Find Yourself
by temariXshikamaruluva
Summary: The world of the ninja isn't to be toyed with. Akatsuki's on the move. They've already struck Suna and Konoha is next. The question isn't 'if' but 'when' The threatened villages are forced to unite...but some have already fallen to Akatsuki from within.
1. The Lost Memories

Hey everyone!

Chapter #1 is mostly Neji&Tenten and so will over fifty percent of the chapters, however I do plan on writing a fair amount of:

TemariXShikamaruXIno,

SasukeXSakura,

NarutoXHinata,

OCXGaaraXMatsuri

Along with side lines of KakashiXAnko, AsumaXKurenai, IrukaXShizune and everyone else from the rookies XOC however I will mostly be focusing on character development and I don't plan any lemons or anything like that.

Thank you!

**Updated 09/04/07**

* * *

**Find yourself:**

**Chapter one: The lost memories**

'Who would have ever thought that we would have, could have succeeded?' Tenten was absolutely beaming, with a proud smile plastered to her glowing face.

Team Gai had just finished an A Rank mission to the Lightning with flying colours. Well, that is if you count Neji and Tenten defeating an S class criminal with their dual attacks, Gai informing the entire Lightning country of the 'Springtime of Youth' and Lee with his 7th 'insanity gate' open streaking through a rainbow, taking on what looked like 10 chuunin or higher level ninjas, then yeah the team was red hot. No one, except perhaps Neji could deny the bliss that was forming in the pit of their stomachs. Neji however had something else on his mind, something that troubled him greatly. It took such a toll on him as to almost slip on one of the tree branches that he was jumping on. It took a great burst of his power to make it look deliberate.

'I hope we see Kiyoshi Raikage-sama again. He is one of the most amazing people I have ever met……I guess he just has a natural ease about him...' Tenten's thoughts strayed yet again, her eyes softening with her calming thoughts, her shoulder length bangs fluttering behind her as her team leapt back to Konoha.

"What are you so peachy about Tenten? I bet your still reminiscing about your springtime of Youth!"

The brunette sighed closing her eyes in agitation at loosing her calming train of thought.

"Lee, do us all a favor and please don't say the word peachy anymore." retorted a slightly irritated Tenten.

"So……" egged on the bobbed haired ninja with his overly large trade mark smile that took up over 50 percent of his face.

Tenten sighed in defeat almost instantly, she knew better than to keep Lee waiting. "Well you couldn't really say it is 'Springtime of Youth' as you love to call it; however I am 'reminiscing' about our mission." replied Tenten, her softened gazed returned.

"Our mission or a person we encountered on the mission?" Lee said emphatically, with a knowing smirk growing larger by the second. Gai was mirroring him. It was clear they were in on it together. Neji's eyes narrowed intensely at the comment, they had his full attention.

Tenten's façade faltered oh so slightly. 'Well…it's not as though Kiyoshi-sama and I actually DID anything.' she thought trying to reassure herself of its legitimacy.

Her falter in her expression was only enough for Neji, who was right beside her to notice. "Oh Lee! Please do tell me what you're talking about?" asked Tenten offhandedly, flipping her bangs into the wind as she tried to play it off.

"I am talking about Kiyoshi-sama!! I know I am not the only person here!" he motioned to Gai. "Who noticed their proclamation of love for each other!" Lee shouted in that way that only he can as his eyes burned with the fire of youth.

She tried to hold it in. She really did, but she just couldn't Tenten burst out laughing in her high pitch sing song voice that had the entire forest echoing. "I do see Kiyoshi-kun as an amazing leader, person and comrade. However I have yet to remember when our 'proclamation of love' took place." replied a giggling Tenten with a freshly flushed face.

"I think it is you who do not remember Tenten." Gai butted in. "That night he snuck into your dorm."

Neji's face shot up like a bullet, eyeing Tenten skeptically.

"Our Tenten is finally experiencing the springtime of youth!!" Gai and Lee shouted together.

Tenten face was now fully flushed from embarrassment. "That was purely professional!!" she exclaimed.

Gai and Lee clearly weren't listening to her at all, as they kept shouting about her 'springtime of youth'.

Neji moved his way up to her until he was in stride with her as they continued to leap. "I would advise you not to get involved with him like that." he warned cryptically and quiet enough so that Gai and Lee couldn't hear. Something in Tenten snapped, Neji's words were like an invisible trigger in her mind. It was something she couldn't explain; only that she was very angry with him for making such a comment.

"What are you talking about? We aren't in a relationship, however what business is it of yours??" asked Tenten harshly, as her nerves were started to get to her. 'What am I getting so upset for? Neji didn't do anything wrong. It's as though I can't control my emotions. I feel as though there is something really big missing. I don't know what but there is something that I don't know about.'

Gai and Lee ran ahead, still making obscene proclamations about the springtime of youth, thus giving the other two members of the team some privacy.

"The Raikage may seem charming to someone like you; however he is a very dangerous person. He is far more powerful than you could ever imagine-"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten cut him off. " 'Someone like you!' Don't insult me! I am sure that he is strong however what does that have to do anything!?!?" She was mad, no she was beyond mad; she was furious! She was livid! Yet she couldn't explain why. 'He should mind his own business.' She thought trying to back up her angry, uncharacteristic outbursts.

"Tenten!" shouted Neji, with an anger that matched her own. She automatically withdrew, her head bowed in shame. She had hardly ever seen Neji raise his voice, and not once had been at her. Tenten felt a sharp pain in her chest, and resisted the urge to hold herself there. Neji noticed her reaction and continued with his normal level voice.

"I most likely know more of his endeavors than you do. I have heard from reliable sources he is somewhat of a womanizer. He has pursued many women, including Sakura, and Ino who had actual relationship with him, and may still." He sighed lightly, a very un-Neji like thing to do. "Also he has been married twice already."

"What are you talking about? How do Sakura and Ino even know him? How can he possibly be married twice already? From the looks of it he is no older than his late teens?" Tenten asked helplessly in confusion. Her head bowed her eyes unfocused. She looked extremely disorient, as though any leap through the trees she took she could slip and tumble.

Neji eyed her from head to toe. 'She is not herself that much is certain just from her body language, and I have a theory as to what may have happened…I just hope I am wrong.' He shook his head slightly as to rid himself of his thoughts. "First of all don't presume to know what Sakura and Ino do in their free time. Plus Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice. Put two and two together. Even though the Raikage is a prodigy, he is no Gaara. He did not become the leader of his country as a teen. Although looks deceive, he is already 23, yet another reason why it is inappropriate to be involved with him." Neji concluded giving Tenten a slightly pitied gaze.

She refused to lift her head. She was getting dizzy from all this new information. It just didn't fit.

Neji felt like he had to continue, no matter how much he didn't want to. It was strange seeing Tenten like this and he didn't like it.

"Also as you probably don't know I have been ordered to protect you from those who wish harm upon you, in other words, predatory ninjas."

"Nani?!?!" Tenten yelled her rage back in full force. "Protection from what?? You know what I don't care! I was finally feeling like part of you actually cared about me! I guess I shouldn't get such ideas in my head!" Tenten scoffed, she was throughout offended she raised her nose in the air in protest, all doubting thought were erased. 'Neji is being an asshole, predatory ninja's I am not weak…weak like some kunoichi.' Her thoughts faltering thinking of the girl who was taken advantage of. 'She was and is still far stronger and more skilled than me…'

"Tenten!" Neji raised his voice yet again. He harshly grabbed Tenten's arm, pulling them both to a stop. "Calm down." He said smoothly, with no hint of agitation. "Have you no memory of what happened to Temari? She had a worse case scenario; she became pregnant and now has a child from a man who forced himself on her. They still haven't found Mizuika." he said seriously, trying to make her understand the severity of the problem. When Tenten didn't reply he took it upon himself to continue.

'Tenten you have made me soft.' thought Neji.

"I have never seen you in an emotional fragile state before, and I am beginning to wonder if you two really do have a serious relationship." he finished quietly; he narrowed his eyes at her, as though trying to read her mind. When she bowed her head again and didn't reply his fears were realized.

'What is happening to me…? Neji is right, I have never been so emotional before. I am always the calm, level headed person in this team. What is going on?! Why do I think that something really big is missing!?' she thought franticly.

He activated his byukagun and continued to survey her when his eyes caught a glimpse of a dark marking on her neck. Neji was all over her in a second, pulling her collar down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she tried in vain to push off the much stronger ninja.

He swatted her hands away as though they were nothing and examined the bruise.

"What is this." it wasn't a question it was an order.

"He bruised me…he bruised me when he tried to force himself on me the nights he came into my dorm." Tenten replied with her head bowed, as memories came flooding back to her. 'I remember everything now…why do I remember it now and I couldn't before.'

Neji's blood seemed to boil. His arms tightened on Tenten and his being seemed to radiate infuriation. She winced as he subconsciously his nails dug deeply into her skin. The blood trailed thickly down her arms.

"I am supposed to protect you." he mumbled in a deathly quiet voice. "He came into your dorm more than once. Did he succeed??" he demanded, never loosening his death grip.

"No he didn't. Every time I protested he stopped immediately. However he then tried to interrogate me." Tenten replied as though remembering it for the first time.

"…You didn't remember this at all did you until I started to question you harshly, did you?" Neji asked his eyes narrowed, in concentration.

Tenten nodded her eyes unfocused. 'How did he know?'

"He put a blockage in your brain which disallowed you to recall your memories unless the block was broken by him or by someone who could counteract it." Neji told her, his eyes never left the bruise.

Tenten gave him a questioning gaze; she was surprised to see that he had activated his 'byukagun'.

"I broke the seal when I examined your bruise." explained Neji.

Tenten's face was in pure shocked before slowly softening into a genuine smile of appreciation and estimation. Neji was about to continue when she softly put a finger to his lips. He was surprised at the sudden contact, his face reddened very slightly, he wasn't used to it, nor was he expecting it. She refused to pull away or wince even when raising her hand forced Neji's nails to dig deeper into her skin.

"Arigato gozaimashita" she thanked with a huge smile on her face. She went on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She withdrew very quickly, unsure of what made it to do it. 'Tenten your so stupid what did I do that for! He's going to think I am crazy. It will probably make him angry or something.' she thought her expression faltering.

He seemed to realize his hands still held her tightly. He looked down at where he held her and saw the blood not dripping but flowing down her arms. He immediately withdrew. Again he opened his mouth to apologize but Tenten beat him to it in attempt to refocus the conversation.

"He interrogated me about you Neji. I remember now." Tenten told him, with all her seriousness back. "He asked about your strengths and weaknesses."

"What did you tell him?" byukagun eyes narrowed at her.

Tenten's face went a little red. She reached her arm back behind her head in embarrassment. "I told him that you had strength that he could never match and weaknesses that he would never be able to use to his advantage."

"Tenten, you know that's not true." Neji replied, frowning slightly.

"Yes it is!!" Tenten bit back. "You can challenge any ninja in all the five shinobi nations! You are destined to become greater than any ninja even in Konoha!" She inhaled sharply, as though just realizing that her mouth was working faster than her brain. "I-I mean you are most definitely on even playing field with Kiyoshi."

Neji shook his head in wonder. "Come on we should get back to Konoha, we don't want Gai and Lee to think we were ambushed." he said smartly.

She nodded and together they headed continued their course to their home country.

'Plus I know you want to get ready for your 16th birthday in two days.' Neji thought knowingly. 'What am I going to get her...' he wondered.

They ran the rest of the way back to Konoha in a peaceful silence. Tenten had a huge smile engraved into her face the entire way back.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'find yourself '! 

Please continue on and see where the story leads, it is a story with so many twists and turns its hard to hold on. :P

I came up with that myself :D

**Translations :**

Arigato gozaimashita – thank you very much

Nani – What?

**SEMI SPOILS!**

The seal that was inside Tenten's brain was like the one that Sasori of the Red Sand (Akatsuki memeber) put on Yuura of the Sand in volume 28 of the series or for those that watch the episodes, it happens in one of the first 5 shippuden ones.

As well Gaara does become the Kazekage when Naruto goes training with Jiraiya for 2 1/2 years. In addition, all of the rookie nine and team gai improve a very large amount, however the most would most likely be Sakura. But in addition to that in my story I am making Hinata improve just as much, because I do think that she has the potential of being a great ninja, though maybe not as great as Neji, she can still be formidable and be a great leader of the Hyuuga clan.

please review, any comments, correction, suggestions, flames etc are appreciated!

much love,

**temariXshikamaruluva**


	2. The Stresses of Present Buying

I have been writing like a machine today!!

I added a 2000 word chappy for my LOTR epic and I started a new story and am already on chapter #2!!

wow I am amazing!! lmao

well for those who read this I really am dying for my first review!!

and whoever gives it to me I will be forever grateful!!

lets get the story started!!

Updated: 09/20/07

* * *

**Find Yourself**

**Chapter 2: A training glitch and the stresses of present buying**

"You're doing it all wrong!"

"Show me how to do it properly then!!"

"I can't. I am nine months pregnant!"

"Well then quit complaining!"

"Hinata show him how to do it!" exclaimed Kurenai, a scowl forming on her face. She was caressing her widened midsection softly. It was evident how far along she was on in her pregnancy. It could be any time that she'd go into labor, something which Kiba seemed to have failed to notice.

"Hai sensei!" said Hinata obediently. She left her training trunk where she was refining her juuken. She jogged past Shino, who was practicing one of his bug related techniques, her feet squishing in the moisture of the freshly rained on grass, over to where Kurenai was attempting to teach Kiba how to get out of a dojutsu genjutsu.

"Can you use your new genjutsu technique on Kiba?" asked Kurenai, her composure slowly beginning to return.

Hinata put her fingers together nervously. "Demo-o, my dojutsu is-s really...um, hard to get-t out of-f." she stuttered in her normal skittish fashion. Her head bowed and eyes darting erratically with an unknown cause of nervousness.

Kurenai placed her hands on her hips and gave her a sharp look.

"Ee-k!" Hinata chirped. She turned immediately towards Kiba, not wanting to upset her teacher.

She clasped her hands together in a hand seal. "Byukagun!"

Kurenai backed up a few meters and waited until they were positioned properly. "Prepare your defense Kiba, when you're ready look Hinata in the eye." she instructed. She crossed her arms over her upper chest watching her two students.

Kiba brought his hands together. "Akamaru! HENGE!" Akamaru who was right on top of Kiba turned into a replica his masters' replica.

Kiba looked directly into Hinata's eyes and was caught immediately, a dazed look washed over his face.

Akamaru rushed out from behind Kiba, kicking up mountains of dirt, soot and rain drops in the process. He sprinted on all fours at Hinata, circled around her and took her out from behind.

"Gatsuga!" he attacked.

Kiba's eyes snapped open and quickly came to. "Yamate! Akamaru!" ordered Kiba. He ran quickly over to his fallen teammate. She was sprawled out at an awkward angle and her eyes her doing dizzying loops.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"Hai-i" she managed to get out weakly. Her head was lolling back and forth on the ground. It was rather nauseating.

"Ooff." he sighed in relief. He wiped a streak of freshly exploited sweat off his forehead. "I thought you were out!"

When Kurenai reached them it looked as though she had just run, or waddled, a marathon, but when she spoke it was with emotion that was rarely shown. "Kiba why did you tell Akamaru to take her out using Gatsuga?" she demanded. Shino and a retransformed Akamaru were at her heels.

"I didn't! I swear!" exclaimed Kiba as he helped Hinata to her feet. He supported her from the shoulders. Her body weighed him down more than he expected. 'Damn it's probably her newly found 'chest' weight.' he thought perversely.

"Then why?" asked Kurenai quietly.

"Akamaru?" questioned Kiba.

"Bark! Bark!!" God knows how Kiba can understand him.

"What did he say?" asked Shino in his expected emotionless voice.

Kiba looked slightly puzzled, his face reddening in apparent embarrassment.

He held an arm behind his head stiffly. "Ahuuumm, Akamaru has just told me that when I was trapped in the dojutsu he felt too strong of chakra to be only training. He thought that Hinata was really a threat to me." explained Kiba trying to make it a joke while laughing in an awkward way.

"Gomen-nasai Kiba-kun-n." apologized Hinata. She seemed unable to look away from the ground at her feet.

"Huh?" Kiba was clueless as to why she was apologizing.

"I guess this ends our training session early for today. We need to go back to into town. Hinata needs to get looked at by Sakura just incase if she need healing. I'll leave you two to do that." said Kurenai motioning to Shino and Kiba. "I'll be going back to my house. You have the rest of the day off." and with a silvery poof of smoke Kurenai was gone.

"Yippa!! We get to leave practice early!" shouted Kiba loudly. The trees rustled to the disturbing sound.

"Do you have to be so loud?" complained Shino as he reached to support Hinata's other shoulder.

"Umm...I am not sure. Lets find out!" exclaimed Kiba even louder, thus rustling the trees for a second time.

"It was a rhetorical question..." Shino stared at Kiba, as though just realizing he was the dumbest person he had ever seen.

* * *

"Ino-pig calm down and help me buy a present for birthday girl!!" 

"But-but-but!!"

"Come on!" exclaimed Sakura trying to wench Ino's arm off of the package, with due success, courtesy of the monstrous strength she inherited from Tsunade. "The L'Oreal jumbo pack will still be there in a few days." consoled Sakura.

'Not if I have anything to do with it Shanaro!!' screamed inner Sakura. Sakura smiled artificially, her mouth twitching at the side. Ino seemed to not have noticed her inner battle.

"It's so beautiful though..." cooed Ino, her eyes dazed and unfocused. She was now admiring from every angle, tilting her head to get the best view.

"You can't buy it Ino. You only have enough money for lunch. You've already spent all of it on Tenten's present, all your new clothes, and CDs." scolded Sakura. She took Ino forcefully by the arm and dragged her effortlessly out of the store.

"Forehead girl, you really are a party pooper sometimes." pouted Ino as Sakura, her hundred dollar shoes scrapping the dirty outdoor grounds.

They went into the next store on the road.

Both stopped and stood frozen just inside the store.

"Wow…well…this IS pretty amazing..." said Ino dumbfoundedly, her dazed gaze returned. They were in a store that sold only extremely high class jewelry and ridiculously expensive baby blue accessories.

"Next store!!" exclaimed Sakura. She had to resort to dragging Ino out of this store as well.

Outside the store they were flanked by Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Choji and Kankuro.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" yelled Kiba and Naruto in unison. They glared at each other as though arguing. "Ino!" "Ino!" they greeted in unison again, and glared at each other for a second time.

"What is it guys?" asked a both physically and mentally exhausted Sakura.

"This dumbass hurt Hinata while they were sparing!" yelled Naruto shrilling, pointing a finger accusingly at Kiba.

"That's not true!" protested Kiba, pointing a finger back at him.

"Hello Sakura-san! Are you shopping for Tenten-san?" asked Lee.

"What are you doing here Kankuro-kun?" inquired Ino.

"Ino-chan...didn't you hear? My sister and I were sent here for the festival at the end of the month and chose to come down early for Tenten's birthday." explained Kankuro.

"I got Tenten a 25$ gift certificate for the barbeque!" exclaimed Choji.

"QUIET!!"

Everyone froze, and slowly turned towards Sakura. She was volatile, leaking out chakra from rage. Everyone knew she was in a deadly mood.

"Kiba is she in critical condition? If not onegai allow me to buy Tenten her present within the next 10 minutes then I will go with you to go see her." Sakura said smoothly. Her eyes were clenched shut. No one would dare interrupt her when she was in temperament like this.

Kankuro stalked stealthily behind Sakura and slipped his arm around Ino, outside of Sakura's vision even if her eyes were open. Together they slowly and silently tried to escape Sakura's wrath. They crept quietly towards a nearby path they were almost there when…

"Ino don't even think about going off with Kankuro to do who knows what." Sakura threatened, her eyes snapping open. The rest of the group burst out laughing as Ino and Kankuro trucked back.

"Can I help pick out her present??" asked Naruto with wide apprehensive eyes.

"Don't even think about it. Knowing you you'll go running to Tenten-san and tell her what I got." replied Sakura, point blank.

Naruto bowed his head in mock defeat and scuffled away with the other guys.

"Kiba get your ass back here!" demanded Sakura.

"Hey why can he come and not me!?" complained Naruto. Kiba stuck out his tongue at him like a child.

"Because he has to bring me to see Hinata-san afterwards." explained Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Get going guys." mouthed Ino.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-san!" exclaimed Lee as the group left.

"Is she always like this when she's with you?" whispered Kiba.

Ino nodded solemnly.

"Hurry up!" ordered Sakura harshly. She led them towards the next shop at a quick pace.

Kiba and Ino followed her with hunched shoulders.

Each of them naturally browsed in sections as far away from the others as possible.

"Wow these are perfect!" exclaimed Ino in awe. She held them up in front of her and began to jump up and down, unable to contain her happiness.

Kiba came from around a nearby shelf rubbing his ears that had picked up on her squeal. "...what is it?"

"Come on Kiba!" encouraged Ino holding two silky things with strings on each end, in either hand.

"Umm...silk socks?" asked Kiba offhandedly. 'How the hell am I supposed to know?'

Ino's face fell. 'Are you kidding me' she thought.

"Their mini hair wraps!!" yelled an excited Ino who was jumping up and down.

Kiba looked completely lost.

"For her buns silly!" she joked like a school girl and poked Kiba on the nose.

"You guys are so loud. I could hear you from the other side of the store." complained Sakura as she stalked over to the excited pair, or rather, excited Ino and disgruntled Kiba.

"Look at what we found Sakura!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura closed her eyes in anger and tried in vain to lessen her popping blood vessels in her forehead.

"Whatever it is the answer is no."

"No, no! Sakura it's something you can give Tenten! Look!" Ino hoisted the hair wraps in the air again.

Sakura's eyes instantly lit up. "Their beautiful!" Sakura jumped up and down just as Ino had done previously. Kiba was looking at her with the utmost disbelief. 'Women…' When she calmed down again she looked at them closer.

"Their perfect, except she needs a different colour." Sakura observed. She could help scoffing at the baby blue, clearly Ino's favorite colour. Sakura searched through the selection on the shelf's and finally found one to her liking.

"Ahh, perfect." sighed Sakura. It was a whitey, beige with a tint of pink and gold strings.

"It is a perfect match to new her training clothes!" Sakura's eyes lit up again as she realized she finally found a good present for the tomboy. "I am going to pay for it, and then were going to see Hinata!" hollered Sakura as she ran to the cashier.

"She really is always like this isn't she?"

Ino sighed. "Yea…"

* * *

'It is a real feat at how some people can so obnoxious, loud, annoying and disrespectful, but yet some can be so quiet that you can't even notice them.' thought Neji. 

Shino and Kiba had come to the Hyuuga compound supporting his injured cousin. They told him that it was a training accident. Since then Hinata had been given the pain killers which made her drowsy. Then Kiba had left in search for Sakura and since then the shoji had been perfectly and completely silent.

'Silence is golden.' he thought.

Neji returned his attention to his creations. He had finally decided on what to give to Tenten. He was making a homemade kunai set, with a golden lace around the handles and her name engraved into the sides in a whitish beige colour. He concentrated on his current kunai engravings. He was almost done.

"Why in the hell did you get her a kitten Kiba!? I mean holy shit what's she gonna do with it!?" yelled Ino.

'Fuck concentration blown.' Neji almost growled in agitation.

"Well I understood that she couldn't look after a dog because they have to go outside and do you know what, but cats are more independent and can fend for themselves for a month or more at a time if need be." replied Kiba in a sad attempt to be logical.

"Uggh! Insufferable!" declared Sakura and Ino in unison.

"Ohh there is Hinata." said Sakura motioning to a sleeping pallet as she and her company made their way through the shoji doors. Shino was sitting beside her. He seemed to be grooming his bugs. Creepy...

The trio walked over to Hinata, Kiba sitting beside Shino.

"Hey Neji, what are you doing?" asked Sakura attentively.

"I am making Tenten's present."

"What would that be??" pressed Ino annoyingly.

Neji had the very strong urge to roll his eyes.

"I am making a kunai set for her."

"Wow." mumbled Ino in awe.

Neji turned his attention back to his work as Ino sat next to Sakura. The kunoichi were opposite of Shino and Kiba.

Sakura examined her throughoutly, with a look of utmost concentration. She was far from the tease she had been the hours previous.

"It is not too bad." she said after her assessment was complete. "I can heal her to 100 percent in less than 10 minutes. However judging by my intense training session this morning with Tsunade-sama I will be extremely exhausted and I will need one of you to bring me home." she said expertly, motioning to Kiba and Ino who nodded immediately.

She got to work.

* * *

Sakura was right. She was done in a little over nine minutes. Hinata was wide awake and the medic was dead tiered. 

"Gomen-nasai Kiba-kun, Shino-ku-un, Sakur-ra." said Hinata her head bowed.

"You didn't do anything wrong there is no need to apologize." replied Shino.

"Uhh, yea what he said." added Kiba.

"No sweat." whispered an exhausted and breathless Sakura. She was forced to lean on her elbows for support.

Ino was long gone from the pallet in turn of annoying the crap out of Neji about his gift to Tenten.

"These really are beautiful. Their so detailed and authentic." Ino said admiringly. She was examining one of the finished kunai between her fingers.

Neji completely ignored her.

"Their so many of them, and most of them aren't even kunai. Damn you're using every single weapon in the world here."

"Ahh!!" squeaked Hinata, earning her the attention of most of those in the room. "I-I don't have a-a present for Tenten!"

"We can't go now most of the stores will be closed." said Shino

"I am sure she'll understand." said Kiba trying to console his distressed teammate.

Kiba's comment seemed to have the reversed effect. Hinata was almost on the verge of tears.

"Tenten gav-ve me-e the nicest training-g clothes ever-r for my birthday..." she mumbled in regret.

"The kunai set can be from both of us." offered Neji without even looking up from his work.

"Really nii-san?" asked Hinata.

"Hai." replied Neji sparing her a glance before returning to his work.

"Arigato." thanked Hinata.

"That was sweet of you Neji!" pushed Ino still examining his kunai. He understandably ignored her yet again.

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Ino squeaked.

"What is it?" asked a wiped out Sakura.

"His kunai match your head wraps perfectly!" Ino exclaimed as though it was the most amazing thing ever.

"Yea."

"Cool."

"Great."

"Whatever."

"Guys!! That really is amazing! I bet Tenten will be thrilled."

No one ever took the effort to reply.

"Ughhh, fine! I bet you 20$ that she will be thrilled and notice that they match, and think that we planned that!" yelled Ino who was pointing her manicured finger at Kiba.

"Hey why me??"

"Because you always bet."

"What about Sakura, she gambles more than Tsunade!"

Ino glared at him 'No way will I bet forehead girl, first off I hear she's far more skilled than Tsunade at making money gambling. Second I would never hear the end of it if I lost to her.'

"Fine!" gave in Kiba.

"Can we go now I feel like I am about to collapse." whispered Sakura.

"Yea okay lets go." said Kiba as she hoisted Sakura onto his shoulder, while Ino took the other.

"Do you need my help?" asked Shino.

"No I think we're good." answered Ino.

"Bye Shino-kun." said Hinata

Shino nodded respectfully and left.

"We ready?" asked Kiba.

"Think so."

"Bye guys."

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Be sure to thank you cousin again for helping you out Hinata!"

Hinata giggled at Ino and waved.

'So their matching Tenten will like that.' thought Neji.

* * *

End of chapter 2!! 

Next chapter will be up within the week and that will be Tenten's party!!

Everyone will be there so don't miss it!

Translations:

Hai: yes

Kunoichi – female ninja

Onegai - please

Shananro: Damn it

Sensei: teacher

Henge: transform

Yamate: stop

Dojutsu: is a technique that is preformed with the eye. It can read genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. i.e. Saske's Sharingan is a dojutsu.

Genjutsu: illusionary technique

Taijutsu: hand to hand combat. i.e. Lee and Gai are taijutsu specialists.

Ninjutsu: ninja techniques, these are preformed with hand seals.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	3. Vicious Rivalries

I am going crazy! I can't stop writing! Chappy #3 is out a little over 24 hours of the first one!! It's already over 5000 words, and I am hoping to make this over 20,000 by the end.

Thank you all those who have added this story to your favorites or alerts list, as some of you know it is greatly appreciated.

Now I am still dying for my 2nd review!

Thank you so much to:

'lily was a marauder' for my very first review! It really is greatly appreciated!

I plan on reading your story right afterwards.

Get ready for the intro to Tenten's big party!! Part 1!

Updated 09/21/07

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 3: **The Vicious Rivalries**

'Everything is perfect.' thought Sakura proudly as she wiped down her hands. She had just completed the final touches on the decorations and served all the different entrees for Tenten's party, along with the help of Kankuro and Ino that is.

"Everything is perfect Kankuro-kun!!" squeaked Ino as she hugged him from the side.

Sakura could not resist rolling her eyes. 'How is it that even without using her mind control jutsu she can still read my mind?' she sighed. Exhausted and exasperated she sat down at the kitchen table island that had all the simmering food on in.

The girls…and Kankuro had planned it to perfection. The party would start at noon at Tenten's house where Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro had just finished off the decorating and meals. Then it'd go until 4:00pm, in which time they would get drunk and go out to a club to party until the early hours of the morning.

"Wow guy's the kitchen decorations are great! Sakura, Ino I didn't know you that you really could cook!" exclaimed Tenten exuberantly. She sat down opposite of Sakura at the table and dipped her fingers into the displayed pudding, tasting it for herself. She nodded in approval at the succulent aroma.

Temari followed suit and sat down beside Tenten, but her opinion was not as becoming. "Don't flatter them too much Tenten. From what I hear from Shikamaru-kun, Ino is the worst cook imaginable. I am sure that if it's even remotely good Sakura must have done it by herself." she antagonized deliberately. She tasted them as well for own ratification, nodding validation.

Ino had to be held back by both Kankuro and Sakura. Her eyes were wide as if her mind had just snapped. "Temari that wasn't nice." scolded Kankuro.

Ino was making noises of protest and continued to struggle. 'Don't even try to provoke me after what I saw you doing last night.' thought a fuming Ino.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders indifferently and kept on taste testing.

"Temari stop!!" chipped Tenten swatting the older girl's fingers away from the food.

"What??" mumbled a pouting Temari with food some still in her mouth, and some on her face as well.

"You need to leave that for the guests! If you keep on eating like this they'll be no food left." chastised Tenten. She held both of Temari's hands back from the food.

"Fine." sulked Temari. Tenten eventually let go of her hands. She couldn't deny Temari sniffing the intoxicating smell of freshly baked goods.

'That's it!' thought Ino in fury. She forced her heals into the tile of the floor.

"Temari you shouldn't be sniffing foods that I helped make when you have your bastard son upstairs!" whipped Ino with venom in her voice.

It happened to fast. It was a blur. Temari was on her in a second, Tackling her mercilessly to the ground. Some would call the rivals but the mismatch in strength was overwhelming. "Don't EVER talk about my son, Kieto of the Sand, like that ever again." she threatened, with labored breathing. Temari pressed a mini fan to the younger and much weaker girl's forehead, almost breaking the thin skin. The rest of the audience was ready to pull the enraged Temari off if need be.

"You seem to move pretty fast for a woman who has been a mother for less than a year." retaliated Ino with no fear in her voice or on her face what so ever.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Temari narrowing her eyes at the helpless girl beneath her. She pinned harshly without forgiveness to the ground. 'That ignorant wench. She lacks fear.' thought Temari tightening her grip on the girl just enough to break the skin. Ino didn't even flinch.

"I am talking about you and Shikamaru-kun last night! Have you no honor? I won't allow you to drag him into your messed up world." Ino bit back.

"Rahh!" hollered Temari lowing her arm to strike and give Ino a final blow when she couldn't move at all. 'What is this?' she was outraged.

"How troublesome."

Everyone looked across the room to see a kneeling Shikamaru in his normal shadow imitation jutsu technique stance, framed in the kitchen doorway, meters away from the front door.

Ino's face turned into a triumphant smirk. "Get this crazy Suna girl off of me Shika-kun!" yelled Ino.

"Kheeh" Shikamaru winced.

Shikamaru maneuvered Temari off of Ino then released the jutsu.

"I should have given this girl what she deserves!" complained Temari to Shikamaru. She pointed rudely at Ino as thought she were dirt. Sakura was helping her friend up.

"You lost your temper." stated Shikamaru narrowing his eyes.

"Who gives a fuck if I loose my temper, this trash is insulting me!" Temari yelled in fury at Shikamaru.

"I'm not tr"- began Ino, but was silenced as Shikamaru raised his hand in protest silencing his teammate immediately.

"Grow up Temari. You may still be a teenager, however because of certain circumstances you are still a mother. You should have treated this with more maturity. This is not how a mother should treat a fourteen year old girl." replied Shikamaru evenly, as he motioned to Ino.

"Heartless bastard." muttered Temari as she pushed her was past Shikamaru out the door that Shikamaru entered less than a minute before, into the main corridor, up the stairs where her son. Kieto was.

Shikamaru turned to Ino. "As for you-" But he was cut off by Ino.

"Who are you to lecture me! Don't even think that you could possibly say anything that would matter to me! And why don't you ever let me fight my own fights! I am not weak!" yelled Ino shrilly. She turned on her heel and stalked out the other kitchen door leading to the living room.

"Yawwww." Shikamaru yawned in his stereotypical lazy manner. "Not again….how troublesome." he complained.

Kankuro's mouth hung open slightly. "Damn man I would love to have two girls chasing after me!" she said in admiration. The fact that his eyes were dancing with stars was rather repugnant.

Shikamaru just sighed. "I have an inkling that you should go chat with Ino, Sakura, you're her best friend and from the looks of things she wouldn't listen to a thing I have to say." advised Shikamaru in a 'know it all' way.

Sakura just gave him a funny look and tilted her head to the side. 'How in the hell can there be two girls chasing after a guy like him? I mean really? Ino only flirts with Kankuro to make Shikamaru jealous and even Kankuro knows it, Kankuro and Tenten are way more serious than Kankuro and Ino. I don't see anything fantastic about him." she thought surveying his scrawny profile for a second time. She shook her head in wonder.

"Whatever you say Shikamaru-sama. You're the genius." obliged Sakura with a still puzzled look on her face. She walked into the living room to go comfort her friend.

"Okay now Kankuro." continued Shikamaru as he placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I would say that you to speak with your sister. I honestly don't know what she's going through now and I have a feeling she needs family support."

Kankuro nodded without complaint and made his way to the door. He stopped in mid stride, a perverse thought crossing his mind. He turned around to face Shikamaru and Tenten who was back to sitting at the table, a knowing smirk carved on his face. "Aha…I know what your doing Shikamaru, you're trying to get my Tenten-san alone with you!" accused Kankuro jokingly. Tenten subconsciously raised a hand to cover her reddened face and opened her mouth to reply but Kankuro beat her to it. "I know how you get around girls!" Tenten slouched low in her seat trying to disappear. "You really are a genius Shikamaru! I will let you have my Tenten for now, but I dibs the first dance with her tonight!" compromised Kankuro.

"Be my guest." offered Shikamaru offhandedly.

Kankuro flashed Tenten his best smile and gave her a pronounced wink before heading upstairs to his sister. Tenten leaned her head on the table and cover it with her arms, her face deep red.

"What is wrong with this household today!?" She cried, trying in vain to return her face to its normal shade.

"Today? Ino and Temari together, it will always be like this." stated Shikamaru as he sat down opposite to Tenten.

"Is it cause you have two gorgeous, hot blooded ninja after you? Are you trying to be conceited?" asked Tenten as she twirled her bangs around her fingers in thought.

"No…just stating the obvious." replied Shikamaru as he dipped his fingers in the pudding.

"Quit that." scolded Tenten. "Temari was doing the exact same thing when she came in." she said grabbing his hand.

"Is that so?" questioned Shikamaru who not really paying attention. He maneuvered his other hand to dip the pudding. Tenten was quicker though, grabbing his other hand before it got there.

"Temari did that too." said Tenten with a lighthearted smile on her face. Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Tenten let go of his hands.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tenten.

"About?"

"You know what I am talking about. Two absolutely beautiful, ill-tempered blonds who are bent upon fighting over you!" exclaimed Tenten. She raised her hands over her head to emphasize her point.

"What about you?" questioned Shikamaru as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your talking about." replied Tenten as she raised her nose in the air. 'I can't believe that Shikamaru thinks of them like that! But he is the genius, he may understand my emotions better that I do at the moment…wait now that I think about it I don't get any of my feelings towards either of them! Damn it I bet if I had an IQ of plus 200 I could solve this right now.' thought Tenten, even though somewhere in the innards of her mind a voice told her that Shikamaru was probably having more trouble than she was. Her expression was a disarray of completely bipolar thoughts.

'She's having an inner conflict isn't she?' Shikamaru's smirk was growing by the second. "I am not the only one who has two people fighting over them."

"Enlighten me" said Tenten trying to play it off by looking at her watch; it was 11:45am.

"Neji and Kankuro." Shikamaru looked as though he may burst our laughing any second.

"That is not true!" protested Tenten. She stood up abruptly and went to the cupboard and started to set up the utensils. She wanted to distract herself and most of all she didn't want to look Shikamaru in the eye.

"Well, we both witnessed a few minutes ago that Kankuro is not hiding his love for you. Neji was another matter until a two days ago." said Shikamaru with a knowing smirk.

Tenten's face flushed slightly, relieved that Shikamaru couldn't see her face. She tensed up and was forced to recall the debate she had with Neji. 'There is no way he could know about that…it there?' thought Tenten uncertainly.

"It seems as though the infamous Tenten gave Neji his first kiss." declared Shikamaru.

* * *

"What-t time-e did Tente-en say we should-d get ther-re by?"

"12:00."

"Tenten has inspired me to celebrate my sweet sixteen in such a stupendous fashion! Long live the springtime of youth!"

"Dattebayo, what is the springtime of youth anyway??"

Lee raised an arm and brought in down in glory. His eyes went fiery. "The springtime of youth is when you're young and free and can do anything! Work hard and feel great!" yelled Lee while giving his trade mark thumbs up as the rest of his company covered their ears.

"It is also when you realize who that special someone is." declared Lee while nudging Neji who sent him a death glare.

"Yamate-e!" squeaked Hinata. "This is-s Tenten-san's stree-et." she said motioning to turn to the left.

"Wow it's a nice neighborhood." declared Naruto as he looked at all the large fancy houses. "Tenten's parents must be loaded!" Naruto accentuated this by waving his arms above his head like the crazy insane person that he was.

Lee and Hinata winced at the comment.

"Umm…Naruto-kun-n?"

"Nani? What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Tenten-san's parent-ts wer-re both killed-d on a mission a-a few month-hs ago." said Hinata solemnly, as she bowed her head.

Neji had a sharp intake of breath. His eyes shot to Hinata. 'I never knew her parents were killed.' he thought. 'She never even mentioned that anything was out of the ordinary.'

"Ohh…I didn't know." said Naruto bowing his head, following Hinata's lead.

"She told me that she didn't want many people to know. She told me it was because she didn't want people feeling sorry for her or thinking that she was weakened by her loss." at this Hinata quickly stole a glace at her cousin, looking away instantly when he caught her eye.

Lee sighed, quiet for once. "She said that this is the way of the ninja and she can't let the deaths of her parents hold her back." he said.

'Why did Tenten tell Lee and not me?' thought Neji. 'Why did she tell Hinata and not me?' A voice inside him knew. To Neji grief was a sign of weakness, it was clear Tenten didn't want him to know in case if he thought anything less of her.

"Here's-s Tenten's house-e." declared Hinata, as she turned up the walk way. It was lined with willows, Sakura's and giant hedges.

"Nobody mentions anything about her parents." advised Neji, as he too turned up the walkway. The path was decorated with so many different flowers and shrubs he probably didn't know the names of half of them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's-s unlocked." said a surprised Hinata. She led everyone into the house. They could help but overhear a conversation coming from the next room over.

"Neji and Kankuro!"

The new arrivals all perked up, wondering what the conversation was about.

"That is not true!" they heard Tenten's voice say.

"Well are we witnessed a few minutes ago Kankuro is not hiding his love for you. Neji was another matter until two days ago."

'How the hell did Shikamaru ever find out?' thought Neji furiously.

"It seems as though the infamous Tenten gave Neji his first kiss." declared Shikamaru.

Hinata and Naruto were instantly frozen in shock. Lee was doing his best to edge away from Neji. ….and then Naruto got over it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Neji!! I never knew you two had that kind of relationship!" taunted Naruto.

"Neji-nii-san??" asked Hinata hopefully, her eyes wide.

"Juuken!" yelled Neji, slamming Naruto into the walls before pinning him there by his neck with a tightly gripped hand. Naruto was still giggling uncontrollably as he was suspended by Neji a foot of the ground. It was a miracle that he wasn't choking.

Tenten and Shikamaru ran out into the corridor at the sudden disturbance. This is the sight that met their eyes, Neji directly across from them, pinning a absolutely hysterical Naruto to the wall while Lee trying to disappear into the wall. This was not working as well as he planed seeing as he was, well green and the room was deep red. As for Hinata, she was in a state of pure bliss, jumping up and down, arms flailing in the air.

Shikamaru's and Tenten's jaws dropped. He turned to the later. "Gomen-nasai Tenten." he apologized.

"Oh, no!" cried a stressed Tenten.

"Who told you?" growled an angry Neji at Shikamaru, though still pinning Naruto to the opposite wall.

"The green guy." said Shikamaru as he pointed at Lee. Neji was lunging towards him instantly. Naruto fell into a heap and quickly and quietly scattered his way over to Shikamaru and Tenten.

"Yamate everyone!" exclaimed Tenten. "I will not be having a second brawl in my house!"

To everyone's surprise even Neji stopped.

Naruto leaned up into Shikamaru's ear. "Damn she has him whipped already too." he whispered, still trying to contain his laughing fits.

"It's not a big deal Neji just calm down, let's just chill until everyone else arrives." she recommended.

"Perfect timing isn't it?" asked Kiba, as he led Shino and Choji into the household.

"Great everyone's here!" declared Sakura. She was leading Ino into the main corridor, holding her friend around the shoulders, giving her some comfort.

"I thought I was loud!" complained Kankuro. He held Temari in a similar fashion as Sakura held Ino, and together they descended the stairs.

As though by reflex Neji and Kankuro glared at one another, both refusing to break the glaring match. Ino and Temari were mirroring them.

"Let's go into the living room and kitchen! I have drinks!" announced Tenten breaking the awkward silence. The previous fight seemed to be forgotten except to Tenten, Kankuro and Neji. The rest of the group filled into the party rooms, and put their presents in the living room.

Kankuro sighed at the entire situation and made his way over to Tenten. "Don't sweat over it Tenten. This is your night. You should enjoy it as much as you can." said Kankuro consolingly. He gave her a soft, affectionate love tap on the shoulder. Neji glared daggers at his back. Kankuro was about to move into the next room when the front door burst open with a new guest.

All three faces were frozen in shock.

"What are you doing here?" growled Neji.

* * *

Haha! cliffy!

Can anyone guess who the surprise guest is??

I was hoping to get more into the party this time, however different things just kept on pilling up and poof this chapter is already over 2000 words.

Hope you liked it!

odds are I will have another chapter sometime before next weekend. The updates will definitely not normally be this fast.

Thank you for reading!

much love,

shikamaruXtemariluva

Translations

Kunoichi – female ninja

Nani – what?


	4. An Unexpected Guest

I love P.D. Days!! I can write even more fanfiction!!

Here is the part 2 of the party! Part 3 will finish it off!

Thank for the reviews;

niki, mappsgo and WeaponsMistress your reviews really did motivate me to write faster!

Get ready for it!

**Part 2** of Tenten's party, coming your way!!

Updated 09/22/07

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 4: **Presents and an unexpected guest**

"What are you doing here?" growled Neji.

He smirked slightly. He looked rather charming and handsome as he surveying Tenten with those mysterious black eyes (entire eyeball is black). "You are ravishing as always Tenten!" he declared, effectively ignoring Neji's comment completely. He took off his extravagant cloak that forcefully broke the air and handed it to Neji as though he were a door man. Neji had the strong urge to let his cloak fall to the floor.

He paced over to Tenten. "I hope that you are not too upset with me on arriving on such short notice." chuckled the guest. He stopped and kneeled in front of the surprised girl and kissed her hand before pulling her face down so only she could hear what he said next. "I can't wait to see what you look like wearing my gift." He said. He lifted his right hand which held her package.

"Umm…arigato." thanked Tenten awkwardly, her 5'5' profile paled in comparison to his of 6'5', as he was almost the same height as she was while kneeling. "It truly wasn't necessary." she said as she held his hand and helped him stand up.

"Who are you?" asked a perplexed Kankuro. He was completely bewildered by what was happening, clearly surprised to see another man who was so familiar with his Tenten; he was beginning to feel slightly jealous.

Kiyoshi felt the very strong urge to roll his eyes. He didn't even turn to Kankuro to make his reply. "Next time I see your brother I will be sure to tell him to improve your manners. I thought that you of the Sand taught their people better than anywhere else within the shinobi nations to show the utmost respect to the Kages." he said smoothly and impassively. It was clear that the Raikage was too set on Tenten to really care about the other two guys in the room.

Kankuro winced. 'This guy is a Kage?'

Neji shook his head. He had had enough. "Tell us what you're doing here." he demanded.

"There is no need to repeat yourself Hyuuga. I heard you perfectly the first time." said Kiyoshi. He was starting to grow agitated with them. He again refused to answer Neji's question. He placed his free hand under Tenten's chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "So beautiful." mumbled Kiyoshi, as he leaned into Tenten for a kiss.

She seemed to be in a trance since the moment he arrived and it broke right then. Tenten quickly turned her head to the side so he kissed her cheek. For a split second a dangerous look crossed Kiyoshi's face and Tenten seemed to fall into the trance again.

"My, my Tenten, modest as usual." said Kiyoshi admiringly, he placed his free arm around her waist and went into the party rooms. Before they left Tenten, with her eyes glazed over turned her head back and sent a pleading look to Neji and Kankuro for help.

"How does she know him?" Kankuro asked Neji after he heard the kitchen door close. His anger was rising at how this man was pressuring Tenten.

"Not that it's any of your business, but they met on a mission my team recently had." replied Neji. He was leaking out chakra from infuriation. It was even more than Kankuro had seen Sakura do the previous day. He knew that now was not the best time to mess with Neji.

"This guy is dangerous." continued Neji reluctantly. It looked as though he must surrender his pride to his rival and tell him all that he knew if they wanted to help his teammate. "He has already abused Tenten and has used a blockage jutsu. Even I, whose clan's has extreme knowledge of this jutsu style, had a very hard time trying to break his ninjutsu."

"He abused Tenten?" said Kankuro his eyes wide and determined.

Neji nodded.

"First my sister now this, I won't ever let that happen to Tenten." spat Kankuro in a menacing voice.

'Well at least that makes two of us.' thought Neji.

"We can't do anything at the moment; however I have a feeling that Kiyoshi will try something out at the dance. We need to keep her in our sights at all times." instructed Neji who was slightly surprised as Kankuro nodded in confirmation.

"Shall we." suggested Kankuro as he motioned to the next room. Neji led him into the next room. It wasn't pretty.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG CHUG!"

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"YEAH!!!" screamed Naruto in victory for just having chugged half a bottle of crown royal.

"WOHOO!!" cheered everyone.

"I'm next!" yelled Kiba enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" chanted the entire kitchen.

"Calm down there guys. You are going to get so hammered you won't be able to go to the club." scolded Sakura. She watched disapprovingly from her seat at the island, where she was eating shrimp with Neji, Hinata and Choji.

"Are you going to drink any Neji?" asked Sakura.

He shook his head.

"Well, why the hell not?" asked Sakura bluntly. "I know you want to get it on with Tenten and staying sober is no way to get anything done." Choji burst out in laughing fits while Hinata and Neji choked on their food, Sakura just stared at Neji with a triumphant smirk or her flushed face.

"I can tell that Sakura-chan is NOT sober, because it is normally me who says stuff like that!" declared Naruto as he sat beside Sakura, who giggled.

"Hinata? Do you want any crown royal??" asked Naruto as he held out the half empty bottle he had just chugged in an unsteady hand.

"Okay-y Naruto-o-kun-n, arigato-o." she stuttered as she took his bottle.

"I recommend that you don't have too much of that stuff Hinata-sama. Hyuuga's typically do have a low tolerance for alcohol." advised Neji. He refused to tear his attention away from Tenten and Kiyoshi who were cheering on a chugging Kiba.

"Hai nii-san-n." replied Hinata in understanding as she took a small sip.

"No, no!!" slurred Naruto as he got out of his seat and advanced on Hinata, offering his hand to help her out of the chair.

"Arigato-o Naruto-kun-n." she thanked.

"Now don't get her sick." warned Sakura protectively.

"Don't you trust me Sakura-chan?" pouted Naruto.

"No."

Naruto's face fell. "Sakura-chan…." mumbled Naruto disappointedly. He returned his attention to the red faced Hinata.

"Are you already drunk Hinata? Your face is REALLY red." said Naruto in concern, as he put his hand on her cheek.

"No I am fine!" chirped Hinata, who was hoping she would not faint like she did every time.

"Okay….now, look at Kiba, oh no it's not him anymore, Kiba drunk on the floor." said Naruto giggling as he pointed to a sprawled out Kiba on the floor. "Ino is the one who's chugging!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing too the 'heavy weight drinker.'

"Now look at what she's doing. She leaning back and letting that umm…Jack Daniels be chugged down her throat. Now that that is how you're supposed to do it." instructed Naruto. Hinata nodded in her head in understanding.

"Want to try it out?" asked Naruto.

"Hai-i, demo-o I want to only-y um…chug? a-a little-e though." replied Hinata fighting to keep her face from turning even redder than it already was.

"I'll hold the bottle for you and all you do is tilt your head back and let it flow, and if you want me to stop just raise your hand." said Naruto as he continued to instruct her on the chugging technique.

Hinata nodded in understanding, as Naruto took the bottle from her hand.

"Now lean back, I'll support you." he assured as he held her back. "Now Chug!" he ordered as he brought the bottle to her lips.

"Gulp! Gulp!"

"Wow look at Hinata go she's a machine!" yelled a drunken Kankuro. The entire group migrated to Hinata when Ino finished her Jack Daniels. She was hardly buzzed.

"Chug Hinata Chug! Chug Hinata Chug! Chug Hinata Chug!" they chanted.

"Yeah Hinata!" encouraged Naruto.

'Naruto is holding me; he's teaching me how to umm…chug! Everyone is cheering me on.' thought Hinata in bliss, as she finally raised her hand, and Naruto pulled back.

"That was amazing Hinata!" praised Naruto.

"Arigato…" thanked Hinata as she swayed.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he caught the newly drunk girl. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" answered Hinata in a daze.

"Hey Hinata your stutter is gone!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It is?" asked Hinata.

"Yea it's gone for sure." confirmed Naruto, as he pulled Hinata into a hug.

'Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint…..I didn't faint.' thought Hinata as Naruto pulled away from the hug, yet still held her from not falling.

"Let's open presents now!" yelled a very drunken Lee who surprisingly hadn't become violent after he stole some of Tenten's vodka.

"Yeah!!" yelled everyone in agreement.

"You must open mine first." whispered Kiyoshi in Tenten's ear, who nodded while beaming.

Neji glared at the daggers at the couple yet again.

"What could it be?" asked Tenten as she shook the package from Kiyoshi.

The entire living room was packed.

The Jumbo sofas were lines up in a semi-circle. From the left on the first jumbo sofa were Shino, Naruto and Hinata who was practically sitting on top of Naruto and then. The center sofa was Kiyoshi who was getting overly comfortable with Tenten, and a sprawled out Kankuro. The sofa to the far right was Temari, Shikamaru and Ino. Lee, Kiba, Choji and Sakura were getting comfortable on the floor.

Tenten looked at Kiyoshi skeptically and opened the box.

"Wow." Said Tenten, she was practically speechless.

"What is it??" asked Sakura

"Yeah show us!" yelled an excited Choji.

Tenten pulled it out with a red face. It was a dark purple very low cut halter top with black lining that definitely wouldn't reach the waist and some very form fitting extremely low rise caprice that left very little to the imagination.

"That's beautiful." said a jealous Ino, who glared at Shikamaru. 'Why doesn't he ever give me anything like that.' she thought.

"You're wearing that tonight hunn!" declared Sakura.

"My present next!" yelled an enthusiastic Kiba, as he tossed Tenten his present.

Tenten caught it unsteady hands. She was slightly mortified when the box started meowing. "I wonder what this is…" said Tenten sarcastically, making them laugh. She opened it to find a tinny pure white kitten that purred deeply.

"Wow Kiba and I thought you were into dogs." said Tenten lightheartedly making everyone laugh again.

"Can it see her?" asked Sakura.

"Hai."

"Next present! Next present!" yelled Naruto.

"This one is from Naruto and Lee." said Sakura as she handed Tenten her present.

It was in a small box, and wrapped in beautiful gold paper.

Tenten tore it open, and her jaw dropped.

"Guys this is beautiful!"

"I can't see it!" complained Kiba.

"It's a necklace, pendant." she said holding up the gold chain the green pendant was on.

"Look at it closely Tenten." said Naruto.

"There is a long green dragon gem inside of it." she looked at it curiously.

"That's not all though Tenten. The dragon is a jutsu scroll." continued Lee. "As long the pendant touches your skin you can instantly create a kunai, however it only works when your emotions are worked up and are in an extreme level of stress."

"Awww…thank you guys!" said Tenten as she put the chain around her neck.

"Next!" yelled Kiba.

"This is from Shikamaru." said Tenten.

"OOoOoO. From the looks of it it's a book." observed Tenten as she began to tear it open.

Tenten snorted at the irony. "How to deal with relationship stresses and love triangles."

The room burst out laughing except for Neji, Shino and Kiyoshi.

"Aren't you a smarty pants Shikamaru?" teased Ino as she pinched his cheek affectionately.

"How original." commented Temari nonchalantly, as she and Ino glared at each other.

"This one if from Shino." said Kiba.

"Hummm….I wonder…" she said as she opened the package.

"Shino you are so observant! You knew that some of my plants were dying because of bad bugs." said Tenten admiringly.

"Hai. I thought it would be the most practical gift." replied Shino.

"It is an assortment of bugs to help me keep my enormous garden healthy while I am away." She told everyone who nodded in understanding.

"Next one is from Ino." said Kiba tossing the next one.

"You'll love it Tenten!" announced Ino.

"I am sure that I will love it." agreed Tenten as she opened the present.

"Oh lord Ino! Now I have no excuse not to wear my hair down!!" complained Tenten jokingly.

"I am straightening your hair before we go out tonight!" yelled a happy Ino.

"Okay fine. It is really nice, thanks!"

"Next from Sakura."

"Okay arigato." thanked Tenten. 'At least he stopped whipping my presents at me.' She thought relieved, and began to open it.

"Wow….what are they??" asked Tenten.

Everyone laughed while Sakura's face fell. 'She really is a tomboy.'

"Their hair wraps!" explained Sakura

"Huh?" asked Tenten, she was lost.

"For your buns while you're training!"

"Ohhhh!!! Thanks Sakura."

Sakura sighed. 'Ino and I really have to girlify her.'

"This one if from Kankuro and Temari."

"You'll love it Tenten." whispered Kankuro into Tenten's ear, who nodded while smirking at the feeling of his skin as it brushed against hers. She opened it.

"Oh my god….you guys really shouldn't have." said Tenten as her eyes goggled over the extravagant dark kimono, with a golden dragon up to the side. There were high slits on both sides with a side color with gold stitching, and matching sandals.

"Gaara sends his best. He paid for most of it" said Temari.

All the girls began to go gaga over it.

"Tenten I thought you could wear it for the festival at the end of the month." offered Kankuro thoughtfully as he whispered in her ear again.

"Next!" shouted Kiba over everyone else. "This is from Choji."

"Hummm…." she mumbled in concentration as she opened it.

"I should have guessed! A 25$ gift certificate for the barbeque!" exclaimed Tenten, making everyone laugh again.

"Thank you Choji!"

"Next!! This is the last one, it's from Neji and Hinata."

This present was huge and didn't have any wrapping paper; instead it was in a large beige case with complicated golden engraving's of the Hyuuga clan everywhere.

'I wonder what this is…' thought Tenten as she got up and admired its craftsmanship.

She opened the case locks; she couldn't hold back an audible gasp. Inside were probably over 50 kunai's, johyous, maces, exploding tags etc, all were polished to perfection. It basically had anything she could possibly ever need. On top of that she could tell it was all hand crafted with her engravings in a beige colour and golden outlining.

"Neji, Hinata this is beautiful…" said Tenten, she was almost on the verge of tears.

"Who did you order this from? The craftsmanship is absolutely extraordinary." asked Tenten.

Neji bowed his head. He was slightly embarrassed for getting so much attention.

"Neji made all of it." said Hinata.

Tenten looked up to see Neji.

"You crafted all off this?" asked Tenten in awe.

Neji nodded in confirmation.

"Wow…" she mumbled in pure admiration as she examined the case again. Her eyes softened. 'He must have put a lot of effort into it…' she twirled on of the kunai's in her hand. "Thank you so much for making it Neji. It is so beautiful. It must have taken a lot of work. And thank you Hinata for having a part in this amazing gift." she showed her appreciation by flashing her smile to them yet again.

"Let's get ready for the club it is almost 5pm!!" announced Ino.

Tenten and Neji never broke their gaze for each other.

* * *

Chapter four is out thank you everyone!! 

Review please!!

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	5. Preparations

Chapter #5 for you!!

Day 2 and it's already over 10,000 words!!!

I am going crazy!!!

I already have the next chapter planned out and 1/3 written. It will be a big one, over 2500 words and maybe ever 3000 words.

This party is becoming longer that I bargained for!!

I will be at least **on****e more chapter then I will be going to begin arc #2**of the fanfiction.

It will take place at the Konoha **'festival.'**(I have yet to come up with an original name for the festival). I mentioned it a few times already that it is at the end of the month.

Oh and for those who don't know Tenten's official birthday is March 9th! This is her 16th birthday. Almost everyone else is still a year behind because their born later in the year. Like Temari is 17 right now and will be 18 in august.

http// www. absoluteanime. com/ naruto/ index. Htm

Go to this site should you want any more information concerning the characters. I am holding true to all their birthdates, for any one who wants to anticipate who may play a bigger role in the following chapter(s).

Let us begin!

* * *

"Oh my god your hair is so long and thick!! It's beautiful!"

"It always gets in the way though…"

"That doesn't matter! Now with the straightener I got you, you can wear your hair like this all the time!"

"Ughhhh…."

Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were all in Tenten's super sized bathroom getting ready to go out to the club.

"You're eyes really are beautiful Hinata…" said Temari in awe, as she was doing Hinata's make-up, she was just starting the eye shadow.

"I like yours more Temari…" replied Hinata quietly.

Temari pulled back from Hinata and leaned back on the countertop at the base of the mirror.

"Why?? Mine are just normal." asked Temari with a clueless look on her face.

Hinata looked down as though she were ashamed. "Everyone says the Hyuuga clans eyes make us look as though we have no soul."

"That is so not true!" yelled Ino as her and Sakura tamed Tenten's hair.

"Owww!!" yelled Tenten, as Ino touched the straightener to her ear, and Sakura brushed harshly through her hair.

"Sorry!!" said Ino and Sakura in unison and continued their work.

"Perfect." said Temari as she admired her handiwork. "Now just some lip colour." she mumbled, as she put on some peach gloss on Hinata. "Amazing. Now you tell me Hinata what girl who has no soul look like that." praised Temari as she moved out of the way for Hinata so could see herself in the enormous mirror.

"I think your ready." said everyone.

Hinata was wearing a formfitting dark lavender elbow length T-shirt with an un-modest V shaped neckline that had a mass array of squiggly pale indigo lines that covered the front half the shirt. It was very eye catching with a pair of tight dark lavender short shorts and a pale lavender belt. Her make up was not heavy other than her eyes and it matched perfectly to her outfit. Her hair was in her normal loose style with bangs that reached below the chin and her hair was lower back length. (The same way she looks after the time skip, in the shippuden (sp?) episodes & manga I have links to the pictures at the bottom of the page.)

Hinata's jaw dropped.

"I know hunn, I know…" said Ino looking up from her job for a second time to gaze in awe at her and her rivals handiwork. "We got to go out more often!!" exclaimed Ino lifting the straightener up in the air.

"Stay focused Ino." scolded Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." said Ino rolling her eyes.

"You ready Temari?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I am ready." replied Temari quietly while looking down at the floor.

"Like hell you're ready!!" yelled Sakura looking up and examined her. She was wearing a white and black corset style tube top that ended way before her waist and a short black pleated skirt, that wasn't even half way to her knees, and high heals that had straps up to her knees. However above that she was the same old Temari. "I am doing your hair and make-up once we're done with misses frizz ball here." declared Sakura, making Hinata and Ino giggle.

"Hey I am not a frizz ball!" protested Tenten, who was silenced when Sakura did an extra hard brush.

"I never wear make-up and what is wrong with my hair, I always wear it like this!" demanded Temari who was clearly in distress.

"Exactly." replied Sakura giving the elder girl a big smirk.

"Humphh…"

"Sakura you start on Temari I'll finish off Tenten I am almost done." said Ino not even tearing her eyes away from her work.

"Sure?"

"Yea, go ahead!" encouraged Ino with a fake smile.

"Is there anything you want me to help with?" asked Hinata, with a beaming smile, still ecstatic that her stutter was gone.

"Umm I really think we got it under control." replied Sakura as she made her way to Temari. She was ready wearing simple short red (same color as her training outfit) dress that was in halter style, and had a pink tie on belt at the waist, it reached half way to her knees, and she had very light make-up. She then looked over at the gorgeous Ino. She was wearing a high collared pale blue shirt that was sleeveless and had no material on the back, it was held together with just thin gold strings, it was coving about the same as a sports bra. She was also wearing a white flowing skirt even shorter than Temari's with very faint make-up to accentuate her eyes. Tenten was already dressed in the purple outfit that Kiyoshi gave her for her birthday and a fair amount of make-up

"Hummmm……." mumbled Sakura thoughtfully as she played with Temari's hair wondering what to do with it.

"I am going to curl it." She told Temari as she finally decided.

"Okay…" said Temari somewhat nervously as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what Sakura was going to do.

"Hinata you can do Temari's make up if you want." offered Sakura.

"Hai." answered Hinata obediently, as she pulled up a stool in front of a worried Temari and got to work.

"Done!!" declared an exhausted Ino, with a shallow look in her eyes.

"Can we go down now?" asked a beautiful Tenten with silky dark brown tresses cascading down to her lower back.

"Yea sure we'll be down in 10 minutes." replied Sakura.

"I never knew your hair was so long Tenten-san." admired Hinata.

"Neither did I." replied a dazed Tenten. She shrugged and her and Ino left.

* * *

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" asked a very annoyed Kiba.

"Because they want to come down and have our jaws drop at how gorgeous they are." stated Shikamaru logically as he rolled his eyes overzealously.

"If Shikamaru says it, it must be right." said Choji nodding his head while shoving some more food into his mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want any crown royal. I mean Hinata-chan had some." asked Naruto, who clearly didn't notice Neji's popping blood vessel at his use of such a suffix for Hinata.

"Fine." Neji finally gave in, as he took some of the crown royal and took back a gulp and placed it back on the counter.

Naruto's face fell.

"Neji that was weak…..Hinata-chan was way cooler." mumbled Naruto.

'Can things get any worse? Kankuro and I made a plan to help Tenten and now he's so drunk he probably won't even remember the night.' thought Neji anxiously as he glared through the open doors to the living room where he could see Kankuro sprawled out across the main couch. 'I don't know if I can cover Kiyoshi on my own. It's time I take matters into my own hands.'

"Where are you going Neji?" asked Lee who lifted his head off the kitchen island where he had previously been napping. He had a drunken smile on his face.

"I am going to tell the girls to hurry up." replied Neji without even turning.

"I am coming too." said Shikamaru.

"Ohhhhhh!!!!!!" yelled Lee as he swayed and eventually fell off the seat. No one went to pick him up.

"So what is it like to be a Kage!!??" asked an excited Naruto to Kiyoshi.

Neji scoffed silently before heading upstairs with Shikamaru.

* * *

"You and Temari seemed to be getting along better, what happened?" asked a curious Tenten.

Ino blushed in embarrassment. "Well…while you, Kankuro and Neji were greeting the Kage, Shikamaru had a privet chat with me and Temari and just convinced us to lay of each other."

"Really?" said a surprised Tenten. "What did he say?"

Ino scratched her neck in embarrassment. "He was like, 'Oh I am sorry that I have been so unfair to you two, however this is not fair to Tenten either. This is her day not yours, and if there is any one time you guys can even just put up with each other do it now and I will be forever grateful' " finished Ino, looking down in shame, she really did seem upset.

"He is a great guy Ino…no matter how many flaws he has he is great." admired Tenten.

"But you don't understand Tenten…" sighed Ino, she was clearly depressed. Tenten put an arm around her friend to comfort her. "You don't have two people fighting over you, you have three. You don't know how it feels how to be in this position! To not know who he will choose. It's not fair to either of us to keep us waiting." complained Ino, she was on the verge of tears. "Oh Ino…." sighed Tenten as she rubbed Ino's back as she chocked back tears. "Shhhh….It's okay…everything will sort it out…" whispered Tenten comfortingly.

"Arigato Tenten demo onegai…I want to be alone for a bit just to sort myself out before we go out."

Tenten nodded understandingly, and left Ino sitting on the stairs, while she made her way to her room.

"Sniff, Sniff…what should I do?" mumbled Ino incoherently, putting her head in her hands.

"How troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he exited the minor bathroom he had previously been eavesdropping from.

"Gomen-nasai." apologized Shikamaru as he sat beside Ino on the stairs.

"Why were you eavesdropping on me? And since when do you say sorry? asked Ino between sniffs, as she hopelessly tried to raise her own spirits.

"I really wasn't meaning to, however after Neji decided he would rather talk to Tenten alone rather that tell you girls how annoyed we are becoming downstairs, I chose to wait to for you guys...that is until nature called." joked Shikamaru uselessly.

He sighed in defeat. "Look. I know I am a genius."- Shikamaru began.

"Isn't that great." praised Ino sarcastically.

"Let me finish." said a patient Shikamaru, Ino just nodded silently.

"I know I am genius, however even with my IQ of 200+ I still couldn't fully comprehend how hard it is for both of you. That is until I just heard you and Tenten." said Shikamaru and he leaned forward as he placed his elbows on his knees.

"Sniff, sniff." cried Ino quietly as she coved her mouth and nose attempting to stop.

"Ino…"whispered Shikamaru comfortingly as he put an arm his around her shoulder and let her cry it out.

"I know you're going to ask me to redo your make-up after." complained Shikamaru, making Ino giggle between sniffs.

* * *

"What a day…." mumbled Tenten as she walked into her purple bedroom.

He walked over to her armoire to pick out some accessories.

She didn't make it.

"Ah!" she gasped in surprise before her mouth was cover by a large masculine hand, and within a second she was pined to the wall.

"Shh…Tenten…" he whispered in a deep voice, she fought against whoever it was with all four limbs as he had one had coving her mouth any the other placed on her forehead as he mutter a jutsu that was unknown to her.

* * *

Sorry another Cliffy!!

I know that this was a boring filler chapter; however I had to be done!

Things in the chapter lead to more exciting things later. Next one will be 2500+ words!!

**Links to what the girls look like now!**

You can thank arriku for all the pictures that inspired me.

Take all the spaces off the links.

This is **Tenten** now in her training clothes; she is also wearing the hair wraps that Sakura gave her.

http//www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 36427262?qo45&qby 3Aarriku&qh sor t3Atime +-in3 Ascraps

This is **Sakura** in her training clothes.

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 38201417?qo31&q by3 Aarriku &qh sort 3Atime +-in3 Ascraps

I love her outfit!

This is **Hinata**.

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 20854578?qo82&q by3 Aarriku& qhsort3 Atime +-in3 Ascraps

This is **Ino** however in my story her clothes are pale blue, the same colour as her eyes.

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 22146820?qo72&q by3Aarriku &qh sort3Atime +-in3 Ascraps

This is **Temari:**

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation /22286056?qo71&q by3 Aarriku& qhsort3 Atime+-in3 Ascraps

**Hinata & Neji:**this is Hinata's 'other' set of clothes and what Neji looks like now.

http:// www. /deviation/ 38843966?qo26&q by3Aarriku &qhsort 3Atime+-in3 Ascraps

**translations:**

Arigato - THANK YOU

Gomen-nasai - I am really sorry/ very sorry

Demo- but

Onegai- please

thank you very much for the reviews it is very appreciated. I will add all my responses to the reviews to my next chapter.

**I WILL ADD MY NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I GET 12 REVIEWS!! **

much love,

shikamaruXtemariluva


	6. Motives Revealed

Hey I am back again!!

I worked very hard on this chapter however I am not that happy of how it turned out.

Almost half of it is nejiXtenten fluff. Hope I didn't make them too OOC.

However the chapter is over 4500 words long which will please most of you guys!!

Give me some feedback and tell me how I did.

I would like to say thank you so much to

My reviews Lyneia, xNejitenx, princess of storms & matahari

**Small spoils** in this chapter!! It's not too important in the anime, just some history of the Hyuuga family.

and most of all weaponsmistress for already giving me 3 reviews, and niki for 2 reviews.

I apologize before hand; I know the first half might be a little confusing. Any one who still has any problems send me a review asking about whatever it is that confuses you. I will reply to you in the following chapter.

* * *

Find yourself 

Chapter 6: Motives Revealed

"Ah!" she gasped in surprise before her mouth was covered by a large masculine hand, and within a second she was harshly pined to the wall.

"Shh…Tenten…" he whispered in a deep voice, she fought against whoever it was with all four limbs as he had one had coving her mouth and the other placed on her forehead as he mutter a jutsu that was unknown to her.

"Yamate Neji!"- she managed to get out before he got his grip on her again.

Neji grunted in aggravation, hoping that no one heard her protest.

He placed his hand on her forehead for a second time and muttered the same jutsu.

"Aha!" inhaled Tenten sharply. She stopped resisting as realization hit her, and the memories that had been hidden from her for the second time, came back in full force.

Neji withdrew his hand from her mouth but rested his body and other hand on her forehead against her just in case he had to do the jutsu again. He wasn't sure if her mind seal was completely destroyed. It had been far more resilient than the one Kiyoshi had given her on their mission to the Lightning.

"Fuck…I can't believe he got me again…" sobbed a panic attacked stricken Tenten. "When did he do it??" demanded Tenten with tears prickling at the edge of her eyes.

"When he kissed you." replied Neji with bitterness in his voice.

Tenten bowed her head in shame. 'I am so useless. I have been taken advantage of by Kiyoshi and I have had a mind seal placed on me twice already. I have been careless. I shouldn't have to depend on Neji to save me every time.' thought Tenten helplessly.

(For those who forget, Neji broke her first mind seal when they came back from the Lightning in the 1st chapter.)

"Gomen-nasai." whispered Tenten trying to bury herself in Neji's chest, thus forcing Neji to lose contact with her forehead.

"Hummmm…" mumbled Neji as he held her head closer to him, he was unsure of what to say and how to comfort her.

"Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai." repeated Tenten, over and over in a muffled voice that was slowly cracking more and more each time she spoke.

'I never knew she would have this kind of reaction to be taken advantage of, even if it had only been in a mental sense…this time. I guess I should understand. I feel similarly about the way the Hyuuga head family treats me. They tell me I am the one who is blessed more than all others with the Hyuuga talent. They brag of me to everyone, yet when it comes down to it, they abuse my abilities because I am from the branch family. They can force me to do practically anything for fear of death by the branch family seal.' he thought bitterly looking down at the now fragile girl in his arms. 'I know how it feels not to be in control of your life.'

Neji sighed. He grabbed Tenten's hands that were death griped to his shirt, and held them in his own, and getting one hand free he lifted her bowed chin. She opened her mouth to say something but Neji raised his hand from her chin to her lips.

"Shhh…" he consoled. Neji began whipped both of her cheeks of tears with his thumb, only to be replace by new ones that were falling silently.

'I am going to regret this.' thought Neji.

He leaned into Tenten giving her plenty of time to withdraw if she wanted. This time rather than the cheek, they connected on the lips.

The kiss was sweet and innocent. It was hesitant, as both were very unsure of themselves and the each other. Tenten's arms immediately went to Neji's hair as Neji's went to her waist, bringing her closer. Their lips danced on each others, too modest to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away neither could hide the shocked looks on their faces.

Tenten was the first to recover. She buried her face in Neji's chest again grabbing bunch full's of his shirt. "Arigato…Neji-kun." mumbled Tenten again, her body shaking in his arms.

'Why is she crying again?' thought Neji.

"Tenten…"whispered Neji as he attempted to nudge Tenten's head up with his own. When that failed he reluctantly took one of his hands off her waist and raised her chin again.

"Tenten…" said Neji again, a little bit confused. The shaking was not what she thought it was. She was laughing!

"Neji-kun, how did you know Kiyoshi had put the mind seal jutsu on me again?" asked Tenten in an ecstatic voice. Just being saved by Neji, being held by Neji and being kissed by Neji made her feel appreciated and loved beyond comprehension.

He was a little surprised by it all. His actions were unanticipated, and her reactions were uncharacteristic.

"I just knew. I could sense that something wasn't right." He looked up at the ceiling in thought, moving his hand around her waist upwards as well, making Tenten shiver. "I could also sense that you were fighting it though. When you looked back at Kankuro and me with that pleading look." explained Neji, and saying the name Kankuro as there was something stuck in his throat. "And, when you looked at me after you opened the weapons armoire." finished Neji as he lowered his head to Tenten's level.

She was beaming. 'How can her emotions do a 180 in such a short amount of time? I guess for someone like me who has complete control of their emotions couldn't really understand someone who thrives on them.' thought Neji logically.

She nodded enthusiastically, reassuring him that she really did try to send him a signal while still under Kiyoshi's control.

"However." he continued. "Because he used it on you again it is clear that he means to harm you or abuse you in some way. Odds are he was planning something to do while we go out." he told her gravely as he tucked Tenten's head under his chin. "There is nothing new that came back to you this time right?? Only the lost memories of the Lightning you had lost the first time." asked Neji, he was relieved to feel her head nodding under his.

'I have to admit during in all of this…feeling her in my arms is just a perfect fit.' day dreamed Neji, although he refused to share his thoughts on the outside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tenten quietly, while grabbing his shirt for the third time.

"Tenten, I need to make sure the seal is broken. I need to do that jutsu one more time." said Neji as he took his arms off her waist. Tenten refused to let got of his shirt.

"Tenten…" encouraged Neji.

"Matte." mumbled Tenten into his chest.

"What is it?" asked Neji slightly concerned, as he rested his arms on her shoulders.

"Onegai…hold me for a little longer." pleaded Tenten as he put her arms around his lower back.

Neji had a sharp intake of breath. 'That was defiantly not what I was expecting.' though Neji. He looked down at the girl who was hugging him. 'Looks as though she may have been just acting tough before, her mind is this shaken that much is certain. I will do whatever she needs me to.' thought Neji, as he placed his hands around her waist again.

Tenten sighed. Even with all this going on around her, her entire being was fulfilled every time she was in his arms.

It was pure and innocent. After 30 seconds of contentness Tenten broke the peaceful silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know…" replied Neji, who wasn't really prepared for the question.

"Oh…" sighed Tenten disappointedly and tried to pull out of his arms.

"Well now that I think of it more I think I do." said Neji, trying to redeem himself as he lifted one of his hands off her waist to caress her head, to his chest again. "I felt something inside of me, telling me that I should. It was something I couldn't control. I tried to resist it at first and when I finally did give in I thought I was going to regret it…which turned out not to be true…"

"Oh Neji!" exclaimed Tenten as he hugged him again although she withdrew this time without any complaints.

"Now Tenten, when we go to the club I need you to pretend as though nothing is wrong. We need to find out if he can tell I broke the seal." advised Neji as he withdrew as well. Tenten nodded her head in understanding, but looked worried.

"Don't worry I will be always alert to what he's doing." reassured Neji motioning to his byukagun eyes. "I won't let him do anything." Tenten nodded again, this time more assured of her safety.

"I will cast that jutsu one final time." informed Neji. He placed his right hand on her forehead while the other did the hand seal. He murmured incoherently under his breath then removed his hand. His emotionless face turned into a deep frown in heavy thought.

"What is it?" questioned Tenten, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It is just as though he knew I was going to break your seal." said Neji in deep thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked, she was clearly confused.

"Anyone who suspected him to do such a thing would realize. When he walked through the door into the house, he put you under a trance immediately so he could get close enough to you to put a second mind seal on you. However how would he have known that I broke it in the first place?" said Neji more to himself than Tenten.

"Or did he plan on you to break it the first time." suggested Tenten.

"You did say that he asked about my strengths and weaknesses, in one of the memories he sealed. Maybe this has just been a test." agreed Neji.

"But then that mean he intended you to you know that he was after you, because that very same reason, the seal had memories of him interrogating me about your strengths and weaknesses." continued Tenten. Neji nodded, thoughtfully.

'Also I could tell that because I didn't fully destroy the seal in the first place, Kiyoshi could probably still see our intimate moment together.' thought Neji scowling in anger.

"We should go back downstairs. Everyone is probably waiting." said Tenten while scratching her neck in embarrassment at how long she and Neji have been together in her bedroom.

"There is something I should probably tell you before we go down there." advised Neji, as he gave Tenten a serious look. Tenten nodded in apprehension.

"Remember I told you he has been married twice already?" reminded Neji. Tenten winced slightly at the memory and nodded again.

"I know the first women he married when he was when he was 17. He married her because she was already pregnant with his child, at the age of 16. They married less than a month before she delivered. She died in child birth. Now when he became the Raikage at the age of 21 he married again, to another 16 year old." Neji informed her. He sighed inwardly not wanting to continue. "This past December his wife and daughter were both found dead." Tenten gasped in horror, placing her hand over her mouth. "The circumstances were unclear as to how they died, however I have heard that he was the last one to see them both alive. Also I know he tried to cover it all up right away. Most people even in the Lightning don't know this, they think his wife and daughter died in a freak accident." scoffed Neji. "What is even more interesting is that Kiyoshi's daughter was a jinchuriki."

"How do you know all this?" asked Tenten as she held her lip between her thumb and finger.

"The Raikage's family and mine go way back. He was the son of the person my uncle Hiashi killed for trying to abduct Hinata." replied Neji in a cold, bitter voice. "And that is when my father was killed to save the life of his older identical twin brother, Hiashi, a head family member and Hinata-sama's father."

Tenten's eyes softened and smiled sadly up at Neji. She reached up to cup his face in her hand.

"Neji…" whispered Tenten.

'I don't want her pitying me. It's degrading!' thought Neji as bitterness grew inside of him. He turned his back on Tenten, her hand slipping off his face.

"Neji"- she began as she put her hand on his shoulder from behind.

"We should go downstairs." Neji cut Tenten off in his emotionless voice.

"Oh…Okay…" mumbled Tenten disappointedly. Her hand slid off his shoulder as he made his way out to the bedroom door. She followed right behind him.

"You should redo your make-up before you come downstairs." advised Neji coldly, he didn't even look at her; he closed the door behind him, not even waiting for a response.

"Neji…" mumbled Tenten refusing to let her tears fall a second time.

* * *

"You okay to go downstairs now Ino?" asked Shikamaru. 

Ino nodded slightly and stood up with Shikamaru and began to walk down the stairs together.

"Matte." said a very annoyed Ino as she remembered that she had previously been bawling. "Why didn't you remind me that my make-up was all messed up!? yelled Ino as she grabbed Shikamaru's collar and shook him mercilessly, almost throwing him down the stairs.

'At least she's back to normal." thought Shikamaru dryly.

"I forgot"- began Shikamaru.

"Yeah, whatever." scoffed Ino as she let go of him and turned back up the stairs.

She heard Shikamaru walk into the party room, and then she heard the master bathrooms door click open.

'Perfect timing.' thought Ino in irony.

* * *

"Sakura I have a feeling you should check on Tenten-san." recommended Hinata shyly. 

"How do you know?" questioned Sakura. Hinata just pointed to byukagun eyes.

"Oh yeah!" yelled an excited Sakura as though she just now noticed that her friend had all seeing eyes.

"She's in her bedroom." added Hinata as her and Temari began descending the stairs. Sakura nodded in understanding

"Temari-san if anyone asks I did your hair!" bragged Sakura giving her thumbs up to Temari, she highly resembled Lee as she opened Tenten's bedrooms door. Temari smiled. She really was surprised that her hair looked so amazing curled.

Just as Hinata and Temari were descending the stairs Ino was walking up.

Temari and Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers and their mouths limply hung open. Ino's make-up had run so much that some spots were bare, while were blotchy. She had racoon eyes too. Ino flashed a fake smile to the girls.

"I got something stuck in my eye." said Ino sarcastically as she smiled sweetly. She grabbed Hinata's arm as they passed on the stairwell.

"Hinata-san I am in dyer need of some major speed make-up." she said as she dragged Hinata back upstairs.

Temari looked back up dumbfoundedly as Ino and Hinata made their way back to the bathroom.

'I wonder why she was crying.' she thought. "Hum, who cares." Temari muttered to herself. Temari shrugged in wonder.

She descended down to the main corridor where she saw Kankuro who was just coming back inside the house.

"Did you drop off Kieto at Kurenai and Asuma's house?" asked Temari. Kankuro nodded. "They really were really excited and were happy that you allowed them to look after your son for a night. They said they really wanted to experience some parenting before their child is born.' said Kankuro, placing one of his hands on his hips. He gave Temari a hard look. She was staring at the ground and he could tell she was really worried.

"Don't stress about it sis." consoled Kankuro as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure Kieto will be fine."

Temari nodded silently and they walked into the party rooms together.

* * *

"Oh my god! Tenten!" yelled a very worried and shocked Sakura. 

Tenten winced.

Sakura immediately sat beside her friend on the armoires bench seat. She took in Tenten's appearance. Her shoulders were hunched over as though she was severely depressed. Her hair was a little messy. But her face was so blotchy. She must have cried for ages. Tenten's head was resting on the armoire and she had a bronzer brush in one hand. It looked as though she attempted to fix her make-up in vain. Even now she was still tearing.

"How about you tell me what happened as I fix you up." offered Sakura as she supported Tenten into an upright position and began brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"You really are beautiful Tenten." complimented Sakura as she attempted to start a conversation with the distressed girl.

"Huh…" sighed Sakura. Tenten wouldn't say a thing. "I don't want to force you to tell me anything, but I am here if you're ready to share anything." offered Sakura as she continued brushing her hair.

Something caught Sakura's eye.

"What is this?" she mumbled she saw something through Tenten's hair.

"Tenten! Who did this to you?!" demanded Sakura, motioning to the bruise that Neji had seen two days earlier, however Sakura saw way more.

"I can't tell you." replied Tenten in a hoarse voice.

"Like hell you won't tell me!" yelled Sakura pulling Tenten's shoulders to face her.

"I already told Neji. He is dealing with it. I don't want to make a big deal about it." explained Tenten, her voice cracking.

"Humphh…" scoffed Sakura, as she examined Tenten's neck and shoulder.

"You tried to make them invisible with cover-up, didn't you?" asked Sakura as she examined the rest of her arms. Tenten nodded.

"You have really bad scars in your both of your wrists too. I really hope Neji gives this guy what he deserves." muttered Sakura more to herself. Tenten raised her bowed head immediately.

'Kiyoshi didn't do anything to my wrists what is she talking about?' thought Tenten. Then she saw the scars. Those ones Neji had given her.

Flashback:

_"He tried to force himself on me the nights he came into my dorm." Tenten replied with her head bowed, as memories came flooding back to her._

_Neji's blood seemed to boil. His arms tightened on Tenten and his being seemed to radiate anger. She winced as his nails dug deeply into her skin._

Yeah, she remembered it perfectly.

She winced even more at the thought of the memory. She had been so disrespectful towards Neji. 'I guess I kind of deserve that.' thought Tenten bowing her head in shame.

"It will only take a few minutes to heal them." said Sakura professionally. "I will do your left arm fast so you can start on your make up with your right.

Tenten nodded in understanding. She dapped her face with a freshly soaked was cloth and took of the blotchy make up, as Sakura got to work.

* * *

"I think were good." said Sakura nodding at Tenten's profile. She was all healed and all blotch free. 

"I think you are right." replied Tenten smiling. But there was something missing, the entire time Sakura was healing her Tenten's smile refused to reach her eyes.

'You think you're a great actress don't ya?' thought Sakura. 'I don't even need the byukagun and I know you're far from your normal self.' thought Sakura sadly.

"Okay come on Sakura." said Tenten at the door of her bedroom and to the daydreaming girl.

"Coming!" shouted Sakura as she walked through the door.

Tenten closed the door behind them both.

She and Sakura descended the stairs to a large group of very unhappy people.

"You guys took so long!!!!" complained Naruto.

"Well wasn't it worth it Naruto." replied Sakura who struck a model pose on a few of the steps on the way down.

"Sakura is always beautiful." said Naruto with his thumbs ups.

"Humphh…" scoffed Sakura, holding her nose in the air.

Naruto's face fell. "Sakura-chan..."

"Well at least we didn't take as long as Kankuro does every morning putting on his kabuki paint." teased Temari, punching her brother playfully, making everyone laugh.

"Tenten, I thought you were beautiful before, but now, your breathtaking." complimented Kiyoshi.

'Say that again and I'll drop kick your face.' thought Tenten furiously, although she didn't let it show.

She played her part well. She smiled at him, trying to make it as genuine as possible. "Arigato Kiyoshi-sama." She thanked as her and Sakura reached the main floor. Everyone was making a ruckus. Some were already heading out the front door to the club.

"You don't need to be formal with me Tenten." said Kiyoshi with a charming smile, as he leaned into her for the second time that day.

'What should I do? I don't want to disobey Neji, but I don't want to kiss him. If I turn my head again he will know that I broke the seal, but if I let him kiss me he might be able to tell the seal has been broken.' thought Tenten franticly. 'I trust you Neji. If I get caught again I know you'll protect me.' she let him kiss her.

It was a complete opposite from her kiss with Neji. Neji was smooth, calm and giving. Kiyoshi was aggressive; he held her waist very tightly squishing the distance between them to nothing. She looked over Kiyoshi's shoulder just so she could concentrate on something else. But there framed in the front doorway was Neji looking at her and he looked more dangerous that she had ever seen him before.

She gasped and Kiyoshi took full advantage of it exploring all the caverns of her mouth without letting up. When it was all over and done with she felt dirty and tainted. She was afraid to look at where Neji was standing. He would surely be disappointed in her, but she didn't know what to do.

"I bet that you're Hyuuga doesn't kiss like that." Kiyoshi whispered into her ear. She gasped sharply and her eyes widened in shock. "I won't let you pull any other stunts like that again." he threatened under his breath. He harshly grasped her newly healed wrists, and began to walk with the group through doors of her house. "Always remember I am not the only the only man in your life you has hurt you." muttered Kiyoshi, gripping her wrist just enough not to break the skin, as he and Tenten walked past a livid Neji. She looked up into his eyes and knew that he had heard what Kiyoshi said to her.

* * *

**What will happen to Tenten? Will she be placed under a mind seal again? Will Neji ever forgive her? What does Kiyoshi have planned for her? Will Neji be able to save her?**

I promise you that the club will be the next chapyy!!

I have never typed so much in such a short amount of time!

It is over 10 pages long!

Sorry for all the drama & angst!

Were they too OCC??

Review and tell me how I did!

I will post the next one when I get at least 20 reviews.

**Okay and for those you couldn't get the links to the pictures to work here is another way to do it.**

GOOGLE: 'arriku'

The first link should be it.

It would read; arriku. devianart. com

Now click on that link.

You should be at a devianART webpage for arriku

Scroll down to the section, 'recent deviations' there will be 4 pictures shown in that section. At the bottom of the box is a link to 'browse gallery' click that.

Scroll down to the bottom of the page and there are links to 4 pages of pictures.

Page #2

-on the top row is the picture of Neji and Hinata named '37,777 hits-Nejihina'

This picture shows what Neji looks like and wears in my fanfiction. Hinata looks like that and that is one of her set of clothes, however there is another better one that looks more like how I want her too.

-on the second row is a picture of how Sakura it's named 'Older Kunoichi – Haruno Sakura

This is exactly how Sakura looks like in the fic.

-on bottom row is a picture of how Tenten looks. Its name is 'Tenten'

This is exactly how Tenten looks in the fic. She even has the hair wraps that Sakura gives her for her birthday!

Page #3

-top row is a picture of Temari and Shikamaru, it's called 'A Shikatema morning'

This is what Ino sees Temari and Shikamaru doing the day that everyone went shopping.

Ever notice that I deliberately left them two out of that chapter so I could have Ino complain about it the next day, where Ino is like.

"You seem to move pretty fast for a woman who has been a mother for less than a year." retaliated Ino with no fear what so ever.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Temari.

"I am talking about you and Shikamaru-kun last night! Have you no honor? I won't allow you to drag him into your messed up world." Ino bit back.

This happens in chapter 3. This is also what these two look like in the fic.

-bottom row is a pic of Temari, it's called 'Temari.

Thus is exactly what she looks like during the fic.

Page #4

-top row is a picture of Ino, it's called 'Ino'

This is exactly what Ino looks like during the fic except that all of her clothes are baby blue, the same color as her eyes.

-bottom row is a picture of Hinata, it's called 'Older Hinata –no background-'

This is exactly what she looks like in the fic, and those are her normal clothes.

Thank you so much for reading!

Reviews are loved!

much love,

shikamaruXtemariluva


	7. The Revelations of a Harsh Reality

More reviews equals faster updates

Thank you very much to Stacie, WeaponsMistress, Sharkpups24, jojo, xNejitenx & Sailor Kunoichi who did review, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Reply to Jojo:

I hope you know that Ino was mad at what Shikamaru and Temari were doing the night 'before' rather than what Temari said about her cooking. Temari is a person who doesn't like anyone getting in her way; this is one of the reasons why she was so quickly on Ino.

_'Temari was on her in a second, as she mercilessly tackled her rival to the ground.'_

What I thought when I wrote this was that Temari was attacking Ino before anyone even knew what happened, because Ino said what she said in spite, not really meaning it at all. She said it to try and get a rise out of Temari, who doesn't think of Ino as an equal. The only reason I put this in is too show how their on even playing field when it comes to Shikamaru, and although Temari is stronger Ino has the 'will of fire.' As you will find later in the story when Ino grows up she apologizes to Kieto in person for her actions and begs for forgiveness.

I have already preplanned quite a few things. Every event mentioned or talked about has a purpose and is leading up to something important. I know it may just look like fluff to you know but I assure you it has a very strong importance.

Reply to xNejitenx:

Tenten really did do nothing wrong. However she did kiss Kiyoshi in front of Neji. She just feels really guilty about kissing him, and although it isn't her fault she still blames herself for not avoiding the situation. She thinks that she has been very disrespectful to Neji and feels as though she must regain his trust. That's what she thinks. I guess I should have worded that better! Neji really just doesn't like the entire situation and doesn't really know how to deal with it properly.

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 7: The revelations of a harsh reality

"Could I have the honor of having the first dance?" asked Kankuro politely as he bowed to Tenten. Kiyoshi tightened the grip on her waist threateningly.

"Unfortunately we already arranged this before you came to the party." apologized Kankuro fakely he said as he witnessed the intensity of the malevolent look in Kiyoshi's eyes.

Kiyoshi looked as though he were about to protest when his face froze before turning into a smile.

"Of course." obliged Kiyoshi politely, as he nodded his head as offered Tenten's hand to Kankuro.

Tenten couldn't hide her shock. Kiyoshi was not like this, but she took Kankuro's hand without complaint. He had a smug smile on his face as though he knew something she didn't.

* * *

"Perfect…" muttered Sakura to herself as she saw Kiyoshi hand Tenten over to Kankuro.

'Your mind control jutsu really is amazing Ino.' thought Sakura looking down to the girl who looked as though she were simply resting on her shoulder. 'She'll probably be back to her body in a few minutes. Kiyoshi will be furious. Even before his family died he was a hot head.' Sakura thought of the time when she met Kiyoshi. 'He was charming and loving then. He is a far cry of the man he used to be.'

"Shikamaru it's lucky there are so many shadows in the club otherwise he would have noticed your shadow imitation, before Ino could even have the chance at performing the mind transfer jutsu." said Sakura, Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

He was focused on a very deliberate kunoichi who was stalking over too him.

"Let's dance." declared Temari as she took Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Sakura-san?" asked Lee as he stood beside her barstool. He looked like a mess. It was as though he had been arguing with himself whether to ask Sakura to dance.

"Nani Lee?" she questioned politely. She smiled inwardly knowing exactly he was about to do.

"Ummm…wouldyouliketodancewithme?? asked Lee almost as fast as he can run.

"Sorry?" said Sakura holding her ear out to Lee. He was so kawai, in a brotherly way.

"Sakura-san I was wondering if you would want to dance…with me?" proposed Lee with a blushed face.

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Of course I would Lee." she replied. She laid Ino's head on the bar side. She looked as though she were napping. "Look after her until she wakes up okay?"

Choji and Shino nodded in understanding.

She took Lee's hand and was led to the dance floor by an overly excited Lee.

* * *

"Hinata-sama."

"Hai, Neji-nii-san."

"I need you to help me with something."

"Nani?

"Onegai, keep on eye on Tenten."

Hinata nodded in understanding. She knew something was up. She held her position as a wall flower while Neji headed over to Ino, Choji and Shino who were sitting at a bar.

'I wonder where Naruto-kun is?' thought Hinata, as she searched the club for him with her byukagun.

"Uhh, Hinata?"

"Ekk." she squeaked in surprise as someone tapped her on her shoulder. She sighed as she realized it was just Kiba.

"Yea Kiba?"

"Would you mind if I asked you to dance?" proposed Kiba as he scratched his hair in embarrassment.

"Um…" Hinata mumbled. 'I really want to dance with Naruto-kun.' thought Hinata. She looked around one last time for him, and she spotted him.

He was chatting it up with a very pretty and shapely girl on the edge of the dance floor. She was extremely pale and was a little on the tall side, probably 5'8' or so and had straight pure white hair down to her lower back, with very short bangs, and gold eyes.

(Picture Sesshomaru from Inuyasha as a 13 year old girl without the crescent moon.)

'Who is she…' thought Hinata sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Hinata?" pressed Kiba as he waiting for her answer.

"Uh…..Hai Kiba-kun." replied Hinata, smiling up at him. 'Kiba is very nice too. I guess I can talk to Naruto next time he is free…or just wait around him and hope he asks me. I really think that I'd faint if I asked him!!'

"Yeah!" shouted Kiba in excitement. He held out his hand for Hinata, which she took readily.

* * *

'Tenten what are you doing?' he thought, although he tried to hide it, he was angry with the entire situation.

"Where did Kiyoshi go Neji?" asked a dazed Ino, her spirit had just returned to her body.

"Byukagun." he pointed to the other side of the club.

"What is going on here? Why did he leave Tenten?" questioned Neji with a dark look in his eyes.

Shino and Choji just pointed to Ino.

"Uh..ha…well Kankuro, Sakura, Shikamaru and I made a plan to get him off of Tenten." replied Ino with her eyes still spaced. Clearly she was still recovering from being away from her body. "Shikamaru caught him using his shadow imitation and then I trapped him in my mind jutsu…by the way where is he?" muttered Ino as she searched the club for him.

"Gerrrrrr………" growled Ino as she spotted her man with Temari. "Damn I am gone for a few minutes and he's already on top of her." she watched helplessly as Shikamaru and Temari grinded to _'You don't know' (By Eminem, 50cent, Cashis & Lloyd Banks)  
_

She had to admit that when Shikamaru was drunk he really could let loose, and Temari being her normal self was just as aggressive on the dance floor as she was off.

'Tenten…' thought Neji dully he felt the anger build inside of him as he watched her with Kankuro. She was ecstatic, and loving the life on the dace floor.

"Tenten sure can dance." said Choji admiringly. "You got that right." added on Ino as she tore her eyes off of Temari and Shikamaru.

"Look at Hinata-san!" exclaimed Choji.

"Awww, she's so kawai!" squeaked Ino.

'Hinata-sama, Tenten...what am I going to do now?' Neji death glared at Kiba who was helping Hinata to dance while getting overly comfortable in the process. Tenten was surely getting it off hardcore with Kankuro.

"Hinata should know better." said Shino, narrowing his eyes at his two teammates.

Neji nodded subconsciously.

* * *

_Now homie I say I run it run it cause I'm in control  
Hypnotic hennessy a couple shots of patron  
I have ya feeling aight, I get ya high as a kite  
Party popping shawty says she coming with me tonight  
I ent settled the limit, I ent snapping and popping  
Even though I'm bopping my head though I'm just standing there watching  
I'ma hustler I hustle, you can tell that I'm paid  
And I protect what I got, I'm in a house with my blade  
Nigga you front you gonna get it, OK now maybe I've said it  
Cause I want you to trip it, yea I be on that shit hit  
You should see when I'm stuntin', My flash is sposed to be warning  
Push the grip see me rollin', you can tell that I'm holdin'  
I'm just doing my thang, you know the units the game  
I got my grimey shady with me, you front you'll havta get me  
Off your ass, I'll pay the lawsuit and laugh  
Haha its not a big deal it's nothing but some cash  
Lets Go…_

"Why did Kiyoshi become so obliging?" asked Tenten with a slightly confused look on her face as she draped one of her arms around Kankuro's neck, and placed one of her legs between his widespread ones and began to feel the music.

"Don't think that he had an amazing change in heart." replied Kankuro with a smirk, happy with how comfortably Tenten was dancing with him.

"Well…" she egged, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru thought that this would be a good idea to talk to you without any interference." he said as he was eying her with a seductive smile. He moved one hand from her thigh to her naked lower back.

Tenten had no protest to his actions but kept on urging him to tell her the whole story.

Kankuro sighed in defeat. "Shikamaru put him under the shadow imitation jutsu while Ino used the mind transfer jutsu."

"How smart of you!" she praised, pushing his hair back affectionately with her free hand.

Kankuro smiled enthusiastically, his smile slowly turned to a frown.

"What is it?" asked Tenten worriedly, placing the hand that has in his hair too around his neck like her other one.

"Neji, he's behind, by the bar." answered Kankuro with a scowl.

"Oh…" replied Tenten as she pulled slightly pulled away from Kankuro, trying not to be so promiscuous.

"What are you doing?" growled Kankuro.

Tenten looked up in surprise.

"Why did you pull away?" he demanded as he nudged her back closer to him, as thought he was plastered to her.

Tenten looked down at her feet.

Kankuro sighed. "What is your relationship with him." he slowly moved one of his hands back down to her lower thigh making sure the livid Neji saw everything.

"I don't know."

Kankuro lifted her chin to face his.

"What is your relationship with me?" he asked in a hallow voice.

"I don't know." she replied lowering her face again.

Kankuro smiled sadly.

"You love him don't you?"

Tenten gasped. 'Do I love Neji?' she thought franticly.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something.

"It's okay Tenten." Kankuro whispered as he leaned into her ear. "I have known you too have been meant for each other for a long time now. Probably longer than you have." said Kankuro as he began to run one of his hands though her hair comfortingly. "I guess I just had to at least try to see if I could ever compare to him." he finished; he looked up to the ceiling and all the lights in thought.

"Gomen-nasai." whispered Tenten.

Kankuro returned his face to hers.

"Don't ever apologize for something I that you can't control."

Tenten bit her lip in confusion, though refusing to lower her head again.

"Don't worry about it." said Kankuro comfortingly as he held her head to his chest. "Even though you're Neji's we can still dance." offered Kankuro as he ran his fingers though her hair. He felt her head nod against his chest.

A soft smile met his face, as he made a memory, knowing this would probably the last time he would ever hold her in his arms.

* * *

_Who run it?  
You know ya acting like ya don't know  
I tear the club up fo sho  
This flow is gonna bring more dough  
You know but ya acting like ya don't know  
Who run it?  
You know ya acting like ya don't know  
I tear the club up fo sho  
This flow is gonna bring more dough  
You know but ya acting like ya don't know_

"Who would have thought that the lazy scrawny guy can dance." complimented Temari in her own way, as she pulled his head down to hers.

"I guess I can't expect that the overly violent, aggressive and down right scary woman could ever dance with any sense of propriety." shot back Shikamaru smugly.

Temari frowned slightly in aggravation. She pulled herself closer to Shikamaru.

"Are you saying that you don't like the fact that I can dance with no sense of propriety." she seduced, with a sensual smirk.

Shikamaru gave in. "Well I can't say that I mind it." he said nonchalantly, attempting to be indifferent to her, even though his body wasn't agreeing with him.

Temari kissed his neck affectionately, smirking slyly at the shocked gaze Shikamaru was sending him.

* * *

_When me and fif' got together to do this music  
The more we became enveloped we just developed a fellowship through it  
It's no pretend shit its friendship meaning this is assuming  
This ent him it's just media see the image is images  
With the shit its new gimmicks, its jus blood in and blood out  
When there's beef you just gotta know when to butt in and butt out,  
If there's a problem we solve it, we don't resolve it  
It usually just evolves into one big brawl and we all get involved  
You Don't Know lyrics found on  
And we should all get a merit, cause most beef we inherit  
And wear it like a badge of honor, pass it around and share it  
And let it go to whoever's holding the most current beef on they're shoulders  
And the soldiers got their back s to the toper  
But tonight we ent come in here to beef with nobody  
We came to party, Banks, Cashis and Mr. Ferrari  
So it's Shady, Aftermizath, packin' that ass  
You wizass, comizo what kinda bizucko musician is that?_

"Sakura-san, arigato." thanked Lee, as he held her waist like a gentlemen. Or another words unlike Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"It's nothing Lee!" waving it off with one hand, as the other hand found its way to his neck. "You are a very unique dancer." complemented Sakura as she stared at all the other couples who looked as though they were having sex on the dance floor.

"Well I am unique!" exclaimed Lee who raised one of his hands to give her his trademark thumbs up.

Sakura giggled at his antics and hugged his middle.

* * *

_Who run it?  
You know ya acting like ya don't know  
I tear the club up fo sho  
This flow is gonna bring more dough  
You know but ya acting like ya don't know  
Who run it?  
You know ya acting like ya don't know  
I tear the club up fo sho  
This flow is gonna bring more dough  
You know but ya acting like ya don't know_

"Hinata are you okay?" asked a concerned Kiba, as he pulled her closer to him. He was trying not to be too aggressive with his shy friend.

"Hai! I am fine!" reassured a red faced Hinata. She had never been dancing like this before. She was a little embarrassed by it all. She saw Naruto over the shoulder of Kiba and remarked that he was a very intense dancer.

"Your doing great for your first time." praised Kiba with a huge smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Arigato Kiba-kun." thanked the hesitant Hinata, as she stared at Naruto and his gorgeous partner. Kiba's smile faltered.

"Are you watching Naruto?" asked Kiba.

Hinata's face turned red and she was in pure shock.

"It's fine Hinata." said Kiba, ruffling her hair in a brotherly fashion. "When this song is over I will ask him to trade partners, so you won't have the chance to faint before you ask him." he teased.

"Hey! Ever since I had his crown royal I have been perfectly fine while talking to him! Plus my stutter is gone." pouted Hinata.

"Okay! I get it. So do you not want me to talk to Naruto afterwards." threatened Kiba playfully.

Hinata looked torn.

"Don't worry I will do it whether you want me to or not!" declared Kiba.

Hinata sighed inwardly in relief. 'I am going to dance with Naruto-kun! I guess I owe Kiba one.' thought Hinata.

* * *

_Pistol play ricochet see where the victim lay  
Slumped over bleeding, J.F.K  
H.K to ya chest plate cave  
I will ride to the death, do you rep that way?  
Forever I'ma be a Shady seven four gangsta  
Plus I'll survive everything you got in that chamber  
I thrive off of danger, jumping it all beef  
You keep talking shit now the squad gone called me_

"So Naruto-kun…are you really going to become the Hokage?" asked his dance partner admiringly.

"Hai Sahitzu! I will teach Tsunade-ba-chan how it's really done!" exclaimed Naruto in his normal fashion as he raised one of his hands in the air for emphasis.

She giggled charmingly, batting her eye lashes at him.

Naruto surveyed her.

"Are you a kunoichi?" he asked out of the blue.

"Umm…why do you ask?" she questioned with a confused look on her face.

"It's just that you look very…tall and strong." explained Naruto.

Sahitzu sighed in defeat. "Well I was. I never got passed the academy though." she mumbled scratching her head in embarrassment. "I wasn't really made for it. However I do still train and spar daily. I train ninja cats for the ANBU. All my family does it." she explained.

"Oh! I know someone kind of like that but he is a ninja. Though not nearly as good as me." bragged Naruto as he pointed to himself. "His family breads ninja dogs and he uses them in battle."

"You mean the famous 'Inuzuka' clan." questioned a wide eyed Sahitzu.

"Famous?" asked a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Hai! In the breading of ninja animals their family in definitely one of the best, right after the Nekozuko clan of course."

It was her turn to brag as she pointed to herself. Naruto smirked at her.

* * *

_Enough holding back the steam, Em let off a magazine  
Dapadon cap of Queens, mixed in with Cashis creams  
Started off with half a dream, developed into what you see  
Telling ent my cup of tea, can't tell I'ma fucking G?  
I'm all automatic when I'm at it, start static and you splattered  
Shit shattered, I'ma walking bitch magnet  
Spit it how I live it live it always to the limit  
And I'm always on my pivot for my digits you dig it?  
So what?_

_Who run it?  
You know ya acting like ya don't know  
I tear the club up fo sho  
This flow is gonna bring more dough  
You know but ya acting like ya don't know  
Who run it?  
You know ya acting like ya don't know  
I tear the club up fo sho  
This flow is gonna bring more dough  
You know but ya acting like ya don't know  
Who run it?_

"Sahitzu seems to be enjoying herself."

"I know Lilie; must you always state the obvious?"

"Hey cool it Lizdai."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Quit it Lizdai, Kamile."

"No Sazukaimo!" they screamed in unison.

* * *

"Tenten…Kiyoshi's coming and he looks pissed." informed a very serious Kankuro, as he held her protectively.

She winced. "Neji's coming too."

* * *

How was my chapter 7!!

Translations:

Nani – What

Hai – Yes/ Yea

Onegai – Please

Gomen-nasai – I am very sorry, I am so sorry

Arigato – Thank You

Kawai - cute

Review!

**_MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHARACTER PROFILES ONLY. THE NEXT 'REAL CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED BEFORE MONDAY AFTERNOON! _**

Much love,

shikamaruXtemariluva


	8. Character Profiles

I apologize before hand that this is not a real chapter!

This is a just the character profiles for all the characters. One's from the anime and my OCs.

If you wish to read on, you will receive a lot of physical details of their appearance. It is not necessary, however if you do you will be more in tuned to the story.

I have photos of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten and Neji. The links are at the end of chapter 6.

The 'current ages' are based on the year that their born, so basically how old they will be at the end of that year. That is not necessarily the age they are right now. Any one born before Tenten's birthday (March 9th ) is the age that their listed as, everyone else is a year younger than what is listed for their birthday hasn't happened yet. I apologize if I have some missing birthdays of some of the Naruto characters.

* * *

_**OCs**_

**Raikage Kiyoshi-sama**

His name means 'purity'

Born: January 21st

Current Age: 23

Hair: fiery red in a low pony tail that goes down to his mid-back with cheek length bangs on either side of his face.

Eyes: full eyes pitch back. This is not like the Hyuuga eyes. Kiyoshi's entire eyeballs are black. There is no white part on it whatsoever.

Height: 6'5'

Skin: tan (Darker than Iruka's)

* * *

**Mizuika** (The man who took advantage of Temari & Kieto's father, he will have a large part in the story, he has already impacted a lot more than meets the eye.

Don't get him mixed up with Mizuki from episode one of Naruto. They are not the same person.)

B: June 11th

Current Age: 31

Hair: Clean cut, perfectly straight shoulder length pitch black

Eyes: Glossy pale green

Hei: 6'2'

Skin: very tan (Spanish color)

* * *

**Kieto** (Son of **Temari** and **Mizuika**)

B: May 20th

Current Age: 1

Hair: clean cut, perfectly straight blond shoulder length (Will become elbow ½ to elbow length when he grows up)

Eyes: Temari's dark blue

Hei: baby size (Will become 6'3')

Skin: tan

* * *

**Lilie**

B: October 31st

Current Age: 13 (looks as though she's 15)

Hair: thick metallic blue in a high puffy ponytail with chin length side bangs.

Eyes: Dark Yellow

Hei: 5'11' (Will be 6'0', I know tall girl eh?)

Skin: tan

* * *

**Kamile**

B: May 12th

Current Age: 13

Hair: silky lower back length pale orange, with no bangs. Hair is pulled straight back

Eyes: Very large bright sparkling green

Hei: 5'6' (will be 5'8')

Skin: Very pale

* * *

**Sahitzu Nekozuko** (Neko means cat, this is like Inuzuka, Inu means dog)

B: August 13th

Current Age: 14

Hair: Sesshomaru style, lower back length with very short bangs

Eyes: Deep gold

Face: 1 of the red Sesshomaru demon marks on either side of her face (Sorry I know I said without the markings in the fic)

Hei: 5'8' is already full height

Skin: extremely pale

* * *

**Sazukaimo**

B: Feb 20th

Current Age: 11

Hair: Very curly ringlets, blond, slightly below shoulder length. Top ½ of hair is in a pony tail while the rest is loose

Eyes: very dark brown

Hei: 5'0' (will be 5'3')

Skin: Pale

* * *

**Lizdai**

B: December 18th

Current Age: 17

Hair: Very fair, pure white, styled to flip out at the cheeks.

Eyes: White, with every intense black lining.

Hei: 5'3' already full height

Skin: slightly pale

* * *

_**Anime! All b-days are official**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

B: October 10th

Current Age: 15

Hair: medium toned spiky blond (Resembles the Yondaime Hokage more than before)

Eyes: Deep light blue

Hei: 5'9' (Will be 5'11')

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga**

B: Dec 27th

Current Age: 15

Hair: long dark indigo lower black length, tied at the end

Eyes: very pale lavender, iris is same color

Hei: 5'4' (Is already full height)

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga**

B: July 3rd

Current Age: 16

Hair: Black/ dark brown lower back length with long bangs, tied at the end.

Eyes: White/ Silver, iris is same color

Hei: 5'11' (Will be 6'0')

* * *

**Tenten**

B: March 9th

Current Age: 16

Hair: Dark brown in 2 buns for missions with bangs (hair is lower back length when loose)

Eyes: chocolate brown

Height: 5'5' (Is full height)

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka**

B: Sept 23rd

Current Age: 15

Hair: long lower back length blond in high pony tail, with a large bang on 1 side

Eyes: Very pale blue

Hei: 5'6' (Already full height)

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** (Shika means deer)

B: Sept 22nd

Current Age: 15

Hair: dark brown, spiky in high ponytail

Eyes: narrow pitch black

Hei: 5'9' (Will be 5'10')

* * *

**Temari of the Sand**

B: Aug 23rd

Current Age: 18

Hair: spiky blond in 4 ponytails

Eyes: very dark blue

Hei: 5'8' (already full height)

* * *

**Kankuro of the Sand**

B?

Current Age: 17

Eyes: narrow black

Hair spiky brown

Hei: 5'11' (already full height)

* * *

(for future reference)

**Gaara of the Sand**

B?

Current Age: 15

Hair: spiky short deep red

Eyes: unearthly sharp pale blue

Hei: 5'7' (Will be 5'9')

* * *

(For future reference)

**Saske Uchiha**

B: July 23rd

Current Age: 15

Hair: same is anime dark blue

Eyes: deep onyx

Height: 5'9' (Will be 5'11')

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

B: March 28th

Current Age: 15

Hair: shoulder length pure pink

Eyes: large pale green

Hei: 5'5' (Will be 5'6')

* * *

**Shino Aburame  
**

B: Jan 23rd

Current Age: 15

Hair: Very high, pointy black

Eyes: Dark brown

Hei: 6'0' (Will be 6'3')

* * *

**Rock Lee  
**

B: November 27th

Current Age: 16

H: Shiny bobbed black

Eyes: large circular black

Hei: 6'0' (Will be 6'2')

* * *

**Kiba Inuzuka**

B?

Current Age: 15

Hair: stringy dark brown

Eyes: doglike black

Hei: 5'8' (Will be 5'10')

* * *

**Choji Achimichi**

B: May 1st

Current Age: 5'10'

Hair: thick red

Eyes: small black

Hei: 5'8' (Will be 5'10')

* * *

Review me if you have any questions of comments!

Or if there is any profiles that I missed!

The next 'real chapter' will be out before Monday afternoon

Get ready for it, it's going to be good

I can't make any promises however I highly doubt I will ever need to post another chapter like this again!

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	9. Dirty Endeavors

Chapter 9!!

My fic is already 20,000 words and I am not even finished the first arc!

**After this arc I will skip right to the festival.**

Thank you those who took the time to read the previous chapter.

I apologize again for disappointing you who thought it was a real chapter.

Let's get the chapter started!

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 9: **Dirty endeavors**

"Tenten…Kiyoshi's coming and he looks pissed." informed a very serious Kankuro, as he held her protectively.

She winced. "Neji's coming too."

He held her tighter. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen."

She scoffed in fear. "Okay." she said sarcastically.

'How dare that Suna bastard touch her! This was all supposed to be part of my plan.' thought Kiyoshi lividly. Then he paused for a second. 'Wait…this may help me out. Now instead of hitting two birds with one stone, I can hit three, and I won't have to use Temari as much as I did last time around.'

'Who does Kankuro think he is? Right now it's hard to say I respect him more than Kiyoshi.' he thought as he looked between his two rivals while he stormed to the corner of the dance floor.

"I seemed to have been assaulted." commented Kiyoshi as he was the first to reach the couple. He was clearly referring to when Ino took a hold of his mind.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kankuro trying to fake it.

"Don't lie to me. I may not have the all seeing byukagun eyes, but that doesn't mean that I am clueless." he said. His eyes narrowed in aggravation.

"That may be true but I do, and from what my byukagun does see, I don't think that you would appreciate starting anything with us of Konoha and Suna." threatened Neji subtly, motioning to Kankuro. It was taking all his restraint not to attack Kankuro for holding Tenten so comfortably.

"Oh do enlighten me. Why would you want to tarnish your relations with the Lightning? I am sure that your brother and your Hokage would not appreciate a war, all for the sake of some kunoichi."

Tenten winced in fear, shame and remorse. 'What should I do?'

"Your threats are hallow." stated Neji knowingly. "The Lightning's power is failing them. I heard that your country has been in turmoil ever since your second wife and daughter died mysteriously…or murdered." his said evenly with a subtle accusation. Kankuro's face was in shock.

"It is interesting that one from the branch family is being informed of such things. They really must be getting desperate these past few years." mocked an unfazed Kiyoshi; he crossed his arms as shook his head in disappointment. He was definitely accusing the clan of falling off since his father tried to steal the Hyuuga secrets.

Neji was heading towards him with a poised arm ready to strike.

"Neji, onegai." pleaded Tenten as she reached one free hand to grab his shirt. He stopped immediately looking down to her worried expression.

"On top of that he is absolutely whipped by a girl who isn't even his. The Hyuuga dynasty really has gone downhill." Kiyoshi had a snide smirk engraved on his face.

Neji harshly pulled away from Tenten's grasp and aimed a juuken at Kiyoshi.

"Neji!" she called out.

He ignored her and went for the hit. Kiyoshi grabbed his hand before in hit. A metallic substance came out of his pores, it seemed as though it cancelled the effects of the attack.

"I am far more powerful than you could ever imagine Hyuuga. I doubt that you'd be able to stand a chance against me." he said lightly as he sized up Neji.

"Yamate." whispered Tenten as she pulled out of Kankuro's arms and stepped towards Neji and Kankuro.

Neji was about to retort when Kiyoshi spoke first.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat I must leave for a previous engagement." he said professionally. Tenten had developed a puzzled expression. "You shouldn't flatter yourself too much Tenten as to think I would spend an entire day with you." he brushed by Neji. "I will see you at the festival, love." he said as he lent down to kiss Tenten on the cheek before she had any time to protest. As he was departing he turned back. "I can assure you that you will never forget it." the knowing smirk never left his face, as he made his away from the three. He was up to something.

"What just happened?" asked a dumbfounded Kankuro, once Kiyoshi was out of sight.

"It doesn't concern you." answered Neji who had their backs to the other two, in a deathly emotionless voice. He gripped his hands in fist, not even noticing when his nails dug into in skin and the blood started to run.

"Like hell it doesn't concern me! If it has anything to do with Tenten it has something to do with me!" he exclaimed.

Neji turned in a flash unable to contain his anger. Tenten got in the way at the last second. Her arms were spread out blocking Neji from attacking. Neji's attack stopped just in time to only hit Tenten at ½ effort, while Kankuro had a ready kunai in his hand.

Neji withdrew immediately. 'Shit…it hurts a lot even if the juuken just grazes you.'

Tenten winced strongly as she almost doubled over holding her chest in pain. Kankuro held her shoulders comfortingly rubbing circles on her upper back.

Neji opened his mouth to say something when Kankuro beat him to it.

"What the fuck was that for?" demanded a very pissed Kankuro.

Neji glared and completely ignored what he said.

"I'll take her to Sakura." said Neji as he clasped one of Tenten's hands. Tenten pulled her hand out of his immediately. She raised her head so he could see her face. Her expression made his heart want to break. She was in pain and sending him a sad, confused, and fearful look.

He withdrew again, eyes wide. 'She's afraid of me…what have I done?'

* * *

Wait a minute by the Pussy Cat dolls ft. Timberline

lalalallala  
everybody listen now all over the world,  
i got a story bout my favourite girl,(wait a minute)

Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her change (Wait a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute)

"She likes him doesn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess because you were so kind to her you must care for her a lot too." she said completely ignoring Kiba.

Kiba pouted to the side at having the luck of dancing with such an overbearing woman.

"What's wrong Inuzuka?" asked Sahitzu.

"Stop calling me that!" he exclaimed.

"Aww but why?" it was her turn to pout she pulled him closer to him.

He grunted in response.

"I never knew that the famous Inuzuka heir was so thoughtful." she changed the subject.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Well your friend you were dancing with. It was sweet of you to set her up with her crush." she compliment as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Her crush?" Kiba looked down at the floor.

She looked up to see his expression. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You like her don't you?" she asked.

"No."

"Yeah, whatever." she teased as she playfully slapped his cheek. "And I am a dog breeder." she said sarcastically.

"Really?!?" asked Kiba in surprise. "Me too!"

Sahitzu giggled. "No silly! I was being sarcastic. My family breeds ninja cats for the ANBU." She explained.

"Cool! I guess that you're from the Neko-something clan." said an interested Kiba.

"It's the Nekozuko clan, thank you very much." she scowled in mock aggravation.

"Oh…dogs are way better!" he declared.

Sahitzu just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a quizzled Kiba.

"Dogs are better! Yeah right!" she laughed.

"Dogs are better!"

"No cats are better!"

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

* * *

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar? (yes you did)  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me (oh no)  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

"What for?"

"For dancing with me."

"Oh I would have asked you to dance even if Kiba hadn't offered to switch partners."

"Really?"

"Of course Hinata-san."

'Oh my lord. Naruto just called me 'Hinata-san.' He's never done that before.'

She pulled herself to closer to him.

"Hinata…you're really amazing really…I never realized until I you got drunk and though." complimented Naruto. Hinata's face turned red and pulled away slightly in embarrassment and disappointment. 'He likes me now because I am drunk.'

"Gomen Hinata." he apologized as he seemed to have offended her. "What I mean is I think that this is the first time I have even seen you let loose and see you for what you really are."

"Really?" asked Hinata for the second time.

"Of course Hinata-san." he replied for the second time.

* * *

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?

"I can't believe that you haven't ran to Ino after to first dance scrawny boy."

"Why would I do that? I'll just dance with her for the second ½." explained Shikamaru.

Temari pouted charmingly. "Not if I don't let you." she dragged one of her arms from his neck to his hair and began loosening his ponytail. "I wonder how long it is…"

"My hair is really messy." warned Shikamaru with his trademark frown.

"I don't care how messy it is now I will make sure it is messier after tonight." seduced Temari as she finally pulled his hair tie out.

Shikamaru couldn't hide his slightly surprised expression.

* * *

Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)

Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more

"Wow. Why did Neji do this to you?" asked a concerned Sakura as she examined Tenten by the bar.

"I am going to kill him!" declared an overprotective Lee, as he was being held back by Ino, Shino and Choji.

"Quit it Lee." said an overly stressed Tenten. "It's nothing really."

"Sit down here." instructed Sakura as she patted a bar stool right next to her.

Sakura began to examine her damage more throughoutly. Sakura sighed in concentration as she began to work.

"Well if no one minds I am going to go freshen up!" declared Ino as she made her way to the bathrooms.

She pursed her lips in the mirror, checking out herself in every direction.

"Beautiful Ino." she declared as she gave the thumbs op to herself, blushing in embarrassment as a few girls walked into the bathroom while she was still in that odd pose.

One of them began walking over to her. "Are you really a kunoichi?" she asked. She looked to be the youngest of the four girls, maybe 11 or 12.

Ino opened her mouth to speak when one of the other ones spoke, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like the oldest.

"Of course she's not Sazukaimo. She's obviously too concerned with her looks to be one. No real kunoichi would be spending so much time in front of a mirror." she said harshly without even looking at Ino. She nodded to herself in the mirror, as too say I look amazing.

"Actually I am a real kunoichi." declared Ino sending death glares at the older girl. "How did you know?" she asked to the little girl, all anger devoid from her expression.

The girl just pointed to her head protector that was tied around her waist.

"Oh yea!" said Ino in embarrassment. "I forgot I was still wearing it."

"I always wanted to be a kunoichi!" exclaimed a bubbly girl with striking long orange hair.

"Give it up Kamile. Don't go boring this kunoichi with your stupid stories." scolded the oldest girl, emphasizing the word kunoichi.

"Quit it guys. Your so immature." this girl had a very serious expression on her face and was leaning comfortably again the wall right by the door, simply waiting for the other girls.

"No Lilie." said the oldest one in defiance.

"I kind of hate her…" mumbled Lilie just loud enough for Ino to hear.

Ino giggled and walked out the bathroom door.

'Well that was interesting.'-

Her thought were broken when someone harshly gasped her wrists and roughly shoved her into a nearby corner.

"What's your problem man?!" asked an angry Ino.

Her face turned from one of fury to one of fear in less than a second.

He gripped Ino's collar tightly, making her struggle for breath.

"Don't EVER interfere in things that are none of your business. If you do that ever again, I swear I will kill you."

Kiyoshi was livid.

* * *

Chapter 9 complete!

I couldn't stop writing today!!

Hope you like it and review me!!

I'll post the next chapter on Monday afternoon or when I get 30 reviews. Whatever comes first!

Much love,

ShikamaruXtemariluva


	10. The Siblings Dance

I am a little disappointed for the lack of review on the last chapter.

Thank you so much to my faithful reviewer, WeaponsMistress and xNejitenx, and a special thank you to Twilight's Truth for reviewing for the first time.

Here comes chapter number 10!

Get ready for the drama!

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 10: **The siblings dance**

Her face turned from one of fury to one of fear in less than a second.

He gripped Ino's collar tightly, making her struggle for breath.

"Don't EVER interfere in things that are none of your business. If you do that ever again, I swear I will kill you."

Kiyoshi was livid.

"What do you want with Tenten?!?!" she demanded trying to hide the fear on her face and in her voice.

He grabbed her cheek in a mock caring way before he harshly tightened his grip. It would definitely leave a bruise. "Now why the hell would I tell you that me little cosmos?" asked Kiyoshi in a scarily calm voice. He released her cheek and slapped her forcefully on the same spot.

Ino tried to lessen the wince, as to not give him the pleasure of knowing he hurt her. He turned his back on her and stalked away. "It is as though you're not the same person anymore…" Ino mumbled in regret. He stopped sharply and stared back at the helpless girl.

"Correction, I am not the same person as I was before." He declared. "Not even close…" he mumbled to himself as he continued on his way.

'What am I going to do…' thought Ino in fear. After a few minutes of calming herself down she healed herself and returned to the bar. 'I won't tell anyone just yet. I don't want to add anymore drama to Tenten's night.

* * *

"I am going to dance with Sakura-chan for the next one, okay?" asked Naruto thoughtfully as he held Hinata at arms length.

"Of course." she obliged. Hinata was in pure bliss at just having one dance with her Naruto-kun.

"Oh and you could ask Neji to dance." advised Naruto as he motioned to Neji who was alone against the far wall across from the bar. "The next song is for siblings, that's why I want to dance with Sakura-chan, I feel like she's my sister." he explained. "Even though your cousin in a pain the ass a lot of the time it looks as though he's having a rough night with Tenten hanging around Kankuro all the time." acknowledged Naruto nodding his head in assurance.

"Yea…" mumbled Hinata in agreement. Naruto let go of her hands and headed towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan!!!!!"

Hinata giggled as she watched him, then she looked at Neji and her smile turned to a frown. He really did look bad.

She made her way over to her cousin.

* * *

'I can't believe things turned out like this.'

Neji was leaning against the club's wall with his arms crossed, staring at the ground in thought with a very intense frown on his porcelain face.

'This is just another time I feel as though I have no control. But, this is the first time I have ever felt like this without concerning the head Hyuuga family.' his eyes darkened even more.

"Neji-niis-san?"

He looked up to see a timid Hinata. She had bad posture, her eyes were darting around, and her two pointer fingers were pressed against each other in front of her in a nervous way.

"Nani, Hinata-sama?" he asked uncrossing his arms.

"Umm…Naruto-kun said that the next dance is for siblings…" mumbled Hinata.

"So?" demanded Neji narrowing his eyes at her. He was not in the mood for this.

"So…we're cousins and I thought."-

"You thought what?" asked Neji rudely, cutting her off.

'What would Naruto-kun do?' thought Hinata. Her eyes became more serious. 'I won't let nii-san speak to me like this! I will make him ask me to dance! I will make him speak with me, without being so rude!'

"I am the closest thing you have to a sibling you have Neji-ni-san!" exclaimed Hinata in her soft voice.

Neji's eyes widened at her surprise outburst. 'She's becoming too much like Naruto for my liking…' thought Neji sourly.

"I know that you're having a rough night, but that doesn't mean you have to shut out the world!" emphasized Hinata, her hands in front of her, grasped tightly in fists.

Neji's face reluctantly turned into a small smile.

"You weren't watching Tenten like I asked you." stated Neji lightly.

Hinata's passion filled face fell.

Her pointed fingers were held in front of her again. "Uhhhh…."

"You were too involved with Kiba and Naruto to notice."

His knowing smirk was growing by the second as Hinata's face turned deep red.

"That's not the point!" declared Hinata trying to regain her edge on Neji. "Just dance with me! Talk to me!" chirped Hinata. "I promise I will listen to everything you say." she whispered quietly looking at the ground.

Neji's eyes softened slightly. 'She really was too nice to be a shinobi.'

He lifted her chin up to look at him and grasped one of her small hands, and led her to the dance floor.

"Nii-san…" mumbled Hinata in surprise. 'It really worked!! Yippa!' she thought happily.

* * *

"Temari you have to let go of me." complained Shikamaru as he tried to pry one of his women off of him.

"But why my scrawny boy?" she begged.

"For the 20th time, the next dance is for siblings!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Fine…" pouted Temari after a long struggle. "You better not dance with the Yamanaka girl." threatened Temari. "She definitely doesn't act like you sister."

Shikamaru frowned in annoyance. 'Are all blonds this crazy?'

Temari and Shikamaru headed over to the bar area where Kankuro was.

* * *

"I didn't think you would ever get off of him Temari I am surprised that you actually showed!" teased Kankuro as he grabbed his sister's hands, making everyone other than Ino and Shikamaru laugh.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino, who was right beside Sakura. 'She is going to be sending me a death glare.' He looked up to see that she was sending him a sad gaze; he could see her lip trembling just slightly.

He winced emphatically looking down at the ground. 'I wasn't excepting that.' thought Shikamaru in regret.

"Well it's not like I wanted too! My man made me." declared Temari pinching Shikamaru's cheek before being led to the dance floor by her brother.

'Could things get any worse?' thought Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he made his way to the group.

"Nani, Naruto?" asked Sakura, looking up. She just finished healing Tenten.

"Sakura-chan…" he mumbled embarrassedly, while holding one arms behind his head. "Would you want to dance with me?" he asked looking up hopefully.

"The next dance is for siblings only Naruto…" said Sakura with a funny look on her face.

"Demo, Sakura-chan…I don't have a sister, and you don't have a brother…" said Naruto quietly. He sighed. "Sakura-chan, you're the closet thing to a sister I have." admitted Naruto while looking at the ground.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "You okay Tenten?" asked Sakura.

She nodded in response.

Sakura jumped out of her chair and was led to the dance floor by her ecstatic teammate.

"The springtime of youth is so beautiful!!" exclaimed Lee with tears in his eyes. "Naruto-kun has inspired me to follow in his footsteps!" declared Lee, making everyone close to take a step back.

He got down on one knee in front of Tenten's barstool.

"Tenten, you are the closest thing to a sister I have ever known! Would you please give me the honor of dancing with your honorary brother." proposed Lee as he extended an arm forth to his sister.

Tenten's eyes softened and smiled sadly. 'I guess I shouldn't disappoint him…' thought Tenten.

She jumped out of her stool and took Lee's hand. "It would be my pleasure." she said with a genuine smile on her face.

Shikamaru took Sakura's seat beside Ino.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Shikamaru.

"No…" said Ino quietly.

"You just did." teased Shikamaru lightly.

Ino tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"I am sorry." apologized Shikamaru.

"I have been hearing a lot of that today." remarked Ino, raised her nose in the air defiantly.

"Look, you know that I would do nothing to intentionally hurt you." said Shikamaru, grasping her arm and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Give it up." said Ino, pulling her arm away from his.

Shikamaru looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What happened? There is something that you're definitely not telling me." he demanded skeptically.

Ino stared at him. 'Is he psychic?' thought Ino numbly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" scoffed Ino, attempting to fake it.

"You should know by now that it is useless to lie to me Ino." he stated his eyes narrowed.

She opened her mouth to retort when Shikamaru raised his hand in silence. He touched her slightly bruised cheek. She wasn't able to heal it perfectly without giving away that she used a lot of chakra.

He gently placed his hand on the bruise. She winced but didn't pull away.

"Who did this to you…" mumbled Shikamaru in a deathly quiet voice.

Ino looked down in shame.

"Tell me who did this to you!" demanded Shikamaru, raising his voice. 'I have an idea who it was, and I really, really hope I am wrong.' thought Shikamaru bitterly.

"Kiyoshi…" mumbled Ino, without raising her head.

'Fuck…' thought Shikamaru. "How bad was it?"

Ino looked up in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed. "I know you tried to heal it. Now tell me how much chakra you had to use to heal it."

Ino winced. "10 percent"

Shikamaru let go of her cheek, and placed his elbows on the bar side.

"What are we going to do?" mumbled Shikamaru to himself.

"We?" questioned Ino, raising her head.

"Yeah, we, I for one am not going to let this happen ever again." declared Shikamaru, while looking ahead in deep thought.

Ino stared at him with a sense of admiration. "Even though he is a lazy ass I still love him for all the moments like this." a soft smile reached her face.

* * *

_Whenever I call you friend  
I begin to think I understand  
Anything we are  
You and I have always been ever and ever_

_I see myself within your eyes  
And that's all I need to show me why  
Everything I do, always takes me home to you  
Ever and ever_

"Yo, why are you still dancing with me?"

"Why not?"

"We aren't related."

She scoffed. "Well that shows what you know."

"What? We aren't related."

She sighed in annoyance.

"We are related by our unique bond with two very similar animals." explained Sahitzu.

"Ohh….I don't get it." said a very confused Kiba.

She sighed again. "Our god given bond with our animals in untouched by anyone else in the world. Clans such as ours are blessed with our natural love we develop when we are born. It is something that connects all of the clans like the Nekozuko and the Inuzuka clans together, and sets us apart from everyone else." she held him a little tighter around the middle. "See we are related for our untouched love for our companions."

Kiba looked down to the girl he was holding. "I still don't fully get it but it's good enough for me." said Kiba as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sahitzu giggled at his incomprehension of the entire concept.

* * *

_Now I know my life has given me  
More than memories  
Day by day we can see  
In every moment there's a reason to carry on_

_Sweet love showin' us a heavenly light  
I've never seen such a beautiful sight  
Sweet love flowin' almost every night  
I know forever we'll be doin' it...right_

"Arigato Neji-nii-san for dancing with me."

He looked way down at his cousin, who he was holding respectfully. He nodded in confirmation.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Hinata boldly.

Neji's eyes narrowed in thought. 'From what I have heard from the Hyuuga family, Kiyoshi has already targeted Ino and Sakura and now he's after Tenten. I know that they haven't told Hinata yet, probably because she is so close to his victims."

"Hinata-sama, just promise me one thing."

"Nani, Neji-nii-san?"

"Stay away from Kiyoshi. Don't talk to him, don't go anywhere with him, especially not alone, even if he seems charming. Just onegai, don't have anything to do with him." advised Neji seriously. He subconsciously tightened his protective grip on his cousin.

"He hurt Tenten, didn't he….nii-san?" asked Hinata looked down at the floor.

Neji's eyes widened slightly. "How did you know?"

"Although you may forget sometimes nii-san, I do also have the byukagun eyes." said Hinata quietly. 'I knew something was up when I saw Tenten alone in her room with bruises covering his shoulders, neck and wrists.'

(Chapter 6 she tells Sakura to go into Tenten's room, to heal her.)

Flashback:

"_Sakura I have a feeling you should check on Tenten-san." recommended Hinata shyly._

"_How do you know?" questioned Sakura. Hinata just pointed to byukagun eyes._

"_Oh yeah!" yelled an excited Sakura as though she just now noticed that her friend had all seeing eyes._

"_She's in her bedroom." added Hinata as her and Temari began descending the stairs. Sakura nodded in understanding_

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly at the subtle insult.

"Just promise me, stay away from him." demanded Neji, tightening his hold slightly.

Hinata smiled softly up at her cousin. "Why would I have to do that when I know you're always looking out for me." teased Hinata who was trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work.

He lowered his gaze to hers. "I couldn't protect Tenten before." he whispered in regret.

"He is far stronger than me." admitted Neji in defeat. Hinata's eyes widened tenfold in shock. 'Someone who is way stronger than nii-san? I have never even heard him admit defeat to anyone before. Kiyoshi must be extremely strong.' she thought, lowering her head again.

* * *

_Whenever I call you friend  
I believe I've come to understand  
Everywhere we are you and I were meant to be  
Forever and ever_

"You really need to cool it Temari."

She scoffed. "Now why would I do that?"

Kankuro sighed at her stubbornness. "Did you even see Ino's face?" he asked quietly.

Temari finally subsided. "Yeah, she looked like a wreck." she admitted.

"Now put yourself in her position. I bet if you were her you'd be killing yourself for being so out rightly taunting."

"What?" asked a clueless Temari, clearly not following his abstract use of words. 'What is he talking about, 'yourself in her position. I bet if you were her you'd be killing yourself'. He is so hard to follow.'

"You'd be tackling her to the ground if she ever tried to pull such a stunt." continued Kankuro trying to pound his perspective into her head.

"Hey I have an idea." declared Temari randomly.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well…I could have Shikamaru if you distract Ino with your natural charm." she said as she pinched his cheek, with a grandmother smile. "I mean, you have no shot with Tenten now that you're up against the Hyuuga and a Raikage." said Temari nodding her head in assurance.

Kankuro's face fell. "It's great to know that you still haven't developed any morals or thoughtfulness..." mumbled Kankuro with a bowed head.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" demanded Temari shaking her brothers' lifeless head back and forth.

* * *

_I think about the times to come  
Knowin' I will be the lucky one  
Ever our love will last  
I always want to call you friend_

"That speech really was pretty impressive Naruto." admitted Sakura.

"Nani, what speech?" asked a clueless Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " ' Sakura-chan! I don't have a sister! You're the closest thing I have to a sister! Yada, yada, yada.' " said Sakura imitating Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Naruto embarrassedly.

"Anyway, I thought it was said very well."

"Really?" asked Naruto happily.

"Hai." admitted Sakura with a big smile

She went on her tippy toes and kissed him on his cheek.

Naruto's face froze and quickly turned deep red, then developed into a extremely large smile.

"Sakura-chan…." mumbled Naruto in awe.

* * *

_Sweet love...sweet love  
You're the glowing light in my life  
The source of pride in my life  
Everything I do takes me back to you_

"Are you going to tell me anything?" asked Lee surprisingly quietly.

Tenten shook her head.

Lee sighed. "Look, I don't know what has happened, nor do I assume anything. However I promise that I will always be there for you." declared Lee, giving his trade mark thumbs up.

His face faltered when she held her depressed expression.

He sighed again, and raised his head to the ceiling "Just like a real brother, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not Kiyoshi and not Neji." whispered Lee, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Tenten raised her head. "Neji didn't do anything…" she mumbled. Lee caught her gaze. "Yes he did."

"Neji's perfect!" exclaimed Tenten, before covering her mouth with one of her hands. She was surprised about her sudden outburst

"He's an illusion." said Lee.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something when Lee raised his hand in defiance.

"Always remember this Tenten, illusions are dangerous people; they have no flaws."

Tenten lowered her head in thought. 'Neji isn't an illusion is he? I know who he is…I can see his flaws…can't I?'

"Just think about what I said Tenten." advised Lee.

Tenten nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

End of chapter 10!

Next chapter will take a lot longer. I am going to be very busy this entire week, any I most likely will not be able to post another chapter until next weekend.

This one took ages to write!! My fingers are so sore!! LOL

Review please, I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 32 reviews!

There will probably two more chapters until the next arc. The festival arc is going to be very intense.

TO ANY FELLOW CANADIANS, HAPPY VICTORIA DAY WEEKEND! I HAVE SO MANY FIREWORKS!

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	11. Take a Look Under the Demeanor

Chapter 11!!

I will not update until the weekend.

The only reason I was able to do this one was because I woke up after 4 hours of sleep just craving to give you guys another chapter.

I want at least** 6 reviews for this chapter.**

Thank you for the five in the last one. It is greatly appreciated,

WeaponsMistress – my most faithful reviewer

Steffy27

xNejitenx - my 2nd more faithful reviewer

Lyneia – you have really good insight and may have a better idea than some at where the story is going.

Liandrid23

Here comes chapter 11!!

* * *

He sighed again, and raised his head to the ceiling "Just like a real brother, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not Kiyoshi and not Neji." whispered Lee, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Tenten raised her head. "Neji didn't do anything…" she mumbled.

Lee caught her gaze. "Yes he did."

"Neji's perfect!" exclaimed Tenten, before covering her mouth with one of her hands. She was surprised about her sudden outburst.

Lee's eyes softened. "To you he is an illusion." said Lee.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something when Lee raised his hand in defiance.

"Always remember this Tenten, illusions are dangerous people; they have no flaws."

Tenten lowered her head in thought. 'Neji isn't just an illusion to me, is he? I know who he is…I can see his flaws…can't I?'

"Just think about what I said Tenten." advised Lee.

Tenten nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, I want to hear you swear that you will not have anything to do with Kiyoshi no matter what." demanded Neji, gripping his cousins' arms tighter than he intended to. She showed no sign of protest.

"Neji…" she whispered. 'I have never seen him look so helpless, even when he talks about the Hyuuga head and branch family. It's scary really to know that Kiyoshi rattled him so much.'

"I just want to hear you say it." demanded Neji again.

Hinata sighed. "Neji, I promise I will not have anything to do with Kiyoshi no matter what." obliged Hinata.

"Good." said Neji. He kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Neji…" mumbled Hinata to herself after he was gone. 'He really is far more worried than I have ever seen him before. I don't want anything bad to happen but I do have a very unforgiving feeling about this…' A frown was forming on her face in thought as she made her way over to Naruto was leading Sakura to the bar.

* * *

"He's cute isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Whatever."

"Come on, we're trying to get you a guy Lizdai, and since almost all guys are afraid of you, why not get a shinobi? I mean your father was an ANBU, so obviously you know what their like."

"Kamile, Sazukaimo, I told you not to talk about my father without my permission." said a very pissed Lizdai. "Also, I can find a guy by myself thank you very much. Plus this guy has been all over the brunette the bobbed haired guy is dancing with now."

"So?" asked Lilie.

"So! That is probably his girlfriend or something!" declared Lizdai throwing her arms over her head in annoyance.

"Oh I have a feeling that she might be with the red haired guy who gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left. Or that other guy who was with her that had the weird eyes." said Kamile nodding her head. (Kiyoshi's entire eyeball is black eyes, no white at all, and he has red hair in a low pony tail).

"Oh I don't know! But not with him, he seems too…."

"Too what?" questioned Sazukaimo quietly.

"I don't know…why don't you go for the bobbed haired guy, he seems weird enough for you." she scoffed as he gave a creepy thumbs up to his dance partner.

"Hey, don't make fun of his uniqueness!" exclaimed Kamile while pointing to her striking orange hair.

"Well then, why don't YOU go ask him to dance then?" offered Lizdai.

"Uhh…okay! Fine I will." declared Kamile, and she stalked over to him just as the song ended.

"Thank god…" muttered Lizdai to herself.

"That was sly of you."

"Who asked you Lilie?"

"Guys stop it!" exclaimed Sazukaimo.

"Guess what Kaimy!" yelled Lizdai.

"What?!"

"Look at that cute tubby boy at the bar. Do you see him?" she asked sweetly, with a fake smile on her face.

Sazukaimo nodded emphatically.

"He looks lonely doesn't he?" said Lizdai with a baby pout on her face. Lilie couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

Sazukaimo nodded again.

"Why don't you go ask him to dance!!" exclaimed Lizdai waving her hands in the air.

"What a great idea!!!" chirped Kaimy. She bolted over to Choji.

Lizdai sighed. "I am amazing…" she muttered to herself.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore sneaky." scolded Lilie shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh Lilie look!" she said to the normally impassive girl. "He looks like he wants to dance!"

"Lizdai…" she threatened a blood vessel popping her forehead.

"What?" she said with an offended look on her face.

"I don't dance!" she yelled.

She stormed away, surprisingly in the direction of the creepy guy she pointed at.

Lizdai's couldn't stop the overly large smile that kept on expanding across her face. She raised her arm above her hand; fist clenched, and brought it down in victory. "Yeah!! Score Lizdai: 1, everyone else: 0."

* * *

"Hope I didn't interrupt you, but um…this girl." he said motioning to the girl behind him. "Told me that I should tell you to ask that girl to dance." he said pointing to a short girl with pure white hair that was flipped out at the cheeks.

"Ohh…okay Lee. I'll do that." obliged Kankuro with a confused look on his face, he let go of Temari's arms.

"Go easy on Ino-chan okay?" whispered Kankuro in to his sisters' ear before departing.

Temari just scoffed in protest and made her way back to the bar.

"Score Kamile: 1, Lizdai: 1." muttered Kamile under her breath, a proud smirk developing on her face.

"So Kamile that is a very unique name." commented Lee.

"I know, eh?" agreed Kamile giving him a thumbs up. Lee's jaw dropped and eyes goggled.

"Your-r your-r doing the nice guy-y pose!!!" exclaimed Lee pointing at Kamile.

She held her stance and raised an eyebrow. "Nice guy pose?" she looked confused.

"Yea!" Lee imitated her giving her a thumbs up in return. He was starting to cry in admiration.

"Oh!! Well I guess for me you can call it a nice girl pose." she recommended.

"Nani?" asked Lee with a quizzled look on his face.

Kamile's face fell. "Because I am girl."

"Ohh!!"

'He might be a little too weird…even for me…' thought Kamile as her face turned to a frown.

* * *

"Three dances in a row is a bit much don't ya think?"

"Well I don't see anyone else who wants to dance with you."

"Hinata would."

"Uhuh." said Sahitzu shaking her head in disappointment. "She seems to be back with the Naruto guy."

Kiba's face fell.

"Don't stress it Inu." she consoled placing her hand on his cheek lightly.

He looked up at her face with a scowl that she seemed not to notice. 'I really wish she'd stop calling me stuff like that.'

"Don't blame her for something she can't control. Just like I don't blame you for liking her." said Sahitzu as she removed her hand from his cheek.

Kiba pursed his lips. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!!" yelled Sahitzu her face reddening at her unintentional confession.

Kiba pouted. "Hey, you said that you think that cats are better than dogs, right?" he asked.

"No…I said that I know cats are better!" exclaimed Sahitzu loudly.

"Whatever, dogs are better."

"No cats are."

"Matte, Matte. What I was going to say is, since we both believe our animal is the better one, why don't we face off at the festival so we can fight for our families supremacy and honour!" offered Kiba overconfidently.

Sahitzu had a smirk that matched his own. "You're on."

Kiba's face faltered at her eagerness, but was able to hold up the façade.

"March 27th and 28th weekend the reputation of dogs in going down!" declared Sahitzu.

Kiba winced at her loudness. "Not if I have anything to do with it…" mumbled Kiba.

"What? What did you said?" asked Sahitzu raising her ear to his mouth.

Kiba sighed. 'Even I am not this annoying.'

* * *

'What the hell is he doing? Why is he walking over here? What the fuck did Kamile tell him to do?'

Lizdai's thoughts were running a mile a minute, and she tried helplessly to withhold her forever changing thoughts from her facial expressions.

"Uhh…yo." said the man who has walking up to her as he waved his hand at her.

"Hey…" she mumbled in return looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What's with her?' He held out a hand to dance.

"I-I would rather not." she said not even raising her. "I have a rough night."

"Yeah right. I promise you that if you dance with me I will be able to top double-time anything you went though tonight." he offered without removing his hand while developing a very deep frown as he reminisced about what happened during the night.

Lizdai smiled sadly. 'That's probably right. He looked really pissed after he parted with his brunette and the two guys with weird eyes.'

"You going to dance?" he asked. 'Yeah, rough night my ass. This girl is so strange.'

"Okay, sure." she raised her head and took his hand. 'Why am I acting so weird? I mean I normally fight with guys, and now I am getting embarrassed beyond belief……he's not even that cute!'

Kankuro took her waist respectively, and her hands went to his neck.

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself." Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "Namme wa desu, Kankuro."

Her eyes went wide. 'My shinobi father was killed when the sand attacked Konoha years ago and the ones who attacked were the children of the Kazekage and one of them was named Kankuro.'

"Anate no namme wa?" he asked.

"Lizdai. Are you named after Kankuro of the Sand." asked Lizdai with a glare on her face.

Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise. 'She knows who I am?'

He shook his head. "No, I am Kankuro of the Sand."

She immediately pushed away from him, her face was livid.

"Nani?!?" demanded a pissed Kankuro.

His anger was nothing compared to what was radiating off of Lizdai.

"You're Kankuro of the Sand?!!?" she yelled, her eyes pleading for it not to be true.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?!" retorted Kankuro.

She began to storm off. He grabbed her arm before she got more than a meter away.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me why you're getting so upset for!"

"Traitor!" she whipped with venom in her voice.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" asked Kankuro.

"You're from Suna! You people were Konoha allies and then betrayed them at the chuunin exam! You helped in the killings of our Hokage, many ANBU and other shinobi!"

Kankuro winced. 'We will never be forgiven for our actions will we?'

"That's in the past."-

Lizdai cut him off. "Yeah it's in the past but some people are still experiencing the repercussions of your actions!" she looked down at the floor in thought.

Kankuro smiled sadly as realization hit him. "Who died that was close to you?" She raised her head.

"My father." she mumbled.

"Then you probably understand that we had to do that because it was an order."

"That doesn't mean you have to betray our village."

Kankuro shook his head. "I am certain that your father being an ANBU was forced to kill many people he didn't know, nor he knew anything about." Kankuro sighed. "You have to be a shinobi to understand. We are all bound by the same laws, you follow the orders given to you, and you never question them. Any good ninja doesn't let emotions get into the equation. We know that any mission may be our last. We are simply the tools of our countries will."

"I know…" mumbled Lizdai. "That's why I refused to become one."

Kankuro pulled her towards him, but Lizdai resisted.

"I am not a shinobi yet how is it I still feel the effects of their world."

"It's not fair is it?"

"No. Especially when people like you can live in it without any losses."

Kankuro shook his head again. "My father, the Kazekage was murdered and impersonated by a former Konoha ninja, and sannin, Orochimaru. This was when we were given the orders to attack Konoha." he stated his voice devoid of any emotion.

"How do you do that?" asked Lizdai her voice cracking.

"What?"

"State the death of your father without any feelings. Shinobi really are emotionless beings."

"That's not true."

"Prove me wrong." she crossed her arms in front her herself.

"My brother and sister and I are closer to each other than our father ever was. Akatsuki is targeting my jinchuriki brother, and my sister has been taken advantage by one of their members in attempt to get to our brother." stated Kankuro, his expression becoming pained.

"So the rumours are true." muttered Lizdai to herself, her arms falling to her sides, Kankuro caught one and pulled her towards him. This time she didn't resist.

"Looks like there are more to people than meets the eye." mumbled Kankuro.

"I could say the same for you." retorted Lizdai with a sad smile.

"Gomen-nasai, about your father." apologized Kankuro.

She nodded her head in acceptance.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned around from where he was standing in between Sakura and Choji, who were sitting at the bar.

"Nani Hinata-san?"

"Umm…"

Sakura nudged him from behind. "Go on." She encouraged.

Hinata's eyes were darting around everywhere, and her face was turning red, it looked as though the alcohol was wearing off.

Naruto smiled knowingly. He grabbed one of her hands that she was hugging herself with.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something when Naruto cut her off.

"Let's dance Hinata-san."

He dragged her to the dance floor.

'I really hope I don't faint.' pleaded Hinata inwardly.

"Hey you!" waved a girl who was heading towards Choji.

He stopped shoving his chips into his mouth. "Nani?" he asked his speech was impeded by all the chips in his mouth.

"Umm…I was just wondering if you would want to dance?" proposed Sazukaimo.

Choji's face froze.

"Come on Choji." quipped Shikamaru, who was on his other side of him, as he whacked him at the back on his head.

Choji shook his head to rid himself of his freeze.

"Are you joking?" asked Choji.

"No!!" declared Sazukaimo with a pout on her face

"Oh okay sure." mumbled Choji as he jumped off of his stool and headed towards the dance floor with his partner.

"Good for Choji, I was about to ask him to dance if she hadn't, he looked so lonely." commented Ino from beside Shikamaru.

"How thoughtful of you Ino." complemented Shikamaru lightly.

Ino developed a proud smile on her face. Then it faltered as she looked behind her.

"Nani Ino?" asked Shikamaru not even looking at her.

"Temari's coming."

Shikamaru winced.

Ino put a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Go ahead." offered Ino.

Shikamaru's widened in surprise.

"Nani?" he managed to get out.

"Just go. I am not in the mood for dancing right now. I am still a little rattled if you know what I mean. But just promise me something." said Ino.

"Nani?"

She giggled. "Is that all you can say, 'nani?' Anyway just promise me that you'll save the last dance for me." proposed Ino.

Shikamaru nodded with an appreciative smile on his face.

Temari grabbed him.

"Come on scrawny boy."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ino!" greeted Tenten as she took Choji's spot and sat beside Sakura. She motioned to Shikamaru's seat.

Ino scooted over.

"How is Lee doing?" asked Sakura.

Tenten just pointed to where he was dancing enthusiastically with his partner. She seemed a little bit confused by all his peculiarities.

Sakura and Ino giggled.

"Are you going to dance at all Shino?" asked Tenten. He was on the other side of Sakura.

"No. I don't dance." he stated then returned to his conversation.

"Oh! I didn't see her, who are you talking to Shino?" asked Sakura.

Shino leaned back on his chair so they could all see the very tall girl he was talking to.

"My name is Lilie." she said. "Nice to meet you." she nodded to the three other girls before returning her attention to Shino.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino were in shock. 'Shino is talking to a girl other than Hinata.' they all thought in unison.

"Where is Neji?" asked Sakura.

Tenten just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you want to dance with him?" questioned Ino.

She shrugged her shoulders again.

"What happened between you two?" demanded Sakura.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass." stated Ino, while she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Tenten ignored her.

"You are going to tell us no matter what hun." threatened Ino with her with her hands in her mind control jutsu formation.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She was unfazed. "Do whatever you want to."

Ino's face fell. "Tell us." said Ino motioning to Sakura who nodded.

"We're good at listening." said Sakura.

Tenten sighed in defeat and began telling them the whole story other than Kiyoshi's abusiveness.

* * *

The night continued without anything overly abnormal. Everyone was dancing to their hearts content, with a grand assortment of partners. Kiba and Sahitzu organized their competition for the festival between their two loyal animals, and promised to get together to finalize the details. Temari wouldn't get off of Shikamaru the entire night. Naruto caught Hinata before she collapsed to the ground when he tried to kiss her, but she was okay. Lee bragged to Kamile about the springtime of youth, and Sazukaimo bragged to Choji about all her families' special recipes. However during the entire night, Neji was no where to be seen.

* * *

End of Chapter 11!!!!

Where is Neji?

Final chapter of the arc one coming up! 'The last dance.'

Translation:

Matte- wait

Nani – what

Anate no namme wa – what is your name

Namme wa desu – my name is

The next one will be up sometime during the weekend and I want at least 6 reviews for this chap!

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	12. The Last Dance

Hey everyone! I said it was gonna be done this weekend! I worked my ass of on this one and this is my fav chapter of all so far.

Over 5,600 words holy fudge

Reviews!

**Lyneia**- thank you so much for your intelligent reviews they really make think and they make feel like my story is appreciated. P.S. there are some big notions of what will happen in the following chapters. If you decode something please don't give any spoilers. I don't think anyone will catch it because they're in unexpected places, however if you do please don't put spoilers in you reviews.

**Liandrid313**- thank you for your review! It really motivates me! And I hope this was a quick enough review. However I plan on settling into one or two chapters a week because I won't be able to make hardly any posts in the summer. SORRY! I am going to be going to a bunch of training camps and sports competitions.

**WeaponsMistress**- still my most faithful review I salute you! lol you find out where Neji has been before the end of the chappy!

**Matahari**- there is more NejiXtenten in the last half of the chappy and their will be a lot at the festival too.

**xNejitenx**- thank you for the review. Tenten is just confused about Neji. He blew her off when she tried to console him when they were back at her house when he broke her mind seal. Plus she thinks that he's angry about her kiss with Kiyoshi. Plus Neji hit her with the juuken when she protected Kankuro. I am not going to give away anything about who Shikamaru chooses but I assure you that there will be a few twists before he decides.

**Dana**- you're review made me so happy! I was bouncing around in my seat. I love the enthusiasm. Love that you get excited and its reviews like yours that make my story feel really appreciated.

**Steffy27**- thanks for the review! Here's the next chappy!!

**Stacie**- I was wondering if someone was gonna catch that line that I stole! And yea I did. I was watched that movie the day before I wrote that so I guess it was still fresh in my brain! I love my OCs and yea I spent a really long time on them!!

**TejiLuver**- thank you for the review. I have worked very hard on the character development. I wanted the OCs to have some real background that the main characters could relate to. Also I wanted to keep the Naruto characters in CHARACTER. It was really hard I am not sure what kind of job I have done but I have done my best. The hardest by far has been Neji and Hinata.

**Song for this chapter: Umbrella by Rihanna ft. Jay-z **

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 12: **The last dance**

"Let go of me!"

"No friken way!"

"You promised!"

"Not happening!"

"Onegai!"

"No!"

"Temari please get off of him." said Kankuro as he came to Shikamaru's aid. Lizdai was smirking beside him at their antics.

"But why?" pouted Temari as she held Shikamaru in a headlock.

Kankuro sighed. 'I think that I am the only normal person in my family.'

"Ino has been far more patient than you ever could be." stated Kankuro shaking his head in disappointment as he got into the scrum. Temari was eventually peeled off of Shikamaru with Kankuro's help.

"Why didn't you charm Ino like I told you to?! It's not even like you've been too infatuated with Tenten. You have danced with this girl almost as much as your girlfriend." she complained motioning inconsiderately to Lizdai.

Lizdai had an offended look on her face and took a step closer to the others. "The girls name is Lizdai." she stated.

"Whatever." said Temari ignoring her and rolling her eyes. Lizdai crossed her arms at the girls' rudeness.

'Even though I am not too fond of the Ino girl, she was more polite than this one.' thought Lizdai with a deep frown on her face.

"She's not my girlfriend Temari!" he declared as he pulled his sisters arm from around Shikamaru's neck who sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but you wish she was. I mean really? Why would Tenten choose YOU over a Hyuuga or a Raikage?" she said sadistically.

Kankuro couldn't resist rolling his eyes at her provoking tactics. 'I could just shoot right back that Ino is way better for Shikamaru than her but I have a feeling that my lifespan would be shorten significantly.'

"Geroffme!!" yelled Shikamaru in a muffled voice as Temari's arm was covering part of his mouth.

"Fine!" declared Temari as she was pried off Shikamaru for the umpteenth time, she stalked her way to the bathrooms.

"I need to freshen up!" she exclaimed back to them while she was already well on her way. Shikamaru headed over to the bar with a hunched back.

Lizdai shook her head in disbelief. "Now I know how you'll act if you ever become obsessed with someone who already has a few other people chasing after them." she whacked her head mockingly and rolled her eyes. "Oh wait that's already happening!" she shouted. She was clearly in a foul mood.

Kankuro shook his head in mirror annoyance. He held his hand out to her to dance which she took lightly.

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh_

_No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
She fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?_

"Why aren't you dancing with the brunette? Tenten is it?" asked Lizdai with an interested look on her face as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Well I have. Probably at least half of the time." said Kankuro looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"But I thought that you like her, don't you?" asked Lizdai quietly.

Kankuro's head shot down to hers, and eyed her intensely. Unfortunately her head was bowed so he couldn't see her expression. Then his face softened into a sad smile. "I do."

"Oh…"

"But I don't think she feels the same…how did you know?"

She raised her head. She had a sly smirk on her face. "Don't you remember that my father was a shinobi? For one like me who was raised entirely by my ANBU father for a life in the ninja ranks, it is hard not to notice three men all with very powerful chakra's fighting over a kunoichi."

Kankuro's smile grew even more. 'Amazing.'

"How were you raised by your father? Wouldn't he have been busy all the time?"

Lizdai nodded her head in agreement.

"My mother left us when I was four." she said quietly her eyes softening in memory. "My father entered ANBU two years later but didn't start the missions until I was seven when I was accepted into the ninja academy and was looked after by my friend Kamile's family when he was on missions. When I was 9 I was looking after the house in his absence." she explained lowering her hand to chin in thought before her expression turned pained. "He was killed when I was 14. I was the same age as you were when you attacked the village." she finished her eyes unfocused, seeing painful past events that he caused.

'No matter how much she has been trained for it, she really isn't made for being a shinobi. Her face shows her emotions so clearly. She grows on them and refuses to hide them. Sometimes I wonder how people like her do it.' thought Kankuro in mild envy.

"I can't help it but I must say it again. There really is more than meets the eye when it comes to you." complemented Kankuro as he gazed at her.

Lizdai frowned unexpectedly, she was offended. "Is my demeanor really that uncomplimentary?" she asked her frown deepening.

Kankuro withdrew as though he was shocked. "No! That's not what I said. That's not what I meant!" He was shaking his hands franticly in front of himself in defense. He looked like a frightened animal.

Lizdai's expression turned into one of disbelief. Eyes wide, eyebrows arched in surprise and her mouth she was struggling to keep close because if she opened it she knew that she would burst out laughing.

Kankuro raised one eyebrow in the middle of his ramblings. "Hey, what's with you?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out in a charming laugh.

Kankuro pouted clearly not grasping what was so funny about him.

"It's okay Kankuro I am not your sister I am not going to eat you alive." she teased grasping his hands that he held in front of himself protectively.

Kankuro's face reluctantly turned up into a soft smile.

"Are you going to ask me to dance again or not?" asked Lizdai still teasingly.

He obliged immediately putting her hands around his neck before grasping her waist comfortably.

"That's better isn't it." said Lizdai with a smirk on her face.

"You're right." agreed Kankuro.

"Now tell me why you don't think that this Tenten girl has feelings for you." pried Lizdai with a sneaky smirk on her face.

Kankuro sighed in defeat and began to tell her the bare basics.

* * *

"Shino and Lilie seem to be enjoying themselves." said Tenten with an admiring smile pointing to the opposite side of the bar where they were talking quietly about who knows what. 

"I know." agreed Ino while nodding her head deliberately.

Sakura's head darted around the dance floor searching for something before she sighed in defeat. "Neji has been gone for an awfully long time. I hope nothing has happened to him." she said a worriedly.

"I am sure he's fine." stated Tenten nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders in attempt to be indifferent.

'I hope so…he's been gone ever since Kiyoshi left…I really hope that he didn't try to do anything stupid.' thought Ino.

"Who are you dancing with for the final dance Sakura?" asked Ino.

Sakura shrugged. "No one."

"Nani?" questioned Tenten and Ino in unison.

Sakura's eyes softened in her memories. "The last dance is always supposed to be with the one you love right?" asked Sakura.

Tenten and Ino both nodded.

"Well…I still love him." she confessed her eyes softening sadly, it looked as though she was gazing at something that no one else could see.

"Saske…" mumbled Ino in thought. 'Sakura really loves him deeply…still.' Ino smiled sadly.

"Ino."

She jumped in her seat in surprise at hearing her name, almost tilting the bar stool over in the process. She whipped her head around to see it was just Shikamaru. She sighed in relief before she grew angry. She grabbed his collar and shook him violently.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" she screamed into his ear.

"Nani?" he asked helplessly.

When her temper tantrum was done she set him back on the ground and jumped out of her chair.

She gripped his hand tightly and went on her tippy toes. "Even though you are so TROUBLESOME sometimes I am so proud that you had the ability to escape Temari-teme. I taught you well." she whispered into his ear before dragging him to the dance floor.

"You owe me 10$." stated a smug Tenten.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, but you have to admit it didn't look as though he was going to make it when Temari had him in a headlock." commented Sakura as she placed 10$ in Tenten's hand.

"You underestimate his will Sakura. When Shikamaru makes an oath he holds to it. No matter how 'troublesome' it may be." stated Tenten with a confident smirk on her face.

Sakura smiled sadly at Tenten. "And you underestimate Neji."

Tenten winced. "No I don't."

"He will be here before the end of the song to ask you to dance I guarantee it." stated Sakura with a knowing smile.

"We'll see." mumbled Tenten who was clearly not as optimistic.

* * *

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

"I think we are ready for this now!"

She nodded in agreement enthusiastically.

"Yo I am coming to your house for a bit so we can plan the final details. Plus we need to ask Hokage-sama just to make sure everything is okay with her."

She shook her head violently. "No friken way you're coming to my house."

"Why?"

"You're going to steal all my families' secrets!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I ever steal your families' secrets? Mine are way better!"

She scoffed pulling a hand from around his neck to flip out her long shiny white hair.

"Fine. I have an idea." she proposed.

"What is it?"

"All you rookie nine always get together with the Suna and Team Gai right?"

"How did you know what we're called?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I watched the chuunin exams buddy."

"Oh!"

"Anyway, I see that some of my friends that I came with are getting pretty comfortable with your's." she observed with wide eyes as Kamile and Lee were dancing over enthusiastically. 'Who could have thought? Someone as bubbly as she is.' "And I was thinking that you could invite us over for one of your get-togethers." she offered.

"That's fine. We don't get together as often as you may think, but yeah sure I am positive that some of us will before the festival being that this is our time off and I know they'd be fine with you guys coming." he nodded in agreement then his face darkened. "Just as long as it's not at my house."

Sahitzu rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. "Whatever you say Kiba-sama." she mocked, giggling.

* * *

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"How did you ever succeed as a ninja only being able to use Taijutsu? I thought that you had to at least know how to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"I may only have Taijutsu technique but that is my way of the ninja! To prove that through hard work with only taijutsu you can beat a genius!" exclaimed Lee with fire in his eyes, one of his arms held in a fist in front of him.

Kamile sweat dropped. 'He's really emotional isn't he?'

She shook her head to rid herself of her surprise. "I was kind of the same." she admitted with a sad smile.

"Really?"

"Hai." her eyes softened in memory.

"I am from the Kurama clan. We specialize in genjutsu."

Lee had a quizzled look on his face.

Kamile shook her head at his look. "You probably don't remember us. You're sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Hinata all had a mission to do with my cousin Yakumo." she explained. "Plus our families' power has waned more and more these past years. Before Yakumo our clan had a drought of 10 years where there were no new geniuses being born into the family. But despite her above jounin level genjutsu she was still unable to become a ninja because of her lack of control and way below average physical ninja ability." she finished sadly.

Lee's eyes softened in understanding.

Kamile's face went a little red at his gaze and her eyes started to dart around. "Sorry about my ramblings!! I know you probably don't really care about it I mean you're a chuunin level ninja at only sixteen."

He clamed a hand over her mouth, she gasped slightly in surprise, her face going even redder.

"I am fifteen Kamile-san." he said. He had a smirk on his face, unlike his normal smile that takes up his entire face, and his eyes softened even more. "I understand completely. And I care very much about your family and what you went though." he looked down in thought. "I have listened to everyone else's family life ever since I found mine after my folks died." He finally removed his hand from her mouth.

She gave him a questioning gaze. "How do you find your family after your parents died?" asked Kamile her redness subsiding.

Lee was gazing into space, seeing something that only he could see.

"My parents both died of a disease when I was ten. My twin sister died from the same plague when we were twelve." he refocused his eyes at the girl he was dancing with. "She died right after I was accepted as a genin. She made me promise to do my best and to always work hard for everything." he regained his trademark smile. "And I have kept my promise." he gave her a thumbs up. "That is my way of the ninja."

"You still haven't answered my question." said Kamile with a teasing smirk.

"Oh yeah!" his face brightening in excitement about what he was going to tell her. "I found my family in my ninja team. Through Gai-sensei who has represented a perfect role model!" he declared with enthusiasm that can't be matched by anyone else. "And Neji is my 'know it all' older brother, and an eternal rival." he said with fire in his eyes again before softening. "And Tenten is like my older sister. She keeps Neji and I in check and scolds us when we're not behaving. She is the levelheaded person who holds the entire Team Gai together." he explained in a more level voice.

Kamile smiled in admiration. "He really is the most annoying, overemotional, overenthusiastic and just plain crazy person I have ever met. But, under all that he is someone who knows the hardships of life as much as anyone and despite all odds has come up on top. He is someone to admire. Not for his uniqueness but for his unwavering enthusiasm and work habits that inspire others to do the same……it seems impossible to believe that someone like him really exists.'

* * *

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

"Gomen-nasai that I wasn't able to be fair to you."

"I don't think I have ever heard you apologize so many times in the same day."

"So troublesome." he mumbled.

She pinched his cheek. "But I can tell that you like troublesome people because you say that so often concerning me, and although I detest her I got to admit that Temari is a very troublesome person." teased Ino.

Shikamaru pouted.

"You know I can't resist that pout." cooed Ino as she swayed his face back and forth from his cheek. His frown deepened in troublesomeness.

'I thought that Ino was less troublesome than Temari but I am beginning to rethink that conclusion.'

Ino sighed at his irresponsiveness. She hugged him around the middle and buried her face into his chest. He looked down at her in surprise at her sudden burst of affection. 'Normally she's more reserved than Temari.'

"Arigato, for dancing with me for the last dance it really means a lot to me." she thanked her voice muffled by her closeness.

Shikamaru's aggravated expression softened slightly. He raised one hand off her waist to her head, holding it to his chest.

Ino sighed in contentment.

"I promised you that I would dance with you that last one." said Shikamaru softly.

"I know." mumbled Ino.

"You doubted me didn't you." stated Shikamaru with no hint of aggravation in his voice.

Ino shook her head against his chest. "I just gave to much credit to Temari."

She looked up to see his face. He had a confused expression on his face. She placed one of her hands on his cheek. "I know that if I was her I wouldn't have let you go."

Her face reddened slightly at her confession but refused to remove from her hand or tear her eyes away from him.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide, mouth open and face steadily becoming redder. After recovering from shock his expression turned into a soft smile that you would rarely see on his face. He raised one of his hands from her waist to clasp her hand that she was holding on his cheek. He squeezed it affectionately before bringing to his lips and he kissed her hand before releasing it. She returned it to his cheek. Ino was beaming.

"You really can be sweet sometimes." said Ino as she placed her hand back onto his shoulders and pulled herself back to his chest. "And don't you ever forget it." said Ino with a muffled voice.

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "I know but sometimes it's just so troublesome." he mumbled.

Without lifting her head Ino maneuvered one of her hands back to his cheek pinching it sharply making him wince. "I know." she teased. She slowly raised her head releasing his cheek. "But you love troublesome stuff." she went on her tippy toes and boldly kissed his cheek.

Shikamaru was struggling not to show his shock outwardly for a second time. Reluctantly a small smile reached his lips. 'What am I going to do with you…?'

* * *

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"Spring Rolls are better!"

"No Clam Sycee!

"Spring Rolls!"

"Clam Sycee!"

"Spring Rolls!"

"Ughhhhh! Choji what don't you like about Clam Sycee?! They're by far the best appetizer!"

Choji glared at her. "No way, Spring Rolls are far more filling." he stated nodding his head in confirmation.

"Yeah whatever maybe the kind that you have but my parents are the best cooks you will ever meet and their speciality is Clam Sycee and I guarantee that they're better that ANY spring rolls that you have EVER eaten."

"Bet." proposed Choji.

Sazukaimo's hard nosed face faltered giving him a confused look.

Choji sighed and shaking her head at her naivety. "Bring me to your parents' restaurant whatever it's called and I will taste test your Clam Sycee." he offered, spitting the last two words as thought they were dirt.

Sazukaimo scoffed. "It's called Emperor's Jade Dragon."

"Oh yeah." said a clueless Choji.

"Well I think their cooking at the festival. They'll definitely have a huge booth. I can just bring you then okay?" proposed Kaimy all sweetness returned.

Choji nodded in agreement. "But I know that there is no way that they'll be better than Spring Rolls."

"No way Clam Sycee is way better!"

"Spring Rolls!

"Clam Sycee!"

"Spring Rolls!"

"Clam Sycee!"

* * *

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

"Hinata-san I will walk you home after this okay?" said Naruto.

"Demo…"

"It's just because Neji looks like he's taken off and I don't want you to go by yourself after what happened to Temari." Naruto's face reddened slightly. 'I really shouldn't use that as an excuse.' he thought.

"Hai-i!" obliged Hinata.

Naruto looked down at her with a hard look. "It looks like the alcohol is wearing off." he mumbled in disappointment.

"Don't worry I-I have some-e at my house-e." offered Hinata. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment at what she just said.

Naruto burst out laughing and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"What ever you want Hinata-san."

* * *

'I don't know what I should do. This is the first time I really haven't felt totally in control of my life.' thought Temari as she closed the bathroom door behind her. 

She narrowed her eyes skeptically. 'I feel Neji's aura. Where has he been?' She looked to her left where there was a hallway leading to the back exit. Neji was walking quickly towards her to the door leading to the dance floor.

She stared at him trying to size him up. "What did you leave for?" she questioned once he was within a meter.

He completely ignored her. "Where is Tenten?" he demanded in a deathly quiet voice.

Temari's eyes widened lightly at his seriousness. She simply pointed through the door to the dance floor.

He shook his head in agitation before brushing past her into the clubs main room.

'I wonder what with him?' she shrugged her shoulders and headed on to the dance floor after him.

* * *

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It looks as though you were wrong." she remarked as the song was over half over. 

Sakura's face faltered slightly. 'Come on Neji I am counting on you…' she thought helplessly. Sakura regained her confidence. "I still stand by my words Tenten. Neji cares about you. He will be here."

Tenten shook her head. "He was only an illusion to me before. I think I understand that he isn't perfect." she said remorsefully as she put her elbows on the counter her eyes becoming unfocussed.

Sakura laughed at her confession.

Tenten looked up at her with an annoyed look. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You may have thought he was perfect and even though your opinion has changed about him he is still the Neji you love." said Sakura as she placed a hand on her shoulders as she gazed around the club.

Tenten glared at her. Sakura stiffened suddenly.

"Nani? What is it?" asked Tenten in concern.

Sakura gained a knowing smirk. "I was right Tenten." she said confidently as she pointed at Neji who was strutting towards them. "I'll give you some privacy." said Sakura as she jumped off the barstool and walked away.

Tenten looked at her helplessly. "Nani!? Sakura don't leave me here!" pleaded Tenten her face turning red at the thought of being alone with Neji. 'Well, not really alone. This is a club.' she thought. Tenten bit her lip in nervousness. 'How she I act? I feel bad about what happened when he when attacked Kankuro and I got in the way but if that happened again I would have done the same thing, and then the kiss with Kiyoshi in front of him. I hope he forgives me for that. But then even before that he brushed me off in my bedroom when I asked about his families' connection to Kiyoshi.' Tenten subconsciously bit her lip in nervousness.

"Tenten I really need to speak with you." he said seriously as he stood right beside her bar stool.

Tenten's eyes went wide. 'That's not what I was expecting.'

She motioned to the seat next to her. He shook his head immediately. "No. We can't have anyone else listening in."

Tenten's eyes widened even more at this. 'What in the world was he doing when he was gone?' thought Tenten franticly. She quickly jumped off the stool. "Let's dance." offered Tenten.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. Tenten's face reddened at his reaction. 'I thought I was mad at him but every time I see him I can't stay angry at him. Plus dancing? That is not the brightest option I could have come up with. What is wrong with me!?' she thought.

"Well..." she continued. "People don't listen into other couples conversations." She finished. She clamped a hand over her mouth after she realized the implications of what she just said. 'Couples!?! Why did I say that?! Stupid! Stupid Tenten!' she thought helplessly.

Neji just raised his other eyebrow.

Tenten opened her mouth to explain when Neji raised his hand in protest, silencing her immediately. He held out his hand for her. He smirked slightly at her. 'I guess I'll save her the embarrassment it's the least I can do after I injured her and before I tell her what I have just witnessed.'

"O-Oh…okay." stuttered Tenten she took his hand and was led towards the dance floor.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

He loosely put his hands at his hands on her waist while hers nervously went to his shoulders.

"You dance?" asked Tenten before she knew it. She had to use all her willpower not to cover her mouth again in embarrassment.

"Yes. You might be surprised to know that among the many things that the Hyuuga's are taught dancing is one of them." he paused in thought. "Although I must admit we were not taught club dances. We were taught….more professional dances." he concluded. 'I am lucky that this is a slow song otherwise I'd be in trouble.' thought a relieved Neji.

Tenten sighed inwardly in relief. 'At least he didn't leave me hanging there in embarrassment.'

She nodded in understanding. "What was so important that you had to tell me so urgently?" asked Tenten.

Neji's eyes widened slightly. Clearly he completely forgot why he was dancing with her in the first place. Tenten couldn't hold back a small smirk. 'At least I am not the only one who has their embarrassing moments.'

Neji's face regained all seriousness. "I tailed Kiyoshi after he left." stated Neji.

"What?!" she demanded. "He could have killed you! What did you do that for? Did he catch you? Are you injured? What was he doing?"-

Neji raised a hand silence, his smirk returning.

"He didn't catch me."

"Good." declared Tenten relaxing slightly she didn't notice how tightly she had been gripping Neji.

"When he left it seemed as though he was returning to the Lightning country. I saw something that would point to the contrary."

Tenten nodded urging him to continue.

"Right after he left to borders of Konoha."-

"You left the boarders!" yelled Tenten as she cut him off.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly. "We can't be heard." he mumbled.

Tenten bowed her head in apology before raising it to hear what he was going to say.

"He cast a jutsu that I didn't know and some sort of portal opened up. He was speaking with someone on the other side." he paused making sure that he chose the right words. "My byukagun had trouble seeing inside of it. It would clearly be something that would be a forbidden jutsu." he explained quietly.

Tenten eyes widened slightly. 'His byukagun had trouble seeing inside of it. What does that mean?' she thought.

"He wasn't talking to someone from the Lightning." he stopped suddenly looking down at Tenten in the eyes. He wished he didn't have to continue. She could see it in his eyes.

"He was talking to Akatsuki."

She began to open her mouth but Neji was ready for it and immediately covered her mouth. "Shh…" he mumbled before letting go.

"What connection does he have with Akatsuki?" she asked franticly.

"I don't know." admitted Neji a deep frown forming on his face. "But I you know as well as I do that it can't be anything good…I honestly can't be certain of what they were talking about. I couldn't hear it too well since I didn't want to get close enough for him to sense me." he sighed inwardly. "I did catch a few things though." Tenten stared into his orbs taking in everything that he was saying. "I could also tell that much of what they were saying was coded, as though to protect the information that their speaking of incase if anyone did overhear it. They spoke of some sort of planned capture on the day of the Konoha festival and they used code names as to protect the identity of both parties." concluded Neji.

Tenten took a moment to soak in it. She nodded. "What were the code names?" she asked.

"One of them was Azikumi and the other was Caihti. I couldn't decipher who was who."

"Why would they have such meaningless code names? I mean the only people who would sneak up on them would be shinobi and all of them would know who that Kiyoshi was the Raikage and almost all Konoha shinobi know of Akatsuki. I find that very strange." said Tenten with narrowed eyes.

Neji nodded in agreement and pulled his hands off her waist.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tenten.

"That was the end of the final song."

"Oh…"mumbled Tenten in embarrassment.

"Let me walk you home." it wasn't an offer it was a statement.

Tenten was too stressed about the new information to debate with her over it.

He took her hand at led her out the doors.

* * *

This is the longest chapter ever!! 

I will be making one transition chapter then I will be starting right on the second arc.

Next one will be up sometime before next weekend.

Translations:

Arigato- thank you

Demo- but

Thank you so much for reading.

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	13. Fluff

This is what I like to call 100 nejiXtenten fluff

Lol

**Weapons Mistress** – thank you again for your reliable reviews! That's really what keeps me going! And I have this fic planned right up to the next generation!! Get ready for my fluffiest chappy ever!!

**Liandrid313** – thanks for the review! Read this chapter I tried to explain better what I mean with Tenten being upset with Neji. But generally she really confused. She always thinks of him as perfect, incapable of any wrong doings, yada yada, however when he hurt her in chappy one, and when Sakura saw the scars thinking that Kiyoshi did that said that 'oh I hope that he gets what he deserves.' Also he blew her off when she was trying to comfort him. This was right before they left for the party. Also, there was when Kiyoshi said 'always remember I am not the only man who hurt you.' which was right after really got her stressed out. But to top it all off Neji accidentally hurt her again on the dance floor when she got in the way of Kankuro was the last straw and she kind of snapped. This chapter shows Neji regaining her trust.

**xNejitenx** – thank you for the review! Well I can't really say who it is but I guarantee that there is something from that chat that those two had that will really shock you! I have already given you all the knowledge you need to solve what it is, however it is very complex and unexpected. It is something I have been building up too the entire story! However I plead that should you find something out don't post it in a review to spoil it, but send me a confidential message.

**DelinquentDuo** – thank you for the review! It really made me laugh! I think that Temari would use a whip too! I might add that in if I have her fighting at close combat in the story. I added that scene with HinXnaruto like 10 minutes before I posted it, I just realized that I forgot to put a part with them! I thought that that would be cute with the alchy I am glad that it was appreciated! Clam Sycee is a Chinese dish that originated in Shanghai. It's a popular New Year's dish. It symbolizes good fortune and prosperity, as the stuffed clams resemble the gold or silver bouillion originally used as money in China. Traditionally, the clams would be steamed before stir-frying or deep-frying, but you can cook them in wine. I can't give away who that Akatsuki person is! But I guarantee there is something that happened there that will shock you. You already have all the clues to solve it. However I plead that should you find something out don't post it in a review to spoil it, but send me a confidential message.

**Lyneia** – I have to start off with how much I appreciate your reviews however if you would rather still tell me any theories ect to message me them confidently for I would personally still love to hear them. Please do I really look forward for my most intelligent reviewer. I hope that this one will match my last one and still be the highlight of your day! It is REALLY too much fluff I think, but oh well it had to be done.

**Dana** – Thank you for the review! Lmao I hope the wait wasn't too long!! This chappy is REALLY FLUFFY!

sorry i felt like i had to put this chappy up, there hasnt been enough hardcore nejiXten

there will be one more linking chap then the festival arc

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 13: **100 percent Fluff**

"What did you tell Hinata-san?"

"I just informed her that we were leaving and that I was walking you home."

Tenten smiled softly. "You didn't want anyone to worry did you?"

"No."

He grasped her hand lightly and led her out of the club's front doors.

"Ahaaaaa…." sighed Tenten in contentment when she felt the cool breeze of the night air on her face. She squinted her eyes in attempt to adjust to the night sky that was the complete contrary to the intensely illuminated club.

"Konoha at dusk really is beautiful isn't it…" mumbled Tenten in thought.

Neji nodded.

She turned her head to him. "What do you think?"

"Nani?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's beautiful?" asked Tenten keeping the unimpaired gaze she was holding with him.

Neji looked up into the sky observing the stars that were faintly lighting the now darkened village as he began to walk Tenten home. He still grasped her hand.

Neji frowned in thought. "It all depends on your matter of perspective. If someone liked mysteriousness, darkness or something unordinary they may prefer dusk to the normal brightness of day." He looked back down to her.

She smiled softly at him. "I am asking your perspective Neji."

He narrowed his eyes in thought while gazing at the town for a second time. "I guess I do like the night." he admitted.

"Why?" asked Tenten keenly.

Neji frowned slightly. 'Why is she asking my opinion? It doesn't really matter to me night or day. It's always the same Konoha and it always will be, no matter what time of day it is. I suppose the night is a little different however I honestly don't see what the big deal is.'

Tenten looked down. "It's okay. You don't have to answer. It was a dumb question anyway."

Neji raised an eyebrow again. 'I do not really understand what she's getting at.'

He looked around the town again trying to grasp the magnificence that she could see and he could not.

"No, I will answer if you want me to. I suppose I like the night because it shows everything in a new light. At night you see that there is a different world inside your own. I guess you could call in a parallel universe." Neji's eyes softened. 'I might be beginning to understand what she was getting at.'

Tenten opened her mouth to speak when Neji continued his deduction. "At night you are unveiled to all others in a pure light. At night you are unbound by the constraint of the day. At night you are seen for what you really are." Neji's face softened even more in comprehension.

Tenten squeezed his hand slightly in affection. Neji looked down to see her complacent face.

"Me too." she confessed. She sighed looking up at the sky. "At this time you are who you want to be…not what you were born to be…"

His eyes widened in realization. 'I guess she means that at this time I am not Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy born into the branch family. I am just Neji.'

His expression was relaxed as he gazed at her. He didn't want to break their moment but he felt it had to be done sometime.

"Tenten…"

"Nani?" she asked quietly.

"I…I am." he was having an inner batter at how to word it. "Are you injured?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow in surprise and pursed her lips. She felt a smile tugging at her lips when she saw that his face was turning pink.

'Any blush on Neji and it will show up perfectly on his extremely pale complexion.' thought Tenten.

She smiled brightly at him. "I am fine. Sakura healed me right away."

He looked down subconsciously in regret.

"Nani?" she asked in concern at his sudden melancholia.

"When I looked at you after I hurt you, I could see the fear in your eyes…you were afraid of me…" said Neji quietly without raising his head.

Tenten's face was in consternation. "No, Neji…" she said helplessly. 'Yeah he did hurt me and he did blow me off but that is nothing. We can get over it.' Tenten sighed. 'I need to realize that Neji is not a fantasy being or illusion. He is not perfect. He does things that are wrong and he needs to be responsible for them. I can't just accept his apology after apology. Everyone tells me I see him as a god that he's not. I really was afraid of him for a while there. I didn't know if I knew him anymore. He hurt me on the way back from Konoha and again on the dance floor. Plus Lee's talk with me saying that 'illusions are dangerous people they have no flaws' really got me rattled.' Tenten's face was pained at her bipolar thoughts.

"Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to injure you. It is hard knowing that you hurt the person that you were ordered to protect." apologized Neji.

Tenten's face fell. 'Of course it wouldn't have been as big of deal to him except that his actions went against his never ending mission of protecting me from male ninja who would like to cause me bodily harm or take advantage of me.' Tenten shook her head. 'I was so stupid as to think he would genuinely care about me, not because it was a mission but for me as I am.'

"I swear myself to you." declared Neji passionately, clearly thinking off all the past events that have caused them to be in such a position. He raised his head confidently.

Tenten's face shot up to his. She eyed him with her mouth slightly open. 'What does he mean by that?'

He was staring dead ahead as though seeing something that only he could. "I promise upon my life that I will not allow any harm to come to you...ever." he said forcefully but quietly. He subconsciously squeezed her hand.

Tenten's eyes widened slightly at his declaration. 'Maybe I was wrong about him only doing this for a mission…I shouldn't doubt him so easily.' she scolded herself.

She looked around to see that they were already on her street. 'Where is my house?' she thought looking around. She spotted it and smirked.

Tenten stepped in front of Neji and turned so she was facing him and she grasped his other hand.

Neji was forced to leave his memories and return his focus to the girl who was now blocking his path.

"Nani?" he asked his eyes slightly narrowed at her smirk.

Her smile just grew bigger.

He frowned at her. He didn't like to be looked at as though she knew something that he didn't.

"Neji, we already past my house." stated Tenten as she let go of one of his hands to point over his shoulder. He looked back at her house. His face turned pink from embarrassment

'Neji you're loosing your edge, going peachy twice in less than ten minutes.' thought Tenten, proud that she was the cause of such unexpected occurrences.

"Oh…" mumbled Neji with a sour frown forming on his face for being so careless.

"Don't sweat it Neji-kun. It's not the end of the world if your face turns red." teased Tenten as she placed her free hand on his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'She's teasing me. That's new…the alcohol might really be getting to her, plus Neji-kun? She almost never calls me that.' he thought.

Tenten smiled softly as she lower her hand from his face and began to walk to towards the house with Neji still grasping her hand.

"Arigato." thanked Neji as they walked together through the gardens.

Tenten stopped, pulling Neji with her. "For what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

Neji face softened. "For everything." he said as he began walking again.

Tenten gazed at him as though seeing him, all of him for the first time. 'No matter what anyone else says he will always be a god among the living to me.' she thought as a small smile played on her lips.

He continued to escort her to the front doors. They both seemed unsure of how to end the night.

'I kissed him the first time…but that was on the cheek. He kissed me my first time on the lips a few hours ago…maybe he wants me to initiate the second time. But wait. I don't know if when he kissed me was just a fluke. When I kissed him it kind of was. It definitely wasn't planned. Maybe I should wait to see what he does first.' thought Tenten, her brain going at warp speed.

Neji frowned at her rapidly changing expressions. 'It looks as though she is unsure of what to do…if that's the case best stick with something safe.' he concluded.

He quickly leaned into her and gave her a peck on the cheek before she even before she knew what he was doing. She subconsciously let go his hand and he headed back down the pathway.

'What just happened.' thought Tenten as she stared at where Neji had just disappeared behind her enormous garden. 'No Neji, please just don't leave. I still want to speak with you.'

She bit her lip wondering what she should do. 'Fuck it I am running after him.'

She jumped off the steps of her porch and sprinted down the garden walkway with the plants that were taller than she was.

"Neji!" she yelled as she got to the end. She looked around franticly. 'Where is he?' She scanned her street.

"Tenten."

She almost jumped out of her skin when she looked back to her walkway and her boarder hedges one of which Neji was leaning on. 'I had a feeling she'd come after me.' he thought smugly.

She sighed in relief.

"Neji I…" she tailed off not knowing what to say. 'I hadn't planned it this far ahead. What excuse am I going to make up?'

Neji smirked at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go check out that weapons armoire I made for you." offered Neji thoughtfully as he grasped one of her hands and led her back into her house.

"Neji…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry you can thank me later for all the different embarrassing situations I have saved you from today." he said smoothly.

It took a few seconds before it clicked. 'He is teasing me!' she thought. Tenten frowned slightly at his vainness as to think that she owed him for bailing her out of those humiliating positions. 'Oh I will get you back for that Neji…you just wait. I'll make sure Mr. Ice cube has a few unflattering moments before the morning comes.'

Tenten opened the front door with her free hand and led Neji inside.

"It may be night outside however in here looks like broad daylight." observed Neji as he scanned around the broadly lit corridor with his hands crossed over his chest.

Tenten rolled her eyes at his newly developed obsessive philosophy. 'I just wanted him to see things from a new prospective, not to think to deeply into it.'

She reached up behind him to his shoulders and pulled off his sweater.

Neji looked behind his shoulder to see her attempting to remove him small jacket. He gave her a perplexed look before obliging and assisting her with her task and shrugged it off his shoulders.

"Arigato." he thanked as she placed both of their jackets on the coat hangers.

Tenten nodded her head and beamed at him. She seemed to love the thought of her and Neji inside her house. Together. Alone. She tightly grasped his hand and excitedly led him through the alcohol smelling kitchen where she rummaged for a good drink.

"You have a low tolerance for alcoholic drinks don't you?" asked Tenten as she looked through her left over booze.

Neji's eyes narrowed lightly at the mention of his weakness. "That is correct." He confirmed from his spot, leaning against the wall right beside the living room door. Clearly he was eager to look at the armoire.

"Hummm…." mumbled Tenten as she looked over all the different bottles on her countertop. She could hear Neji tapping his foot in agitation.

"Okay, okay!" said Tenten. "Cool it. I have something perfect." she declared as she picked up to bottles and headed over to him.

"Which one is mine?" asked Neji bluntly crossing his arms in front of him. Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"This one." she said as she lifted one of her hands.

Neji turned his nose up at it. "What is that?" he demanded.

Tenten shook her head at his reluctance.

"Come on it's just a cooler." she said waving it in a mock threatening way in front of his face.

He turned his head to the side in defiance.

Tenten pouted. "Neji…" she cooed with puppy eyes.

Neji winced lightly. 'Why is she doing that for? I don't know how long I can hold out for…I don't think she should have anymore alcohol from what she acting like now. She is teasing me again.' he scowled and finally gave in and grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"I know that you'll love it Neji-kun." she said as she rested her left arm on his right shoulder and grasped his right hand with hers.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. 'There is the Neji-kun again.'

'Aww there he is trying to be all tough with that glare. Too bad I know that his wide eyes give away his true enjoyment of our close position.' she smirked like a minks.

He finally gave in and relaxed in their position and walked together into the living room.

They both pulled away from one another and kneeled beside each other in front of the armoire case.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Neji as she looked at the dazed expression Tenten had.

She ignored him and continued to admire the case as she ran her fingers over the engravings trying to put the feel of it in memory.

Neji gave her a confused look. 'What is she doing?' Neji put his hand on one of hers that she was feeling the case with, stopping its movement. Tenten still refused to tear her gaze from the armoire.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Neji for a second time.

Tenten's eyes softened even more as she continued to gaze at the extravagant case.

"Matte." she grasped Neji's hand that was on top of hers, their fingers intertwining. "I want to make a memory of this." she said motioning to the case with her free hand. "And." she finally turned her gaze to Neji, her eyes becoming more focused. "And…I want to always remember who I was with when I really took the time to appreciate the most breathtaking gift I have ever been given."

Neji's eyes widened at her explanation he couldn't help the fact that his mouth hung open slightly. You could see it on her expression, Tenten was fulfilled at begin with Neji for a moment like this. She raised her free hand to cup his cheek.

"You shouldn't look so surprised Neji…" she mumbled as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. Once he got over himself he raised his free hand and held her hand on to his cheek. He squeezed it lightly before gently placing back onto the case.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you ready to look at it yet?" asked Neji bluntly, he completely ruined the chemistry.

Tenten's face fell. She pouted disappointedly at pouted at him before glaring at him. "Way to ruin a moment!" she exclaimed as she playfully slapped the cheek she had just been caressing.

Neji gave her a quizzled look. '…what did I do?'

She couldn't help the lighthearted look in her eyes even though she was pretending to be offended.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "I'll open it now." she said sweetly.

"Okay…" mumbled Neji. She opened all the case locks with her free hand.

Tenten's face softened instantly as she admired all of Neji's handiwork. Although she had already seen it before she couldn't hold back an audible gasp at when she saw all the different weapons that were so caringly carved.

She was frozen admiration while only moving her hand to take back large gulp of her heavy drink.

Neji observed her. 'She really loves it doesn't she? I guess I choose the right gift…' thought Neji proudly as a smile formed on his typically impassive face. He followed her suit and had a sip of his cooler.

"It really is beautiful Neji…" she mumbled in idolization as she ran her fingers over all the different style kunai that were on hooks. She began really inspection it. "There are so many different types of exploding tags!" she exclaimed as she flipped through all the different ones. She turned her attention to all the other things. "You've given me so many different exploding powder intensity levels!" she was so ecstatic.

Neji nodded. "I wanted you to be able to create your own personal ones." he explained as he reached over her arms and took out a mini case that was carved in the same way as the armoire.

"What that?" asked Tenten curiously.

Neji opened it calmly.

Tenten gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Neji you're so smart!!" she exclaimed as he hugged his arm that was the closest to her.

He looked down at her. 'Her love for this gift runs deeper than I would expect it too…not that I am complaining…her reactions are too my liking.' he smiled at her lightly.

"Using all these different styles of bomb shells and all the different powder types I can create hundreds of personalized bombs." she looked through all the free ones with her free hand, still hugging his arm with the other.

"Wow…oh my lord…perfect…I didn't know you could make a bomb shell that big!" Neji shook his head in wonder at all her reactions.

'There is much I still don't understand about you Tenten…'

She continued to search for new weapons in the case. "Chakra strings to control my weapons from a distance." she mumbled while examining them. 'I can get Kankuro to help me improve my skills with them. I am sure Mr. Puppeteer would love that…I don't think that Neji would appreciate it very much though.' she thought looking up at Neji for a split second.

She shook her head slightly before continuing her search. "Johuyou's…" she mumbled. "I have never used them before. Short swords…" She examined the last part. "And a first aid kit." she said her eyes widening.

She looked up at Neji. "You really thought of everything didn't you?" she teased.

Neji just nodded arrogantly.

Tenten scoffed at how conceited he was before softening her expression.

"Neji I meant what I said." she said lightly.

"Nani?"

She smiled slightly at his short term memory loss. "This really is the most amazing, breathtaking and extraordinary gift I have ever received. I appreciate it more than you know." she thanked looking down at the floor.

Neji's expression softened mirroring her own, in appreciation. 'I don't think that she has ever repeated something so much in her entire life.'

'I guess that there is no moment better than now.' thought Tenten confidently raising her head, unafraid of the repercussions of her actions.

She pivoted so that she was facing him more directly. She looked up at him for reassurance. He smiled lightly at her and nudged the arm that she was still holding onto his shoulder with, encouraging her.

She reached her free arm up to his hair, running her hand through his thick black locks loosening his hair tie slightly before attentively bringing his head down to hers. His closest hand went to her waist pulling her closer to him, while his other went in between her neck and chin softly caressing the tender flesh. She leaned into it making their lips touch sooner. Tenten closed her eyes in the moment, signing contently into his lips. He took full advantage of her relaxed position as he gently explored her caverns. Tenten's grip on his hair tightened in surprise at his boldness making Neji shiver slightly in pleasure. She pushed her body against Neji's making the kiss become more heated.

'Screw it. I love alcohol.' thought Neji dazedly as Tenten forced his back to make contact with the base of one of her couches. She firmly held her position against him as she returned the favor and began to explore his caverns.

They slowly pulled away for loss of breath, both panting, though Tenten was heavier.

"Neji..." she mumbled incoherently. She grasped him tightly just below the shoulders and refused to remove from her position as she tucked her head under his chin.

Neji just looked down at the girl in his arms in awe. 'We are in a very compromising position aren't we?' he thought frowning in thought. He gently lifted her legs that were on either side of him and placed them to one side so he was holding her in more of a bridal style while still resting on the ground with his back leaning on the base of the couch. He placed one hand below her knees and one held her around the middle rubbing circles on the exposed skin of her stomach.

"Mmmm…" mumbled Tenten in euphoria she began to doze off.

He smiled at her softly. 'She really needs to go to sleep. It's already the early morning.'

"Tenten?" he asked quietly while shaking her gently.

"What is it?" she muttered.

"You need to go to sleep." he stated as he slowly regained his normal demeanor.

"I know…." she replied. She was clearly half asleep. Tenten subconsciously tightened her grip on him.

"Humm…" grunted Neji in thought at his disposition. 'What should I do?'

Neji's face suddenly went to shock before turning up in to a sly smirk.

He held her beneath her knees and upper back before standing up with her in his arms and carefully laying her on the couch. He had to pry her death grip off of him before he could return to the case.

"Oh wow. I guess that Tenten wouldn't mind if I just take the armoire back to the Hyuuga compound!" said Neji intentionally loud while sneaking a glance behind him at the napping girl on the couch behind him.

His smirk grew even bigger at she saw her sitting bolt upright before jumping out off of the couch. His face began to fall as she began to charge at him.

"Neji!!" she yelled as she lunged at him taking him out at the shoulders making them both fly over the armoire.

Neji winced lightly at taking the fall on his mid back. They wrestled to gain the top spot before Neji won at pinned her down holding her hands above her head and kneeling on either side of her waist.

Neji frowned slightly at her. "Looks like you're not as sleepy as I previously thought…" he observed raising an eyebrow at her.

She scowled at him. "Get of me!" she yelled in attempt to be angry. She was failing miserably; she had a very large smile on her face, clearly happy to be in this pose with Neji.

Neji raised his other eyebrow. "You say one thing but your expression says something different."

She struggled beneath him. Neji just shook his head in disappointment. "I just proved my point." he mocked clearly referring to the unnecessary intimate contact that she was causing by her resistance. Her face turned slightly red at his accusation but continued to struggle in vain.

"Well I wasn't planning on this but if you insist." obliged Neji lightly shrugging his shoulders.

Tenten didn't have time to realize what was happening until his lips were already against hers. She gasped in shock at his unexpected action. Neji took full advantage again by exploring her even more throughoutly. He released his hold on her two hands so he could free up his other one to run through her silky hair while the other held her middle. She immediately went to his hair and upper back pulling him closer to her.

When they pulled away again they were panting like before.

"That was not what I was expecting Neji…" she mumbled. He just smirked arrogantly at her.

She shook her head at him for being so egotistical. She wasn't able to hold back her overly large yawn.

Neji eyed her hardly.

"Okay fine!" she admitted defeat. "I'll go to sleep now without bugging you!" she obliged. "Just get off of me kay?"

He smiled smugly and got off Tenten pulling her up with him.

She grasped his hand lightly and squeezed in affectionately before heading upstairs together.

"Your house really is big…" mumbled Neji gazing at the corridor as they headed up the stairs together.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "I know." her eyes softened in memory.

"A few years ago you would never have seen the house to empty." she admitted while they turned the corner to her room and opened her bedroom door. "You know that my grandparents died of the same plague as Lee's parents and sister.

Neji winced lightly. 'I shouldn't have said that.' he berated himself.

She looked down at the ground while closing the bedroom door behind her. "I am sorry that I haven't told you this yet but my parents were killed a few months back."

Neji just gazed at her. She raised her now misty eyes. "I am sorry that I said that!" she exclaimed. "I know you would think that loosing your parents is nothing. I mean you already lost both of yours over ten years ago!" she looked down again. 'I bet he doesn't really care. He'll probably say something about this being the way of the ninja.'

Neji raised her chin eying her hardly. "Tenten, this is the way of the ninja." Tenten lowered her eyes. 'I knew it.'

"Tenten don't be afraid to look at me." he said emotionlessly.

He could see her lip beginning to tremble slightly. She took a big gulp and met his eyes.

His expression softened somewhat while keeping the deep gaze he held with her.

"But the hardest thing to do is not to loose yourself in the way of the ninja." he said quietly his eyes becoming unfocused. Tenten's eyes widened slightly at his words. "It is hard to be a ninja. It is hard to be lonely."

Tenten held him tight right below the shoulders and buried her head in his chest holding some of the material of his shirt in a death grip.

She felt him hold her around the lower back with one hand running through her hair comfortingly.

"Tenten…"

"Hai, Neji…" she mumbled her voice muffled by being pressed against his chest.

"I think that you've had enough for one day."

Tenten nodded in agreement though refused to loosen her grip on him.

"Tenten…" he said again running his hand through her silky tresses. "You need to get ready for the training 1:00pm training session Gai-sensei has planned for us tomorrow." said Neji quietly. He could feel Tenten immediately stiffen.

"Oh yeah…" she slowly pulled away from his chest. " Forgot about that." she scowled in annoyance.

Neji smirked at her. "Don't worry I know that one of these days I'll stay over with you, don't get too upset."

Tenten's mouth hung open at him. 'He's teasing me again!'

She quickly grabbed the bottle he held in his hand and shook it in front of herself.

"Neji…" she mumbled. "You finished the entire cooler! Do you really get drunk after only that!" she exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you think I am drunk?"

Tenten shook her head in wonder. "Whatever it is it like it…" she mumbled. She gripped his lower head lightly and pulled him down to her. She tried to keep this kiss a little less heated and a little more controlled.

They pulled away only slightly out of breath.

"I guess that that is a night." said Neji.

Tenten beamed at him and nodded.

He squeezed her hand affectionately before turning to leave.

"Now don't stay up all night Neji-kun. I don't want to be the cause of your lack of sleep." teased Tenten subtly.

Neji turned his head back to her. "I could say the same for you Tenten-san."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

End of chappy 13! 

Translations:

Matte- wait

Review! Encouragement is loved!

**P.S. I have significantly edited chappy 1 along with a fair amount of chappy 2 and 3 should anyone what to re-read them. Chapter one is VERY different!**

much love

temariXshikamaruluva


	14. The Cruel Way of the Ninja

" **Can you raed tihs?**

**Only smrat poelpe can raed this**

**i cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg.**

**The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch**

**at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a**

**wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in**

**the rghit pclae.**

**The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm.**

**Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but**

**the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling**

**was ipmorantt!**

**I just had to put that in! To share it with all you guys!!**

**DelinquentDuo** – lmao I know Mr. Icecube. I hope I didn't make him too OCC. I really wanted to make their relationship move along without being too direct. I am tonning down their relationship for a bit now though. There wont be anymore hardcore NejiXtenten for a while lol! Well Neji does have a low tolerance for alcohol and I would like to say that he is more buzzed than anything. See Tenten thinks that he must be totally drunk to do things like that but in reality he was just really buzzed. Trust me its not as though he forgets it.

**WeaponsMistress** – you're review really got my hopes up. I was actually a bit depressed with that chapter because after it was posted someone took my story off of their favorites and then I didn't have my second review until it was almost 40 hits on the chapter. I was really afraid that that was a really bad chapter. I am glad that you liked that chapter but maybe for some other people I moved along too fast. Anyway I posted this chapter quickly to redeem myself. Hope you like it!

**xNejitenx** – lmao thank you for the review! I really appreciated it. I feel like this chapter didn't get that much of a good response. I think I might have moved a little too quickly with NejiXtenten. Anyhow I wanted to post this chapter right away in attempt to redeem myself to all my disappointed readers seeing as i only got 4 reviews for that chappy. I worked very hard with that scene with Neji and Tenten talking about the night vs. day but it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. However if you liked it I thank you for your appreciation!

**Dana **– thank you so much for your review! I was really beginning to worry about this chapter because I hardly got any reviews for the chappy! Your review really helped me update sooner! Hope you like this one!! I am really glad that you thought it was one of the best chapters so far.

**Chapter is over 6000 words**

* * *

**Find yourself**

**Chapter 14: The cruel way of the ninja **

"Did you say that all those other girls are coming? Is Sahitzu-chan?!" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

Hinata looked up shyly. "Hai-i Naruto-kun-n." she mumbled quietly. She immediately returned her gaze to the road. 'I wonder what Naruto-kun thinks of Sahitzu? I know they danced at the club, but it was only a few times…most of the time he was with me.'

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were on their way to the Hyuuga compound after an overly intense training session. They were all beat.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's chin indifferently bringing her face to his level and eyed her skeptically. "Do you have anymore alcohol at your house?" he asked casually, raising an eyebrow at her. 'I like it when she doesn't stutter so much…plus alcohol has other benefits as well.'

She instantly lowered her eyes that were already the size of saucers in embarrassment. Her face was becoming redder by the second. "Uhh…I don't think so-o…" she chirped. Her breath was quickened for fear of fainting. Sakura and Kiba were trying to stifle their laughter in vain.

Naruto frowned as he and let go of her chin. He was completely ignorant of the fact that two of his company were laughing at him. He crossed his arms in front of him while looking down in thought. "Is it because Neji walked in on you and me after we were getting into the booze at your house after Tenten's party?"

Kiba burst out laughing while Sakura put a hand over her mouth but failed miserably to be discreet.

"Naruto-kun-n!" exclaimed Hinata raising her face. She was looking more and more like a bright tomato.

Naruto kept his gaze at the ground, clearly oblivious to how much he was embarrassing her. He nodded his head in thought. "Well I guess we did have a little too much to drink…plus Neji did walk in at the most inopportune time."

Hinata's eyes widened even more before they rolled back in her head and she fainted. Sakura and Kiba reached out for her but failed to catch her before she fell heavily to the ground, earning her a large, throbbing bruise on her head. Naruto kept on walking. He was engrossed in his own world and hadn't even noticed that Hinata fainted.

Sakura and Kiba kneeled on either side of her and shook her lightly in attempt to wake the unconscious girl.

Sakura sighed in agitation, glaring daggers at Naruto's back. He was still talking! He didn't know that he was all alone. Sakura shook her head disapprovingly.

"Naruto!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura evilly as she slowly got up and stalked over to him.

Kiba winced at her loudness. "Sakura…" mumbled Kiba as he was left with an numb Hinata. He rolled his eyes looking at Naruto who was now turning around cluelessly, looking everywhere just too finally realize that he was all by himself. Kiba winced lightly once Sakura reached Naruto. 'I really wonder how some girls are so…vicious…I kind of pity Naruto.' he thought.

"Naruto!!!!!" she yelled again right when she reached him.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!!" he cowered in fear shaking his hands in front of himself in defense.

She punched him as hard as she could back to where Kiba and Hinata were.

"Ahhhh!"

Kiba looked 200 meters behind him, his eyes wide. 'What a scary girl…' Naruto caused a huge rift in the ground where he flew by and now he was laying in a crater two meters deep where he landed. He had flow over 300 meters away from Sakura who was now panting strongly. She returned to Kiba and Hinata in a huff.

Naruto was sprawled out in a completely dysfunctional way. 'I know that Sakura-chan is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen but if she keeps on acting like this I don't think any guy would ever put up with this kind of abuse…' he thought.

Sakura kneeled right beside Hinata, on the opposite side of Kiba. There was still anger radiating off of her in waves. Kiba's face was contorted in fear and refused to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong Kiba?" she asked in a threatening voice as she turned her attention to Hinata and began to heal her bruised head.

He had a sharp intake of breath. 'Nothing-g!"

Sakura raised her head for a second and eyed him skeptically. She shook her head at him. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes at him. Kiba sighed in relief.

"I swear Hinata is going to have some serious damage done if she keeps on falling on her head all the time…" mumbled Sakura to herself.

Sakura froze. "Kiba."

He jumped a little in shook. "Nani?"

She smirked at him making his eyes go wide again. "Did Ino every pay you back for you bet?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her.

"What bet?"

She rolled her eyes again.

Flashback:

_(End of chapter 2)_

_"Guys!! That really is amazing! I bet Tenten will be thrilled."_

_No one ever took the effort to reply._

_"Ughhh, fine! I bet you 20$ that she will be thrilled and notice that they (Ino is talking about the hair wraps Sakura bought for her and the kunai that Neji made.) match, and think that we planned that!" yelled Ino who was pointing her manicured finger at Kiba._

_"Hey why me??"_

_"Because you always bet."_

_"Fine!"_

"Hey!! Yeah, you're right! She never did pay me for that!!" he hollered raising his hands in the air in protest.

Sakura laughed at him maniacally.

He froze his arms in mid air and his face fell. "Nani?"

"I think that you should give me at least 10$ of that, seeing as though you would not have got anything without me reminding you." stated Sakura smugly.

Kiba's mouth hung open at her in disbelief. 'She is becoming more and more like Gondaime Hokage every day. I am certain that she planned this from the beginning. She will do anything for money won't she? She even is starting to make hefty beats…at least she in luckier than Tsunade-sama though. Sakura has already made a lot of money off of it.'

Kiba frowned sourly. "5$."

Sakura glared at him.

"Oh okay 10$"

Sakura dangerously shook her head at him. "After that insult of saying that you'll give me 5$ I now want at least 12$ of it."

Kiba winced in fear. "Okay fine I'll give you 12$ of it."

Sakura smile sweetly at him. "I am glad we came to a fair compromise."

Kiba scoffed inwardly. 'Yeah fair compromise my ass…the only reason I agreed is because I don't want to end up like Naruto.' He looked over to the where Naruto had finally pulled himself out of the crater and was now shuffling his way over to them.

Sakura looked over too him. "Maybe I didn't hit him hard enough…" she mumbled to herself.

Hinata began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah Hinata-san your up!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura tensed. "Naruto now don't do anything stupid you baka." she whispered quietly without looking at him.

Naruto withdrew from her. "Now why would you think that I'd do something stupid?"

Sakura slowly turned her head sending him a death glare.

"Okay-y Sakura-chan!" he obliged withdrawing even more. 'She's getting scarier every day…I really am beginning to hate Tsunade-no-baachan.'

Kiba helped Hinata up. "Are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hai-i…" she mumbled, she was still dazed.

Sakura stood up beside Hinata and Kiba and began to continue to their destiny. Naruto ran up to them as to not fall behind them. He fell into step beside Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He looked at her lazily. "Don't worry Hinata-san. I had a feeling that Neji wasn't too impressed when he saw us in that…um…position and I could tell that he might get rid of the alcohol so I planned ahead. I brought some!"

Her face turned like a tomato again and fainted…again. Naruto failed to catch her and she fell to the road…again.

"Naruto!!!! What did you do?!?!?!?!" yelled Sakura as her fist connected with Naruto's face.

Kiba rolled his eyes. 'Now this is just plain ridiculous...talk about déjà vu.'

* * *

"Who did you invite Neji?" asked Tenten. 

"You said that you invited those other girl's right?" questioned Lee.

Neji tried to lessen the popping blood vessel on his forehead but failed miserably.

"Hai."

"I am so glad that you are able to host this event at your house!" exclaimed Lee overly enthusiastically.

Tenten winced slightly at his voice level. "Please can you not get so excited Lee…" mumbled Tenten as she rolled her eyes. "Neji you didn't say who was coming."

Neji narrowed his eyes in agitation. "I don't know. Anyone from the rookie nine, Suna or those other girls were invited. You will find out soon enough who choose to show up."

Lee pouted.

"I heard that Shino and Choji were on a mission." said Tenten. "So I guess we shouldn't expect that Kaimy girl or Lilie to show up."

"Why?" asked Neji.

Tenten sighed exasperatedly. "Come on Neji! Are you blind?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. 'What is she talking about? Why is she getting angry with me? ...well I think I might understand THAT but I know that I could fully grasp her thoughts and opinions better if I had some alcohol in my system.' He frowned slightly. 'But I don't plan to have anymore in the foreseeable future…not after what I saw it made Hinata do…not to mention me.'

"It's obvious that those two girls have feelings for Shino and Choji and if they aren't going to be here than they won't be coming!" her nose flared in annoyance.

Neji just ignored her other than raising an eyebrow at her.

"Neji... you have absolutely no ability to see when someone has feelings for another, no matter how blatantly it may be shown." she stated. Tenten was clearly upset.

'I have a feeling that she may have a hidden message in there…' thought Neji frowning and returned the glare she was sending him, refusing to be the one who looks away first.

Lee just looked between the two. 'What is going on here?'

'I can't believe how Neji has completely reverted back to his old emotionless self right after that night we had together. For this past week he has been acting as though it never happened. I didn't expect him to become loud and openly affectionate like Naruto or something but I didn't think he would act as though it never happened.'

Tenten broke away from his glare and looked down sadly at the floor, her eyes softening in regret. He could see her lip beginning to tremble slightly. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to regroup. She opened them and her face became calm and indifferent. She got up from where she was kneeling in the training shoji.

"I am going to get some fresh air." she stated. She didn't even look back as she walked with long confident strides to the closest sliding door. "I'll greet everyone when they come." and with that she was gone.

Lee glared at Neji lightly. "What did you do to her?"

Neji scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Lee smirked at him. "I know that you two have…or had something. Now I wonder what you said to upset her."

Neji returned the glare. "How pointless."

"Nani? What's pointless?"

"Everything."

Lee raised an eyebrow at him in confusion before shaking his head, his expression turning angry. "If you don't treat her right I won't allow you to continue to lead her on!" shouted Lee with fiery eyes.

Neji choked on his spit. (I know gross eh?) "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lee smirked at him again. "Neji I may not be a genius with all seeing byukagun eyes but I am not an idiot. There was clearly something between the two of you and I know that it could very well end in disaster; you are often very cruel to Tenten…even without knowing it. I won't let you try to pursue anything with her if you don't show her proper respect." He declared.

Neji was beginning to feel his blood boil. "How do you plan not to let me pursue anything with her? How would you ever be able to stop it." whipped Neji venomously.

Lee's expression softened. "So you admit it. There is something between you and Tenten."

Neji looked taken aback. "That's not what I said."

"Well if you listen to yourself you would know that it was clearly implied."

Neji frowned. 'I should choose my words more carefully.'

He looked down to the floor in thought. 'I don't know what is going to happen with Tenten and me but I don't want any commitment. I don't want to have to worry about her on missions any more than I already do. I don't want to be bound to anyone else; it would impair me as a ninja. I can't let my own personal desires, wants and loves get in the way of my entire lifestyle…that is my way of the ninja.'

* * *

Tenten leaned her elbows on the porch banister and sighed in confusion. She looked at all the beauty around her. It was breathtaking. The Hyuuga compound was very large and luxurious, though still somewhat bland. Everything was beige, black or white. The training grounds at the centre of the compound were amazing; with freshly trimmed grass with Sakura trees on every corner and a small hedge outlining most of it. She observed it lightly. 'I guess that's why Neji hates it so much. It looks like a cage. A caged bird.' Her eyes softened and shook her head in thought. 'Why am I thinking about him? I guess I just hate being in this position. I should have known that this was bound to happen…but I guess I did. I have known for longer than I care to admit. I always thought that it was possible that I loved him…but that night reassured it. But now…I don't know what's going on between us.' 

She looked up to see a small flock of birds flying over the house. One of them caught her eye. "It's all white, just like someone's eyes…I guess the gods want me to suffer today…I can't stop thinking about him…" she mumbled.

She followed the flocks' course as they flew out to the main road where she saw Ino, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro walking over to the compound.

She smiled lightly at them. She could clearly see Ino and Temari arguing over who the hell knows what. Shikamaru was attempting to break it up while Kankuro was laughing in the background.

Tenten shook her head in wonder. 'I think that Shikamaru understands my position better than anyone else right now…I'd better go greet them.'

She walked around the porch to see them coming up the walkway.

"Guys calm down…so troublesome." he said holding the two girls apart with both of his arms extended.

"We are not guys Shika-baka!" yelled Temari.

"I am not so sure about that! You are definitely more aggressive than most men!" retorted Ino.

"Why you!"

Tenten just burst out laughing making them all turn their attention to her. "Hey I didn't see you there!" exclaimed Kankuro between his own laughing fit. Shikamaru and his two blonds froze in their position with Shikamaru still holding them at arms length and both girls holding kunai out in front of them trying to get to the other.

Kankuro walked up the porch stairs. "You have no idea how hard it has been spending so much time with these insane people." he sighed in relief.

Tenten giggled raising one hand to cover her mouth. "You must have a lot of patience." admired Tenten.

"You have no idea." he said as he reached the step that was directly below she was standing. He grasped her hand that was hanging by her side and squeezed it affectionately. "You alright?" he asked his expression becoming concerned.

Tenten's face fell for a second but she quickly recovered. "Oh I am fine! Don't worry about me!" she said with a forced smile on her face. Kankuro smiled sadly at her. He could tell she was faking it. "I think your sister needs more help than me at the moment." she observed looking around Kankuro's shoulder to see Ino attempting to put her newly developed mind confusion jutsu on Temari.

Kankuro looked behind him and his face fell. 'I mean come on! Do they ever stop!?' he thought, clearly annoyed. He quickly went back down the porch stairs and walked swiftly to the brawl.

Tenten smiled softly at their antics. 'I guess I am lucky that Kankuro wasn't as aggressive as his sister. Kiyoshi was just plain scary, and still is…I hear that he and the Kazekage Gaara-sama are coming to the festival and maybe even the Mizukage of the hidden village of the mist in the country of the Water and the Tsuchikage of the hidden village of the Rock in the country of the Earth. But….but, Neji…there is no way he would ever do this.' she thought motioning to the two girls who were fighting over Shikamaru. 'He doesn't like me that much…I guess it would be annoying but I somewhat admire how Ino and Temari both show their emotions so out rightly to Shikamaru…oh my god that is the most selfish thing I have ever thought! That is so shallow! I am blessed with people who like me yet all I can think of is that they aren't as emotional as some other people! Neji is not like Ino or Temari…I just need to give him time…everything will be fine.' Tenten scoffed, distraught with her own conceited thoughts.

"Guys lets go in!" yelled Shikamaru.

Kankuro froze as he held Ino's arms behind her from doing anything rash. "Fuck."

"Nani Kankuro?" asked Ino.

"I forgot something…right Temari…" he mumbled.

His sister just looked at him as though he was crazy before she became surprised and smirked sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot to remind you." she said sweetly.

Kankuro returned her smirk. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you know where it is?" asked Temari.

Kankuro just nodded his head and left.

"Now what was that all about?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow.

Temari just smiled at him. "It's a surprise…I think that you'll like it very much Shika-kun." she teased. Ino scoffed at her newly developed nickname for him.

"Guys go on in." advised Tenten. The trio nodded in agreement and headed towards the sliding shoji doors. Shikamaru turned his head back to Tenten. 'Why isn't she coming in too?'

"Yo Tenten."

She looked back to Shikamaru. He motioned to the door to that led to the shoji.

Tenten smiled at him and shook her head. "I wanted some fresh air. Plus I promised Neji and Lee that I'd greet anyone who came." He eyed her skeptically before shrugging and went in after Temari and Ino.

She heard the door close behind her. She let a breath out that she didn't know that she was holding.

'I shouldn't get too stressed about this…I just need to give Neji time. I am sure that he will come around…I just need to be patient.' she told her herself. She smiled sadly knowing that it wasn't that simple.

She looked up to see a few girls she didn't know come up to the walkway. She observed them trying to take in their entire profile. 'I guess that there are the girls from the club…I don't think I have met them yet.'

"Hey!" greeted Tenten politely as she waved friendlily at the three girls who were halfway to the porch. Two of them waved back enthusiastically while the other eyed her skeptically, she seemed to be sizing her up.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the unresponsive girl. 'I wonder what's up with her. I don't like her eyes…their too much like Neji's for my liking. Their all white, but they do have a very deep black iris and heavy black lining. It doesn't seem as though she likes me too much…'

"Anate no name wa?" asked one of the friendly girls.

Tenten smiled at the bubbly girl. "Name wa desu Tenten." she replied. The sour faced girls face darkened.

'I thought that this was the girl that Kankuro was talking about. But she looks so different now. Her hair is done up tightly and her clothes are very, very modest even for a kunoichi.' thought Lizdai scowling at her. 'I can tell just from looking at her. She's a complete tomboy.'

Tenten completely ignored the scowl that the Neji look alike was giving her. "I love your hair…um…."

"Kamile." replied the girl with a large smile.

"Kamile." Tenten nodded. "Your hair is so beautiful. I could never take care of it properly."

She frowned unexpectedly. "It's because you're a kunoichi isn't it? You don't have time to spend on hair."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at her. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

She smiled at her again. "No!" she said waving her hand in the air to blow it off. "I am probably the only kunoichi who doesn't spend time on their hair. I am just a lazy bum when it comes to stuff like that." explained Tenten. She was boosting this girl's confidence for sure. Tenten's attention was drawn over to where the street would have begun but it was blocked off of view by trees. 'I can sense Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura coming. She returned her gaze to Kamile "You don't have to look very far. I have a…gut feeling that there are going to be some very…vivacious kunoichi coming very soon." she said with a smirk.

"I know." stated the other friendly girl with a cocky smirk on her face. "I could smell them ever since we arrived." Her face darkened. "I could smell the dog boy."

Tenten withdrew slightly in surprise. "Dog boy?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! That vain guy challenged me. As if he could ever match up to the skills of my clan." she scoffed and flipped her long waist length Sesshomaru style hair. Her golden eyes were all seeing dancing with mischief.

Tenten smiled kindly at her. "I guess you must be Sahitzu of the famous Nekozuko clan." she said lightly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

Tenten smirked slyly. 'I have an idea.' she thought. "Well dog boy as you love to call him has yet to stop talking about that beautiful girl he met at the dance with long silky pure white hair and breathtaking golden eyes." teased Tenten with an overly large smile.

Sahitzu's eyes went even wider and her face turned light pink.

The unfriendly girl snorted rudely.

Tenten had to roll her eyes at the other girl. "And what is your name?" she asked with a fake smile.

The girl raised her nose in defiance. "Lizdai." she stated. Tenten nodded respectfully. She raised an eyebrow at Tenten. "Are you going to invite us in?" she asked.

'I really don't like her…' thought Tenten while grinding her teeth in agitation.

"Go ahead." she offered motioning behind her.

Lizdai shrugged her shoulders in indifference and brushed by Tenten.

"Don't worry about her she's always like that when she's jealous." said Kamile nodding her head in assurance, Sahitzu joined her in agreement.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at them. "Jealous?"

"Yeah." said Kamile. "I think she fell hard for that SUNA guy and she thinks that he likes you."

Tenten looked taken aback. "Oh…" she mumbled.

"Don't stress about it." said Sahitzu. "From she told us she has told us it seems that Kankuro said that there were a few other guys who were chasing after you and he was sure that you'd choose them over him."

Tenten burst out laughing. "He might have been over exaggerating a bit." she got out in between giggles.

"Hey it's the Neko girl!" yelled Kiba.

Sahitzu's face went red again.

"Nani?" he asked once he reached her.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Let's go inside." he offered as he ascended the porch stairs.

"Okay." she obliged.

"Hey guys!" yelled Tenten as she greeted them. 'I wonder why Hinata is bruised all over her head, Naruto is bruised…well every where and Sakura has anger rolling off of her in waves.' Tenten shook her head. 'I bet that I really don't want to know.'

"Sakura please come here for a second." she said motioning her over.

"Nani?" she asked.

"This is Kamile." she said motioning to the orange haired girl.

"And Kamile this is Sakura Haruno." she said introducing the two.

Kamile's eyes went wide. "Your Gondaime Hokage-sama's apprentice!!" she exclaimed while grasping Sakura's hand tightly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly wary of this girl's loudness. "Hai…" she mumbled.

"I wanted to show Kamile-san that not all kunoichi are as tomboyish as I am, and some look after their…" she tailed off. Neither of them we're listening to her. They were conversing with each other enthusiastically about Tsunade. Tenten's face fell. "Glad to see that you're getting along…" she mumbled to herself. She turned her attention to Hinata and Naruto.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked concernedly.

"We're fine." assured Naruto with a nod. He was rather skittish since Sakura pummeled him for the second time.

Tenten glared teasingly at Naruto. "I was talking to Hinata!"

"Oh…" mumbled Naruto in embarrassment.

Tenten smirked at them. 'It is just so fun to…well make fun of Naruto.'

"I am-m go-o…um…okay-y Tenten."

"How has Neji been treating you every since he walked in on you and Naruto?" she asked.

Hinata inhaled sharply and fainted. This time Naruto caught her. He growled in agitation. "Not again!" he complained.

"Again?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto's shoulders shrugged in defeat. "No…more like the third time."

Tenten scoffed at him. "Wow…that's got to be a record."

"That's why I asked if she had alcohol at her house." explained Naruto in attempt to be reasonable. "She seems to faint less when she's drunk."

Tenten looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true!!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay Naruto-sama." she mocked.

"Fine, don't believe me!"

"I don't." Naruto's face fell. "But one word of advice if you brought alcohol…which I believe you did because you would do something like that, don't let Neji find out about it. And don't let Hinata get to drunk…make sure she feels comfortable doing anything while she's sober before you get her drunk"

"Tenten!!" yelled Naruto at her accusation.

She just shrugged her shoulders and returned to Sakura and Kamile who were still chatting it up.

Naruto shook Hinata awake and they went into the shoji together.

"I know it takes precise chakra control to be able to use all your strength in one single punch. It took me along time to master it." admitted Sakura modestly.

"Excuse me." said Tenten politely. "Can I speak with Kamile-san for a bit?" she asked.

She gave her a quizzled look. 'Why does she was to talk to me?'

"Of course, sure." obliged Sakura. She headed into the shoji.

Kamile was looking at her with wide eyes.

Tenten smiled lightly at her. "Calm down. It's nothing serious. I was just curious about something."

She relaxed significantly.

"I was just wondering where your other two friends are? Lilie and…um Sazukaimo." she asked.

"Oh!!" she relaxed even more. "Kaimy is helping her parents with cooking for the festival."

"Already?"

"Hai." said Kamile nodding her head enthusiastically. "Her family is the owner of the restaurant, the Emperors Jade Dragon and they are the main food supplier for the festival." she explained.

Tenten nodded her head. "Cool."

"And Lilie is visiting her on ojii-chan."

"Ojii-chan?"

"Hai Lilie's is tying to convince her grandfather to come to the festival."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well he lives very far away and he was invited here by Tsunade-sama."

"Nani?" her face was becoming more and more confused.

Kamile sighed in defeat. 'I guess I have to tell her.' she inhaled deeply. "Lilie's grandfather is a member of the hidden village of the Rock in the country of the earth and also from her grandfather she is ¼ of the Kamizuri clan."

"Her grandfather is from the Kamizuri clan? I heard that they were very few of them left ever since the Aburame clan fought them during the Great War. Doesn't the Kamizuri clan control bugs too?" she asked with an interested look on her face.

Kamile smirked. "I always tease her about that, but no. Her clan controls bees."

Tenten nodded in understanding but then her face became confused again. "Why is it that Tsunade-sama would invite him for the festival? What is his status in the village?"

Kamile winced. 'I was hoping she wouldn't ask that…' she thought. "Her grandfather is the Tsuchikage of the hidden village of the Rock."

Tenten's eyes went wide. "Her grandfather is the Tsuchikage?" she asked in surprise.

Kamile's eyes softened. "Yeah…but she doesn't like many people to know about it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kamile looked down at the ground in shame. "She is an illegitimate daughter of the Tsuchikage's son."

Tenten's hand covered her mouth in shock.

Kamile nodded solemnly. "I-I…"

Tenten smiled sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to."

Kamile sighed in relief.

"Just one more question though."

Kamile stiffened slightly.

"Who is her mother?"

She winced inwardly. 'I can't tell her that…Lilie swore me to secrecy…I am the only person she told. If the truth got out…I don't want to think about what would happen.'

Kamile looked down at the ground. "I don't know."

Tenten's expression softened. 'I know she's lying but I don't want to force it out of her. But I know one thing. There is something important about her mother that she really doesn't want anyone to find out.'

Tenten squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "It's okay. Sorry if I asked too much." she apologized. Kamile raised her head in nodded in acceptance.

"I…I think I should go inside now." she mumbled quietly.

"Sure." obliged Tenten and she let go of her shoulder.

Once she heard the shoji door close behind her she took a deep breath. 'That was very interesting…I kind of feel bad for prying so much though but Tsunade-sama told me to confirm if she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. Sometimes you must deceive innocent people if you are a ninja.' thought Tenten. 'But I wasn't able to find out who her mother was.'

She sighed and sat down on the porch stairs and leaned back onto the base and stared at the clouds. "I really think that Shikamaru has the best past time in the world." she mumbled to herself as she continued to gaze at the sky.

"Tenten."

She closed her eyes in aggravation. "Kankuro you know how much I hate it when people disrupt my thought." she said as she sat upright. She covered her mouth in shock at what Kankuro had in either hand.

She jumped up. "Come on you have to show everyone, especially Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba. They'll be thrilled!" exclaimed Tenten excitedly.

She bound over to the shoji doors and opened them for Kankuro.

"Look what Kankuro brought over everyone!!"

"Is that?" asked Ino.

Tenten nodded.

"Wow..." mumbled Kiba, Naruto and Sakura in unison.

A soft smile met everyone's face.

Shikamaru's mouth hung open slightly as he gazed at what Kankuro was holding. "Amazing…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**I think that a fair amount of you will figure out what Kankuro is holding and if you do I don't mind this spolier since it is a little obvious. **

**Tell me if you want to make another chapter continuing this get together or just skip right to the festival. Review and tell me!**

**Translations:**

Anate no name wa – what is your name

Name wa desu – my name is

Baka – idiot

Ojii-chan – grandfather

Baa-chan – grandmother (what Naruto calls Tsunade 'Tsunade-no-baachan or Granny Tsunade)

Hope you liked this chappie!

Next one will be up sometime before the next weekend.

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	15. Surprise Guests

**Dana** – I may be fast at updating however you are even faster at reviewing!! LOL thank you for being my first review for chapter 14! Your support is greatly appreciated. I am glad that you liked the last chapter; I worked very hard on it.

**Lyneia** – oh my lord that is the longest review I have ever seen! So in effect I will give you the longest response ever! lol. I took your advice and continued with this chapter at the get together however after this chapter I will be jumping immediately to the 2nd arc at the festival. Thank you for liking the way I show my plot, sometimes I think I might be going to slow (like as you will find in this chapter…nothing happens except more clues to the final product) and some people might loose interest but I try to have something of major influence in each chapter that links them all together and keeps my readers interested. I am going to keep the angst mood in NejiXTenten relationship for a little bit until all hell breaks loose. Trust me you'll know what I am talking about when it happens! I am going to keep some competition within the relationships for a while, especially TemariXShikamaruXIno because I don't think that either of them would give up when they found something/someone that they loved. I can honestly tell you that there will be a lot of drama with this love triangle even after Shikamaru chooses between the two of them. Even until their death, yes I have already planned that too. Don't worry it won't happen for a very, very long time. I am going to have a lot of Kiyoshi in at the festival; also I am going to reveal something about him that I have been leading up to the entire story. I assure that all of my readers will be shocked, yourself included. I already have a relationship planned for Kiyoshi but I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WeaponsMistress** – I am sorry for the cliffy. What he was holding wasn't even that important but I felt like doing that just to keep my readers on edge. lol. I am going to continue with the party; however I am going to skip right to the festival after this chapter.

**Rawr** – thank you for my first review on chapter 1!! That was by far the hardest chapter I have had to right so far. Thank you for review, and I am glad that you like my story! You will find out if you're right about what Kankuro is holding! It has a very big link with the beginning of chapter 2 just so ya know. Thanks for the encouragement, greatly appreciated.

**Sailor Kunoichi** – thank you for your reviews on chapter 6&7! I apologize that I haven't replied earlier however I didn't see it because they were from earlier chapters, anyway thank you! I believe in your reviews!! I really do appreciate every single one of them!!

**Stacie ****- **CONGRATZ I CAN TELL FROM YOUR REVIEW THAT YOU GOT WHAT KANKURO WAS HOLDING!! Maybe it was harder to get then I thought…anyway I might have been a little too subtle. But yeah, I didn't want to use 'them' instead of 'it' cause that would just give it way. Well I guess this was a link between chapter 2 and now…but I wanted to get the new generation in this story ASAP. Your argument with Ino is valid however I am not going to make than an issue because I honestly don't think that Shika or Temari care about that. Good job with all you age calculations, I found some stuff out there too! I assure you that there will be a lot of drama with this love triangle.

**Steffy27** – I took you advice and continued with the party!! Thank you for the review! Hope this update was soon enough!

**xNejitenx** – lol NejiXTenten are going to be pretty angst and drama for a lil bit. This is because I am going to bring Kiyoshi back into the picture. I had to create a major problem in the story however their relationship isn't it. The major problem brings them together. It is something I have been leading up to the entire story.

**Liandrad313**– thank for review on chapter 13! I am glad that you liked the fluffiness. I hope that you weren't too upset with the angst between NejiXTenten in chapter 14! I am going to be keeping them in this mood for a bit.

I apologize beforehand for the short chapter the written part is barely over 3000 words!

Next one will be up sometime during the weekend and will be over 4000 words guaranteed.

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 15: **Surprise guests**

"Look at what Kankuro brought over everyone!!"

"Is that?" asked Ino.

Tenten nodded.

"Wow..." mumbled Kiba, Naruto and Sakura in unison.

A soft smile met everyone's face.

Shikamaru's mouth hung open slightly as he gazed at what Kankuro was holding. "Amazing…" he mumbled to himself.

Temari scoffed in annoyance and got up from her kneeling position in a huff and stalked angrily over to where Kankuro and Tenten had just entered the shoji. She stopped in a few feet in front of him, crossed her arms and began to tap her foot in agitation.

"Yes Temari?" asked Kankuro as politely as he could. He was trying his best to hold his serious façade. 'I think that she'd kill me if I burst out laughing right now.'

"I thought that you were only going to bring over Daichi not Kieto as well." she stated as she reached into her brothers awkward arms and took her son whom she held affectionately. "I was surprised that Asuma wanted us to bring Daichi over anyway. He is only a week old.

"Well I think that Kurenai and Asuma thought it would be better if I brought them both over so that they could…bond."

Temari scoffed. "It's hard enough looking after a week only baby; you didn't have to bring your nephew here too."

Ino stood up from her kneeling position and took a few steps toward the trio. "Do you mind if I hold him?" she asked quietly her head was slightly bowed.

Kankuro nodded. "Sure I know that Asuma would want him to meet you. After all he was only born on March 16th…that's a week ago today." he said as he held out the few day old baby in his outstretched arms.

Temari rolled her eyes. 'I already said that genius.'

Ino shook her head at him. "I was asking Temari."

She looked taken aback for a second. "Nani?" she managed to get out.

Ino looked directly into the older girls eyes. "Can I ple….please…hold your son, Kieto of the Sand."

Temari gave her a very strange look. 'Why?…I am not so sure I want her holding him…I mean…that girl did call him a bastard…even though she did apologize I cant just forget it.' she winced inwardly. 'I guess that she was just voicing what everyone else is thinking…I made a mistake…a very big mistake, when I was in that position I should have killed myself rather than be ruined. But no matter, I won't let my shortcomings affect my son. He is innocent. I remember when I was told that I was pregnant with a child I knew that I had to live on…for them, no matter how painful it was going to be.' she thought turning her attention to her 10 month old child. 'I will make sure he is given the respect he deserves. Plus I have a feeling that Ino genuinely just wants to hold him. I should say yes…even thought I despise her…plus Shika-kun will be impressed with me at being so polite!!' she thought smugly.

She ran her hand through her sons' straight shoulder length blond hair. 'He has my colour hair.' she thought absent mindedly. 'And my eyes…but Kieto's hair is the same silky, perfectly straight as his, skin tone and size are more similar to…his. My son will definitely grow up to be very big and strong.' She smiled softly as she gazed at her most precious person. 'No matter what, even if he was a mere image of…him I wouldn't care. He is my son no matter what traits of his he was given. It is not his fault who his father is and he shouldn't be punished for it.'

"Temari." said Kankuro trying to snap her out of her thoughts. She looked up dazedly to see that everyone had changed position. It seemed as though she was spaced out for ages.

From where Temari was standing there was a group in far corner to her left where Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Lizdai, Sahitzu and Kamile were all kneeling in a circle while snaking on some rice patties and drinking green tea that was on a serving tray in the middle of them. She also saw another girl, probably around ten or eleven. She didn't recognize her but from her eyes Temari knew that she was a Hyuuga.

The rest of the company was in a circle in front of her cooing over the newborn boy, Daichi while the only one standing with her was Ino who was looking at the floor.

"Gomen." said Temari before she even knew what she was doing. 'I can't believe I just apologized to her.' she berated herself.

Ino looked up with a very surprised expression on her face. "Arigato." she thanked quietly as she took Kieto from her arms. They both sat on either side of Shikamaru at the closest circle.

"Can-n I-I see Daichi-chan-n after you Kiba-kun-n?" asked Hinata politely as she gazed over his shoulder at the newborn that he was holding possessively.

Kiba frowned slightly at her. 'Naruto is right…we really have to help her not stutter so much. Some people might get the wrong idea of her if they don't know her well enough…' he thought absent mindedly. "Yeah sure."

Hinata gazed at him. "He is beautiful-l." she said in awe.

Kiba smile subconsciously. 'It seems as though she is stuttering less.'

"He has Kurenai's eyes…but-t has Asuma's hair colour…Daichi's may be a bit paler though and he has Asuma's tanned skin-n.' observed Hinata.

Kiba's smile grew even bigger. 'She is getting better with the stutter already.'

Kiba handed Daichi over to Hinata delicately.

She sighed in contentment.

"You very good at handling children Hinata-san." observed Ino from her other side. She was still holding Temari's son.

"Arigato-o." thanked Hinata without tearing her gaze with the baby.

Ino returned her focus to Kieto. She raised him to her shoulder and whispered consolingly into his ear, quiet enough so that no one else could hear. "Will you ever forgive me for that cruel thing that I said about you…?" she mumbled and returned Kieto to his normal position. He laughed and gurgled happily. "I guess that's a yes?" asked Ino suddenly feeling slightly better.

'I wonder what Ino is doing?' thought Temari from Shikamaru's other side.

Kieto held out his hands to him and clapped them happily.

Temari nudged him. "Looks like he wants to say talk to you Shika-kun." she said teasingly.

"But…" mumbled Shikamaru turning his attention to the baby Ino was holding. "I am really bad at handling kids…you know that." he mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in defiance.

Temari rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Oh come on…purlease." she begged with puppy eyes and a cute pout on her face. Shikamaru stared at her, a frown forming on his face. 'Women are so troublesome…'

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Here Shikamaru." instructed Ino as she placed Kieto in his arms.

He was holding him awkwardly. "So troublesome."

Temari helped him hold Kieto from the other side. "Like this."

Kieto was crawling all over Shikamaru like a jungle gym making both Ino and Temari giggle.

"Ah! He's pulling my earrings!" exclaimed Shikamaru as he tried to pry his hand off of it in vain.

Ino and Temari burst out laughing. "Come on help me!" he complained. Temari took her son from Shikamaru's hold but Kieto's hold still held on tightly.

"What a strong baby…" mumbled Temari as she tried to make her son release his grip.

"I wonder where he gets it from." said Shikamaru wincing. His eyes went wide. 'Fuck…I forgot…' he thought scolding himself.

Temari refused to let his slip effect her expression. She carried on as though she didn't think anything of it. '…I know better than anyone where that strength is from…I was subjected to it more than anyone else ever has been…he had extreme super human strength that was at least as powerful as Tsunade.'

Shikamaru's face fell slightly. "Gomen." He didn't even register that Kieto had finally released his grip on his earring.

Temari smirked at him. "Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't you be thanking me for getting my little troublemaker off of you." said Temari.

Shikamaru raised her face to hers. 'I think I owe her one for not giving me hell over my little…well…big slip.' he thought as a light smirk reached his face.

"Temari can I"—

"No you can't Kankuro." she cut him off teasingly.

"Humph." he snorted as he crossed his arms in front of himself and raised his turned his head away from her.

"She's a little possessive isn't she?" asked Kiba from his other side.

Kankuro frowned in thought. "Well…I wouldn't call it possessive, more like extreme parental protection."

"This is protection?" asked a dumbfounded Kiba. "She's little extreme isn't she?"

"What did you say!?" demanded Temari as she leaded forward so she could glare at Kiba.

He frowned slightly in annoyance. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes even more. "It didn't sound like nothing." she said dangerously and turned her back to him flipping her hair in an over exaggerated fashion.

Kiba's face froze in fear and agitation. 'Why are all women so scary….' he thought before relaxing slightly and turned his gaze to the girl beside him who was helping Ino hold Daichi. 'Maybe not all of them…' he thought as he took in her entire profile. 'Hinata…'

"You got him okay-y?" asked Hinata.

"Hai, arigato." thanked Ino as she took held all of Daichi. "Hinata you will be a good mother some day." complement Ino, making Hinata's face turn red. She turned her attention to the baby that she was holding. "You know I have a feeling that you're going to be exactly like Asuma-sensei." she mumbled.

Hinata stood up gracefully.

"Where are you going?" asked Ino.

"My nii-chan brought out some food and-d drinks-s." said Hinata as she motioned to the newly set up food stand that was only a few meter away by the other group. Neji, Hanabi and Tenten were already there picking up their food.

"Wow…" mumbled Ino. "Hyuuga really know how to be of service."

Hinata blushed again and headed over to the stand.

"I am coming too." declared Temari as she too headed over to the stand with her son in arms.

"What kind of stuff did you set up?" asked Temari curiously.

"I am not sure…ask my-y nii-chan." she advised.

"Whatever, I'll just see for myself." she said shrugging her shoulders as she reached the stand and rested her son on the edge. 'Where is it…I see everything but it.' she began tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Nani? What is it Temari?" asked Hanabi. She didn't even look at the older girl and continued to pick her food.

'Who is this girl? How does this girl know me?' Temari raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga. My sister told me that you'd be coming." said the girl still not looking at her.

'She can't read my thoughts…can she?'

"Yes I can." stated Hanabi.

Temari jumped in surprise her eyes wide staring at the girl that she had yet to see her face.

"Hanabi-san…" mumbled Neji in annoyance. 'She really is abusing her byukagun in conjunction with her natural intuition at what would be going through ones mind should they be in this position. Sometimes I wonder if she really is a genius or just a tease.' He shook his head at his thoughts and gave her a scolding look.

"Neji-nii-san. Let Hanabi-nii-chan train." Hinata immediately took in a quick breath, her eyes widening in shock. 'I just objected to nii-san…what is happening to me? Plus I didn't stutter…'

Neji opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it when he saw Hinata bright red, wide eyed expression. 'I really, really don't like what Naruto and Kiba are doing to her…' he thought frowning at her.

Hanabi smirked smugly at Neji. 'I would stick my tongue at him but I have a feeling he would loose his cool then.' she thought her smirk growing even bigger. She turned her gaze to her sister who was finally getting over herself. 'I guess I owe her one.' she winked subtly at Hinata making her blush slightly.

"Its fine Temari!" said Tenten as she grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the stand.

"I don't really want anything from here…" she mumbled still rattled.

"Come on."

Temari shook her head. "All I wanted was some alcohol but it seems that there isn't any here."

Neji, Hinata and Hanabi stiffened. Tenten looked over the entire table. "Hey yeah you're right!"

Tenten turned to Hinata. "Where is the alcohol?"

Hinata bowed her head and couldn't make herself answer, her face reddening even more in embarrassment.

"Neji?"

He opened his mouth but Hanabi was faster.

She placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Trust me. You don't want to know why."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at her and opened her mouth to speak but Hanabi beat her too.

"I know that if I told you my sister will faint for the fourth time today and I don't think that anyone wants that, plus I have a feeling that Neji might kill something or someone if I do." she said glancing over her shoulder to her red faced sister and livid cousin.

Tenten looked between Hinata and Neji. Then realization hit her and her burst out laughing. Temari joined her when she understood as well. 'Wow good job Naruto! You nailed her!' thought Tenten.

Neji gripped his hands in fists at their laughter. While Hinata bit her lip and gave Hanabi a pleading look.

"Sorry nii-san." mouthed Hanabi.

Once they got over themselves Tenten began searching the table again. "Oh you have dip!" she exclaimed. She examined all the different types. "I like hot stuff." she mumbled to herself.

Neji looked over to her. "I wouldn't recommend you do that…the hottest dip there is called suicide sauce, and that's not for no reason." he warned.

Tenten scoffed. "It may be just you." she offered defiantly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, apparently the judgment of a Hyuuga clan member is impaired after just one cooler and in that state they are not responsible for any actions they may commit." she said indifferently not even raising her eyes to meet his.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to look up. 'She used my exact words against me…'

"So how do you know if hot sauce isn't another one of those Hyuuga clans…what did you call them…weaknesses?"

All the other members at the table stiffened. They were anxious to know what Neji was going to do.

He completely ignored the implication even though she knew that he fully understood. 'She will get over it. She doesn't love me…that night was just infatuation to her. It has no lasting meaning. She will understand that eventually.' he thought trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Do as you wish." he said emotionlessly as he picked up his plate at returned to his seat between Naruto and Lizdai.

Tenten glared at daggers his back. 'I can't even get a rise out him!! I swear I am going to crack! Then he'll regret it…all hell will break loose if he doesn't grow up and accept his own emotions!!' she thought furiously. She picked up a chicken drumstick and soaked it into the suicide sauce and took a large bite. Tenten froze her face slowly turning red.

'I can sense that Neji is watching me! I can't show him that I can't take it! But oh dear lord it is so hot!!!!!!" she gripped the table harshly, making it shake, in attempt to make the feeling pass.

Kieto slid of the edge before anyone knew it making Temari, Tenten and Hanabi gasp. Luckily Hinata was right there. She was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Temari sighed in relief and took her son from Hinata's arms. Neji stood up and returned to the stand just to make everything was fine.

"Arigato-gozaimashita." she thanked sincerely as she examined her son.

"Looks like it will only be a small-l bruise on the arm." said Hinata as she looked over any possible injuries. Her eyes widened slightly at his arm. "What is this?" she asked.

Temari, Tenten, Hanabi and Neji all looked at what was happening. A thick metallic substance slowly came out of his pores. It seemed as though it was healing Kieto from the inside.

Temari gasped in fear as realization hit her.

Neji's eyes widened in shock. 'I have seen that before!' he thought franticly looking over to Tenten. She was already gazing at him with wide eyes.

'What does this mean?' they thought in unison.

"That's his technique…his…bloodline limit" mumbled Temari making Tenten's and Neji's eyes widen even more.

'What is this? What is going on….?' thought Neji who still held his gaze with Tenten. 'Whatever is going on it can't be good.'

The shoji burst open suddenly drawing everyone's attention.

"_**Nihongo **_kareshi-san!!" greeted Hanabi buoyantly. 

"Where is my cousin!!!" he yelled enthusiastically.

Neji's face fell. 'I knew it. The Hyuuga's are doomed. Hinata-sama unfortunately seems to be having some sort of relationship with Naruto, and now Hanabi-san has gone for his clone…Hiashi-sama is going to be furious.' his eyes widened slightly. 'I really, really hope that sometime in the future I am not related to these two…'

* * *

Festival will be the next chapter

At the moment it is called 'Chapter 16: the opening ceremonies' but that is subject to change.

Translations:

Nihongo – hello

Kareshi – boyfriend

Arigato-gozaimashita – thank you very much

Thank you very much for your reviews they really do motivate me. Sorry that nothing really happened in the chapter.

**Tell me who the surprise person is!!**

**And what did Tenten and Neji find out!! You can REVIEW it because I think anyone who has paid attention to the details would realize it immediately.**

Till next time,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	16. The Opening Ceremonies

**Review replies!**

**WeaponsMistress** – thank you so much so much for your consistent and quick reviews. They really get me started on the next one right away. I know that I can always count on you to review every chapter!! LOL I wrote that chapter for one thing and one thing only. And you will find that out soon enough.

**Stacie** – thank you for you overly long reviews. They make me know that each chapter is appreciated. You seem to understand very well what is going on. You are very similar to my other reviewer LYEINA who also seems to realize a lot of the subtle bits of information that I put in.

**xNejitenx** – thanks for the review! Good job! You're right with Konohamaru being the one who shows up. Now you're on the right track with the connection between Kieto & Kiyoshi however that is all I am going to say.

**DelinquentDuo** – thanks for the review. I loved your theories. You're on the right track and that is all I am going to say. Yes I think that the name of this kekkei genkai is iron blood but I am not 100 sure, I will need to research that for next time I talk about it. I got the idea from the spider sound ninja that Neji fought when he, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Choji were trying to bring back Saske. Now that ninja has nothing to do with this story I just wanted to think of something that would make Neji's taijutsu powerless. I might mention him but he is of no significance to this story. The future is going to be very cruel to Neji, not just concerning his future in-laws lol.

**Dana** – thanks for your reliable reviews, I really appreciate it. You're right about Konohamaru being the one who shows up. The suicide sauce is a real commodity where I live and it's not that uncommon, and trust me if I was Tenten I would be drinking 10 glasses of water after breathing fire.

I apologize for the previous chapter. I know better than anyone else that it wasn't very good.

I promise that this chapter is way better written!

* * *

**Find yourself**

Chapter 16: **The opening ceremonies**

It was packed. Almost the entire population of Konoha was squished into the circular main stadium, the very same one that they used for the chuunin exam. Konoha made a major expansion on the stadium yet they were still bursting at the seams from all of those who came from the other countries. The stadium was echoing with the clapping and cheering of the excited citizens and guests. The five Kages were all sitting at the main high raised area above everyone else. On the far left was Raikage Kiyoshi-sama, beside him was Kazekage Gaara-sama, in the center was Hokage Tsunade-sama, to her other side was the Tsuchikage Mamoru-sama, and to the far right was the newly appointed kunoichi Mizukage Kanoko-sama.

Tsunade stood up gracefully and the entire stadium immediately went silent. She took her time looking over the grand stadium and all the people who had shown up. She smiled slightly. 'I guess that this is to be expected…it is a very important occasion after all.'

"Thank you. I know that this occasion will be one that that will go down in history and will be a major event of each and every one of your lives; one that you will remember even until your last days. Ladies and gentlemen, the one year anniversary of peace between all five of the shinobi nations!" she exclaimed. Everyone burst out in applause. She raised her hands motioning that she wanted to continue her speech. The stadium quieted down again.

"I would like to thank my fellow Kages, all of whom were a major force in upholding this peace." Everyone burst out in applause for a second time. Tsunade smirked lightly. 'I think I am going to have to thank Sakura for writing my speech and walking me through it over the ear-com…I know that I would never be able to freelance this; plus that play on words, 'major force for the peace'…wow that girl has way too much free time…I am going to need to train her harder.'

"We would all." she said motioning to the Kages on either side of her. "Love to keep this peace and grow together without the need for violence. War is not something that you can cling to or thrive on as many of you know." she said pausing looking over the entire stadium. "It is something to fear and dread. War can consume you until you are ignorant to all else and violence is all that you know. You can loose yourself in the reality of our harsh pasts. A past that we were all suffered from, and we will forever feel the repercussions of our ignorance. All of our lands are scarred with the horrific memories of our demonic endeavors." she paused as instructed by Sakura through the ear-com, as to let the meaning of her words sink in. She again motioned to the Kages on either side of her. "That is why each of us we will give our lives to protect our lands prosperity and happiness. We will unite together against anyone who dares to disrupt the peace." she declared forcefully and persuasively. The crowd applauded again. Tsunade raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Is that a bit hypocritical? I basically just said that our nations will kill anyone who opposes peace…that doesn't really sound peaceful to me.' she scanned the applauding crowd. 'Seems like on one noticed the hypocrisy.'

"To the citizens of Konoha, guests from Suna, Lightning, Earth and Water, I wish to present to you the most crucial and esteemed group of people from Konoha and our honorable ambassadors from the visiting countries." she motioned down to the empty stadium. The double story level doors burst open from beneath the stadium where the Kages were sitting. A large group on Konoha ninja of all ages, along with some shinobi from each of the other countries came through and filled in accordingly.

"We would not survive without those few who carry the responsibility of our entire countries on their shoulders." she continued regaining everyone's attention as the ninja kept on flowing out orderly from of the oversized doors. "They protect us from the outside world. They give up their lives, hopes, ambitions and dreams for the betterment our villages. They are selfless. We owe them…our life and entire existence." The crowd burst out in applause. Tsunade was about to continue when Gaara stood up beside her.

"May I close the ceremony Hokage-sama?" he asked in his typical emotionless voice.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Of course." she permitted as she took her seat again.

He looked over the crowd with an unfazed expression. "The first time I came to Konoha was on a mission to destroy the country." He began with a loud commanding voice that demanded respect. No one in the entire stadium would dare make a noise. "On that failed mission a Konoha ninja taught me something very important." He paused, thinking over how to word it in the most effective fashion. "He emphatically demonstrated to me the Konoha will of fire. He showed me that no matter what, you protect what is precious to you, your family, friends, comrades and your entire village." He frowned in thought, though his face softened slightly. "It is this experience that I had with this Konoha ninja which motivated me to become the Kazekage of the hidden village of the Wind. He showed me first hand that even if you were…different." He paused again. 'I think it unwise to say that we both have monsters inside of us.' he thought narrowing his eyes. "You can still make a difference. Your existence doesn't have to be motivated by violence. He showed me that even though all hardships and failures an outcast can still become a hero. Arigato Naruto…my jinchuriki brother." Gaara's face softened slightly as the entire stadium burst out in applause.

Down were the ninjas were gathered in the stadium.

'Wow…did Gaara just make an entire speech about me or was I just daydreaming.' thought Naruto with stars in his eyes as he gazed unfocusedly at the elevated Kages where Gaara was making his speech.

Neji looked at the annoying hyperactive beside him, scowling without conviction, even while his face softened reluctantly. 'As much I hate to admit it…Gaara-sama is right. I know because…Naruto saved me from the same darkness. Everything is predetermined by fate…but at the fight we had at the chuunin exam he taught me that with determination, guts and a strong will you can change fate.'

Sakura smiled lightly at Naruto's expression beside her and leaded into his side. "Don't let it got to your head Rokudaime Hokage Naruto-sama." she whispered into his ear.

He turned himself to face her with a spaced look. "Did Gaara really just make a minute speech about me?" he asked airily.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Is he okay?' Sakura gave him a bright smile. "Of course he did Naruto." she confirmed as she affectionately put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a very…unique person. You always leave a lasting impression."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what I am saying. Gaara? Gaara spoke for one minute straight?" he asked with his mouth wide open.

Sakura's face fell. 'Naruto…'

"I don't think I have ever heard him speak one minute combining all times I have ever seen him together." he said in awe.

She rolled her eyes at him and she shook her head dumbfoundedly. 'That is the last time I try to boost his confidence…'

Back up at the high raised Kages.

"I am done Kage-sama's." said Gaara as he sat back down at his seat.

"You didn't close the ceremony Gaara-sama." said Tsunade-sama with a slight frown forming on her face. 'I don't want to get up there again. I think that Sakura has helped me enough already through the ear-com and I don't want to say something that is uninstructed.'

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I will close it for you if you don't want Sakura to keep on instructing you." said Kanoko smoothly with her eyes closed softly in thought, without even facing the Hokage. She ran her hand freely through her model-like golden-blond hair and opened her pale red/pinkish eyes lazily.

The other Kages eyes widened slightly. 'I didn't even notice.' thought Gaara. 'And even when I focus on it I find it hard to tell. The com that they're using looks like it is inside the eardrum…I guess that Tsunade didn't want anyone to know about her lax speech writing skills.'

'How did she know? I was so discreet! Plus how does she know that it is Sakura?' thought Tsunade.

'What an intuitive girl…' thought Mamoru while eying her skeptically.

Kanoko stood up gracefully before anyone had the chance to retort. "Arigato my fellow shinobi." she thanked with a loud booming voice. "I hope that you all participate in the activities that the festival has to offer. You above all else deserve the opportunity to relax and for once be shown the proper appreciation for the dauntless occupations that you do." The crowed applauded again. Kanoko couldn't hold back the slight scowl. 'Why the hell do they keep on applauding? I want to get these annoying and repetitive formalities over with.' She raised her hands lightly motioning that she wanted to continue. 'I sometimes wonder how my sister puts up with this stuff. Kiki where are you when I need you?' She resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes when as the over excitable crowed finally quieted down. "I declare the one year anniversary of the United Shinobi Nations Festival open!" she announced in a convincing attempt at passion. 'Never again…I'll leave the diplomacy to my sister.'

The crowd was on their feet as all the Kages filled off of their elevated stand. The shinobi all filled out the coliseums doors, while the citizens followed afterward.

* * *

"Gaara wasn't that speech a bit much?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think what Kankuro is trying to say is that you made a speech…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at his two siblings. "So?"

Temari shook her head. "I guess it's nothing really it's just that…you've never done anything like that before."

Gaara eyed them uncaringly. "So?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Well it's not a bad thing. It's just surprising."

"So then what's your question?"

Temari sighed in defeat and rested her head on the restaurants table. "Whatever."

Kankuro snorted at his sister's laziness. 'Shikamaru must be rubbing off on her.'

"When are our guests supposed to be coming?" asked Gaara while holding his perfect manners and posture. It looked as though he were making a mockery of his brother who was resting comfortable at the booths corner with the wall and had a foot up on the middle part of the bench, and Temari beside her older brother who had her head resting on the table while her hair sprawled out every which way.

Temari raised one hand with the pointer finger up before she collapsed her hand back to the table.

"1:00pm? It is already 1:10." complained Kankuro.

Gaara closed his eyes in thought. "Well I think that our guests had to have a chat with their sensei that is always late."

"So?" said Kankuro who was clearly teasing his brother's lack of vocabulary. Temari slowly raised her head and rested herself against the back of the booth, clearly unhappy with the cushiness of the table.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Well unlike you two my statement actually has a point to it." Kankuro rolled his eyes again in defiance. "Their sensei is Kakashi. He is known for always being late, therefore his meeting that Sakura and Naruto had with him most likely started later than expected and in effect will end later, thus making them arrive here later. In addition they are constantly in the presence of him and most likely were influenced by his annoying habit." Gaara observed his siblings. 'I guess my manners don't influence them at all…they're definitely the most rude, obnoxious and undiplomatic people I have ever come in contact with.'

Naruto who just entered the bar burst out laughing while Sakura was trying to lessen the taken aback look on her face. 'I have never heard Gaara talk so much…I wonder if he is sick…'

Gaara didn't even turn his head around, already knowing who had just arrived. 'I should have sensed their presence.' He looked at his siblings and he could tell immediately that they knew that Naruto and Sakura had been there for a while.

Naruto tried to contain himself as he slide down beside the Kazekage, while Sakura sat down on the other side of him.

"Naruto, Sakura." he greeted impassively.

Naruto snorted at his formality and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked Gaara in the eye with an attempted serious face. "Gotta say…I loved your speech." said Naruto as his face slowly began to crack up and burst out laughing at his own joke. Everyone else sweat dropped. Gaara resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. 'Everything I said was true however I didn't expect him to have this kind of immature reaction. Mind you, this is Naruto…the number one most unpredictable ninja.'

"So when are the other Kages showing up?" asked Sakura trying to ease the tension.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Naruto with a confused expression.

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's why were here in the first place."

Naruto tilted his head at her in attempt to understand.

Sakura sighed. "The Kages are having a 'First Kages meeting."

"What's a first Kages meeting?"

Kankuro snorted while Temari shook her head in disbelief. 'How is it that he wants to be a Kages yet he has no idea what a 'First Kages meeting' is?'

Sakura was clearly to be used to his lack of education and seemed unfazed. "This meeting is a very formal one between all the five Kages."

"So then why are we here?"

"It is because at the first Kages meeting each Kage has the option…no the obligation to bring two of their ninja. Often it is their students." she explained while beginning to get agitated. 'I am trying to be calm…but sometimes he is just too much!'

"So…we are Tsunade's two chosen ninja to go to the meeting?"

Sakura nodded her head deliberately. "Yes!"

"Oh I get it!" he exclaimed. But then he frowned again in thought. "So then what are you two doing here?" he asked pointing to Kankuro and Temari.

"Naruto!!" yelled Sakura as she whacked him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Nani?"

"Yo! Cool it!" Temari reached across the table trying to push them apart. Kankuro observed them from his spot in the corner. 'When ever they're together it always ends up like this.'

Gaara closed his eyes in annoyance. 'They better give it up.'

Temari finally pulled them apart from one another and relaxed again in her seat. Sakura and Naruto both had their arms crossed and faced away from each other with their heads raised in rebellion.

"Well actually Sakura I was just about to give up my position on the meeting to Matsuri."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

"I think it would be a good experience for her." said Temari while shrugging her head indifferently. "Plus it would be a good…reward for her just being inducted as a Suna jounin." she reasoned. "In case if you don't remember your student was the second youngest jounin inducted in recent history, and the youngest kunoichi at age eleven."

"She's twelve." said Gaara. "She turned twelve February 29th. Well I…'

"We know what you mean." said Temari with a smirk before her face darkened as an overly tall person that was wearing a cloak walked towards their table.

"Well than Temari-san I would permit you to attend as one of my guests." he said as he flipped back his hood.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him. 'What are you doing Kiyoshi?'

"Really?"

"Hai." he obliged as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "I only had one person that I wanted to bring anyway." he explained. 'The mission will be a failure if she doesn't come…it has to be done, she has to know first hand...'

"Arigato Raikage-sama." she thanked bowing her head.

Kankuro glared at him. 'I don't like this…'

"When are the other Kages showing up?" asked Sakura in attempt to ease the hostility as she witnessed the glares that the SUNA men were giving the Raikage.

He shrugged. "Anytime. I'll be upstairs preparing for the meeting. I'll place a hearing barrier so the no sound carries out of the room, and a few traps for extra protection." He turned his back on them before walking the length of the restaurant before turning up the stairwell.

'How does he know sound jutsu's?' thought Gaara.

"That was surprising." remarked Temari.

Gaara shook his head slightly to rid himself of his thoughts. "Did you tell Matsuri that she'd be coming to the meeting?" he asked.

"Hai." said Matsuri smugly as she poofed just a few meters away from the table.

Everyone's eyes widened slightly except for Temari who was smiling smugly. "Good job Matsuri-san. Your timing is better than ever." she complemented.

She lowered her head slightly. "That's because Gaara-sensei taught me everything he knows.

He couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his lips. "Not everything Matsuri…you still have a lot to learn."

Matsuri's face reddened slightly. "Yeah…I know but if you taught me everything is would take a lifetime to learn."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the complement. "Matsuri would you like to have a seat." he offered.

Her face reddened even more. Naruto eyed her disapprovingly. 'How did she become a jounin? She looks like nothing special, and she's too shy and mild mannered to be a shinobi.'

She closed her eyes in thought before opening them sharply. "Looks like their on their way." she stated.

"Nani?" asked Naruto.

She smirked at him. "The other three Kages."

'Matsuri you really have improved.' thought Gaara proudly.

Three cloaked figures walked through the front doors with five other people behind them, clearly the Kages chosen ones to attend the meeting.

They walked over to their table.

Each of them pushed back their heavy black cloaks revealing their true faces.

"Lilie-san!" greeted Sakura and Naruto in unison.

The girl winced slightly.

An averaged sized man beside her most likely in his mid twenties eyed Naruto and Gaara with hatred. "Seems like you're well known in these parts Lilie." he said accusingly. He and the Tsuchikage were clearly related to her from their unique yellow eyes. Surprisingly neither he nor Mamoru had the same hair or was overly tall. She was an inch taller than her uncle and was the same height as her fifty year old grandfather.

Mamoru closed his eyes lightly. "Please be more courteous Eiji."

Eiji reluctantly bowed his head in submission.

"Shall we go." proposed Kanoko who was clearly already bored with the situation. She had another girl with her who was around thirteen or fourteen. The girl waved happily at Matsuri who waved back in an equally friendly manner. She was related to Kanoko from their similar eyes, although the younger girls were more reddish, as well they both had the same golden blond hair, although the younger girls was in mid-back length and in dreadlocks. The other one with her was a very young, probably ten year old boy with pitch black eyes and black hair that is layered and just above neck length. The final person, who was Kiyoshi's other requested person was still hidden beneath the cloak.

Gaara nodded. "Of course." They all slid out of their seats and ascended to the meeting room where Kiyoshi was waiting for them patiently. Everyone sat down on the pentagon shaped table, with each edge made for one of the Kages. The Kages sat at their edge with their two chosen ones on either side of them.

It was positioned so that. Tsunade was beside Kanoko, then Gaara, followed by Kiyoshi then Mamoru who was next to Tsunade.

"Let us begin." declared the Hokage.

* * *

I have not decided yet if I should write the meeting in the next chapter of just slowly reveal what happened in the next few chapters. What should I do? 

**Translations:**

Nani - What

Eiji - excellent second son (his older brother is Lilie's father), splendid ruler (He won't be a big part at all)

Kiyoshi – purity (I named him that for a reason that you will find out)

Tsunade - mooring rope

Gaara – death (the mark on his forehead means love. It symbolizes that he loves only himself)

Mamoru – earth

Kanoko – god of the waters (traditionally a male name 'Kano' but I thought it fitting for a female Mizukage, so I added a typical female suffix '-ko')

**Side note:** this story is not going to be GaaraXMatsuri even though I am very tempted to do that. I have already made a relationship for Gaara. Matsuri and he are going to have a father X daughter relationship, or older brother vs. little sister relationship. Either way he is very protective of her. However I might very well change my mind.

**Matsuri** **is a real person in the Naruto series** she enters in episode 216 as Gaara apprentice and is in every episode until 222, and she is again in the series after the time skip in the newly released episodes 236 and 237.

**First Shinobi meeting:** I got that from the 'First Ministers Meeting' in Canada for all 13 premiers/ leaders of all 13 of the provinces/territories just for those of you who are interested.

I won't be able to post at least until next week because of exams. Plus I can't guarantee that I can post anything during the summer because I am going to be VERY busy and I won't have access to a computer for the most of it. However I will try to make one chapter every two weeks, but no promises.

I will maybe get between 1-3 chapters up within the next two weeks. No promises though.

Reviews are appreciated!

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	17. The First Kages Meeting

**Review replies**!

**Stacie** –glad that you liked the chappie! I worked really hard with the speeches, happy to hear that they weren't too OCC! I am going to continue on with the meeting!

**dragonkyuubi101** – loved your all CAPS review lol it made me laugh. Love the enthusiasm. I just felt to urge to put that thingy on my chapter just cause it was so kool!! Anyhow thanks for the review!

**everyday-snowangle** – thank you for the review!! I see that you added me to your favs authors, author alerts, fav story and story alerts, it is greatly appreciated. I apologize for the lack of NejiXTenten in this chapter as well as the past two; however I promise that there will be some next chappie!! I worked very hard on this chapter I hope you like it! It gives the reader a lot of background information about each character in the meeting.

**DelinquentDuo** – I tried to look up the spider guys' bloodline limit but I couldn't find anything so I am going to go with Iron Blood just because that seems like the best choice. I am going to have a lot of confrontation/drama between all the Kages so you get an idea of what their character is all about! I doubt that I'll be adding any more OC in the story. Sorry about the no NejiXten, they'll be a lot of them in the next chapter.

**WeaponsMistress** - Thanks for your reviews!! I think I have gotten one from you ever since chappie 3! Gaara's speech took a very long time for me to do because I didn't want him to seem OOC. I think that I did okay. :D

**xNejitenx** – I worked for a while on both of their speeches, tying to not make them too OOC! Glad that you liked them. I am Canadian!! Oh yeah. Quebec rocks I go there all the time for competitions, and I'll actually be there a lot this summer. But no I am an Ontarian. I guess you could say I live on the outskirts of the Greater Toronto Area. Since you're from Quebec I would assume that you're French or bilingual? If you are I am fluent in both French and English as well and I was thinking of translating this story once I finished it.

Mon pere est ridicule, il n'y a pas installe les accents sur mon ordinateur. Je ne pouvais pas faire quoi que ce soit. Il serait fouque.

Je suis beaucoup plus bien a le parlais.

**Lyneia** – I am continuing with the meeting as you advised. I am going to create a lot of drama between all the Kages and their guests. It looks as though I am going to have to have it the entire chapter because of the amount of information I want to put in. I am going to have a lot of character development this chapter. It took me second to realize who the person with the 'M' was lol but no, it's not them. Good guess though. I must tell you, not all with this character is what it seems if you catch my drift also this person does have connections with some other people at the meeting. The boy with the black eyes is not an OC, he and Naruto already have some history. He has normal eyes and no he is not related to Kiyoshi lol. I have thought throughoutly about it and I planned it all out what I am going to do with Gaara and I guess you could call it MatsuriXGaara but with a big twist. Just wait and see, it's a little weird but I am pretty set with what I am going to do. I am looking forward to summer except for the fact that I will be so far away from a computer!! 

**EVERYONE!** There is a lot of information in the chapter so get ready and pay attention. I apologize about no NejiXten; there will be some next chapter!

this chapter is my LONGEST chapter yet over 6250 words!

* * *

**Find Yourself**

Chapter 16: **The first Kages meeting**

"Shall we go." proposed Kanoko who was clearly already bored with the situation. She had another with her who was around thirteen or fourteen. The girl waved happily at Matsuri who waved back in an equally friendly manner. She was related to Kanoko from their similar eyes, although the younger girls were more reddish, as well they both had the same golden blond hair, although the younger girls was in mid-back length and in stylish dreadlocks. The other one with her was a very young, probably ten year old boy with pitch black eyes and black hair that is layered and just above neck length. The final person, who was Kiyoshi's other requested person was still hidden beneath their cloak.

Gaara nodded. "Of course." They all slid out of their seats and ascended to the meeting room where Kiyoshi was waiting for them patiently. Everyone sat down on the pentagon shaped table, with each edge made for one of the Kages. The Kages sat at their edge with their two chosen guests on either side of them.

It was positioned so that Tsunade was beside Kanoko, then Gaara, followed by Kiyoshi then Mamoru who was next to Tsunade.

"Let us begin." declared the Hokage.

Kanoko leaned back in her chair and yawned overzealously which earned her a disapproving look from the little boy who was to her right. "Kanoko-sama try and focus for once…" he scolded.

Sakura looked over at the little boy. 'He seems awfully familiar…'

Kanoko's eyes widened slightly. 'He has some guts trying to berate me like that.' She turned her gaze over to Naruto and Sakura. 'He must be trying to impress those two…I have a feeling that they don't even recognize him anymore. He is far from the boy he used to be what I met him during my tours of the Wave country.'

Tsunade shook her head pretending as though nothing happened. "The most pressing issue we have is definitely the threat of Akatsuki. Because of their growing power we were somewhat forced to come to terms with one another. "

Eiji stood up abruptly in protest, making his chair fall to the ground and he opened his mouth to retaliate but Tsunade who already had her eyes closed in arrogance, raised a hand in silence. "You of all people shouldn't deny it Eiji-chan." she mocked. "You have been known in the bingo books for quite some time for your failed attempt assassinate Orochimaru and take the Sound for yourself. It is evident that you don't like peace…" She opened her eyes and gazed at him knowingly. "Even from your reaction you cannot say that you wanted to come to terms…you hate all the other shinobi nations."

He glared at her. "Tsunade…." he growled.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Nani? Did I forget anything?" she looked at him seriously but continued without even waiting for a response. "As well…I would appreciate if you don't throw chairs around a Konoha meeting room. In addition to that, you are here under the request of your Tsuchikage and although he is your father, I think it unwise for someone who is a guest, a position that is simply allowed here for the experience, rather than having any real influence on the issues to have such irrational and unprovoked outbursts."

Naruto gazed up at the almighty Hokage to his right. 'Baa-chan really knows how to put people in their place…this is going to be good if she continues like this…I can probably get a few tips.'

Tsunade sighed. "Continuing on, without any more interruptions." she said dangerously while glaring at Eiji who was just now picking up chair and returning to his spot to the left of Mamoru. "We were somewhat forced to make this peace treaty because the loss of some of some of our biju to them." she explained. Eiji glared at Naruto and Gaara. He clearly didn't hold jinchuriki in high esteem. Lilie and Sakura winced slightly. "They have started to gain much of the market for mission of the smaller countries because they do the missions at a much lower cost for they don't have to support an entire village. We still have no real lead as to what they plan on doing with the biju's power." Tsunade closed her eyes. 'I know what I am going to say will not go over well….' She gazed at Mamoru. "I need to know what information the Earth country has on Akatsuki."

Lilie bit her lips harshly to hold back her gasp. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. 'How much does she know!?!' She looked up to her grandfather with a pleading look. 'He didn't tell her anything did he….?' Mamoru ignored the pitiful look that his granddaughter was giving him and held the gaze that Tsunade was giving him. He sensed the aggression in his son even before he heard his nails dig into the table. He looked away from Tsunade's glare in defeat. "I don't understand what you're asking?" he said convincingly.

"Quit the bullshit Mamoru. We all know about what happened." accused Kiyoshi eyeing him condolingly.

The Tsuchikage smirked slightly and slowly turned himself to face the Raikage. "That my be true, however why don't you extrapolate with what happened to your wife and jinchuriki daughter? I know we would all love to be enlightened about the truth of that night. After all the truth can't be half as bad as the stories that have reached my ears." he glared at him. "I am not the only one here who has links to Akatsuki."

Kiyoshi smirked inwardly. 'If only he knew…what a shock he'd be in.' he returned the other Kages glare. "What kind of right does a leader in a country that is overwhelmed by propaganda and half-truths have to make an assumption about another country, one of which they brainwash their own citizens to hate. This whole argument seems a little off topic. The hostess of the meeting." he said motioning to Tsunade. "Asked you a question. Do you remember it? Or were you to infatuated with your own failed attempt to corner me about something that has nothing to do with our conversation." he smirked arrogantly at his debating partner.

Eiji was about to get up when Mamoru put a hand blocking him. The Tsuchikage's expression darkened. "Don't make assumption about a country that you have never even been to."

Kiyoshi smirked smugly. "Why don't you practice what you preach?"

Kiki, Kanoko's sister snorted at his saying. 'How original Raikage-sama.'

Kiyoshi turned his amused expression to Kanoko and her sister. "Both of your guests seem pretty bold Kanomichi-chan."

The Mizukage's eyes widened slightly. 'The only person who called me that was my shameful uncle…this has to be just a coincidence. I killed that cursed man myself after what he did to his own brother…and my father not to mention my entire clan. No…he must know him from somewhere.' Her eyes widened even more at Kiyoshi in realization. 'Who is he…? He must have a link to that awful organization based in my Water Country; from the same organization that my older brothers' murderer joined…I still can't understand how my brother was killed by one of them as an academy student…damn that Zabuza.'

"Also I have a feeling that we are going to need to discuss your relations with Akatsuki." stated Kiyoshi offhandedly.

Kanoko narrowed her eyes at him. "My sister and I cut our ties with the rest of our family a long time ago."

He shook his head at her. "Now, did I say that you were blood related to Akatsuki? No, but since you give the information without thought I'll appreciate it dearly." He smirked arrogantly at rattling the always calm Mizukage. "How is it that one from the bloodiest clan in the most violent of all the countries has a problem with their family? What could be so bad that a brutal killer would refuse to speak with their entire family." said Kiyoshi provokingly.

"I am not like them."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say Mizu Megami no Nekketsu."

'How did he know…?' Kanoko closed her eyes in attempt to control her ragging emotions. "I have changed." She slowly opened her eyes to gaze at him lazily. "I guess you could say just like you have."

Kiyoshi scowled. "Why you."-

Tsunade stood up sharply. "Quiet!"

Everyone subsided. "Lets at least try to get through this without any fatalities." The Hokage sighed in annoyance. She faced Mamoru. "Now tell me everything you know about Akatsuki, and don't even think of turning the table's again. Everyone here has some kind of connection to this organization, however none as much as you from the Earth Country."

Kiyoshi frowned. 'I guess the Hokage isn't as sharp as I thought…pity…' he thought in disappointment.

The cloaked person beside Kiyoshi pushed back their hood revealing a very plain olive skin toned thirty year old man with black hair. There was nothing unique about this man and it was rather unsettling. He paid rapt attention to every move Mamoru was making.

Naruto looked over at the newly uncovered person and gave him a confused look. 'There is something very, very familiar about that person…and I don't like it.'

Mamoru sighed in mock defeat. "Well as you all know my eldest son had a run in with the witch of Akatsuki." he began with bitterness evident in his voice. "After this jezebel found out about his biju daughter she immediately went after her." He sighed in memory. "In the Earth country we don't treat our jinchuriki as unethically as you do. They definitely weren't praised but they weren't seen as too much of an outcast. She succeeded in the withdrawal of the five tails, Gobi no Houkou. But in order to get to her she killed my granddaughters three siblings and mother." he explained. "Afterwards my son…against my will went in search for his jinchuriki daughter and revived her using his forbidden life force jutsu."

Sakura covered her mouth. 'Tsunade is teaching me that technique…' she thought with wide eyes.

Tsunade gazed sadly at Lilie. "And then your banished you, didn't he? Because…he thought that 'you are a cursed demon that caused the death of your entire family' "

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. 'She was a jinchuriki…?'

Naruto looked at Lilie as though for the first time. 'She never said she used to be a jinchuriki…'

Lilie looked as though she wanted to crawl into a corner and die. She was biting her lip to keep it from trembling. She kept her eyes focused on her lap where she was wringing her hands nervously. 'Please…don't…don't find out…please dear lord I don't want them to find out…' she pleaded. 'I have never felt to hopeless in my entire life…that's why I promised myself not to let my emotions…control my life…'

Tsunade returned her gaze to Mamoru. "I think you made a mistake in your story Mamoru-sama." she said knowingly.

Lilie's eyes went wide.

"You mean the Akatsuki woman killed Lilie's step mother."

Mamoru's eyes went wide mirroring his granddaughters and begged Tsunade not to continue. 'How could she possibly know?'

Tsunade nodded in understanding but with a look she made it clear that they'd discuss it in detail sometime soon.

Kiki snorted rudely. 'I love outsmarting the Kages.' she thought arrogantly. Kanoko whacked her on the back of the head.

"Quit it." she scolded while frowning deeply. 'We can't let anyone else but Tsunade know about our unique bloodline limit that is passed on only every few generation…Kiki and I were lucky…or unlucky enough to get it…'

Gaara looked over to Kanoko and her sister. 'There is something very strange about those two…I could sense something different even while I was making the speech…I really don't trust anyone here other than those from Konoha, my siblings and Matsuri-san…basically I don't trust over ½ of the room.'

Tsunade turned her attention towards a yawning Kiyoshi. He looked at her nonchalantly. "Yes?"

"Care to give us any information concerning Akatsuki?"

The Raikage closed his eyes in thought. "My wife was murdered by them in attempt to protect her jinchuriki step daughter. My daughter was from my first marriage and her Nibi no Nekomata was withdrawn, and you know the rest." He opened his eyes softy with a slightly pained expression. "I can honestly that I have not been the same person ever since."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. 'Another? Another jinchuriki murdered by Akatsuki. I swear next time I come within striking range within any member of the organization I will kill them.'

Kiki smirked knowingly. 'These peoples' thoughts are so interesting. Everyone is wary of each other. The most fascinating is that of the Raikage and the semi cloaked man. They are very interesting people indeed.' She looked up to her sister. 'I guess she is either shutting them out or she can't hear them as well as I can….well I did inherit the kekkei genkai more than anyone has in the recorded history of our clan.'

"Who was it?" asked Tsunade.

"Zetsu and Mizuika."

Temari covered her mouth and her eyes widened to an inhuman extent. She was terrified. Gaara's and Kankuro's attention immediately shot over to their sister. Her face was doing horrific, unhealthy contortions.

Gaara was getting out of his chair when his brother shot over to his sisters side. Gaara raised his frown slightly at Kankuro's protectiveness and sat back down.

"Is Temari-sensei going to be okay Gaara-sama?" whispered Matsuri into his ear.

Gaara nodded. "She'll be fine." he said as he retuned his attention to his sister. 'She will be…but it's just that she hasn't heard his name in almost a year and before that was when she was pregnant with Kieto. She really hasn't gotten over her phobia of that name…every time she hears it she repeats that day in her mind…I don't want to even imagine how torturous that must be. Damn Mizuika. He cursed her to never forget him, or the things that he did to her. She will go mad if this becomes habit.'

Matsuri gave him a confused look before also turning her attention to the distressed woman.

Everyone was looking at Temari with wide eyes.

Kiki scowled. 'Kiyoshi did that on purpose…I think that he and that cloaked figure did some research on my clan…I am having a lot of trouble entering their thoughts.'

Kankuro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to go back to Shikamaru's, Temari?"

She shook her head jerkily. "I am fine. I went through this thousands of times when I was with him, and even though it still effects me greatly I wont let that name control my life." She managed to get out between winces and shutters.

'Poor Temari-san…' thought Sakura.

Tsunade gave her a pitying look. "Kankuro please take your seat."

Kankuro gave her a protesting glare but eventually admitted defeat and returned to his seat although he spared glances at his sister as often as he could.

"So it is true." muttered Tsunade to herself.

"Nani what's true?" asked Naruto.

She closed her eyes at his nosiness. "I don't think you want to know Naruto." she said solemnly.

"Tell me." he egged.

She frowned at him knowing that he wouldn't give up until she told him. "Rumor has it that Saske has finally taken the first step to his life goal."

She got multiple quizzled looks.

"Nani?" asked Sakura with an anxious look on her face.

She shook her head. "I have heard rumors that Uchiha Saske has killed Orochimaru." She looked down in thought. 'It has to be right otherwise how would they have ever gotten the Akatsuki ring from his finger? He would never have given that up. I remember hearing that Akatsuki wanted to kill him and that was one of the reason so they could get the ring back and reinstate a tenth member. His death is certain now since that Mizuika now looks to be a full member of Akatsuki now. I still don't fully understand the significance of the rings though. But now it looks as though Mizuika replaced him.'

Kiyoshi eyes widened slightly. 'That helps out our plan even more…I know exactly what Tsunade means…this is going to work perfectly. Saske will come to us.'

Naruto jumped out of his chair in bliss. "Really?" he asked as though it was too good to be true.

Sakura's face lit up in a bright genuine smile that had not seen on her face since Saske left in the first place.

Tsunade shook her head again. "You're not getting it."

"Nani?" asked Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Saske must have learned everything that Orochimaru had to offer and therefore did away with him. However he did that in preference of a greater goal, one that he has been pursuing since he was six."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "No…no…."

"Yes." said Tsunade gravely. "He is going after Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto stood up and rammed his hand into the table in rage making Matsuri wince. "Damn that Saske-teme."

Sakura bit her lip. 'I guess I knew that this was going to happen…I just didn't want to believe it.'

Matsuri observed Naruto objectively. 'He is the one that taught Gaara-sensei how to fight for what's important. He told me that the day he became my sensei. I remember Naruto from the time when I was captured by the Shitenshounin of the Takumi Village and Naruto fought with sensei to save me. He still remembers what Naruto did for him, and even today sensei made a speech about him. I guess it's this passion that he fights with that makes his so well respected by Gaara-sensei.'

Tsunade put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now is not the time for this."

He nodded in acceptance and sat back down in a huff with a pained expression on his face.

The Hokage turned her attention towards the Mizukage. "Anything to add."

"No."

"You had a lot to say before woman." antagonized Kiyoshi who seemed to have developed a newly acquired obsession for his nails.

Kiki looked at her sisters' expression and knew that her calm cool demeanor had finally been shattered. 'This isn't good.'

Kanoko stood up abruptly she opened her mouth to debate but Kiyoshi continued before she had the chance to retort.

"A woman has no right to be in the position of a Kage anyway, unless if they're proven to be significantly exceptional. Most women do not have the natural mental make up and stability to be a real leader. But one who is as emotionally broken, and is so easily antagonized really is a disgrace to the name of Kage." He put a hand to his chin in thought. "No I might be wrong on that…maybe it is just the country of the Water, and the Hidden Village of the Mist that is the insult to the five shinobi nations and really, you being the abomination that you are the perfect the Kage for you're pitiful nation."

His cloaked guest shook his head. 'You have gone to far this time.'

Kanoko closed her eyes in infuriation. She slowly opened them revealing that her eyes were slowly turning more and more red. "First off, I may be a women but if I choose that I have the heart of a man I can be just as great of ruler." she said dangerously and glared at him as though she were the Mizu Megami no Nekketsu again. "You above all people have no right to speak with me this way. After all isn't the Lightning Country on the verge of a civil war? …talk about incompetent leadership."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened ever more making him look as though he were about to go berserk.

"Yamate!" exclaimed Tsunade as she stood up from her seat. "Didn't I tell you that I don't want and fights in here." She said looking between the two offenders.

Kiyoshi sat back down and leaned back in his chair arrogantly and Kanoko sat down and sulked while crossing her arms in front of herself. "No you didn't, you said that you didn't want any fatalities." shot back Kanoko like a smartass.

Tsunade waved her hands in front of her. "Regardless. We need everyone to know all the information concerning Akatsuki." Kanoko gazed at Tsunade with a small smirk. 'You little hypocrite. You came to Kiki and I asked for us to help you interrogate them. That doesn't seem like making everyone aware of everything. Mind you Kiki and I aren't telling her everything and I have a feeling that she knows it.' She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Whatever." she muttered to herself.

"The only link we have to Akatsuki is that my uncle was a member of the seven shinobi swordsmen with Kisame." she explained briefly.

Tsunade motioned for her to continue.

"There is nothing left to tell other than my older brother was killed by Zabuza when he went on a rampage against the ninja candidates. I was almost killed then, I was nine, and as well…my sister was born on that very same day."

Naruto and Sakura each gave her looks of disbelief.

The boy beside her frowned. 'You'd think that they'd remember me now…'

Kanoko paused in her explication and sighed. "What does my families' past have to do with Akatsuki?" she asked in a voice that said she was clearly annoyed.

"What happened to your uncle…the one that was a member of the seven shinobi swordsmen, didn't he kill your parents?" asked Tsunade who completely ignored her question.

She scowled at her. "He killed my cousins, grandparents and yes my father…his brother…my mother committed suicide afterwards. It just so happened to be the very same day that my brother was killed by Zabuza."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Exactly like Saske….'

"And what about your uncle…where is he now?"

Kanoko smirked at him. "You think that I'd let him get away with killing my entire clan other than my sister and I?" she asked in attempt to be lighthearted. She laughed feebly.

"I hunted him for three years across every single country and on my twelfth birthday I finally got him." She smiled sadly. "For those three years and for two years afterward I was known in the bingo books as the Water Country's Mizu Megami no Nekketsu."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. 'I won't let the same thing happen to Saske…she became a killer at the age of nine? She must be strong as well to kill when she was only twelve, the person who massacred her entire clan.'

Everyone looked a little taken aback.

"Why did you return?" asked Tsunade.

"Because…rumor had it that there was another member of my clan, my sister Kiki."

She raised an eyebrow. "How come you didn't know about your sister?"

Kanoko rolled her eyes. "I already told you. My sister was born on the same day that Zabuza killed all the academy students along with my brother and my uncle began the genocide of my family." She paused in memory, her face becoming pained. "I remember that all I knew was that my mother was dead. I didn't know that she had given birth, so when I found her dead body with blood coming from her swelled stomach I didn't even begin to think that my sister had survived. It is only when I returned to take care of my long lost sibling did I learn that my mother committed suicide after giving birth."

Sakura looked down at her lap. 'Why is it that everyone who is strong has lost something dear to them? Is it that they don't know what you got until it's gone and therefore once they loose someone precious to them they then work hard not to let it happen again? Or is it that they just are overwhelmed by the pain that they don't care if they live or die and that becomes their strength.' She bit her now trembling lip. 'I know that I wouldn't have worked so hard had Saske not left…and I am scared of that. Afraid of what I would have been reduced to if I had not be forced out of my calm perfect daydream and into the harsh realities of the shinobi world. I would be weak.'

Kanoko gazed uncaringly at Tsunade's surprised face. "Am I right to say that is meeting in done?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 'Why don't those people who are ignorant of the world around wipe those pitying looks of their faces? I hate people like that, people who dwell of the past. The past is there for you to remember….nothing more. If you can't change it don't stress over it. It's useless.' She frowned at the Hokage. 'I don't want their sympathy.'

"No."

Everyone turned their attention to Gaara who had his hands crossed in front of his chest.

Kanoko rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on! You got to be kidding me, he doesn't say a word the entire time yet now he feels like talking?!?' she thought sourly.

Gaara was unfazed at the glares he was receiving.

"I know we examined our histories with Akatsuki, however I would be able to protect my country better if I knew their profiles or any distinguishing features." he said in a monotone voice.

Kanoko frowned in annoyance knowing that Gaara had brought up a good point.

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura."

Her apprentice nodded obediently and searched through the assortment of papers that she brought.

Kanoko scoffed at her. "Does that girl do everything for you?" she asked making Kiyoshi and Mamoru smirk knowingly.

Tsunade blushed from embarrassment. 'I still don't know how she could have found out…even with her mind skills. She told me that they were only slightly above their distant cousins from the Yamanaka clan. Unless is she didn't tell me the truth…which is…very plausible.'

Sakura kept her eyes on the documents that she was sorting though, pretending she didn't hear Kanoko's comment. "Here-e Tsunade-sama." she said in a high pitched voice while handing over the profiles sheets.

Tsunade looked up and down the sheets. "Some of them we don't have the full information on. However I will tell you what we from Konoha know." She sighed and began. "All of the Akatsuki members can be distinguished by their black capes with red clouds imprinted on them. Each of their members wears a ring, a different finger for each of the ten members. To disguise their face they wear large conical straw hats with small spike-like bells hanging from them." She flipped to the next page.

"We don't know the name of the Akatsuki leader. He is about 5'9' with spiked auburn hair and has a large bridge piercing." She turned the page.

"Deidara is a former village of Iwa (Hidden Village of the Rocks). He is 5'10' with long blond hair in a ponytail. He is a specialist in explosive-based jutsu using clay, clay manipulation with mouths in palms of hands. He has a scope on his left eye. He is the one assigned to capture the one-tailed beast."

Eiji narrowed his eyes at the mention of him. It seemed as though he had a run in with the Akatsuki member who was from his home country. Gaara's eyes widened slightly, realizing that this was the person who would sometime come and attempt to withdraw his biju.

"Uchiha Itachi." The room seemed to freeze at the mention of his name. "He is 5'9' with black hair in a low ponytail. He has black eyes, although they are almost always in his red Mangekyo Sharingan form. He is a master of his sharingan, with the ability to kill instantly upon looking into his eyes. He is also a master of Uchiha fire based techniques. He is assigned to capture the Kyuubi."

Sakura gave a depressed looking Naruto a worried look. 'I hope he's okay…'

She turned the page again. "Kisame Hoshigaki. He is 6'2' with a distinctive shark-like appearance. He is an expert in water-based jutsu, has exceptionally large chakra supply, high physical strength and speed, and posses the Samehada of the seven shinobi swordsmen (sentient, chakra-absorbing sword)."

Kanoko and Kiki's faces darkened at the mention of him.

"Zetsu. He is easily distinguished by his Venus-flytrap like extensions around body and dual personality. His body is split into two halves, one white and the other black, which is a cannibal."

She turned to the following page. "Hidan is 5'11' with short white hair. He specializes in ritual type jutsu's where he uses his own immortal body as a voodoo doll."

"Kakuzu of Taki (Hidden Village of the Waterfall)." she frowned looking at his profile. "6'3', he is able to extend life indefinitely through extraction and incorporation of foreign human hearts, can possess five human hearts at once, able to use all five chakra elements, body contains many threads for attack and body manipulation. It says that he has been alive since the time of the founding of Konoha and fought my grandfather…the Shodaime Hokage (First Hokage)."

"Sasori."

Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise. 'A Suna ninja?'

"His height is unknown because he exists inside a puppet. He is a puppet master, puppet body, human puppets and a poison specialist."

"Emi." Lilie eyes widened fearfully at the mention of her name. "She is 6'1', with long blue hair and a flower accessory. She specialises in speed taijutsu, has inhuman like reflexes. She is a master genjutsu user, and impersonator, capable of performing the shape shifting jutsu. She is also listed as a genius, similar to or above Shikamaru's IQ level of 200+."

Tsunade frowned at the next profile wondering of how to present it. "The member who cannot be named." she began, continuing when everyone nodded in understanding. "He is very dark skinned, 6'2' and has shoulder length black hair. He has an absolute metallic blood defense. His skills are very similar to that of Emi; he is a master shape shifter/ impersonator. He examines kekkei genkai from the dead bodies of his enemies and creating the jutsu that Orochimaru had been searching for, for his entire lifetime implants an imitation gene of the bloodline limit into his own body."

Temari shuttered involuntarily earning her concerned looks from both of her siblings.

"I think we're done for now." declared Tsunade as she got up and began to lead everyone out of the room. Naruto stayed seated along with Temari who had her brothers soothing her on either side, Matsuri who looked as though she were simply trying to process what just happened in the meeting. Naruto glared at the Raikage and his semi cloaked guest. 'There is something that is not right about them…I am not very good at this kind of thing but I know that there is something very, very wrong about them.'

Naruto leaned forward on his elbows propping his head up and glared at the guest. 'He is familiar…'

The man smirked. 'Seems as though he's not as dumb as he looks…mind you if he was what a disappointment that would be…' the man closed his eyes. 'This would be a good time to give him a little…jolt.' He slowly faced Naruto a large smirk forming on his face. 'I guess a little genjutsu can't hurt...too much' he slowly opened his eyes revealing something horrific.

Large Mangekyo Sharingan eyes flashed relentlessly in Naruto's mind.

* * *

Translations:

Biju: a tailed beast like the nine tails (Kyuubi) that is sealed in Naruto or the one tail (Ichibi no Shukaku) that is sealed within Gaara.

Jinchuriki – a person who has a biju sealed within them

Mizu Megami no Nekketsu – hot blooded water goddess

Mizu –water

Megami – goddess

Nekketsu – hot blooded

Gobi no Houkou – five tailed dog demon

Nibi no Nekomata – two tailed cat demon

Taki – literally means 'Hidden Village of the Waterfall'

Yamate – stop

SPOILS!!

1- Over the time skip Sakura becomes a really great shinobi. For those of you who don't know, she becomes Tsunade's apprentice after Saske leaves. After the time skip her medical skills are second only to Tsunade. She was also taught her super human strength. Sakura is practically immune to any genjutsu and she is still very knowledgeable and can be a smart ass sometimes.

Just as a demonstration of her strength, she teamed up with a puppeteer who put chakra strings on her and basically controlled her like a puppet. Together they fought and killed a member of Akatsuki.

2 - Just as a side note that Saske really does kill Orochimaru 2 ½ years after he leaves. He then goes in pursuit of Itachi. This is where the manga is at right now if you would like to know. If you want to check out the manga this is how you do it.

Go to 'G o o g l e'

type in 'Naruto Manga'

click on the first link the title should read, 'Naruto Manga Returns'

On the left hand side it will have all the different volumes and chapters of Naruto. They update this every Friday posting the newest chapter.

Have fun 

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	18. Carnival Quirks

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Sika'sheat** – thanks for the corrections. I am sorry about SASUKES name. I'll be correcting that sometime within the next few days. I double checked on absoluteanime . com concerning Sasuke's age and you are right. Again I apologize and I'll be correcting that as well. I thought that Itachi was 11 when he killed his entire clan, not 13 I just did the wrong calculations. I appreciate you adding my story to your alerts list.

**WeaponsMistress** – thank you!! I can always count on you to review! I am sorry that this update was not that soon. In case you haven't checked yet I reviewed one of your stories in attempted equivalent exchange. :D

**xNejitenx** – thank you for the offer. I plan on taking you up on it, however not after I finished editing the chapters. That will be in about two weeks or so. Then go ahead, translate, and send them to me in an e-mail. I will tell you when it is ready. I greatly appreciate it. I will post your name at the beginning at every chapter for the credit of the chapter. I do not know Japanese. I wish lol. I sometimes watch the series in Japanese so I know some of the words that they use often. If you have any questions, etc about anything that confuses you about the story feel free to ask in advance, or any Japanese translations that you would like to add in. I do have access to every single episode in Japanese.

**Indigo Penguin** – thank you for taking the time to read my story. It is appreciated. Do you think that I should take a break from quickly post chapters or go back over for corrections etc. or just finish it then go back over it? I will make the corrections you suggested.

ALERT TO READERS:

1 - I am going to be updating a lot for the next week or two. Also I will be reviewing and editing all my already posted chapters. I will be able to update VERY little in the summer if at all. I appreciate all my reviews wishing me a happy summer. I will attempt to do one chapter every two weeks, but nothing is definite. I have the 3rd arc already half written so I have prepared ahead if I don't reach that part by the beginning of summer.

2- I hate complaining. So don't take it as such. I am disappointed in lack of reviews for the previous chapter. I appreciate very much those I did receive, and it made them that much more important. However as you can tell my update was far, far later than usual. I am not motivated when I feel as though my story is not appreciated. I know that is selfish but I it is one of my many vices. I am just stating my feelings. The bigger reason is because I worked SO hard on the last chapter. Harder than any other except for chapter 1 and I was very concerned that it wasn't good enough, and maybe it wasn't but I tried my best. I spent way more time on that chapter than any other. I know that last chapter was too filled with OC however I hope you understand at my attempt in the last chapter to make them a real member of the Naruto world.

Thank you those few who I am sure will have read this concern.

* * *

Find yourself

Chapter 18: Carnival Quirks

"Damn it…" muttered Tenten under her breath. "I can't see either of them." she was on her tippy toes trying to look over the head of a taller girl to get a non disrupted view of Sahitzu and Kiba's…competition. 'Lucky she wasn't as ignorant as to challenge him to a real spar. She wouldn't stand against him, with her not being a ninja. Plus it looks as though she's at the same pace with her neko's attacks as he is with Akamaru…' she frowned slightly in thought, crossing her arms in frustration at not being able to see what the entire crowd was now gasping at.

Lee, who was to Tenten left, looked down at her 5 '5' profile and grinned sheepishly at her predicament. Tenten closed her eyes, annoyed with the look that he was giving her. "What is it Lee?" she asked without even looking at him or even opening her eyes. He jumped in surprise at being called out so unexpectedly.

His face developed a sneaky expression like only he can. "You need to train more. You're too short." Her eyes shot open at his biased comment.

She shook her fist at him. "You can only say that because you're already 6'0'!!" she exclaimed.

"And still growing." he bragged, flashing Tenten a sparkly smile and giving her his trademark thumbs up.

She sighed at his flimsy theory. "Lee…you're height has nothing to do with training…"

"Yes it does." he said nodding confidently. "That girl must be stronger than you." he said motioning to the girl blocking Tenten's view of the stage.

"Lee!!" she whacked him on the head giving him an overly large anime style bruise.

The girl in question turned to face them. "I thought we were on first name terms Lee-san." she said lightheartedly to the guy who had over exaggerated tears running down his face as he held his swelled head in pain. She turned her attention to Tenten. "Is it that much of an insult to say that I am stronger than you." she teased.

Tenten put a hand behind her back in embarrassment. "No it's just…."

The other girl shook her head at Tenten. "No sweat. You're a kunoichi, obviously you'd be able to destroy me in a spar." she admitted with a monstrous smile that rivaled Lee's. Tenten was a little taken aback by this girl's enthusiasm.

"Kamile-san, I forgot it was you!" he was dumbfounded.

Tenten gazed at Lee in disbelief. 'She has orange hair…what other girl in all of Konoha has ORANGE hair!'

Kamile smiled at him and waved it off. "Oh don't worry." she turned her attention back to the fight and began to discus the spar with Lizdai who was to her left, and straight ahead of Lee.

"I still think that the taller you are, the stronger you are."

Tenten had the strong urge to roll her eyes as he continued their argument. 'I'll beat it into his head until he admits he's wrong.' she thought with new found determination.

"It's not true-."

"Yes it is." He cut her off with a minks like smirk.

She glared at him. 'You want to play dirty…I am fine with that.' She flipped the bangs and strays of her hair offhandedly. "So do you really want me to state off all those who are shorter than you that are stronger than you?" she proposed with an evil glint in her eyes.

Lee crossed his arms turned his head away from her and raised it in defiance. "Do your worst." he accepted the challenge.

'Will those two ever let up?' though Neji from Lee's other side. He didn't even have to use his byukagun to know all the dirty looks that their group was receiving from their constant bickering.

Tenten's malicious look grew to her smirk as well. She looked a little too excited to get back at Lee. She began numbering them off on her hand.

"Naruto."

Lee shook his head. "I haven't faced him in a real spar in over a year so how do you know?"

Her jaw dropped at his protest. "Well he is."

His smile became more genuine. "I think even Naruto would agree with me if I said that if you don't try you'd never know the outcome."

She scowled at his smartass comment. 'Well he has me there.'

"Sasuke."

He shook his head again for the same reason, his overconfident smile never leaving his beaming face.

She shook her head and raised her hands in an annoyed fashion. "Come on!"

Lee snickered at her dilemma.

"Gai-sensei."

Lee broke out in laughter, almost making Neji wince at the loudness. Tenten raised an eyebrow at his outburst. Both were completely oblivious to all the unsympathetic looks that they were receiving even from within the group. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sazukaimo, Lizdai and Kamile all gave them condoling glares from the front row, while Shino and Hinata who were on Neji's other side sent them looks of annoyance, both wanting to pay attention to their teammates competition.

"What's so funny?" she asked hesitantly.

It took a while to calm down his laughter. "Tenten." he said in a teacher voice that would surely give her nightmares of the mini Green Beast. "Gai-sensei is taller than me!" he exclaimed as he burst out in laughter again.

She gave him confused look. "You're the same height."

He snorted pompously. "Nope." he said waving a finger at her. "He is 183cm and I am 182cm." he said as he burst out in laughter, earning him yet another round of irritated glares from their company.

Tenten sweat dropped. 'He never ceases to amaze me…'

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei." Lee was shaking his head at everyone that she was saying. "Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Gaara, Neji." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth at the mention of the byukagun eyed genius.

Lee froze at the mention of his eternal rival. 'I can't object to that. I spar with him frequently and I have yet to beat him.'

Neji perked up at the sound of his name.

She berated herself. 'I shouldn't inflate his overly large ego...' Tenten spared a glance over at him and saw his profile tensed to an abnormally high degree. 'Damn it he heard. After what an ass he's been to me lately I don't want him to know that I still think he's the greatest.' She shook her head slightly. 'No I don't think he is amazing. He's just a pompous, egotistical, overconfident…genius.' She thought more trying to convince herself than anything else.

The childish, charming smirk was whipped off of Lee's face and was replaced instantly by a deep frown. "Tenten, I guess I may have been wrong…but I still stand by my motto that one day a ninja dropout, with solely hard word will surpass a genius." Tenten nodded solemnly knowing that she had hit a sore spot.

Neji's frown deepened. "Lee, with your hard work you have already surpassed many geniuses that you really shouldn't have. You have defied your fate already-."

"It doesn't matter." Lee cut him off. "I will become your equal Neji."

He smirked slightly at Lee's declaration. "And I look forward to the day that you do." admitted Neji genuinely making Lee do a double take. Lee's face slowly turned to smile. He held out a fist to Neji. "I promise you I'll be there to challenge you."

His rival nodded in agreement. 'I would never admit it out loud but I would be as strong as I am today if it wasn't for Lee.'

Tenten leaned forward to get a better look of her two teammates. 'They really have grown up.' she thought nostalgically, remembering when she and Neji used to always used to say he would always be a drop out, always be a failure and never amount to anything. A small smile met her lips. 'Neither of us would have ever thought that Lee could have become such an amazing ninja. He surpassed me a long time ago. He's far closer to Neji's level than I am to his.'

Lee returned his attention to her. "In respect of you winning our…debate." he said, having trouble with his choice of words. Tenten listened attentively. 'Although he is weird a lot of the time…okay, all the time, he has still gained my respect as a comrade, rival and friend.' she thought, holding her attention completely on Lee. "I will exchange spots with you, so you can witness the competition." Before she had a chance to protest he was on her right with his inhuman quickness and shoved her unexpectedly into the spot he had just been in. She gasped in surprise at his unexpected and speedy actions. She tripped over herself, waiting to hit the ground only to be caught by Neji when she was less than a foot away from the turf. She frowned slightly. 'Oh yeah I forgot about the other member of my team with the very same lightning reflexes. Just has to be Neji doesn't it?' she thought sourly.

Neji's frown matched that of Tenten's. 'This is one of those times that I hate having reflexes that work faster than my thoughts can process them.' He was in a keeling on his right knee, while his arms held her from below her arm pits with his elbows as the rest of his arms wrapped around the front side of her around to her upper shoulders. Her body was fully extended to her knees, which were bent to the ground to support the rest of her body. Her back rested on the inside of his left leg and her head was being supported by his lower chest.

Tenten fought to resist the urge to roll her eyes and she eventually gave in. 'This is not a compromising position at all.' she thought sarcastically. 'I wish that he had just let me drop, that would be far less awkward.' After a few seconds of waiting in this position she sighed. "Are you going to help me up or not?" she asked looking way up at his face. She felt the obligation to snort when she felt him jump in shock beneath her, but withheld it, knowing that it would not help their situation. He was lucky that his face didn't turn red.

'At least Lee isn't freaking out…he's just entranced by the spar of the animal trainers.' He guessed that everyone around him knew better than to make a big deal about him and Tenten. 'Or maybe their just afraid of my juuken…either way it works.'

He was offended at being caught off guard with her comment. "You know Lee is right…but not for the same reason."

She sighed. He didn't like the feeling it had as her back moved against his inner thigh. "What are you talking about Neji?" she asked in defeat.

He couldn't hold back the smirk that grew on his face. "It's not because you're…short, but you really need to train more." He was clearly referring to him having to catch her.

She rolled aggressively out of his grasp. 'This is even a worse position.' He had almost been pulled around with her because of his arms that had been tightly holding her around the arms and shoulders. 'If that had happened I think that my reputation would be ruined.' He thought of the position they'd be in then. Now she was facing him with her upper body resting on his inner thigh. She pushed herself back onto her double kneeling position as to not to get to comfortable with resting on Neji. "What did you say?" she asked with narrowed eyes. She was pissed. 'I won't let him speak to me this way.'

He slowly got up and looked down indifferently at her kneeling profile. "You know that I don't like repeating myself."

It was lucky that although Lee was very naïve, he was still not stupid by any stretch. He had bolted behind Tenten's now semi kneeling form and held back from lunging at Neji. He immobilized her by holding her hands behind her back.

Neji was surprised at her reaction but being true to his demeanor he didn't let it show as he turned his attention to the heated spar. 'I guess I knew that she was going to be in an emotional fragile state ever since I made it clear that I don't want to continue anything with her in that way. I had hoped that she'd be over it by now though.'

She scowled at his typical emotionless reaction. "Let me go Lee." she demanded in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Not until you promise that you won't attack Neji." he whispered into her ear.

She jerked her head away in defiance. "Damn right I will if he says's something stupid."

Lee's frown deepened at her reply. "Tenten you can't act like this because he dump-."

"Who are you to lecture me!?" she exclaimed making everyone within their group, other than Neji spare them a glace, all knowing better that to interfere with the situation. "You always challenge Neji!" she wouldn't let him say that Neji had dumped her out loud she wouldn't accept it. It wasn't final. 'How did you know the outcome until you try, isn't that what Lee said?' she thought, but then frowned slightly in realization. 'I have already tried…and failed.' Her eyes darkened in determination. 'But I won't stop…Neji is subconsciously falling into the darkness of the ninja world…last time Naruto saved him, this time I will.'

She jerked her head away when Lee tried to cover her mouth from another outburst. "Tenten."

"Don't Tenten me." she quipped in a quieter voice, which relieved Lee. He quickly glanced at the fight that was still going on within the borders of the stage. He used his free hand to maneuver her face back to his. She allowed him to, and looked down in defeat, she was broken…for now.

Lee's frown deepened even more in concern at her sudden melancholy. "Kiba's spar is going to be over in less than a minute…just, onegai hold up until then." he whispered.

She shuddered in his grasp; she closed her eyes to rid herself of her useless and painful emotions. "Hai Lee." she obliged quietly with no sense complaint in her voice.

Lee was nonplused by her lack of protest. He let his hands fall from the base of her neck and her arms and stood up. He looked back down at her. She hadn't moved at all. He couldn't hold back a pitying gaze. 'I understand her predicament better that she knows. I loved Sakura-san from the moment I laid eyes on her. However, always, she had her heart bent on someone else. I never really stood a chance against Sasuke-kun, but I did gain her friendship, and I cherish that more than anything.' He paused in thought looking up and down his distressed teammate. 'But I think that Neji is just being selfish. It is clear that their feelings are mutual. Unlike Sakura and I, these two should have a chance, however it is looking less and less likely with how Neji is acting.' He bent down to her level and supported her under her shoulder and helped her up to watch the match.

"Arigato." she thanked quietly as he let go of her shoulders. She refused to look upset as to give Neji the satisfaction that he had affected her in such a way.

"Any time." replied Lee.

Tenten turned her attention to the spar, immediately noticing how her view improved. "Damn that girl is short…" she muttered under her breath.

The girl in question turned to face her. "The name in Lizdai." she said rudely. 'This is déjà vu from what happened with Temari.' She scowled in annoyance, although she was content with the offended look that fell on Tenten's face. "You have a problem with me being short?"

"No it's just-."

"Look." said Lizdai cutting her off in an uncouth manner, raising her hand in defiance. "You, your overly loud, obnoxious teammate, and your ex-boyfriend have already been enough of a distraction to people who are actually interested in the spar. Now please just shut up for the rest of the competition. It would do everyone a favor." she rolled her eyes at Tenten's anger filled face and turned her back on her. 'Even if she goes to hit me her green teammate will hold her back…I really, really don't like her.'

Lee's eyes widened slightly at Lizdai's outburst. 'What a crude girl…plus at the very worst time.' He thought looking over at Tenten. She was about to crack.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Lizdai. 'She knows nothing. I hate ignorant people, people who don't understand what hardships forced into this position, what hardships come with being a shinobi. This girl has no clue about how much one sacrifices for our lifestyle. I am certain that her parents taught her this insulting behavior.' he turned his attention to Tenten and was caught off guard by her body language. Her eyes were closed softly; her head was bowed so that her eyes were covered by her bangs. She hunched her back slightly and her hands were grasped tightly in fists. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw the blood begin to flow from her clenched fists but thought better of it.

'Her nails must have dug in.' he thought absent mindedly.

"What is it Neji?"

Again he was taken again by Tenten's question, as she didn't even turn to face him or even open her eyes.

"Nothing." he mumbled and returned his attention to the competition. He could sense Tenten's distraughtly growing emotions. He was very tempted to say something to her when she bit her trembling lip but his pride didn't allow him to.

Neji observed the final moments spar with scrutiny. It was about to end in a stalemate. He scowled inwardly in disappointment at the lack of skill portrayed. "It is an insult to ninja everywhere for theses two to have to rely so heavily on their…pets." he stated offhandedly earning him the attention of Lee and Tenten.

Lee took a step up so he could see him in a clear view. "Neji, that is like the bloodline limit." he explained.

Neji ignored him.

Tenten looked at the most conceited shinobi she had ever met. "Lee is right Neji."

He raised an eyebrow at her, making her face become even more enmity at his half hearted reaction. "If what you say is true then it's equally as bad for a shinobi to rely on their bloodline limit." she declared in a not so kind voice. Neji narrowed his eyes at her fully understanding that she was referring to him. "They'd confuse their hereditary skill with their own personal strength."

Neji glared at her like he never had before. He had never been this angry with her before, she had never defied him before now and it hurt him more than he'd ever admit. "What did you say?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

She smirked at him malevolently. "I don't like repeating myself." she said smugly. "Especially to hypocrites." She muttered under her breath.

Lee was watching, holding his breath in apprehension, ready to jump in if need by, as was Hinata from Neji's other side.

"Why you-."

"Nani? Nani? You don't like people 'defying' your supreme logic do you? Principally when they use your own words against you. Well guess what? I am just not going to care anymore. I don't care. If you are going to get upset or whatever, go ahead and hit me, but then you'll just prove to all the ninja who you call comrades that you're just as pathetic, self righteous brat that you portray yourself to be."

He couldn't raise a hand to her. He wanted to but he just couldn't. No matter how outraged he was he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He just continued to glare daggers at her but what…scared him more than anything was the intensity of the returning glare. 'I have never seen her like this before. She's going to fall apart and loose all control at any second.' he thought helplessly. 'And she's directing her hateful emotions at me…Neji Hyuuga. I never thought that it would have ever come to this. I can't do anything. I had to break this…thing off. She was too much of a distraction. I can't live the lifestyle that I was born into with her attached to me. She is my liability. It had to be done.'

"It is not worth my time to enlighten you." he said indifferently. He was amazed about how skilled of actor he was. 'If only she knew what was happening inside my head.'

Tenten's eyes flashed dangerously. Her hand subconsciously went to her dragon gem pendant that hung around her neck, the one that Lee and Naruto had given her for her birthday (Chapter 4). She vibrated from her middle as suddenly a part of her chakra was released, without her consent. Before she new it a kunai formed in mid air, pointing directly at Neji.

(FOR THOSE WHO FORGET: the pendant was a present from LEE and NARUTO. It has a dragon inside of the pendant. The dragon is a jutsu scroll and as long as the pendant is in contact with her skin when she is in periods of desperation she can create kunai out of thin air.)

Neji looked down in surprise at the kunai that was forming right in front of her. It was directed at him.

"Nani?" he asked in confusion at what was happening.

The kunai shot towards him. He managed to catch it just when it pierced the skin above his heart. He was forced to wince slightly as he pulled it away from to reveal his now lightly bleeding chest.

Tenten's eyes were wide in disbelief. 'Did I have the intention to kill?'

She looked up at him in confusion. He was just as confused but there was something beneath that something that broke her heart. He was hurt, hurt by the fact that she'd ever be able, even on a subconscious level, feel the desire to kill him.

"Neji I-I…" she bit her now prominently trembling lip. She looked around her helplessly. She felt like a trapped animal as she finally noticed that all the attention of her group was bent on her. She shook her head at her own shook. "I-I." she looked around again with wide eyes. "I got to get out of here." she said franticly. She began to push everyone out of her way and headed tried desperately to get out of the crowd, leaving everyone else from her ninja group just as surprised as she was.

'I am going to be sick...' thought Tenten, holding her stomach with one hand and covering her retching mouth.

Hinata tugged on Neji's sleeve to get his attention. "Nii-san?" she asked with wide eyes.

He looked down at his concerned cousin. This day was getting worse and worse wasn't it? "Nani, Hinata-sama?"

"I-I think that you should go after Tenten-n-san." she recommended.

He frowned at her. 'Since when has she been known to give me advice?' he thought. 'She might just be growing up…but I still don't have to like it.' He raised an eyebrow at her "Why?"

"B-because!" she motioned to his shirt. "She could have killed-d you." she looked down at the ground nervously. "Despite-e that, I think she is more rattled-d than you are-e."

Neji managed to keep the surprise from returning to his face.

Hinata continued. "I think that she may-y do something that-t she'll regret." She looked up at him. "If you-u don't go after her I will." she leaned forward and began healing his minor wound with her mediocre level medial skills.

Shino put a hand on her shoulder. "Demo Hinata, Kiba is already coming over. I think it would be a good idea if you stayed."

Lizdai was unable to hold back like the rest of the group who were listening passively. "She is having a breakdown. Simple as that. When people are in that stage they don't want others crowding around them." she said in a smart ass way, placing her hands on her hips.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. "And what do you know?" he had expected her to be furious but the exact opposite happened. She seemed to be trapped in a horrific memory.

"I know because I was in that state for a very, very…very long time." Her eyes were unfocused gazing at something that no one else could see.

Hinata looked from Lizdai to her cousin, hoping that there was no serious tension. "That is why-y I said that we should-d send one person-n." She looked hopefully at Neji.

He winced slightly at the pleading look, not just from Hinata but from the entire group. He was particularly mortified by Shikamaru begging gaze. 'I won't be able to sleep tonight…'

He raised one hand in protest. "Fine. Fine. Just…stop." He almost sighed in relief when they went back to their natural expression, but of course him being Neji Hyuuga…he didn't.

It had been a few moments and he still hadn't moved. "Nii-san-n…Tenten is probably second-d in speed only to you and Lee…you better-r go after-r her."

His frown deepened at her continued persuasion. "Hn." he acknowledged and headed out through the crowd, pushing and shoving everyone who dared stand in his way. He was very tempted to stop and tell off some people who were bitching about him running through them. "Damn it…why did we have to go in one of the first rows…" he mumbled under his breath. He finally made it through.

"Byukagun." He quickly found her immediately. 'Damn it she's right…I rely too heavily on my byukagun. If I even faced an opponent it didn't work on.' he scowled in thought. "Kiyoshi…his bloodline limit completely nullifies my juuken.'

He found her in an alleyway, two hundred meters north-west. 'Why didn't she go any farther?' he thought as he jogged towards the alleyway. It was surprisingly dark, a large contrast to the beaming sunlight that shone on the rest of Konoha. He was sorely reminded of the conversation he and Tenten had concerning night and day. 'The alleyway is not night. It looks like a prison.'

He heard her before he saw her. She was retching…and crying.

He began to walk towards her. She stiffened when she realized who it was. "Neji. I-I…"

He couldn't help but feel some sort of pity towards her condition. He kneeled beside her, halfheartedly swatting away her arm that tried to push him away from her.

She looked up at him, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told that you'd be in a fragile state."

She laughed tonelessly. "Yeah…I am fragile alright." she shook her head in annoyance. She looked at him with a sad smile. "I feel weak knowing that the actions of one person made me like this…" she tailed off.

His eyes widened in realization that she was referring to him. "Well she is right…"

She snorted at the irony. "And they did…no you did it without even breaking a sweat or raising a hand."

"I am not going to take back my decision." he reassured.

She laughed that horrid emotionless laugh again. Had he been anyone else he would have shivered in fear. "Of course you wouldn't. I would never ask you to…it's just…I am not going to give up so easily…"

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. 'I don't like how everyone is now sounding like Naruto.'

"Tenten…I'll bring you home." It wasn't an offer, it was a statement.

"I would love to debate with you cause I am in such a hyped up mood." she said in a voice that wasn't hers. "But I think that you might be right…I need to get out of here…" she said looking around the dark dank disgusting alley. She refused to look at the previous exploits from her stomach. She'd surely get sick again.

Neji helped her up around the shoulder. "Arigato."

He nodded at her thanks.

They began to head towards her household.

"You are to attend the shinobi banquet tonight, with all the Kages." said Neji.

Tenten gave him a confused look. "Why me?"

"Tsunade-sama has invited a large amount of Konoha shinobi, including the entire former rookie nine, and team Gai among others." he explained.

She nodded in acceptance.

When she didn't reply he had the unnatural urge to fill the heavy silence. This brought back too many memories from that night after her birthday party.

"About our…relationship-."

"Neji." she cut him off. He looked down to her only to see her bowed head. "I am not ready to talk about it…I-I might say something that I'll regret." she raised her head to look at him. "I am not like you Neji…I can bottle up my emotions. I know that you may see that as a weakness for a shinobi but I can't live any other way."

Despite his surprise he managed to just nod in acceptance. "Okay." They turned down her road.

They continued to her house in a more comfortable of silence.

They walked up her pathway that was laced with exotic flowers, shrubs and hedges. He was always amazed by the majesty of her garden.

They stopped right in front of her front door. "Neji…arigato for walking me home."

He nodded. "The banquet is at 6:00pm at the Emperor's Jade Dragon. You know where that is?"

She nodded. 'Sazukaimo's parents restaurant…' she thought absentmindedly.

"I was told that it is a semi-formal."

Tenten chocked. "Nani?!"

He smirked at her. 'Still the tomboy at heart…' he thought lightheartedly. 'I might as well prolong it as long as I can.' He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Nani? That's not a big deal. I am sure that you must have something. It's not as though you're a guy and have nothing in their entire wardrobe."

'He is teasing me!' She scoffed unconvincingly at him. "Of course I do! You will be blown away by what secret semi-formal where I have! You just wait." she declared.

He raised his nose in the air in defiance. "I won't believe it until I see it." he said in his usual manner and with that he turned his back to her, ready to leave.

"Matte!" she called out.

He turned his head around. "Nani?"

"Just wait for a second…" she bolted into the house.

He entered the hallway of her house and sat at a classically carved bench that was right beside the door.

She was dashing down the stairwell around fifteen seconds later, clearly showing off her super human speed. She had a piece of clothing in her hand. She held it out to him.

He took it from her. "What's this for?"

She smirked slightly and just pointed to his minor blood stained shirt. "If you walk through all of Konoha like that everyone is going to think that there is some terrorist inside the walls." she teased.

He scowled slightly. "Whose shirt is this?"

She lowered her head slightly. "My fathers."

"Oh…" he mumbled. 'That was pretty dumb thing to say, who else's would it have been?'

He stood up and changed his shirt.

After he was done he couldn't help but smirk slightly at Tenten who was facing the other way. 'Modest as usual.'

She turned back to face him. "I'll wash you're shirt for you…after all be here until the dinner. I can't possibly spend all that time on getting ready." She offered with a smug smile.

He nodded in thanks to her and handed over his shirt. "Ja ne." he turned his back on her and headed out of the house, closing the door behind him.

After Neji was out of sight she ran franticly back upstairs. 'Do I even own I dress? Do I own makeup? I just had to get cocky and say I'll wash his shirt. Damn it all.'

* * *

IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: I don't mean Neji hitting Tenten in an abusive way, their both ninja, they can protect themselves. I meant it in a way that demonstrated that he had no reason to be upset in the first place and couldn't debate it properly so he was going to fight her physically because he couldn't think of anything liable to say.

I really don't like 'repeating myself' therefore I will be very upset should anyone send me a message concerning this.

**Translations**

Neko –cat

Demo –but

Onegai – please

Arigato – thank you

Hai – yes

Ja ne – see ya later, see you around

Hope you liked it!

Many hours of hard work spent on this!

Next one will be up sometime before Sunday afternoon.

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	19. The Turning of the Tide

**REVIEW REPLIES!!**

Matahari – thank you so much for your quick review!! I really do appreciate it very much. I am glad to hear your encouragement. I try very hard to keep the character development however sometimes I feel as though I loose the plot too much when I try to go in too much detail. I guess I will just have to keep working at it. I had to create a lot of drama with NejiXTenten and I thought that using the necklace would be a perfect way to show where their relationship is going. I don't think that he'd fall right into a relationship without some resistance. I will jolt Neji out of his way of the ninja soon enough, don't worry, it does not involve alcohol. The only problem is when he does get his act together is he too late for Tenten?? You'll find out exactly what I mean in the next few chapters.

Shika'sheart – I know I am awful at grammar! I am sure I will be making a few mistakes in this one too!! I haven't yet found the time to do the corrections or revise just because I know what is going to happen in the next chapters! But I will eventually. Omg Where and wear? That is pretty bad sorry!! I apologize that this update wasn't as fast as I promised! Enjoy anyway!

Stacie – team Gai might very well be my favorite, their just so different than the others. Glad you liked the OCs too.

DelinquentDuo- thanks for the review! Gotta say that angst is really fun to write, I really feel powerful! I will try and bring them back together, but they aren't gonna like it.

Liandrad313 – I know! What a stupid typo. I feel really dumb! Almost all my reviewers made a point of telling me about it! I hope that this update wasn't too late.

BunBunBabe – I know that sometimes it is slowish! I kind of want to go really quickly but I feel that it sounds really rushed, but I'll try to improve upon that. Thanks for the support, really appreciated.

WeaponsMistress – LOL I didn't want you to loose your record of most reviews!! Thank you so much. By the way I luved your conclusion of you fic. Glad you like the chappie!

Rawr – thank you for the review! Don't worry I am really busy in the summer too. Good job at being able to tell what Kankuro was holding. I thought that with Matsuri I'd be able to add in a different side of Gaara and thus give him more depth. She actually isn't just a filler character. She is in the shippuuden episodes a few times, which made me very happy. She is a jounin level ninja there too, so I thought it appropriate to assume that she'd become very strong. I'll be checking in to see when you review!! LMAO

* * *

Find Yourself 

Chapter 19 - The turning of the tide

Raikage Kiyoshi-sama and his middle-aged guest rose from their seats and strode evenly out of the meeting room, thus leaving a paralyzed Naruto in their tracks. Neither of them even attempted to hide their hot–stopping, evil smirks. "Part two of the mission in underway." mumbled the unknown man under his breath, just loud enough for his partner to hear. Kiyoshi nodded and together they headed out of the room with no protest from the still shell shocked Naruto.

Naruto's uncharacteristic state quickly got Matsuri's attention. His eyes were widened to an inhuman extent and his face was frozen in distress. "Naruto-kun…are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. When he didn't answer she slowly got up out her chair and headed towards him. She softly placed a hand on his shoulder which made him jump slightly. He shook his head as too rid him of his surprise. He now had the undivided attention of the SUNA siblings as well.

"I need to tell Tsunade-no-baachan something..." he mumbled. He looked over to the other members of the room. They had not moved an inch since realizing the abnormal perplexity that the Konoha ninja was portraying. His eyes narrowed seriously, something only seen on Naruto's face in dire situations. "NOW!" he exclaimed. He got quickly up out his chair only to trip over himself. He was caught instantly by Matsuri.

Gaara looked taken aback at his actions. "Nani? What happened to you Naruto?" he asked his eyes narrowed in concentration. 'Why is he so rattled?'

He pushed himself up out of Matsuri's hold harder than he intended to, making her take a few steps back at the force.

Kankuro finally left his sisters side and made his way to the door. "I don't know what is going on but I'll get Tsunade-sama and bring her back here." He said. He had just reached the door.

"No!" yelled Naruto in protest. He reached is arm towards Kankuro, his eyes darting all over the room as though searching for traps. "Her office…tell her that I'll meet her there." he frowned slightly in thought. 'We can't speak here…Kiyoshi clearly has a connection to Akatsuki from the Sharingan eyes that his guest showed me. Kiyoshi is also the one who set up the protective jutsu's of this room while the rest of us were eating. He most likely has a com from here to where Akatsuki is so they could listen in…Plus he did say that he was going to sound proof it…may he have a connection to the Sound Village too.' Naruto's eyes widened in realization. 'Orochimaru…he was with the Sound…this is not good…'

Kankuro nodded with a quizzed look on his face and headed out into the hallway.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Temari as she herself got out of her seat.

Naruto shook his head jerkily and waved his hands in protest. "Not now…"

She held back a scowl. 'I am not in the mood to have information withheld from me…'

Gaara looked at his sister. They somehow had a conversation with each other simply by that gaze. Their understanding of one another was deeper than words. Temari nodded at him in concurrence.

"We will be joining you Naruto." stated Gaara.

He smirked at the Kazekage. "I know that I couldn't say no if I wanted to." Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Matsuri looked at her teacher. "What about me Gaara-sensei?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Do as you wish."

She nodded. "I am coming."

"Let's go." declared Naruto as he was already halfway towards the door. His three companions followed him silently.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." 

She and her apprentice stopped in unison halfway through their strides to turn and see who it was.

"What is it Kankuro?"

He frowned, thinking of the best way to word it. He was also blatantly aware of the unsettling attention that he was receiving from Kiyoshi and his guest. "You are needed immediately in your office."

Her face hardened and crossed her arms over top of her over developed chest. "And how would you know that, SUNA ninja?" asked Tsunade. She was unconvinced of his legitimacy.

Kankuro withheld a growl when he saw Kiyoshi and his guest look back from their place a few meters ahead on the hallway. Both had evil smirks on their face. 'I wonder what is going on…' he thought worriedly. "Naruto has an urgent message for you." he said seriously.

Sakura perked up at the sound of her teammate's name. "Nani? What's wrong? We were just there!" she shook her head and sighed. "What could he possibly get into in that amount of time?" she asked to no one in particular.

Tsunade gave him a serious look and when he didn't flinch she accepted that it might be something serious. She nodded and was all business now. She led the way to her office with her apprentice and Kankuro following in her wake.

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Temari. She was anxious. She only saw this side of Naruto on extremely serious missions. Her eyes followed the pacing ninja in front of her. He was evidently just as apprehensive as she was. 

She was tempted to attack Naruto when he shook his head without even looking at her. Gaara who was to her left, held his arm out in front of her preventing her from doing anything rash. She looked down at her younger brother. 'Is he really that short?' she thought absentmindedly. She glanced offhandedly at Matsuri who was on Gaara's other side. 'Well I might just be tall for a girl. Matsuri is only 5'3' but she just turned twelve…I would love to see her grow taller than Gaara…that would be interesting to say the least….'

Gaara's frowned deepened at his sisters spaced expression; her unfocused eyes were darting between him and Matsuri. 'I really don't want to know what she's thinking about.'

"They'll be here in ten seconds."

Naruto stopped in mid step to turn his attention, along with his comrades to the most composed member of the room, Matsuri. Her face was hardened and eyes were closed in concentration as if to get mentally prepared for what was coming.

Gaara nodded to his apprentice, his frown disappearing. 'She gets training out of everything she does. That is an admirable trait for a ninja. She's improving too; she's not even facing the door, nor is she fully concentrating on it.'

Sure enough precisely ten seconds later the door to the office burst open with a sour faced Hokage along with her apprentice and Kankuro. Everyone turned their head to acknowledge them.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Tsunade less than a second after she entered her office. She strode evenly to her exceptionally oversized desk. Sakura followed her and stood at the desks side and Kankuro held his position on the other side of Temari. Naruto was a foot in front of the line of SUNA ninja.

Naruto frowned slightly. "Did Kiyoshi or his guest ever come into this office?" he asked.

Tsunade was a bit taken aback. "Why? Why do you ask?" she asked while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I need to know before I can tell you any more."

Sakura was beginning to get worried as well. 'I haven't seen Naruto this…serious since the mission to rescue Temari a year and a half ago. What happened? I hate this waiting, it's making me nervous.'

The Hokage closed her eyes in anger. 'I don't like being spoken to like this…' she growled low in her throat and opened her now narrowed eyes. "Kiyoshi asked to but I didn't let him. I don't trust him. Why?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good."

"Nani!? Just tell us and don't keep us waiting anymore!!" burst out Sakura.

Had the situation not been so dire he would have been tempted to withhold the information from her. He scratched his head in thought. "I am not exactly sure but…I think that Itachi Uchiha is here in Konoha."

The silence hung heavy in the room and what was most likely a few seconds felt like eternity for those present.

"Itachi Uchiha…." mumbled Tsunade in thought. She leaned forward in her chair and placed her elbows lightly on the desk, and brought her hands together, her fingers intertwining. "How did you come to know this?" she asked quietly.

Naruto looked directly into her eyes, with no jest evident. "At the end of the meeting the person that Kiyoshi was with cast a genjutsu on me." he paused in though. Everyone in the room was holding their breath in apprehension. "That genjutsu made me to have mangekyou sharingan eyes flash over and over again in my mind." He shook his head to rid himself of the memory. "Right afterwards Kankuro got you and told you to come here."

Tsunade nodded. "That's a very formidable indication indeed. It is clear the he wants us to know that he is here. I should have known…now that Jiraiya isn't with you anymore Akatsuki would surely be after you…" she said to no one in particular. Her eyes were unfocused.

"That's not it." said Naruto bursting the Hokage's thoughts.

She jumped slightly and gazed at him with her full attention, motioning for him to continue.

"Ero-sennin told me that it takes a long time to prepare the…extraction of a biju." explained Naruto in a quite voice. He was looking at the floor of the office.

Tsunade was about to speak when Naruto finally had the will to continue. "Also I know that they have an order to go in when they extract them. They changed it a bit but I am not one hundred percent certain."

Tsunade nodded, again urging him to continue on. 'And here I thought that all he and Jiraiya did for the past two years was peek on bathhouses.'

"They go in order of tails." said Naruto.

Gaara's face darkened slightly. "But the one tailed Shukaku is still sealed within me."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and that means that they must have been able to change it somehow." He took a deep breath. "Ero-sennin said that the only explanation for this is that they started from the middle with the four tails and worked their way apart."

Tsunade frowned. "Then that means that they must already have the seven other biju because it seems as thought their now after you." she said motioning to Naruto. But then she paused. "And it is almost certain that their after you as well." she motioned to Gaara.

He seemed unfazed but he couldn't help but notice the worried look he received from Matsuri. 'Gaara-sensei…I won't let Akatsuki do anything…if they extract the biju he'll die…I refuse to let that happen as long as I have a breath left in my body.'

Temari bit her lip subconsciously. 'This is bad….last time Akatsuki went after Gaara they took me in attempt to get to him…this is not good.' her eyes narrowed in thought when something hit her. "Matte. Then why did Akatsuki come after my brother in May two years ago? At the time they had yet to extract the two tails, Nibi no Nekomata from Kiyoshi's jinchuriki daughter. That was only this past December but I was taken capture by Akatsuki from May to July the year before. If your theory is correct, why would they plan to extract Shukaku before they even got the two tailed cat?"

"That's right." agreed Kankuro.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair, resting her crossed legs on her paper covered desk and placed both arms back behind her head. "I guess there must be a loophole…do you know anything about this Naruto?"

He nodded his head slightly. "I might. After what you said in the meeting about Sasuke and Akatsuki getting their ring back from Orochimaru's dead body." he paused for a bit, thinking of the best way to word it. "Because they added the man who abused Temari into Akatsuki. Ero-sennin told me that he used to be one Orochimaru's top recruits after Sasuke and Kabuto. He was a spy of Akatsuki spying on Orochimaru. Rumor is that he is now supposed to be equal to or stronger than Itachi Uchiha after all the bloodline limits he injected into his own body from Orochimaru's experiments. Anyway, Orochimaru was the one who created the jutsu that Akatsuki uses to extract the biju, faster than ever before. But this newly gotten member who was with Orochimaru for a few years before might have been able to alter or improve Orochimaru's extraction and could find a loophole."

Tsunade smirked at him mischievously. Naruto took a step back not knowing what to do to her uncharacteristic response.

"I don't think I have ever heard you explain something so in-depth before. I guess I am just so used to you being such a baka all the time." she laughed.

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Sakura in surprise.

Matsuri's hand was instantly wrapped around Naruto's wrist to hold him back. Naruto looked behind him at the arm that she held, and then up towards her profile. 'She has really fast reaction time.' he thought in mild approval. He turned his attention back to the Hokage and gave her the best dirty look he could muster.

The Hokage finally calmed herself down and nodded at Naruto. When he seemed calm as well Matsuri let go of his arm. "Naruto…I am pleased." she said her smirk never leaving her face. "After all, I didn't want to leave Konoha not knowing how competent their future Hokage was going to be."

He was forced to withhold a slight gasp. "Nani? What do you mean?"

She just winked at him. "I think you already know. But this is a discussion for another day." All seriousness returned to her face. "It is inevitable that Akatsuki plans to extract the biju from both of you one way or another." She put a hand to her chin in thought. "I won't mention this to the citizens…it would just create a pandemic. I doubt that Akatsuki has interest in anyone but you two at the moment. Their objective is not to destroy the village. I doubt they'd be attacking the same way that Orochimaru did. But just in case I will put more ninja on patrol inside the village. The festival will go along as planned. It is clear that they intended us to know that their here-"

"Demo…" Temari accidentally cut off Tsunade. She seemed to come out of her dazed state. "Gomen-nasai, demo doesn't that mean that when he took me hostage that he wasn't a member of Akatsuki, but I do remember that he was wearing the cloak and he did have a ring. Also, how is it that he was able to do that and be Orochimaru's right hand man at the same time? He wouldn't just be able to leave his headquarters." she asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "I am not sure it you were fully there but in the first Kages meeting I said in his profile that he is a master impersonator. He is far and above any other ninja in the world in that retrospect other than perhaps his teammate Emi, the one who extracted the Gobi no Houkou from Lilie; she is skilled in the art as well. For him there would be no problem for him to look as though he were an Akatsuki member. He is also formidable because he can copy any bloodline almost exactly so there is no was to tell the difference in powers, also if he so desires to do so he can carry on his previously acquired bloodline limits to a different form. In addition to all that he can do that on an extremely large scale it would be Childs play for him to be in ten places at once, with each the abilities of Jounin let alone two."

Temari nodded solemnly. 'I hated so much being powerless…but who isn't in the face of someone like him…his strength is not fair…I doubt that Gaara could even truly challenge him…mind you he did save me last time…barely.'

Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto and Gaara. "As for you two and Neji I will be have heightened guards around you, some obvious some that will trail you and will blend in with the civilians."

"Neji?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Jiraiya told me that the man who abused Temari has a certain fascination with the byukagun and the Hyuuga genius. It has been reassured by Kiyoshi's obvious connection with Akatsuki. It is likely that he is being controlled by either by Sasori's mind seal technique or Mizuika's copy of the same technique. This is further confirmed by him having a jinchuriki daughter and his one-eighty personality switch that seemed to happen at the same time. However that is not certain, he may also be working under his own free will. Don't assume anything without definite information. Should you draw untrue conclusions; that may result in the deaths of yourself as well as your teammates."

Everyone nodded understanding her explanation of one of the ninja laws.

"First off, after the dinner tonight I want Gaara, Naruto and Neji to be a minimum of three kilometers apart at all times, so that Akatsuki won't be able to capture them all with a sneak attack, particularly Gaara and Naruto. Also I don't want any members of the rookie nine, team Gai, or Suna to be within two kilometers of them unless they've been previously assigned to tail them." Everyone was ready to protest but the Hokage raised her hands in protest. "Most of all I don't want you Temari anywhere near Gaara because of you previous experience."

She bit her lip again to hold back a protest but nodded her head in acceptance.

"I doubt that Akatsuki will take hostages after their failure to convert on the last one." she was clearly referring to Temari. "Plus there are not enough Akatsuki members here to create such a capture necessary. Since there is only one inside the village it is fair to rule out a large scale capture of those non jinchuriki. Not to mention that this is a festival, it would create a large panic to do so and I don't think that they have any interest in doing that. From the looks of things there is Itachi, which means his partner Kisame must be here somewhere outside of Konoha ready to help Itachi bring Naruto and Gaara back to the hideout. Also from my meetings with Neji I think it possible that Mizuika might be close as well. I also don't want Tenten anywhere near Neji. Mizuika has twisted ways of getting to people without capturing them. He is not a normal member of Akatsuki. Tenten is Neji's weakness and if people are targeting him we can't have her anywhere near."

Naruto looked sadly down at the floor. 'Weakness? Is that what it is to finally care for someone else…I don't agree with Tsunade here…precious people make you fight harder to protect them….but if they were going to use her to get to him it might not be a good idea to keep them close.'

"For now our objective it to protect you two and Neji from Akatsuki and make sure that no harm comes to the citizens of Konoha. We will follow Kiyoshi and his guest everywhere they go. After the festival we will confront Akatsuki. Tell all other members of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai of our situation and have them all on high alert for the remaining days of the festival. Any leads as to what their planning and report it to me right away. The distance requirements are to be put into effect after this dinner and I want everyone assigned to know of the mission within the next two hours."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "This is an S rank mission."

They nodded again. "I want Matsuri to stay with Gaara around the clock with her natural apprehensiveness, intuition and ability as a soothsayer."

Naruto and Sakura were surprised to learn of her unique skill. Matsuri was a little embarrassed that Tsunade felt the need to mention her skeptical ability.

"I want Kiba and Shino to stay with Naruto at all times." She continued.

"As for Neji I want Sakura and Lee to stay with him at all times. As for everyone else, stay clear of those groups. I will be adding on other jounin to tail each of you. All the conditions will go into effect after the dinner."

They all nodded one final time. Tsunade rose from her chair and led everyone one else out of the office.

* * *

"Well, that was a great match!!" exclaimed Kamile enthusiastically in attempt to brighten everyone's mood, Kiba and Sahitzu in particular, both of whom were not satisfied with their stalemate. 

They were on either side of her and both turned their heads away from the other in defiance, and raised their nose in the air. Their group was heading to Sazukaimo's parents restaurant to help prepare for the dinner.

"Kiba you-u were very good-d." complimented Hinata quietly from his other side.

"Yes. Despite the fact that you tied, it wasn't that terrible of display of talent."

Hinata whacked herself on her forehead at hearing Shino's non supportive comment.

She blocked Kiba's beeline for their inconsiderate teammate. She held him firmly from his upper body.

"What was that bug boy?!" he yelled over Hinata's shoulder. "You want to go?"

Shino was tempted to roll his eyes at how easy it was to provoke Kiba. "I hate repeating myself."

He huffed and reluctantly subsided. Hinata let go of him cautiously at gazed at Shino lightly. 'Yeah and you just repeated the statement that Neji and Tenten used against each other…' She returned her attention to Kiba. "I think-k you did well-l." she said quietly. She sighed in vain when he began to sulk.

"Is it really that bad to tie to a cat breeder?" asked Sahitzu who was clearly looking to loose some steam for being only his equal.

"Sahitzu…" mumbled Kamile under her breath. She was looking between the two animal lovers on either side of her. 'This isn't good…'

"Yes!" yelled Kiba.

She smirked at him evilly. "At least the feeling is mutual." she paused just long enough to get his undivided attention. "I can't believe I didn't win against a pompous, vain, overconfident, self-righteous, leash less dog boy."

Hinata was again holding him back instantly, this time from behind. "Kiba-kun-n!! Onegai, yamate-e!!" she exclaimed in her soft angelic voice.

"I request a rematch." proposed Sahitzu. Kiba stiffened before relaxing; allowing Hinata loosened her grip on him.

"Rematch?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes rematch! Like those things that you do again because you weren't happy with the result of the first one." she said snidely.

He scoffed at her sarcasm and shrugged Hinata's limp hands off of him. "You're on. But I request a tournament. Best of five."

Sahitzu snorted at him. "Afraid to loose??"

"Whatever."

"Fine I accept."

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief that they had now resolved this issue.

Kiba growled lightly. True to his outgoing nature he was clearly not comfortable with the deep silence. "Where did everyone else go?"

Hinata gave Kiba a pitying gaze, knowing all the teasing remarks he was evidently about to receive.

"My point exactly, no talent whatsoever." said Shino. 'And he is supposed to be a tracker type.'

"Shino-kun-n!" exclaimed a scolding Hinata.

Sahitzu burst out laughing. "I think everyone here would admit that now I am clearly the better pet trainer!" she exclaimed before her face fell. "Not that he's much of a competition."

Kiba scowled, upset that everyone knew something that he didn't.

"Kiba-kun-n…well you know that-t Naruto-kun-n-n, Sakura-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-kun-n, Lilie-san-n and Gaara-sama-a are at the First Kages meetings-."

"They are?" he cut her off, earning himself a loud eruption of laughter by all his other group members.

"Yes-s Kiba-kun-n….Lizdai, Sazukaimo-o, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino-o and Choji left for-r Sazukaimo's restaurant-t before you-u-u and Sahitzu-u came over-r after the spar-r." she explained. "They went to-o begin setting up-p for the dinner-r tonight."

"Dinner?"

Hinata sweat dropped as everyone else burst out laughing again. "Yes!" she squeaked over the laughter. She really was beginning to pity Kiba. He was sending dirty looks to everyone in their group. "The shinobi-i dinner; her-r family is-s hosting it-t-t. And we are-e going there-e to now to help-p out-t too-o."

"Oh!" yelled Kiba in understanding. He looked around the group again before frowning. "Where are Neji and Tenten?"

"A-a-a-a…." stuttered Hinata, she was unsure of what to say.

Kamile closed her eyes lightly. "They had a fight." Hinata's stuttering was immediately silenced.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba. Sahitzu was also listening attentively. She was curious about what happened.

"I mean that Tenten was upset that Neji broke up with her and when he was giving her the cold shoulder for the entire day so she was getting pretty frustrated." she explained.

Kiba raised a questioning eyebrow. "They were together?"

Kamile bit her lip in thought. "I think so…" Hinata was solemnly looking down at the ground at the mention of her cousin.

"I wouldn't think that." mumbled Kiba.

Hinata frowned at him, her emotions boiling before they quickly overflowed. "Why not!?" she demanded boldly, and a little louder than intended. She was more taken aback by her outburst than anyone else.

Kiba's mouth hung open at his teammate, surprised at her sudden spasm. He slowly regained himself. "It's just that they don't seem to match. I mean Tenten is and average and very easy going for the most part and Neji is well…Neji." said Kiba. He didn't want to offend Hinata by calling Neji an egotistical, conceited, impudent and arrogant brat. 'Over the past few years she has slowly become very protective of her cousin.' he thought sourly. 'In fact the only time I have ever seen her raise her voice in anger is concerning him, and maybe Naruto…I don't understand why she'd defend someone who tried to kill her a few years ago…I will never be able to forgive Neji for what he did to her at the first chuunin exams. She could easily have died.'

Hinata seemed to have regained much of her aggression. "And what is-s wrong with that-t?!? It doesn't matter-r how different to people may-y be. It only-y matters the feelings that they-y have for one-e another! And even so people-e can still-l change!"

Kiba lowered his head. 'That's right. Hinata has changed herself as much as anyone except Naruto. Since we first became genin Naruto has definitely improved the most but after that it is most likely a three-way tie between her, Lee and Sakura. I am sure that she very well may be able to beat me, and possibly Shino as well. I would never had dreamt that she'd ever become so powerful. I still don't see what she sees in Neji though. But she has better eyes than me…I shouldn't argue. There are many things that she can see better than I can.'

Everyone seemed humbled by Hinata's words other than Sahitzu. She glared at Hinata. "People are born with their fates sealed."

Hinata's eyes flashed dangerously. Kiba held her back from her shoulders; he was surprised that Hinata didn't lunge after her after she had repeated the words that Neji used to say to her every day of her life, but then he remembered that it was Hinata.

She closed her eyes softly, her profile ridding itself of its hostility. "Why-y…why do you-u think that-t??" she asked softy.

Sahitzu frowned slightly at her sudden change in mood. "I didn't say that Neji and Tenten aren't meant for each other only that if they are meant to be together will it happen. Everything is predetermined. But I must say that for Tenten he isn't the best choice."

Hinata stiffened when Sahitzu said the last sentence, but let it slide in pursuit of her objective. "You still-l haven't answered my-y question."

Sahitzu smirked lightly. "You're quicker than I thought."

Hinata frowned. "Is that-t supposed-d to be a complement-t?"

"Take it as you wish." said Sahitzu offhandedly, flipping her silky white hair. "I am a member of a ninja clan, but because of certain restrictions that came to pass during my life I have been disallowed to become one, left behind by all the rest of my family."

Hinata smiled sadly. "Everyone-e is born into some-e kind of situation. But no matter-r what you can still-l change yourself-f."

"You don't understand how it feels to be the only one to not be allowed to become a ninja!" exclaimed Sahitzu. Her red demon marks on either side of her face seemed to have ripped, as though they were controlled by her emotions.

Hinata's eyes softened slightly. "No. But-t I was-s born into the-e fate of-f being a-a head family-y member of the-f most powerful-l clan in Konoha. I was-s a very-y weak head-d family member-r with no talent-t, who had the privilege-e grew up-p with her genius-s cousin who-o was-s bitter towards me-e for being a-a head family-y member, and even though he was a genius he could never become the head of the Hyuuga family. At one-e time I-I was-s even weaker-r than my-y little sister Hanabi-nee-chan-n. At-t one-e time my father-r didn't care if the 'defect' of the Hyuuga family-y died-d or not. He told me that-t I was-s not needed-d in Hyuuga." Her pained expression became bright in memory. "But-t I changed-d myself-f. I became-e strong with-h the help-p of those close-e to me-e. Now my-y father-r boasts of my-y talents and although-h they may-y never-r match that of my-y genius cousin, I have still-l changed, as has-s he." She paused in thought. "He deserves-s Tenten as-s much as she-e deserves him-m."

Sahitzu gazed at her as though seeing her for the first time. 'You really do need to look deep to see the real person…you don't know what they've been though until you really get to know their past.' she thought wisely.

"Why-y can't you-u become a-a ninja Sahitzu-u?" asked Hinata.

Kamile put a protective hand on her friends shoulder. "That is not your business." she said defensively.

Sahitzu raised a hand in silence. "It's fine Kamile. I'll tell her if she wishes to know." she turned her attention to Hinata. "I couldn't become a ninja because my clan thought it wasn't safe since I am now the last remaining heir to become the head of the family." She closed her eyes as if to relive a painful memory. "My father, the head of the family, was killed on a mission when my mother was pregnant with me. I never met him, I was left to only hear stories of his legendary accomplishments from my mother and older brother." she smiled softy before her face darkened again, her unearthly long white hair was blow ominously in the wind. She still kept her eyes closed. "I was actually raised to become a kunoichi. I had daily private lessons with the most skilled members of my clan and was accepted into the academy. I was scheduled to graduate when I was eleven. I remember watching the chuunin exams right after which I was scheduled to become genin. My brother who was fourteen at the time was on a mission with his team. On the mission my brother and their sensei were killed…I was never told what happened on the mission, but I know that it was so horrific that one of the surviving members took it upon themselves to commit seppuku (ninja suicide by impaling themselves) for being a disgraced warrior (exact same thing that Kakashi's father did, his father was called the white fang Konoha)."

Kamile squeezed her friends shoulder affectionately. "That is how we know each other."

"Nani?" asked Shino looking between the two girls.

Sahitzu looked at Kamile with a questioning gaze. "They don't know?"

Kamile shrugged. "I guess not." She turned her attention to the others. "The only surviving member of that team was Lizdai."

* * *

FOR THOSE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND THE ENDING! 

Okay so this is how Kamile and Sahitzu know each other

Lizdai lived with Kamile from the ages 7-9 as said in chapter 12

"_My mother left us when I was four." she said quietly her eyes softening in memory. "My father entered ANBU two years later but didn't start the missions until I was seven when I was accepted into the ninja academy and was looked after by my friend Kamile's family when he was on missions. When I was 9 I was looking after the house in his absence."_

Now Lizdai and Kamile are best friends, (as are Kamile and Lilie, as said in chapter 17, they still live together) because they are like sisters despite their difference in personality.

Lizdai knows Sahitzu because they became close after the death of Sahitzu's brother. At this time they were both very depressed as Liz mentions in chapter 18.

_Neji narrowed his eyes at her. "And what do you know?" he had expected her to be furious but the exact opposite happened. She seemed to be trapped in a horrific memory._

"_I know because I was in that state for a very, very…very long time." Her eyes were unfocused gazing at something that no one else could see. _

here Lizdai is talking about her depression about her entire team getting killed

P.S. I know also in chapter 11 its says that:

_Kankuro pulled her towards him, but Lizdai resisted._

"_I am not a shinobi yet how is it I still feel the effects of their world."- Lizdai _

She is saying that she is not a shinobi now. In her mind she is very rattled. She thinks that once she quit being a ninja she would never have to be effected by them ever again. Also she doesn't realize that at the time that her father was killed she was still a shinobi.

Anyhow, Lizdai introduces Kamile and Sahitzu. I will be showing how the others know each other as well. Concerning Sazukaimo mostly, but that is a very small development.

**Translations: **

Onegai – please

Yamate – stop

Baka – idiot

Matte- wait

Nani – what

Ero-sennin – perverted hermit (this is what Naruto always calls Jiraiya despite the seriousness of a situation.)

Tsunade-no-baachan- granny Tsunade (what Naruto calls Tsunade)

Ichibi no Shukaku – the one tailed raccoon that is within Gaara

Nibi no Nekomata – two tailed cat demon

Gobi no Houkou – five tailed dog demon

Kyuubi no Yoko – the nine tails fox that is within Naruto

In one of the next two chapters I will be adding a lengthily descriptions of each OC including all the knowledge we have covered so far. I know it is hard to remember everything, and when it does come out, I highly recommend reading it. I have already written almost all of it, but I don't want to release it yet because there is information on there that I have yet to discuss.

I apologize that I didn't get this out when I said I would. I won't be saying when I will be getting these out for certain for I don't want to disappoint my readers. My updates are going to be erratic. I am going to be in all nine of the thirteen provinces and territories in Canada, six states, Christchurch New Zealand, Melbourne Australia, Beijing China, St. Petersburg Russia, Racice Czech Rep., Budapest Hungary, Arica Chile and Lemma Peru all within the next three months for various competitions. I will do my best do update but this is clearly my busiest time of year. Screw grade eleven there is no way it is going to be any more demanding that this. Anyhow, I will try to keep updating, but not promises.

I will try to get on up within the next week, but I don't know if I can. But no matter what I won't be abandoning this fic.

I love my reviews,

P.S. I WILL NOT BE SAYING ANYTHING TO ANYONES THEORIES BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANY SPOILS. NOT EVERYTHING IS REVEALED YET, THERE IS MORE YET TO COME!

I will do my best,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	20. My Mother

Weapons Mistress – thank you so much for your consistent review yet again! I can always count on you!

Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune – thank you for the review! I have a lot of background info I want to get out from the Akatsuki members. I know sometimes it goes on for too long but I have been building to something that will happen probably in two or three chapters! All hell breaks loose! P.S. loved the cookie.

Rawr – I really did a lot of background and stuff and I am trying to make it all come together now. It will all be exposed in about 2 or 3 chappies!

satsukiarisa – thank you for the review. Thanks for the encouragement. Greatly appreciated!

Liandrid313 – thank you for the review! I am glad you liked it. I have a little bit of Neji XTenten at the end of the chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

**Find Yourself**

**Chapter 20: My mother**

"Where is everyone else!!??! How could they ever miss such a splendid display of free food?!!"

Everyone in the back kitchen of the Emperor's Jade Dragon seemed wince at Lee's unnecessary loudness. The preparation rooms' complex, contemporary, cream coloured designed walls seemed to echo Lee's words relentlessly, and the unforgiving, pearly white, first class tiles weren't helping the matter. It was surprisingly really how the restaurant portion of the establishment couldn't hear him. Sazukaimo sighed as he began dipping his fingers into every finished entrée in sight. She stalked as fast as her short legs would carry her to his side at the buffet table where they were placing all the dishes for the shinobi dinner. She reached up and grasped his hands that were already sticky with food. She looked up at him only to be sorely reminded of their foot difference in height. Lee looked down at her and gave her an affronted look. "What was that for?"

She scowled at him and reached up to place a firm death grip on his ear. She forcefully brought his face down to her level, making him wince as he doubled over. "What was that for!?" she repeated in a soft high pitch voice, clearly demonstrating that she was not used to raising it. "These are for tonight! I can't have you ruining the dishes for the most high ranked ninja in the five nations!" she let go of Lee's ear and fell into a bean chair a few feet away that was on the wall just beside the silk curtains that entered into the eating quarters. She was exhausted, not to mention stressed out of her mind. 'This is the first time my parents have ever put me in charge of a banquet. I think I am going to go crazy!'

_Flashback: _

"_Where is the restaurant??" asked Lee, he was a few paces in front of everyone else who had just stopped. He was looking all around himself, unable to understand why. He pointed to the building in front of them. "Is it behind this mansion of a temple??" he questioned looking back at them._

_Sazukaimo sighed and walked up next to him and grasped his pointing hand in her own and pointed her own finger as well. "That mansion of a temple is the restaurant." _

_Lee's jaw dropped. "Tha-tha-that." he stuttered before bringing his pointer finger from the house to Sazukaimo. "Is YOUR restaurant?" he asked in disbelief. _

_Everyone behind them sweat dropped. Ino's eye began to twitch. 'What is up with him, does he want to get pummelled?'_

_Shikamaru nudged Choji. "Yo, that looks like a high class restaurant. I bet that they have some good spring rolls…and especially Clam Sycee." whispered Shikamaru into his best friend ear, subtly provoking him. _

_Kaimy put her hands on her hips and looked up at Lee's face that was a foot higher than hers. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked in attempt to sound accusing, but failed miserably when her angelic voice got the best of her. She scowled inwardly. 'Why can't I sound mean and intimidating? It is bad enough that I can't look it.'_

_Lee seemed to ignore her pitiful outburst. "Wow! That is amazing! It's huge!" he raised his arms on either side of him to emphasize the grandeur. He could hear Lizdai snort behind him but didn't feel the need to acknowledge her, or the laughing team ten. _

_Everyone's attention was drawn to a couple as they made their way towards them from the restaurant. The man was slow clapping, and had a small smile on his face, while the woman seemed to be withholding a laugh. "I am glad you think so…Lee-kun is it?" asked the man as he and his wife stopped a few feet in front of him. Sazukaimo covered her eyes in embarrassment. 'Perfect timing…mom, dad…' she thought sarcastically. _

_Lee put his arms behind his head, embarrassed by the sudden attention. "That's me!! The beautiful green beast!" he exclaimed._

_Ino scratched her hair, unintentionally making it stick up in uneven portions. "More like the imitation green beast…" she mumbled under her breath. Both Shikamaru and Choji nodded in agreement. Everyone else seemed to not have heard or not to recognize Ino's comment._

_The man turned his attention to his daughter. "Kaimy, you don't know who he is, do you?"_

_She removed her hand from her eyes and gave her father a questioning gaze. "Nani, Oji-chan? He is Lee." _

_He motioned to the ninja in question. "This is the ninja we were discussing, the only one in Konoha who can only use ninjutsu techniques. But even so he is ranked in the top half of the shinobi in the village." _

"_Nani!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought you were just another shinobi!" she grasped his hand in both of hers and shook it non-stop as though she had just met him. "You don't understand what a huge deal you've been! I have heard so many customers talking about you! I can't understand how anyone could be a shinobi in the first place, but one with no talent!" She felt his hand tense under her hold and released it immediately, realizing what she just said. She shook her hands in front of herself franticly. "Not that you have no talent, it's not that at all! You just have no talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu. But just because you can only use one of the three ninja skills doesn't mean you aren't a good ninja!" _

_Her mother shook her head at the hole her daughter was digging for herself. She raised her hand in silence, making Sazukaimo stop immediately. "Your rambling Kaimy."_

_She laughed. "Yeah I am aren't I? I ramble whenever I am in an embarrassing situation kind of like-."_

"_Kaimy." cut off her mother._

_She giggled and scratched her neck. "Yeah I know I am doing it again."_

_Her father stepped forward. "Anyway, we decided." he said motioning to his wife. "That this would be a good chance to organize your first banquet."_

_Her mouth hung open. "Na-nan-nani?" she stuttered. "Me? Organize the banquet-t? For all-all the Kages, and high class-s shinobi." she swayed dramatically before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted._

"_Oi! Oi!" yelled Lee. He reached out for her put even he wasn't quick enough to catch her before she hit the rock hard pavement. Her mother winced at the loud thump. Everyone hesitantly crowded around her. Lee kneeled by the side of her head and placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't think that fainting is contagious do you?" he asked._

_Ino whacked him on the back of the head. "Of course not baka!" she yelled. _

_Lee rubbed his large bruise and glared back at her. "Oi! What was that for?" _

_She shook her pointer finger at him. "Don't say stupid things…baka." _

_He scowled at her before turning his attention back to Sazukaimo. "Well she has been hanging around with Hinata a lot." he mumbled to himself. _

"_Is she dead?" _

_Everyone's heads shot to the direction of Shikamaru. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Nani?" He didn't see anything wrong with the question. She wasn't moving at all so how was he supposed to know?_

_Her parents kneeled at her side. They both ignored Shikamaru. "She'll be fine right?" asked her mother. _

_Lee nodded. "There is a ninja who has probably fainted at least a hundred times and I hear that she hasn't had too much permanent damage done yet!" he said brightly, giving them his trademark thumbs up. Both of her parents sweat dropped. _

_Her mother was the first to recover. She returned the smile with a great effort. "That's great-t! How-how long until she wakes up?" _

_Lee frowned in thought. "Anytime. Could be now or in a few days, weeks, months-"_

_Her mother raised a hand in silence. "It's okay. We get the picture." she said airily._

_Luckily, before they both freaked on him they saw Sazukaimo stir. She looked as though she could wake up within the next minute or so. _

_Lee pointed at the unconscious girl. "Look! She recovers almost as fast as Hinata!" he exclaimed in admiration. _

_She squinted one of her eyes open. "Rusei! You're so loud!" she complained._

_Her father nodded at her. "Good thing you're up now. You just wasted ten minutes of valuable time that you need to prepare your banquet."_

_She gasped sharply and her eyes rolled back in her head again. _

_Her mother growled in aggravation. She whacked her husband on the back of the head._

"_Oi! What was that for!" he complained nursing his bruised head. _

"_Why did you have to scare her like that again!?"_

_Lee inhaled sharply. "I was right! It is contagious!"_

_Choji turned to Shikamaru. "Is it really contagious?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not."_

_Ino nodded. "Yep, Shikamaru's right!" she agreed. _

_Lizdai sighed and stood up from her kneeling position. "I am surrounded by idiots…" she mumbled under her breath as she headed towards the restaurant._

Sazukaimo laughed at the memory. 'At least I woke up again…but I kind of wish that I didn't.' she thought sourly. She looked around the vast preparation room.

Choji was the only one who seemed to know what they were supposed to do. He was in the center of the room where all the main preparations were being done. He was doing everything at warp speed, cooking, reading the recipes, and organizing them flatteringly on the plates. He was almost completely surrounded by four 10m long prep tables. He was also trying to teach Ino some basics at the same time. She was listening but she was truly a lost cause. To his far left he had ordered Lizdai to slice all the fruits, vegetables and meats needed for the meal. Liz seemed to be a little too good with her job. She was really liking the Slicer just a little too much to feel comfortable. She sighed at seeing the pile of over a foot of food at Liz's side. 'Most of it is going to go to waste…she's done way too much…' She turned her attention to the extravagant couch at the opening of the tables that surrounded Ino, Choji and Liz. Her face fell when she saw Shikamaru sprawled all over it. He was snoring loudly and had a small amount of drool coming out of his mouth. She sighed at his laziness. 'What am I going to do with you? And when is everyone else going to show up?'

"Um…Sazukaimo-san?"

She jumped at being torn from her thoughts. Her eyes fell on Lee who was right in front of her. "What do you want?" She did not like his sneaky, childlike smile. He looked like he had something up his sleeve.

His smirk just grew bigger. "Do-do you really talk about me all the time?" he asked with a blushed face.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't let it go to your head."

He just laughed.

'I think I am bit to late to be saying that…' She got up out of her seat and was heading towards the main prep area.

"Do you want my autograph?" he offered vainly. She froze in her tracks. 'Why the nerve!!' she thought angrily but then got a hold of herself. 'You know…I bet I could make all of my young shinobi friends jealous if I did get it…and we could frame it and put it on the walls of the restaurant…good marketing…but I don't want to raise his ego.' Then an idea an idea hit her.

She turned around to face him. She had to use all her willpower not to burst out laughing at his confident form. His chest was pushed outwards, head was raised and eyes were closed, all giving him a goofy air of stardom.

She paced around him slowly, like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. She tried to ignore how out of place it must look it must look with a tiny, 5'0', 95 pound girl pacing around a very built, 6 '0' ninja. "I propose that if I let you do the rest of the work to prepare for the dinner tonight, then you can give me your autograph. How does that sound?" she asked.

He followed her form as she continued to circle him. "And why would I do that?" he asked, clearly confused about what she was getting at.

She stopped right in front of him. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed placing one hand over her heart. "I give you this once in a lifetime chance to train as a ninja cook! And you don't even appreciate it." she smirked inwardly when he seemed to be buying her words. "I mean I know that it may not be of equal value to your autograph but it is the best I can offer."

'Jackpot!!' thought Lee. 'I have this girl wrapped around my finger! She's going to give me once in lifetime training just for my autograph…wow. I feel bad about using her like this but she offered.'

'Jackpot!!' thought Kaimy. 'I have this guy wrapped around my finger and he doesn't even know it. He is going to cook everything, and I don't have to raise a finger. And I can't feel guilty because clearly he thinks that he is getting the better half of the deal...wow I think Lizdai is really starting to rub off on me.'

He jumped up and down in his spot as if to warm up. "Do I start now?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded, mirroring his enthusiasm. She watched him as he sped off to the main area, kicking out Choji, Ino and Lizdai in the process. "It feels good to be the manipulator and not the manipulated for once. I owe Lizdai one." she mumbled as she headed to the couch that Shikamaru was getting just a bit to comfortable on.

"Damn right you owe me one."

Kaimy was about to jump out of her skin when she heard Lizdai. 'How on earth could she hear me?' she thought.

"How could I not hear you? I was a chuunin after all. I haven't lost all of my skill…yet. We have trained hearing, and I was very skilled in this area." said Liz lightly as she selfishly rolled Shikamaru off the couch. She ignored him when he winced as he hit the harsh tile floor, waking him up in a foul mood. She stepped effortlessly over the dazed ninja with a throbbing head and got comfortable on the edge of the couch closed to the door to the main eating area.

Sazukaimo was frozen and at loss for words. "Are you psychic?" she asked quietly.

Ino also stepped over Shikamaru and got comfortable on the couch. "No way she's psychic. That type of skill only belongs so my clan. And I guess the Uchiha clan too, with its Sharingan's ability to predict the future." she pushed Shikamaru down again with her feet when he tried to get up off the ground.

Lizdai gazed at her lightly. 'That is not entirely correct…first off Sharingan doesn't predict the future. But more importantly is it possible that she doesn't know that her clan is a descendant of one from the Hidden Village of the Mist in the Water Country? However, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. When I was a ninja I was the only one of my rank to know of it thanks to Koharu Utatane. She is the kunoichi that was in Sandaime Hokage-sama (Third Hokage) team; and my fathers' personal sensei when he was young. I still have a hard time believing that she of all people took me as her temporary student. In effect because of her being a Konoha elder and council member I was free to see a lot of classified information, things that most jounin weren't allowed to look at, this included.'

"Stay there Shika-kun. You're useful as a footrest." teased Ino. Lizdai's thoughts were broken.

Shikamaru looked up at Ino with a scowl of disbelief.

Lizdai nodded her head at Sazukaimo. "Ino is actually right." she mocked, earning her a glare from the kunoichi. "See my family does not have any particularly powerful bloodline trait so I was not weakened by having to rely on my hereditary skill."

Ino froze. 'That bitch. She is just repeating what Neji said at Kiba and Sahitzu's spar. Does she want to start a fight…I could take her.' But then Ino thought better of it. 'This girl may not have been a ninja since she was fourteen but she did become a chuunin when she was thirteen, and I just became a chuunin a few weeks ago…and I was the weakest one that was inducted…' She settled for glaring at Lizdai.

Liz smirked inwardly. 'She must really be the weakest of the ninja. She won't even challenge me, only knowing that I used to be a chuunin. Mind you, should she have wanted to fight she would get an awful rude awakening. I may be out of practice but when I was a chuunin I was ranked in the top quarter and was scheduled to be inducted as a jounin most likely within the next year. But that ship has sailed. I won't ever be going back. Not now. Not ever.'

Shikamaru was looking in between the two strong willed girls. 'It's amazing that all hell hasn't broken loose.'

"So you aren't psychic?" asked Sazukaimo breaking the tension. She was completely oblivious to the intense staring match going on in between Ino and Lizdai.

Lizdai rolled her eyes at Ino and turned her attention to Kaimy. "No I am not psychic. When you become a ninja you are trained to predict what their opponent is thinking." she explained.

Kaimy was a little taken aback. "Opponent?" she mumbled worriedly.

"Not that you're my opponent, but I have training in this field."

She looked down in the floor. 'I don't understand ninja…how they become so skilled. How they can kill and how they can still act like a normal.' she paused before looking at the other members of the room. 'Well…act relatively normal.'

Lizdai motioned to the seat next to her. "Get your ass over here Kaimy. I think we might need one more person to hold this footstool down."

Shikamaru gasped at what she was implying. "Not happening!" he declared and tried to push himself up only to have Liz and Ino drive him harder to the tiled floor.

The two girls looked at each other and for once agreed on something. Lazy ass was going to be getting comfortable on the ground.

Shikamaru sulked. His arms sprawled out on either side of him, his face grounded into the floor courtesy of Lizdai's foot. His legs extended to in front of Ino, who was using his bottom half to support her seemingly weightless ankles.

Kaimy stepped evenly over his weakened form and relaxed in the middle of the couch. She nodded in approval. "I think that Shikamaru is very good at this because he is so boney."

Ino and Liz nodded in agreement. "You can always find the perfect crook in his bones to rest your feet." teased Ino as she aggressively looked for a comfortable spot.

Shikamaru raised his head in resistance only to have Liz slam her other foot on it. He began to sulk even more. 'If this gets any worse I might even need to ask Choji to help me.' He thought helplessly as he managed to catch a glimpse of his plump friend who had convinced Lee to allow him to help with the cooking.

* * *

"Is-s it true?" asked Hinata with wide eyes, fear was evident in her voice.

Naruto nodded solemnly. He and Sakura had just met up with Shino, Kiba and Hinata. The Suna ninja had set off to get prepared for the banquet. It had taken them a while to get Sahitzu and Kamile to leave without the shit hitting the fan.

Shino's eyes were unfocused. "But I still don't understand what Akatsuki would want with Neji." he stated. Hinata's shudder didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Kiba looked a little paler than usual at the new information. "So…so it's definite that Akatsuki is here."

"YES!" exclaimed Naruto loudly, his eyes flashing demon red for a split second.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Not just that. It is Uchiha Itachi. And what is more worrisome than that is the rumour that Sasuke is now searching for him." she said quietly.

Naruto looked at her sympathetically. He could see that she was suffering just as much as he was. She was even unable to say his name with the typical –kun prefix. They both desperately wanted their team-mate back; however they were done fantasizing about it happening without a deadly fight. While at the same time the threat of Itachi, the man, no the teenager, who was assigned to extract Kyuubi was looming eerily over their heads, and meanwhile all they could do was wait... they didn't have to say what would happen should Itachi succeed. Naruto would die if the nine tails was taken from him, and that was clearly not an option.

"Demo-o what do they-y want with Neji-nii-san-n?" asked Hinata cautiously.

Naruto was staring blankly at the ground. He seemed unable to answer because of a newly developed lump that throbbed painfully in his throat. Sakura took it upon herself to answer.

"I-I don't know if you remember Hinata-san, of when you were kidnapped when you were about three."

Hinata nodded slightly, biting her lip in apprehension.

"Well as you know they wanted to steal the byukagun secrets." she paused to ready herself for the shock that was inevitably about to come. "Well, Kiyoshi Raikage-sama is his son."

Hinata gasped, her hand instinctively going to her mouth.

Shino was able to contain himself. "So what does he have to do with Akatsuki?"

"What are you talking about?!?" burst out Naruto before Sakura had the chance to answer the question. "Tsunade-no-baachan just said that Mizuika wanted the bloodline limit! What does Kiyoshi-sama have to do with Akatsuki?!"

Sakura winced at the accusing sound of his voice but managed to contain herself. She knew that Naruto was already riled up enough as it was.

"I am not certain. But I have a theory. I didn't want to say it to Tsunade for I fear that she might be relaying the information to the water country. Kanoko Mizukage-sama and her sister Kiki." She looked down at the ground. "I don't trust them. I know that there is someone of high rank that was at the first Kages meeting is relaying information to Akatsuki."

"Obviously it was the old man from the Lightening Country that was. Since he was Itachi!" exclaimed Naruto with a cruel sarcasm. No one dared object forcefully to him when he was in a mood like this, the demon blood was volatile.

Sakura shook her head. "That is true in appearance, however with my, pardon my confidence, but, unmatched chakra sensing ability, I can feel Akatsuki moving to strike, and I can tell…somehow that they are getting accurate information that they'd only be able to get from those with mind reading abilities, or extreme stealth."

"You mean like my ability with bugs." commented Shino. She nodded, a little flustered at his immediate comprehension, but nodded regardless.

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously. "So if you know where all of Akatsuki is why don't you tell us?"

Sakura shook her head sharply. "My abilities aren't that advanced. There are rumours that there is a member of Sasuke's team who is that skilled, but I can only get bits and pieces, but it is enough to know that they have inside information."

Naruto looked deflated. "So what's your theory?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes widened slightly, she forgot all about that. "Well I don't think that that man was Itachi."

"What are you talking ab-!"

"Rusei!" burst out Kiba, cutting Naruto off.

Sakura continued. "I think that Itachi is somewhere on the boarders. He is close but not that close. I think that it is Emi, the female member that is pretending to be the old man."

Hinata perked up. "Why, why do-o you think that-t?" she asked.

"During the meeting he was only paying attention to Mamoru Tsuchikage-sama of the Earth Country, his son Eiji, and his granddaughter, Lilie."

"So?" asked Naruto.

"So, it was a little to much to be a coincidence that it was Emi who extracted the biju from Lilie in the first place. From the attention the man was giving them it was clear to me that they knew each other. Knew each other very well. I am very good at reading emotions."

"Then how did she show me the Sharingan eyes?" asked Naruto.

At this Sakura couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Did you not pay attention at all? Emi is a master impersonator. And seeing as though we do not have all the information on her it is realistic to think that she has a technique similar to that of her partner Mizuika that copies kekkei genkai."

Shino nodded. "It is possible, and seeing as though we have no other theories, this is a good start."

Sakura beamed. She was proud that her brain was appreciated by someone. "And I think that Kiyoshi is under the mind control jutsu of either Sasori or the copy of the same technique by Mizuika."

Kiba snorted rudely, he was obviously sceptical of the theory. "Well then why don't you think that the man is just Mizuika in disguise? I mean that would be a lot more logical."

Sakura nodded and her face fell. "I know but I can't sense Mizuika at all…but that is the same as last time."

"Last-t time?" asked Hinata quietly.

She nodded. "Last time with Temari. I couldn't sense a single trace of him."

Hinata gasped. "He couldn't also have-e stolen a-a kekkei genkai that cloaks him-m as well, could he-e?" she asked.

"The only clan that has that kekkei genkai is those with a blood tie to insects." said Shino.

Sakura shook her head. "Also those with ties to bees."

Everyone knew that she was referring to the Kamizuri clan, the one that Mamoru, Eiji and Lilie were a part of. Things were getting more and more confusing by the second.

They were all relieved that they were right in front of the Emperor's Jade Dragon. They were going to be able to inform their team-mates right away of their shocking news.

* * *

"Mie, I need to use the Mizukage's technique." demanded Kiyoshi to his middle aged accomplice.

"Azikumi, you know that they only trust me with using them."

Kiyoshi growled in aggravation. "Fine you do it then." He stalked out from underneath a stores porch roof off into the afternoons', pleasant rain.

A small, unsettling grin spread over the balding man's face. He headed over to where he was sure Kiki was. 'I can control the only bloodlines' that Azikumi can not, those of the mind and those of bugs. It is like a puppet, although it is far more advanced than Sasori's could ever be." His paced accelerated slightly, excited with the next part of his mission.

* * *

Tenten was not ecstatic when she realized her only hope was to bolt to the Hyuuga compound. There was nothing suitable for her within her own house. She was a little embarrassed when she learned that she could not fit her chest into any of her mother's old dresses. 'I need to do more weights…' she thought absent minded. 'Bench-press should bring down their size to something more…practical…damn I don't understand how Hinata does it! They always get in the way!"

She was panting when she rapt urgently at the compounds door. 'I really hope that Neji is not there.'

Hiashi opened the door almost instantly. Tenten had to catch herself before she knocked on his chest.

He looked down at her lightly, with a hint of aggravation. "What?" he asked.

She was slightly taken aback by his abruptness. She didn't really know what to say. "Is-is…Neji there?" she asked. She berated herself for such a question. What could she do?

"No." he said in an equally abrupt manner and began shutting the door in her face. She was surprised when she felt disappointed that Neji wasn't home. 'I guess I just wanted to apologize…Ha apologizing for subconsciously wanting to kills him, as if he'd take kindly to that!!' she thought sarcastically.

"Matte! Matte!" She heard from inside the house. Whoever it was stopped the door and inch before it closed.

"Nani Hanabi?" asked Hiashi from the other side of the door.

"I wish to speak with her Oji-chan."

Hiashi immediately stalked off without so much as a word. Tenten was met by the smirking face of Hinata's younger sister. She leaned up casually against the door frame and tilted her head to take in Tenten from head to toe.

Tenten could feel heat rising in her cheeks, feeling subconscious of her body.

Hanabi nodded. "I think you'd fit into some of Hinata's old clothes."

Tenten's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Well I know your going to the banquet tonight. Why else would you be here?" she said lightly, turning her back to the older girl, and ushered her into the house. Tenten followed without any more encouragement.

"Shoes go here, sweater's here." she motioned to their new elegantly carved closet.

Tenten looked over the closet for a few seconds. "When did you get this?" she asked.

Hanabi laughed lightly. "I thought you of all people would know of Neji's insane fascination with carving."

It took a few seconds for it to click, Hanabi continued to ramble. "Well he has been a little obsessed since he made that armoire for you. The most I have ever gotten from him is an obi. I think that he is trying to tell me to act like a lady…and we all know that that is not going to happen until hell freezes over. I have only worn it once." she stopped, watching Tenten's look of awe at the craftsmanship. She gripped her hand, and yanked her into the next room. "Come on you can come over any time to gawk at nii-san's most amazing ability." she said sarcastically.

Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Opposed to her mother's that was too small around the bust, Hinata's were too big around the bust and in the hips.

Hanabi shook her head for the umpteenth time as Tenten had just changed into yet another one of Hinata's kimonos. She slumped in disappointment. "Come on Hanabi! Hinata's aren't going to fit me! We already tried her older ones, when she had the same sizes boobs as me she was 4'0' tall!" exclaimed Tenten angrily. Hanabi burst out laughing at her dilemma.

Tenten stalked angrily back to Hinata's closet and changed back into her normal clothes. By this time Hanabi had managed to compose herself. "I have an idea."

Tenten's face fell.

"No, no I do!! I think that there is someone who is the exact same size at you." Hanabi gripped Tenten's hand and sped off to another bedroom. This one contrasted to the bright pale purple colour of Hinata's. It was simple. The walls were dull greyish, which gave an air of melancholy. Unlike the rest of the house there were no carved ornaments courtesy of Neji. It was clearly never used. Tenten wondered vaguely why any outfits were in this room. Hanabi seemed to have lost her normal haughtiness in place of something tenser, as thought she was afraid of being caught doing something that she shouldn't. She rummaged with a sense of urgency to find a dress. She sighed in relief. She had found what she was looking for. "This is perfect."

She pulled out a silk kimono that would be fit for a Hime. It was elegant dark violet, with designs of a almightily dragon up the side in blood red, with boarders of the same red around the hems of her skirt, sleeves and collar. The very thin obi was a shocking gold with the emblem of the Hyuuga swirl in the same violet as the rest of the dress. It was breathtaking.

"Wow."

Hanabi snorted at Tenten response, her normal demeanour returned. She closed the closet with her free hand and then grabbed onto Tenten's hand yet again and bolted out of the room, just as they came, closing the door behind them and returned to Hinata's room.

Hanabi handed Tenten the dress and ushered her into the closet for one final outfit. When Tenten came out it was just as Hanabi had expected, only better. Tenten had a natural beauty, but most would not compare her to the vivaciousness of Ino or Sakura, but that is because Tenten's beauty was in a different category then them, and now was when it shone thought at its brightest moment.

Hanabi nodded in approval. "Not-not bad." she stuttered. She smiled at Tenten. It was perfect fit, as thought it were custom designed for her. She paced evenly towards her and tapped her evenly on the cheek. "My work is half done."

Tenten's face fell. "What now?"

Hanabi closed her eyes. "Well lets see, shoes, make up, nail polish, and hair need to be done." she said numbering them off. She opened her eyes again, surveying Tenten just as she had when she was on the Hyuuga front steps. "Nail polish first. I'll prepare that in the bathroom down the hall, along with what I will do with your hair and make up. Now, you pick out some shoes." she ordered, and with that she was gone.

Tenten sighed. "I don't like getting dressed up…it takes so much damn time!" she felt foolish when the words echoed in the room that only she was in. She began searching for shoes.

She was glad to learn that in shoes Hinata was the exact same size as her. She managed to narrow it down to four different pairs of shoes that could match the dress. She would leave it to Hanabi for the final decision.

She heard a level long strides coming down the hallway and put the others shoes back in the place. She had her back to the door while she was arranging her chosen pairs.

"Hanabi, I am not sure which one's I should wear…" she tailed off at seeing who was in the door way. She couldn't read his expression at all, other than he was not happy.

"Why are you wearing my mothers' dress?" asked Neji quietly looking up and down her just as Hanabi had done, although his gaze was cold.

Tenten stumbled to stand; she didn't know why she was trembling. "I-I am sor-rry I didn't know that it was your mother-rs" she mumbled, a little embarrassed that she was sounding like Hinata.

She felt dirty, as though she had just done something immoral. Why had Hanabi given her this dress, knowing that it was Neji's mothers'? She felt her heart rise in her chest when he just continued to gaze at her unfocusedly. "Gomen-nasai. I-I just needed an outfit-t I had nothing at my house, so I came here, and none of Hinata's fit so Hanabi gave me this one, I am sorry, I'll go change now." she was speaking so fast. Tenten was surprised to see that he had taken in all of it.

"Hanabi did?" he asked lightly. He seemed to have been brought out of his dazed state.

Tenten nodded.

"I see." Neji turned sharply and headed out of the room. Just as he was reaching for the door handle Tenten gripping his shoulder from behind.

"Don't get mad at Hanabi, she didn't mean anything by it. I will just change out of it right away." she said urgently.

Neji turned back to her but didn't say anything.

Tenten began trembling again, not knowing what to do. "I am sorry."

Neji didn't move.

"I-I am also sorry for what happened at Sahitzu and Kiba's spar." she apologized; her gaze fell to the floor. "I don't know what possessed me." she mumbled.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "Possessed?"

She raised her head and gazed at him questioningly before her face jolted when she realized what he was talking about. "Mind seal?"

He nodded.

She moved towards him so he could reach her forehead more easily, so she was shocked when she felt his soft, cold fingers on her lower neck, making her shiver, and moving cautiously downward until he found what he was looking for, the necklace that had shot the kunai at him. He followed the chain around to the back of her neck and unclasped it. He held it in his hands loosely, and low enough so Tenten could see it as well.

"Byukagun!"

He turned the necklace over and over again in his hand. She wouldn't dare interrupt his intense concentration. He lowered his face to the necklace when he pulled back sharply, his face grimacing.

"Nani? What happened?" asked Tenten.

He looked at her with the all seeing eyes. "When did Kiyoshi see this necklace?"

She took a step back. "Nani? What are you talking about?"

He advanced on her. "You heard me. He did something to this necklace, now when did you give it to him?" he demanded icily.

Her mouth hung open at his accusations. "Na-nani?"

Neji tightly grasped both of her shoulders. "Tell me." His eyes were so wide that she felt that he was boring into her soul.

"Tell you what-t? He hasn't had this necklace-e." she said frantically, her eyes wide in fearful.

"Then how did he curse it!" bellowed Neji.

Tenten winced at his voice. She hated it when he raised it like this. It made her feel even weaker than it normally did when he was around.

He released his hold on her and turned away from her. He hated it when she looked at him with fear in her eyes. It made him feel like a monster. He could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Did you give it to anyone else?" he demanded.

"Jus-just you." she mumbled.

He whipped back to facing her. "I have never asked you for it."

She shook her head at him. "Yes! You did two days before the opening ceremonies of the festival. After our training session. You said you wanted to look at it!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head right back at her. "No I told you the night before when we went out to dinner with Lee that I couldn't come to training."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Dinner? I never ate out that night, I ate at home."

Immediately they knew that they had fallen into a trap. They had been set up.

Neji turned away from her abruptly. "Damn it." he punched his hand forcefully.

Tenten reached up for his shoulder, only to have it shaken off on contact. "Neji."

"I won't be played like this. I won't be a pawn."

"I am sorry."

He turned back to face her, his eyes not as cold as they were. "For what?"

"Everything."

Neji reached over to Tenten's hair and carefully undid her both of her buns, allowing her thick hair to cascade down her back. He then lifted her hair up to re-clasp the necklace to which he had just broken the seal. She looked up at him questioningly. He took a step back and took her in. "You look like her."

"Like-"

"My mother." Neji was lost in thought. "I don't remember her." He looked at the ceiling as though lost in some painful memory. "She died in that room."

"What room?"

"The room that her dress was in."

Tenten nodded. She was all ears.

"I haven't been in there since." He shook his head, finally coming to himself. "You can wear that dress tonight."

She was surprised to say the least. "Arigato gozaimashita." She bowed. "Neji I-"

"I hear Hanabi calling you." he cut her off. Hanabi wasn't calling at all but she got the picture, and didn't push the issue. She bowed again. "O-kay."

She turned back to pick up the shoes that she had chosen, but when she was leaving the room Neji was already gone.

Hanabi worked her magic over the next two hours until Tenten was afraid that if she moved and inch her entire look would shatter instantly. She didn't look like herself. Her hair that was down made her look older, and more mature, more womanly. Her make up was striking, drawing out her flawless skin and her eyes with natural tones. She wore very simple, gold thong flats for shoes. She was ready for the night of her life. The only thing that nagged at her was that she did not know where Neji was. It seemed as thought he left soon after he had walked in on her with his mothers dress. Tenten couldn't help the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she thought of Neji allowing her to wear this dress, and on top of that saying that she looked like his mother. Although it probably wasn't true, she appreciated it all the same.

* * *

Wow that took ages to write.

I am exhausted. I apologize for the wait, but I hope you appreciate the effort that I put into this chapter.

Translations

Matte- wait

Rusei – shut up

Oji-chan – father

Demo –but

Arigato gozaimashita – thank you very much

Thank you for reading, my competitions are doing well, my last one I won eight of my ten races.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	21. Sneak Peak

Reviewers:

WeaponsMistress – thank you so much again for your reviews. I love Hanabi because her, like Tenten are both underdeveloped in the series so I can practically make them my own. I also think that is it very likely that she'd turn out to be a smart ass like that. :P

Liandrid313 – I think that for Neji and Tenten to work that they need a deep level of understanding because their personalities are so different, actually, their probably almost juxtapositions of each other. I think that Neji and Tenten know each other so well that no matter what happens they can always know what the other is thinking, or they will when I am through with them.

Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune – Oh yes, there is going to be a run in with them both. This chapter in a sneak peek at the future so you will see more of what Sasuke has done. It is twenty five years later. I was having a lot of trouble with the next chapter so I posted this to keep you, and the rest of the readers, hopefully happy. The next real chapter will most likely be up with the next week.

I apologize for the wait.

**Authors note!!!!:**This chapter is not in line with the story thus far. I was having trouble finishing my next chapter so I decided that it was not fair to keep you waiting any longer for a chapter. This is what happens in twenty-five years later, with some of the children. The next real chapter will be up with the next two weeks, most likely within the next five days but I am having a lot of trouble writing it. It is most likely going to be over 10,000 words so watch out.

I put a lot of time into creating the second generation, I hope you like them.

IMPORTANT – THIS IS A CONVERSATION BETWEEN HYUUGA SAETSU –DAUGHTER OF NEJI AND TENTEN

AND UCHIHA KATANA – DAUGHTER OF SASUKE AND SAKURA

* * *

**Find Yourself**

**Chapter 21 – Sneak Peak**

**Twenty-five years later…a conversation between Hyuuga Saetsu (daughter of Neji & Tenten and Uchiha Katana(daughter of Sasuke and Sakura)**

**(a sneak peak at their futures, next chapter will be back to normal time at the banquet. Read Authors note!) **

"What are you doing here?"

Katana didn't even flinch. She had sensed Saetsu for a while now. She gave the other girl the brief courtesy of acknowledging her by turning so that they were facing one another. Her sharp black eyes that were an image of her fathers were half lidded in a way that said she didn't give a damn what Saetsu was going to say. She was too important to care. The hair on the back of Saetsu's neck stood up as a strong breeze blew though the Hyuuga compounds training grounds, rustling all the willows and Sakura trees. 'This girl…I never know what she is thinking, her expression in so vague.' Saetsu narrowed her eyes at Uchiha Katana.

"I came to see Arashi."

"Arashi-nii-san?" questioned Saetsu, unable to hide the surprise from her voice.

Katana rolled her eyes offhandedly. "I don't know much about the Hyuuga family but aren't you supposed to address him as Arashi-sama? He is the Hyuuga heir is he not?"

"For now yes." said Saetsu quietly.

Katana snorted rudely. She took a few paces back and sat down coolly on the steps that were leading up to the porch. She looked up and down Saetsu's 5'6' profile. She was standing tall, her thick dark brown hair was done up in its typical high bun, her chin length bangs blowing behind her, eyes that were dark chocolate brown, with no iris. Although her resemblance to her mother was undeniable all of her facial features were that of her fathers, with her Hyuuga pale skin, sharp eyes, nose, thin lips and V shaped hairline. Saetsu upheld the pride of Hyuuga through and through, Katana was sure of it. "I don't think that your father would be so arrogant as to try to take the Hyuuga title from his cousin, Hinata-sama."

"How dare you insult Chichue!" she exclaimed. "He would never." Saetsu strode forward but stopped abruptly, realizing who she was facing. She was up against Katana, the most advanced person her age to ever come out of Konoha. Saetsu was confident in her abilities, and even though she was two years older than Katana at sixteen, she knew that it was almost suicidal to challenge someone as deadly as the girl a few meters in front of her.

"It must be hard for your father. I respect Hinata-sama, after all her husband Naruto is my sensei, but I more than anyone else can sympathize with Neji, a genius who will never have the chance to be the head of the clan." Katana's speech was effortless. She moved with such ease it was perturbing. It was atypical hearing it laced with the soft airy voice of Saetsu.

"Yes. My father is a genius! But even if the fates of Hinata-sama and my father were reversed I would not be the heir. It would be my brother."

"Yes, I know that very well. Kawahitztra would be the heir." Katana leaned back on her hands, gazing adoringly at the somewhat clouded sky. 'There is such little beauty in my life. I appreciate the small, subtle things more than anyone else.'

"You know he hates it when people call him by his full name."

Katana looked down from the sky and at the second eldest of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. "I know but I find it very strange how a nineteen year old man likes being called 'Kawai'."

Saetsu laughed softly, feeling at ease for once in Uchiha Katana's presence. "Yea well normally girls who are fourteen are more interested in guys then being the strongest ninja within the five shinobi nations."

Katana rolled her eyes. "I guess your right. I of all people can't complain about the oddities of some people. But still I am not calling him Kawai. But please do tell me why you think that Arashi won't have the title of Hyuuga heir for long."

Saetsu placed her hands on her hips. It looked as though she were thinking of the best way to word it. "Well as you know Arashi-nii-san is a very secretive person."

"Oh yes, geniuses normally are." said Katana as though from personal experience. It was evident that she thought a lot of herself. In looks she was a female image of Sasuke, with extremely curly mid back length hair, she had no resemblance to her mother whatsoever.

"Well, Arashi-nii-san never really bought into the idea of inheritance. He thinks that people must earn everything in life. From time to time he even curses the Hyuuga bloodline limit that he inherited from Hinata-sama. He says it makes him ignorant to its weaknesses. He tries his best to do everything possible not to rely on it and because of this that he doesn't want to become the head of Hyuuga family. He has done nothing to deserve it."

Katana shook her head sharply. It was the first time she had shown any outward unease. "What? That's insane, to deny one's superiority. Of course Arashi will eventually claim the head of the Hyuuga family."

Saetsu shook her head sadly, looking down at the ancient stone work at her feet. "I don't think so Katana." She sighed inwardly. 'Arashi-nii-san...I know he is planning it.'

Katana was now sitting bolt upright. "Why would anyone pass up the opportunity at that sort of power? To be the head of one of the two most prestigious royal families in Konoha."

"It is the same reason that you wouldn't." said Saetsu gazing directly into the eyes of the Uchiha girl.

Katana was at lost for words, her eyes full of some sort of longing to understand, to understand Arashi.

"Don't presume to know Arashi-nii-san's desires. You'll only embarrass yourself. He is the most secretive person I know, and that is saying a lot when you're a Hyuuga. Even to his parents, auntie Hinata-sama and uncle Naruto-sama don't know his plans to forfeit his family name."

Katana narrowed her eyes aggressively. "And you think you know his desires, do you?"

Saetsu smiled confidently. She would never have spoken like this to Katana under any other setting; she was calmer at her household than anywhere else. "Yes. Yes I think I do. At our house Kawahitztra-nii-san, Arashi-nii-san, Kenji-nii-chan, Keisha-nee-chan, Kasumi-nee-chan and I are very close but especially Kawai, Arashi and I."

Katana flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder, diverting her eyes from Saetsu. "I think I know him well enough to understand him."

Saetsu scoffed. She was through of being skittish of Katana, no matter what malicious stories had reached her ears. "Don't flatter yourself. I have grown up with him; we've done everything together since we are only a year apart. I know my cousin better than you ever will."

Katana just smirked cunningly, flashing her charming smile. "We'll see, won't we?"

Just then came the pad of footsteps, more than one person. Katana and Saetsu were both drawn to the opening where the shoji doors came open. Framed in the doorway were Neji and Naruto. Neji wore an emotionless mask, as usual, while Naruto had mischievousness dancing in his red-sore eyes. He was a little taken aback at seeing his student. "What are you doing here Katana?"

"I am here to see Arashi."

Naruto snorted. "Arashi? You of all people should know that he is on a mission, after all both of his teammates are your siblings."

"Yes, but then what is Neji doing here? Isn't he their sensei?" she said a little too quickly, trying to make up from her error. 'Damn it. I didn't even realize that Chicka and Seto weren't at home. I just wanted to train with Arashi.'

"Their fine to go on missions themselves, their seventeen and eighteen. There is no need for me to go with them, and there hasn't been for a while." said Neji evenly.

Katana for the first time in a long time felt slightly humiliated. She refused to let it show on her face. She knew that she should have known better. Mind you, from the look on Saetsu's face she didn't know that Arashi was on a mission either, then again, with a household of over twenty it's hard to know who's on a mission and whose not.

"The team left this morning. Arashi woke me up at four in the morning to tell me, little brat, he knew that I was up late last night. It was an S rank mission to the Lightening country." said Naruto sulkily.

"Lightening Country? The hidden village of the cloud? Why wasn't my team sent instead?" asked Katana, her tone stated that she didn't like being left out of the mission. "Plus my team has a score to settle with the Raikage."

"Your team is not skilled enough for the mission." Neji, unlike most adults didn't fawn over Katana's talents, and although he was impressed by her he never treated her any differently that anyone else her age.

At this Katana's lips turned up into a cunning smirk. "Not skilled enough eh? Do you want to back it up?"

Neji eyed her impassively. "It is because of that very same attitude that you were not sent on the mission."

Katana's narrowed eyes flashed dangerously. "Naruto-sensei, I say that our team should challenge Neji's team and see who the better one is."

But before Naruto could come up with an answer Neji spoke. "You can not simply challenge anyone who defies your skill. You must learn through experience. I do not underestimate your strength for it has already gotten you praise in all of the shinobi nations, but I do know that you have a lot to learn, perhaps not in jutsu's or any kind of training but maturity, and knowledge to make a mission a success."

Katana stood in front of him with wide attentive eyes, which held no hostility or anger, only a desire to learn. This surprised both Saetsu and Neji who had expected her to charge at the later. Naruto on the other hand knew her as well as anyone. When she was given advice from a superior, even if it was presented in a slightly blunt or unkind way she took in all the information that she could. To better herself, to improve as much as she could, that was her life goal and she was going to achieve it through every means open to her and that included listening keenly to Neji.

She nodded to him. "Okay, but I still can't help but be interested in who would win between our two teams."

He withheld a sigh. "Have you not listened? Of course my team would win."

She smirked at him again. "Are you willing to back it up?" The she turned to her sensei. "Come on Naruto-sensei! My team can take them."

"I could go for that. But I don't like it when you call it your team. It is team Naruto even though both you and Nori are jounin and Kasumi will most likely be inducted soon." Only then did Naruto's apparent hang over seem to present itself through his half lidded eyes.

Neji looked a Naruto with a slight frown growing on his face. "I do hope that my cousin doesn't have a hang over as well. You should know by now that Hyuuga's can't drink. Plus I thought I made it clear that I didn't want any alcohol in my house anyway."

"Oh loosen up Neji." said Naruto lightly, patting the taller ridged man beside him. "So do you accept the challenge?"

Neji turned his nose up. "What will you do when your team looses?" asked Neji smoothly.

"Well we will---wait wait! I don't think so! What are you going to do when you loose!?!" demanded Naruto shrilly pointing a finger a Neji who was as at ease as ever.

Saetsu was looking between her father and her uncle with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Naruto-sensei!" exclaimed Katana. "You are nothing compared to Arashi but could you please train me. We can think of the specifics once Neji's team comes back."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine." He turned back to Neji. "This isn't over."

Neji just smirked slightly. 'It never will be.' He watched as Naruto was led by his student out of the training grounds, and off the main house of the Hyuuga compound. 'Uchiha Katana…I hear that the Uchiha's, especially the girls are something to fear in the future, this one in particular. I have never seen someone as skilled as her at such a young age, although I am sure Arashi would give her a run for her money. Kawahitztra as well could challenge her. It is rather disturbing though, to have a girl who is as of fourteen able to fight evenly with Kawahitztra, who is at least equal to me when I was his age…as well the kunoichi are holding their own this generation. They may not be overall as powerful as the male shinobi but the elite like Katana and her sisters are going to be just as strong if not stronger than the best males.' He looked down at his eldest daughter. 'Yes, the kunoichi are holding their own.' He turned on his heel and was on his way up the steps. 'Yes, there is one thing that is certain, absolute, the new generations will always surpass its predecessor. We did it to our parents, and now our children doing it to us. Our time is ending and theirs is about to begin.'

"Chichue!" called Saetsu's from behind him.

Neji stopped in stride. "Nani?" he asked without even turning to face her.

"Face me please Chichue." she requested fairly. Her voice sounded as an elf maiden within a parallel universe of lord of the rings.

Neji obliged and turned.

She bowed her head in thanks. "Train me Chichue."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why should I?"

At this she smiled. "I don't think that you want your eldest daughter to get slaughtered at the jounin spars next week."

Neji shook his head. "What are you talking about your not a jounin-" but then he stopped abruptly to look at Saetsu. Her expression told him everything.

"You're a jounin?" asked Neji. He found that he was a little short of breath.

Saetsu bit her lip, trying to contain her smile and apparent bliss and nodded.

Neji strode quickly down the steps and paced towards her, stopping a foot in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you Saetsu."

Her smile just grew bigger. "Well I am my fathers' daughter." She was beaming. She never received this sort of praise from her father. His complements were normally reserved for Kawahitztra only.

He nodded. "Yes I suppose you are. But you are also your mothers' daughter, never forget that. Don't forget that no matter what level you reach, no matter how skilled become you can not be consumed by it. Never sacrifice yourself for the selfish obsession of power. Power is worthless if you have nothing to fight for. I made that mistake and I almost paid for it dearly. I almost lost your mother, almost let her go."

Saetsu laughed. "Good thing you straightened out then."

Neji's eyes softened slightly. "Yes...it is. Who inducted you as a jounin?"

"Naruto."

Neji's eyes widened in surprise. 'That Naruto…why didn't he tell me. Maybe I should have just not told him when I inducted Arashi as a jounin.'

"Chichue, we are wasting time. Train me. I am sick of hearing this talk of the five golden jeweled daughters of Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Why don't we show them what Tenten and Hyuuga Neji's daughters can do."

Neji smirked slightly and got into his Hyuuga fighting style stance. "Byukagun."

Saetsu took a few paces back and opened her chocolate brown eyes. "Byukagun."

* * *

**Translations**

Kawai – cute

Chichue (Otosan too but I like Chichue more) - father

Okasan – mother

Nii-san - older brother

Nii-chan – younger brother

Nee-san – older sister

Nee-chan – younger sister

**Family relations** (now there may be others that I haven't introduced yet) –

**Hyuuga household **

Neji & Tenten – Kawahitztra 19 (boy), Saetsu 16 (girl), (and at least one younger daughter, maybe more, you'll find out)

Naruto & Hinata – Arashi 17 (boy), (and more that haven't been introduced yet)

Hanabi & (guess who :P)

Now Kenji, Kasumi and Keisha are all Hyuuga's (all fifteen and under), their children of one of the three above couples. Guess whose? I will reveal it either next chappie or the next one after.

**Uchiha Household **

Sasuke & Sakura – Chicka 18 (girl), Seto 17 (boy), Katana 14 (girl), (now there are obviously more. First off I have obviously planned a way for Sasuke to return to Konoha, and if I do say so myself, it is awesome. As Saetsu says 'five golden jeweled daughters'. So they have five daughters, and I promise you more than one son. I got to think that after Sasuke finally settles down he is going to want to repopulate the clan & Sakura, with her medical skills has found a good way to do it, which I will reveal in good time)

**Other**

Nori – a member of team Naruto along with Uchiha Katana and Kasumi (a member of Hyuuga) and a son of two characters already shown.

Raikage – may or may not be the same as before (Kiyoshi)

**Authors Note** – please tell me if you liked it, if you didn't. I won't know if I should do another one like this sometime if I don't know. How do you like their children? Personalities? Or do you think I should keep to the normal story and just wait for the kids to come around rather than jumping back and forth. Or would you like me to do another chapter like this in the future.

Thank you so much for reading.

It was a lot of fun to write

Give me feed back please!!

If you love it tell me so I can do it again!

If you hate it yell at me so I will never do it again!

I need to know!!

I apologize for the wait!

Thank you again,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	22. Broken

OC OVERVIEW

I HIGHY RECOMMEND FOR EVERYONE TO READ THIS.

IT HAS A LOT OF HELPFUL BACKGROUND INFORMATION CONCERNING EACH OC.

ALTHOUGH I HAVE USED MOST OF THIS INFORMATION AT ATLEAST ONE POINT DURING THE FIC HOWEVER IT HAS BEEN VAGUE. YOU WILL BE ABLE UNDERSTAND FAR BETTER SHOULD YOU READ.

**Lizdai** – is sixteen. Her birthday is in December 18th, so she I born the same year as Kankuro. She is an orphan and an only child. Her mother left her and her father when she was only four. Where she is now is unknown. Her father who was a jounin at the time joined ANBU when Liz was six, but because he was the only parent she had he didn't start missions until she was seven. At this time she was accepted into the ninja academy. This is how she met Kamile. She and Kamile are best friends, despite all the differences in personality. She stayed at Kamile's house when her father was on missions from when she was seven to nine. When she was nine she took care of her and her fathers' house in his absence. As a side note, it is then she began to take up the pass time of being an apprentice blacksmith when her father was away and made quite a bit of money from it. She graduated from the academy when she was eleven. Her two teammates were twelve because she is born late in the year. When she was thirteen she became a chuunin, this is why she wasn't at the chuunin exam in NARUTO. She was on a mission when the villages of SUNA and SOUND attacked Konoha. On the mission her sensei and one teammate (who happened to be Sahitzu Nekozuko's brother) were killed. Her fellow surviving teammate committed seppuku (ninja suicide by impaling themselves) for being a disgraced warrior (exact same thing that Kakashi's father did, his father was called the white fang of Konoha). She came back to learn that her ANBU father was killed during the SUNA ambush. She quit being a ninja all together, and grew bitter against SUNA who betrayed Konoha and she hated them even more when Konoha and SUNA became allies again. Because of the trauma she and Sahitzu (whose brother was Lizdai's fellow teammate and was killed on the mission) became close friends. Over time she began to despise all shinobi thinking that there are all heartless killing machines and they are soulless begins. Now she is a blacksmith for Konoha shinobi despite her bitterness. She has a very short temper, and is very defensive, especially against ninja. She doesn't trust anyone anymore and if very protective of those close to her. The only ones who are at the moment are Kamile and Sahitzu. She loves conflict. She is afraid of her inner self so she puts on a strong demeanor, because she doesn't want to get hurt ever again. She has particular distaste for Kamile's other best friend, Lilie Kamizuri (who now lives with Kamile after she was banished from the Earth Country). She reluctantly puts up with Lilie because she respects Kamile so much.

Appearance:

Hair: very fair, pure white, layered from her lower ear to her shoulder, is styled to flipped out to the sides

Eyes: Similar to byukagun, is all white but with a large deep black iris, and very deep black outlining

Height: 5'3'

Weight: 115

Skin: very pale (same tone as Sasuke)

Figure: Very thin, limber and toned with broad shoulders

Face- very soft subtle features, nothing that stands out other than albino eyebrows and very thin lips, normally has a scowl on her face

**Kamile**** Kuruma**– is twelve. She is born may 12th. She is naturally a very nice good natured person and doesn't seem to mind her best friends, (Lizdai's and Lilie's, both of whom have lived with her, Lilie still does) many quirks. She accepts everyone as their own individual person. She never judges others and is very easy to get along with. She is not very determined and is not exceptional at anything. She is often overlooked but she doesn't mind. She is quite naïve. She is from the Kuruma clan that specializes in genjutsu. At one time they were almost as famous as the Uchiha clan; however they have fallen off in the last few generations. Kamile grew up with her genius cousin Yakumo who was able to use Genjutsu at such an extent as to make it real; basically she could make reality bend to her will. (Yakumo is the former apprentice of Kurenai, however she was unable to train Yakumo because of her lack of control of her own powers, and Yakumo is in Naruto from episodes 202-207) She was always outshone by her but was never jealous. She is very religious and takes everything as a god given talent and accepts who she is without complaint. This is why she is so amazed at Lee, who has gotten where he has solely by hard work, regardless of his lack of natural talent. She sees the good in everyone, even when they do not see it themselves. Lizdai was looked after by Kamile's clan from within the clan compound when Kamile was 3-5 while Lizdai was 7-9 this is one of the reasons why their so close. Lizdai treats Kamile like the little sister she never had. After Lizdai returns to her house Kamile's family took in Lilie Kamizuri after she was banished from her home country of the Earth. This is when Lilie and Kamile are both six. Lilie still lives at their house. Kamile has a love for new unique foods and is a frequent guest at the Emperor's Jade Dragon, a restaurant owned by her friend Sazukaimo. The only thing she takes particular pride is in her orange hair, something that has not been seen in her family for many generations.

Appearance:

Hair: is vibrant pale that is pulled straight back (kind like it was gelled but it is not stiff) it is loose, but always very well kept, with no stray hairs, and no bangs. It is very well looked after, silky and lower back length

Eyes: overly large, striking, sparkling pale green, gives away emotions easily

Height: 5'6' now but will be 5'8' when full grown

Weight: 125 (will be 135 when full grown)

Skin: very pale (almost as pale as Sasuke)

Figure: shaped but not overly so (like Hinata in shipuudden), is very fit but just toned, has large, strong legs and calves of a sprinter

Face: large, sometimes distinguished slightly-crocked nose (not ugly) but can be noticeable, her eyebrows are thick but not like Lee, just like a girl who doesn't pluck, has very arched eyebrows from the outside that arch upwards to the center of the face, making her always look surprised, innocent and clueless. Lips are very full and thick and are naturally turned up in a small smile.

**Lilie Kamizuri** – is twelve. She is born October 31st. She is a quarter member of the Kamizuri clan (bloodline limit controls bees) from the hidden village of the Rock within the country of the Earth. The Kamizuri clan fought the Aburame clan during the Great War. She is the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage (who is 100 of the Kamizuri clan). She was a jinchuriki but has already had her biju extracted by Emi (female member of Akatsuki). She is the illegitimate daughter of her father. To get to her Emi, the female member of Akatsuki killed her step mother (but most people think that she was her real mother), and her three half siblings. Afterwards her father, against her grandfather, Tsuchikage's will went after her and he gave his life for her using the life force forbidden medical jutsu. Afterwards the members of the hidden village of the rock blamed her for the death of her family members. She was banished by her Tsuchikage grandfather, and cursed her not to allow her within ten kilometers of the border of the country ever again. If she does she will be killed by the destruction of her brain cells (exactly like Neji's cursed seal, where her seal is has yet to be shown). Her uncle Eiji (father's younger brother) despises her and thinks of her as the plague that was forced upon the country of the Earth. He thinks that jinchuriki are the most sinister beings on the planet. She was taken pity on and now lives with Kamile of the Kuruma clan. She feels that emotions are a weakness and tries her best to keep the bottled up. She is somewhat withdrawn from the world because of her past with causing such a disturbance in her home country. She likes to stay unnoticed and is very serious. She really thinks that Lizdai is very crude and doesn't really like her very much but puts up with her because she respects Kamile so much. She feels very vulnerable when people mention her past. She hates change because she is content in Konoha. She is now very stressed because of many people of her former country coming for the festival. She also has a deep dark secret concerning her family that only her, her uncle Eiji, Kamile and Grandfather Mamoru Tsuchikage-sama know of.

Appearance:

Hair: very, very thick dark metallic blue in a high ponytail, would reach mid back but because of puffiness no hair goes past her shoulders, with small bang on right side that reaches right below her shoulder

Eyes: extremely deep, dark yellow, thin vertically and stretched horizontally

Height: 5 '11' (will be 6'0')

Weight: 155 (will be 168)

Skin: very tan (slightly darker than Tenten)

Figure: very built, strong, looks intimidating, shaped chest hips and butt

Face: very sharp all-seeing eyes, thin eyebrows that are arched in a slight hawk like way, very long thin face, small upper lip, big bottom lip naturally in a frown, nose symmetrical with her thin face.

**Sahitzu Nekozuko **– is thirteen. She is born on august 13th. She is a member of the famous breeding Nekozuko family. She is very skilled at what she applies herself to, and is very confident in her abilities. Inwardly she is very bitter and thinks that people are born to live out their fate, and nothing will ever defy that. She shares her pessimism with two of her closest friends, Lizdai and Kamile. Her family and the Inuzuka family have a very intense rivalry from ninja animal breeding. She is always looking for a challenge. She is very close to her family and is very loyal to them. She is the only child of her now single mother; her shinobi father was killed when her mother was pregnant with her, and her older brother was killed on a mission (with Lizdai) at the same time SUNA and SOUND attacked. He was on the same team as Lizdai. In effect she was disallowed to become a ninja because she was the only heir left for the family. She feels powerless because she can't become a ninja like the rest of her clan. Instead she is enwrapped within her job of training ninja cats. She is naturally very easy going but has a temper that is just as easily unleashed when provoked. She doesn't stand for not at least trying her best. She has a lot of honor, pride and self confidence, however not to an extent that she is ignorant. She makes a lasting impression on everyone she encounters; her vivaciousness is not easily forgotten. Sahitzu has an unquenchable obsession for clam Sycee and in effect has been a frequent costumer at Sazukaimo's families' restaurant. She will protect anything close to her with her life, friends, family etc. When someone crosses her she never forgives.

Appearance: (Picture Sesshomaru from Inuyasha as a girl)

Hair: Sesshomaru style lower back length and short bangs (will be knee length when fully grown)

Eyes: Deep golden (Sesshomaru-ish)

Height: 5'8' is already full height

Weight: 140 lbs (will be 150)

Skin: extremely pale (same tone Sakura)

Figure: fairly thin yet shapely, slightly more than Hinata, and very, very attractively toned (very beautiful)

Face: Sesshomaru as a girl, one red Sesshomaru demon mark on either cheek, very determined and emotional eyes.

**Sazukaimo** (I may be adding a last name) – or Kaimy as her friends prefer to call her. She is eleven. Her birthday is February 20th. She is very quiet most of the time, but very curious. She has an addiction with learning new things. She is a very bright girl. She is not brave and therefore really admires shinobi for their ability to go into continuously go into life and death situations and come out without loosing themselves. She believes that it is only the choices that people make in life rather than their individual abilities that show who they truly are. Together her parents own a very popular restaurant in Konoha named 'Emperor's Jade Dragon.' This is how she meets and becomes very close to Sahitzu of the Nekozuko clan who is a very frequent visitor. This is also how she meets Kamile, who is a consistent guest. She only gets confrontational when people disrespect her parents cooking skills, most importantly their specialty, Clam Sycee. She is an only child and her life dream is to inherit the family restaurant and continue to serve hungry Konoha citizens for as long as possible.

Appearance:

Hair: very, very curly in large ringlets, blond, just below shoulder length, top ½ of hair is in pony tail, rest is loose

Eyes: large, very dark brown

Height: 5'0' (will be 5'3')

Skin: pale (darker than Sasuke but paler than Kakashi)

Weight: 95 lbs (will be 115)

Figure: very slight, thin, limber, relatively fit

Face: childlike features, small button nose, small thick lips, large cheeks and high arched eyebrows, looks innocent, heart shaped face

Matsuri (I know she's not OC but a lot of people haven't seen her in the episodes yet, I made up a lot of these ages because there is no information on her)

She is 12. She is born February 29th. . Her parents were murdered in front of her with deadly weapons, (probably when she was about eight). She became Gaara's student when she was nine and Gaara was twelve. She is not naturally talented, and even had a phobia about fighting because she didn't want to kill anyone. The day she became his apprentice she was kidnapped by an organization called Shitenshounin that wanted to challenge Gaara and withdraw his biju to revive the Takumi Village. She is saved by Gaara; however all of the rookie nine and team Gai (other than Tenten) go on the mission. She meets Naruto there, and learns about how to fight with comrades when Naruto and Gaara fight together against their enemy. She learns that weapons don't have to be used for killing like what happened to her parents, they can also protect those close to you. She even saves Naruto using her Johuyou's when the enemy was about to give him a final blow. Over time she became a very intelligent shinobi, with perfect timing and many other skills that I will be revealing in due time. She became a chuunin at age ten and became a jounin at age eleven just before her twelfth birthday.

Appearance:

Picture of when she just became Gaara's apprentice

http//upload. /wikipedia/ en/f/f2/Matsuri1. jpg

(Just take away spaces now age her so that she twelve)

Hair: shoulder length medium brown, straight ending in spiked at the chin length, and two bangs between her eyes

Eyes: almond shaped pitch black (not like Kiyoshi's entire eyeball)

Height: 5'3' (will be 5'6')

Weight: 120 (will be 135)

Figure: thin, fit, toned, limber

Kiyoshi – is 23. He is born January 21st. He is the Raikage of the Lightening country.

OTHER OC WILL BE DONE LATER!

* * *

Find Yourself 

Chapter 22 – The broken

"There is an effing seating arrangement? What's the point of that?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "So this is what these lazy asses have been doing while we are planning a mission to save the country from Akatsuki." He crossed his arms over his chest, Kiba followed suit. Evidently neither was in a particularly good mood. Hinata and even Sakura knew better than to test them.

The foursome entered the temple-like restaurant that was glowing with red Japanese style lanterns. It gave an aura of mysteriousness along with calming innervations of being at ease, or in other words the exact opposite of the way all the Suna and Konoha ninja were feeling. They were all on high alert, which made them rather irritable. Now all were aware of the mission, all that is except Tenten and Neji. None of the shinobi could find them. Hinata was assigned to tell Neji of the plan after the dinner. As for Tenten, Tsunade decided that it may be effective not to let her become involved in the mission, therefore they were ordered to not give her any information no matter what the situation.

The hall was bursting. There was a number of prestigious shinobi from all of the visiting nations in addition to at least a third of all of the Konoha ninja. The four pushed their way, Naruto and Kiba rather rudely, to one of the board that had the tables listed.

Kiba growled in aggravation once he read the seating. "All you three are on the Kage's table." He let out a loud snort. "I am with the rest of the rookie nine, and some other people."

"Kiba-a-kun-"

But Hinata was too late. He was already pushing his way through the crowd, again rudely; most likely to find a place to sulk…alone, either that or going to bitch at Shino for his troubles.

Sakura was underlining their table with her finger to get a good look at all those who were listed with them.

"Kanoko Mizukage-sama of the Water Country," Sakura nodded to herself. 'She's the one who I think might be relaying information to Akatsuki. She has a bloody past as the Mizu Megami no Nekketsu. Her uncle, who was a member of the seven Shinobi Swordsmen along with Kisame Hoshigaki of Akatsuki, killed her entire clan. She killed him a few years back. Zabuza, also of the swordsmen killed her brother and almost her as well. She and her sister, Kiki have some sort of advanced mind techniques that are distantly derived from their relatives of the Yamanaka clan." She moved her finger down the list. "Mamoru Tsuchikage-sama of the Earth Country," She frowned, wracking her brain for what she remembered about him. 'He is of the Kamizuri clan that controls bees. The Kamizuri clan was almost wiped out by the Aburame clan during the Great War. He is the father of Eiji, that ill-tempered guy. Eiji is the younger brother of Lilie's father, and I also know that she is an illegitimate daughter. His eldest son, Lilie's father is dead along with Lilie's step mother and her half siblings. They were killed when Emi of Akatsuki attacked the family to try and withdraw the biju from Lilie. The biju was withdrawn but Lilie's father revived her at the cost of his own life. Because of this loss her grandfather banished her from the earth country. Lilie now lives with Kamile of the Kuruma clan.' She scrolled down again. "Kiyoshi Raikage-sama of the Lightening Country," she scoffed inwardly. 'It is a pity that he has changed so much. He was always hot blooded but ever since what happened to his family he is almost evil. I still don't really understand it though. I know for a fact that he and his deceased second wife were not exactly together at the time of her death. When he started seeing me before she died he said that he thought that she was cheating on him for she disappeared for a week, and was acting very strange leading up to the time of her death. I never really understood that, after all when she disappeared I was on the mission to save Temari from Mizuika. His daughter was also a jinchuriki. Her biju was withdrawn, killing her.' She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Gaara-sama of the Wind Country."

Naruto scoffed lightly as though mocking her for using such a formal suffix for Gaara.

She continued on. "Kankuro-san." She brought her hand down again. "Then it is Tsunade-sama, me, you Naruto, Neji and Hinata." she recited.

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes lightly with his chin held him, and looked as though to be holding back a laugh. He was back to his old cocky self.

Sakura sighed, not looking forward to knowing what he was thinking.

Hinata gave him a quizzed look. "Nani Naruto-o-kun?" she asked quietly.

He gave an audible snort of arrogance, thinking that he was so special. "I am at a table with all the Kages…Sakura-chan who is baa-chan's apprentice; Kankuro, a brother of Gaara the Kazekage, and the future head of the most powerful clan in Konoha."

Hinata blushed at this.

"And whoever put this together knew that I should be at the same table with them. At last my talents are being appreciated." He declared vainly. He nodded his head as though he were someone important.

Sakura rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch him back to reality.

But then Naruto's face fell suddenly. 'Wait a minute, why is Neji on it? There is nothing special about him.' Luckily before he had the chance to voice his opinions he was distracted by a voice coming from behind him.

"Is this the list of the tables?" he asked impassively.

They turned to see Gaara leading Matsuri, Kankuro and Temari.

"Yo!" greeted Naruto. "What took you so long?" asked Naruto.

Matsuri nodded her head respectfully to him. "Gomen-nasai Naruto-kun but we just moved out of the Nara household and checked into a hotel at the other end of town." she explained. Naruto seemed taken aback at being addressed to politely.

Sakura perked up at Matsuri's words. "Is by the flower shop?"

Matsuri nodded. Temari turned up her nose it was evident that she did not want anything to do with the Yamanaka clan that owned the store.

"You and Kankuro are at the same table as us." said Naruto.

Gaara ignored him and leaned forward to see for himself. He pulled back after checking, his natural frown deepening even more. "I want Temari and Matsuri-san at the same table as me."

"I am sorry Gaara-sama." apologized Sakura. "But the head table only has ten seats and we already told the other visiting nations that they could not have any ambassadors. You are the only one that does."

Gaara seemed a little thrown off at the use of his suffix. "Don't address me so formally under normal circumstances Sakura-san." He turned to his brother. "Does it bother to you if I give you spot to someone else?" he asked.

Kankuro had looked a little sullen, but this seemed to brighten him mood slightly and Gaara knew only too well it had something to do with being able to sit with the brunette kunoichi from Konoha. "Sure-"

But he was cut off by his sister. "Gaara don't give your spot to me, I don't want it."

Her younger brother raised his eyebrow slightly. "What are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.

"I was going to give the spot to Matsuri." he said evenly.

"What?" asked Kankuro, Temari and Matsuri in unison.

"I am giving the spo-"

"I know Gaara but it's just unexpected." explained Temari.

Matsuri brought herself to Gaara's side. "Are you sure that you want me to?" she asked quietly. It was a much esteemed honor to be chosen to site at the Kage's table.

He turned to take in her entire profile. He didn't like it when she was forced to dress up, and he knew well that she must find it even more annoying than he did. She did look flattering in her simple dark indigo dress; he wondered vaguely where she got it for it definitely wasn't hers. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun. He had never seen her look so artificial. Though he had to admit it was nice, it still wasn't her. It wasn't Matsuri. "Since when do you question my judgment?"

She looked like she was doing her best not to look completely and utterly mortified.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Temari.

But before they could any argue more the P.A. system came on. It came out clearly from small yellow gold speakers that were positioned every twenty meters along the walls.

"Excuse me for the interruption. We from the Emperor's Jade Dragon welcome the ninja of the five shinobi nations." came out from the speakers.

Naruto nudged Hinata and Sakura enthusiastically. "That's Sazukaimo!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. He received a few reproachful looks from the people around him, which included Sakura.

"We know." she shot back under her breath.

"At this time we would request that the guests would enter the main banquet hall. You may take your seats whenever you wish. Thank you."

Immediately everyone was bustling into the banquet hallway. The group began to follow the rest of the crowd. "Sounded a bit nervous didn't she?" asked Naruto to Hinata who nodded and looked slightly ashamed.

The banquet hall was so breathtakingly refined. It had polished bamboo wood floorings with walls that seemed to glow with golden lanterns, and high chandeliers. There were at least fifteen different tables, covered in petals of exotic flowers, each table with numbers on them. Table number one; or the Kage's table was at the very far side of the spacious banquet hall. It was set apart from all the others ones as a place of unmatched authority. The table was on a higher level, raised five feet above the rest of the hall, with short bamboo railings encompassing the raised level. It was perfectly in the center of the far wall, with stairs coming up on either side. The table, chairs, and even table cloth were of higher class than the rest of the tables. Calm music of what sounded like a river flowing with a light breeze was playing as a girl with a very soft beautiful voice sang in the background.

Sakura seemed only slightly taken aback. Clearly she had been in other positions like this one, most likely when she was requested to accompany Tsunade on one of her confidential meetings. Naruto and Hinata stared transfixed, gapping at the rooms' majesty. Gaara was unfazed as always and headed directly for the table, Matsuri on his tracks.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulder. "We're sitting there?" he asked pointing to the Kage's table.

She nodded wordlessly since speech seemed to have failed her.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed. He grasped her hand and headed towards the table at a brisk pace.

"Naruto-kun-n. Naruto-kun!" she protested, trying to pull him to a stop.

"Nani?" he asked looking back at her.

"I need to-to go to the-e bathroom." she said quietly.

"Oh…okay I'll see ya."

He let her go and continued to push his way to the godlike table.

* * *

"Oh shit, I am late." muttered Tenten under her breath. She turned in a circle, looking all around herself. 'I hope Hanabi hurries up.' 

She took a deep breath looking up at the image in front of her. The mansion temple restaurant, the Emperor's Jade Dragon loomed over her. It was intimidating. She had never done anything like this before. She was not of high rank for a ninja; she was not of a noble family. She had no idea how this sort of thing was done. She did her best to walk confidently to the front doors and pulled it open evenly.

She wanted to turn back and go home. It was so unearthly. It was all too much. But before she could get out a voice called out to her.

"You're here! I was told to seat you when you came in!" exclaimed a young girl around twelve or thirteen. She sounded extremely nervous, and as though she had recited her words over a few times. Tenten had never seen her before but she assumed she was related to Sazukaimo for they looked very similar. Tenten was beginning to feel very uncomfortable when the girl kept on looking over the Hyuuga dress.

"Me?" asked Tenten. She didn't know why she was so breathless. She shouldn't be...

The young girl smiled brightly. "O-Of course! Follow me please." she requested. She turned to walk into the banquet hall, Tenten following her closely.

She didn't dare take in the entire room. Once she was sitting she could look at it. She did however notice that about half of the people were seated, the other half were still standing chatting with others, friends, comrades and those from other counties. She could feel the eyes of many shinobi on her. She had the attention of at least half the room. Tenten started to panic. 'I am so stupid. Why am I wearing a dress of the Hyuuga clan? That is definitely what their staring at. Not only that, but the older ninja might even know whose dress this once might have been. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. What is Neji going to say to the questions he will definitely get asked about this dress?'

It was probably fifteen or twenty seconds before they reached the end of the room but to Tenten it felt like eternity. She was led up the stairs on the left side of the hall. The girl motioned to the first seat on the left side that is closest to the back wall. She sat down without glancing at the others on the table. It was only when she heard the seating girl recede down the stairs did she think it safe to look up. She instantly wished that she didn't. Right beside her was Kiyoshi. He was looking at her with that cunning smirk that she hated. 'It is terrible how someone can be so charming yet to devious at the same time.' She thought suppressing a shiver. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

The waitress, who was Sazukaimo's cousin in fact, headed back to the kitchens where she was to report to her superior. She half jogged through the commons, ignoring the echoing of her feet on the smooth linoleum floors. She pushed through the large double doors into the contemporary styled kitchen. Here she found four of the normal workers along with her cousin Kaimy, her cousins' friends, Kamile Kuruma, Lilie Kamizuri, Sahitzu Nekozuko and Lizdai. 

Lien waited respectfully at the entrance of the kitchen as her sister finished a conversation.

Sazukaimo was stressed to the max but she was enjoying it as well. "Lilie, I didn't know that you could sing!"

Lizdai raised an eyebrow. "She can?"

Kamile nodded. "Oh yes. She can. Ever since she came to the house she sang in the gardens."

Lilie's scowl was becoming more pronounced as the other girls spoke of her as though she were not here.

Lizdai didn't seem convinced. "Sing Lilie."

Lilie completely ignored her and stared at the drinks that she was now making.

Lien thought that she saw her slip something into them but she must have been mistaken. "Lizdai." All the girls turned to Lien, just noticing that she was there. "If you want to hear Lilie just go into the banquet hall sometime tonight. All the songs have Lilie singing in them.

"I'll do that." said Lizdai. "I'll just bring the drinks I guess."

"No." said Lilie harshly. It was rare for her to show emotion, especially over something so trivial. "I am bringing the drinks."

"Fine whatever. I'll just take a peek sometime then."

"Lien, you escorted in Hyuuga Neji to the head table?" asked Kaimy. She was still working frantically on some sort of dish.

She nodded and paced towards her. "Yes I escorted-wait." Lien stopped dead. "Hyuuga Neji?" she asked with wide eyes.

Kaimy wiped her hands on her already stained apron and walked over towards her cousin. "What is there something wrong?"

Lien bit her lip "Well…um…"

Lizdai took up upon herself to intervene. She stalked purposefully over to them. "What did you do this time Lien? I thought this was one thing that you couldn't screw up." she said harshly.

"Hey!" protested Kaimy. "Who asked you?"

Liz shrugged. "Well it's not like your getting anything out of her." She turned her attention to Lien. "What did you do?"

She looked down at the floor. At this Sazukaimo thought that she looked a lot like Hinata. "I escorted a Hyuuga…I think…it just wasn't Neji…"

Lizdai paced forward. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. She was trying to make the situation more serious than it was.

Lien took two steps back from Liz. "It was a girl I escorted."

Liz rolled her eyes and gave her a reproachful look but Kaimy was unfazed. "It was probably just Hinata." she said.

Liz sighed at the idiocracy of it all. "Hinata was here already."

"She wasn't in her seat!" protested Lien.

"She was probably in the bathroom or something; she could still even be chatting in the hall you know."

"Oh…" Lien looked defeated.

"I bet it was Hanabi then." said Sazukaimo.

Liz and Lien nodded, neither had protests to this.

"Lien, go sort it out." ordered Kaimy.

Lizdai snorted. "You're kidding, letting Lien sort it out? Hell I'd be better than her."

Sazukaimo looked up and down Lizdai and scowled inwardly. 'No you would really be no better; you're terrible at talking to anyone without getting into some sort of fight.' But she nodded none the less. "I'll do it then. Lizdai have Lien do my job until I get back."

And without another word she left the kitchens. She headed out into the reception room just when the door opened. Kaimy almost jumped from fright. "Hyuuga Neji!" she greeted more loudly and more franticly than she would have normally. Just when one of the double doors was back in place the other flew open. "Hyuuga Hanabi!" she greeted hoarsely. 'Hanabi? Then who did Lien bring in?'

Neji nodded towards her respectfully and Hanabi just eyed her with those mischievous, haughty eyes of her. She knew something was up. "I am sorry…my cousin seems to have had some mix up with the seats and-" her rambling was ended when Hanabi rudely cut her off.

"Well MY cousin and I are waiting to be seated." she stated smoothly. Neji gave her a scolding look which she naturally ignored completely.

Kaimy's heart was beating very fast. "UM…Yes. Uh okay-y, follow me." she said turning to the banquet hall.

She heard their long strides following behind her. She motioned to one of the closest tables for Hanabi.

Hanabi didn't seem satisfied that her seat was so far away from the head one. She was with Konohamaru, Udo, Moegi and some other ninja of their age group understandably.

Hanabi's eyes followed where Kaimy was leading her cousin, her eyes steadily growing larger the closer he was brought to the main table. It looked as though her eyes were going to pop out when she led him up the left handed stairs to the higher level.

Kaimy motioned to the seat at the head of the table, wincing when she saw Hinata out of the corner of her eye come up the stairs at the right hand of the hall. She was looking at the table with a confused expression.

Neji, Sazukaimo and Hinata all had to do a double take on Tenten to realize who she was. She almost passed for a Hyuuga. Almost. She held herself proudly, with an air of confidence, despite what nervousness she undoubtedly had inside. Even her eyes seemed to have some sort of Hyuuga-ness about them.

"Tenten-san?" asked Kaimy with wide eyes.

Even though Neji had already seen Tenten he couldn't help but notice her; how she looked, how she held herself and what she wore. 'Okaasan's dress…'

Tenten blushed bright red. It could be seen clearly through her already reddened cheeks. But she nodded nonetheless.

"Wow…Tenten-n-san." admired Hinata softly.

Tenten's heads head turned sharply toward her. She looked at Hinata with a confused expression, and then looked at the full table, and then remembering how everyone thinking that she was a Hyuuga at it clicked. 'They mistook me for Hinata.'

She was getting out of her chair but Hinata held her there. "Stay." she ordered.

"Demo Hinata-san."

"Hinata-sama." corrected Kiyoshi from her left.

Hinata waved it off. "You don't have-"

But then Matsuri who was right opposite of Tenten perked up. "Yes you do. This is a formal banquet and the Kage's and heads of families must be addressed with the highest respect." she recited.

Gaara looked at her lightly. 'She always does things by the books, but she rarely corrects people even if they aren't doing things properly.'

"Demo Matsuri-san I am not-t the head of my-y family." she said uncomfortably.

Matsuri opened her mouth but Kiyoshi replied before she could. "You're as good as." he said quietly. Kiyoshi closed his eyes softly. "It confuses me though. Normally you Hyuuga's love to be adorned with powerful and high ranking suffixes. I find it rather strange that the heir takes it with such reluctance. I guess there are defects even in the most arrogant of families." he opened his eyes lazily, his gaze lingering between Neji and Hinata.

Hinata inhaled sharply. This was a very uncomfortable subject. It was even worse when Neji was less than a meter away. She refused to look at him. She knew that no matter how much he had grown, he would always have wanted to have been born into the head family. She closed her eyes lightly, trying to regroup. When she heard Neji open his mouth to protest she raised her hand in silence and opened her eyes with all the determination that she could muster and glared at Kiyoshi. "I may-y have been blessed-d." 'Or cursed.' She thought inwardly. "To have been born into t-the head branch of the Hyuuga family, but under my rule I-I will give Neji equal power as I for he is just as deserving if not more so."

Kiyoshi looked outraged. "Hyuuga Neji is of the branch family he has no authority here. This is not allowed. It is only within the head of the families' power to even propose something so insane!"

Hinata smirked at him. It was nothing like Neji or anyone else on the table had ever witnessed before. It was like Hinata was possessed as a bipolar person. Neji knew she must have either snapped or was holding herself together by a thread…or both. He could tell it was causing her an extreme amount of stress.

"I thought that I was as good as the head of the family."

This seemed to have reduced Kiyoshi to glowering.

Hinata turned her attention to Tenten. "You're staying here Tenten-san."

Tenten just nodded since she couldn't manage to get any words out.

Hinata then turned back to Kiyoshi. "Oh and I almost forgot, since my cousin will be representing the head family at this table you are to address him as Neji-sama."

"Nani!?" exclaimed Kiyoshi.

Hinata ignored him with great effort. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She didn't know how long she could keep up this façade. It was beginning to take its toll. She suddenly had a great burst of affection for her father who had to deal with these kinds of issues everyday. She glided evenly to Neji and bent over so she could speak into his ear; she covered where the others could see her lips to prevent them from reading her words. "Onegai, represent-t the Hyuuga family-y well Neji-nii-s- opps, Neji-sama." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. It surprised him that he was relieved that her normal speech was back.

Neji nodded. "Hai Hinata-sama. I will…arigato."

Hinata nodded and left down the stairs to the main level, and took Tenten's seat. It was on the table closest to the main one. She could hear the conversations on the high table if she concentrated.

The first table was in an extremely awkward silence. Neji at the head of the table was smirking slightly, for he seemed to have gotten over his initial shock of the personality transplant that his cousin just had. To his direct left Tenten gave up on trying hiding her surprise. She looked somewhat undignified with her mouth gapping slightly. Beside Tenten Kiyoshi was glowing at him. If looks could kill…On the other side of Kiyoshi was Mamoru, Tsuchikage of the Village Hidden in the Rock of the Country of the Earth. He seemed to be subtly enjoying himself, with an unreadable smile on his elderly, though handsome face. To his side was Kanoko of the Village Hidden in the Mist of the Country of the Water. She was leaning back in her chair lazily with a look of mild interest on her face. Directly opposite of him at the other head of the table was Sakura. She looked rather flustered. She obviously was hopping things were going to go smoothly. On the right side of the table, farthest away from Neji, closest to Sakura was Naruto. He had a proud smirk on his face, with a tinge of admiration. Beside Naruto was Tsunade. Her expression was hard to read. She was in-between praising and wanting things to go smoothly. On her side was Gaara, who had his normal demeanor, with a hint of surprise, and in between Neji and Gaara was Matsuri who looked high alert and was ready to take in every piece of information shared at this meeting.

"Can-can I take your order please?"

Everyone seemed to jump as Sazukaimo finally broke the thick silence.

"Oh-ah yeah, I'm not ready yet." mumbled Tenten who grabbed the menu so erratically that she almost dropped it back on the table.

Kaimy bowed. "Gomen-nasai, I'll-ll just take your order last then." her voice was a little squeakier than normal.

She headed over to Kiyoshi who ordered something that sounded very impressive, and obviously very expensive. Sazukaimo slowly made her way around the table. As Tenten looked at the menu she was instantly mortified. She couldn't find one thing on the menu that she could pronounce. Kiyoshi seemed to have noticed and was eying her objectively.

Tenten had enough. She looked up from her menu. "What is it Kiyoshi?"

He shook his head at her slightly. "It is Kiyoshi-sama, Tenten."

She scowled at him but eventually gave it. "What is it Kiyoshi…."

He gave her a look.

She with a great effort got out. "-sama" in a very quiet voice.

He gave her a small charming smile. "Thank you and it looks as though you are not familiar with this kind of menu."

She stared at him reproachfully. "I can understand it fine."

But then she looked back at it and sighed inwardly. 'I don't think I can even sound out these things without making myself look like a fool.'

She looked up to see that Matsuri across from her was trying very hard to mouth the word of one of the dishes. She was putting so much effort into it her face was almost turning purple.

Gaara was staring at his apprentice with a look of…well if Tenten could explain it, it would be emotionless but there was something amusing dancing in his sharp eyes.

Sazukaimo was now at Naruto who was sounding out his dish with perfect articulation. Tenten felt somewhat disheartened at this. Only then did she see Sakura give him thumbs up from behind Kaimy's back. It was clear that she had helped him pronounce it.

Then she quickly got Tsunade's order. She was two away from her.

"I will be having." Then Gaara said something that sounded as thought it were a different language.

Matsuri gave him a look of annoyance. She spent most of her time with Gaara yet he had never been taught her how to deal with this kind of thing, never learned anything of the formalities of a Kage level banquet.

She struggled to pronounce it for a few seconds before Sazukaimo took pity on her and said the name she thought Matsuri meant. Matsuri, red in the cheeks from embarrassment nodded, not knowing whether it was what she had wanted.

Kiyoshi snorted rudely. "You are not fit to be at this table girl."

Matsuri glowered at him. "And why should I care what you think." she whipped back, forcefully slamming her hands back on the table far louder than she intended too.

He leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on the table to get a better look at her. "People like you disgust me. People who don't know their place."

She froze, her hands bared into fists, not even noticing when her nails dug into her skin. Gaara had his head lowered his head slightly and glared at Kiyoshi. He looked lethal, but Kiyoshi wasn't making any notion to acknowledge him.

"You come here with a dress you undoubtedly borrowed. Into a restaurant you could never afford. Sitting at a table where you are by far the weakest. You are in a different class girl. It is time you realized your place for it is definitely not here. You will never be in this class. Never. You are weak."

Matsuri was not one too typically show much outright emotion, something that she got from Gaara but at Kiyoshi's words she was half between crying and admitting defeat for she knew that everything he said to be true, and lunging at Kiyoshi out of pure rage.

"You have no right to speak to my subordinate in that way." said Gaara in a deathly quiet voice.

Kiyoshi shrugged nonchalantly. "But you see Gaara. You, just like everyone here knows that everything I said is true…except perhaps being the weakest." At this he turned his gaze to Tenten and gave her a cunning smile that sent shivers down her spine. He turned back to the Suna ninja. "Also girl, you should care very much what I think. I am Kage. I have the power of most likely the strongest…" he looked over at Tsunade. "Or second most developed shinobi nation. I don't think that Gaara would appreciate someone such as you ruining SUNA's reputation with such a disturbing lack of knowledge, and an inflated ego."

Gaara stood up abruptly but before he could get anything out Matsuri spoke.

"Gaara-sama." she whipped in a dangerously low voice, her head was bowed so her eyes were covered by her long bangs.

"Nani?" asked Kiyoshi levelly.

"Gaara-sama!" she exclaimed. Her face shot up. "Address him as Gaara-sama!"

Gaara looked down at her with wide eyes. 'He said all those terrible things about her and all she can think about is how he didn't address me as my full rank.'

"No."

At this Matsuri stood up and placed her hands roughly on the table, her stance mirroring that of Gaara's. To Tenten it was a rather impressive sight.

"You address him as his full rank!"

"I am not obliged to answer to trash."

"She is not trash!" bellowed Gaara, his eyes flickering dangerously between his own and Shukaku's.

Matsuri stared gapping at her sensei. She had never once in all her years of knowing him seen him loose this much control other then when the Shitenshounin forced him to transform partially. She shook her head slightly and turned back to Kiyoshi who was still sitting leisurely in his chair.

"You know what, you bastard." said Matsuri.

"Why you little wrench!"

She raised a hand in silence. "You refuse to give Gaara his proper respect. You refuse to use my name, and refer to me as 'girl.' So I thought that I should address you a name that was more suiting to your personality. But you know what you are right. Is that what you wanted me to say?! This is not my dress. I could never in my dreams afford a meal here. I might very well be the weakest at this table! I might be in over my head but do you know what? I am far and beyond the person that you will ever be. Because you are trash. I will not listen to you anymore. I won't stand for it. You are disgusting and vile. Not to mention a murderer. What kind of person kills their own flesh and blood?!"

"Matsuri." said Gaara sharply.

But she was on a rant. She would not be stopped. "I don't care what bullshit story you came up with to tell your people! You killed your own daughter and wife! You are repulsive!"

Matsuri!" said Gaara louder.

She was panting loudly and was dully aware of the blood now dripping steadily from her still clenched fists. She was sweaty as well, and she could feel her bun coming undone. She knew that she must have looked like a mess but didn't really take any notion that she cared. She wanted to kill him. She never wanted to kill someone so much before. She had killed before obviously, that had been her job but now. Now she wanted to cause him pain. To make him pay…

"I will not tolerate you in my presence." said Gaara smoothly. "Matsuri we are leaving."

He turned to Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura. Thank you for this dinner. I apologize but I won't allow the reputation of my student and myself be destroyed by associating with the Lightening Country or their Raikage."

He turned sharply on his heal, Matsuri, even with him at his side. Both had their head heads held proudly. They looked like a force to be reckoned with. They swept out of the large doors eloquently, with Kankuro on their heels. Temari seemed to have debated that she stay after promising that she'd walk home with someone else.

Kiyoshi smirked at this. 'Caihti or should I call him by his proper name, Mie, must have succeed with his part of the mission. I am surprised really, he normally screws up, plus that girl Kiki was very strong. Things are going perfectly. The one tail left without too much effort and he took his brother and subordinate with him, leaving Temari. I would have done both parts gladly but Pein (head of Akatsuki) doesn't seem to trust me as much as Mie. Not that I blame him really…'

Sazukaimo let out a great sigh of relief at the break in the tension. She never knew that things could get so vicious and heated and she was eager to get out of there as soon as possible. "Neji-sama?" she asked in a high pitch voice that was a little shaky.

His eyes widened slightly at being addressed to formally. "Yes. Tenten-san and I will have." Just like Gaara he sounded as though he were speaking a different language. 'I am not subjecting Tenten the same abuse Kiyoshi gave Matsuri.'

Tenten looked at with him with a relieved expression. 'Arigato.' she mouthed to him.

He nodded at her.

"I will be back with your orders in a few minutes." Kaimy walked as quickly off the platform and out of the room.

"Your worse that the Suna girl."

Neji was about to retort when Tenten raised a hand. She smiled kindly at Kiyoshi. "Is that so? Naturally I wouldn't want you to waste any of your precious time on explaining what you think of me when I believe that I already know."

Kiyoshi didn't know what to say with that.

"Kanoko-sama?"

"Umm? Yes Tsunade…-sama?" she yawned. This sort of meeting didn't interest Kanoko at all. Not that she was interested by much anyway.

"Where is you sister, Kiki-san is it?"

Kanoko snorted lightly, earning her a disgusted look from Tsuchikage Mamoru beside her. "That girl is so dumb. She ate something bad…said that she couldn't come. I didn't want to force her."

"You should have brought her to the hospital."

Kanoko shrugged. "I could have, but she isn't too fond of these kinds of dinners or hospitals for that matter. She normally starts a brawl by then end of it. You know how she is."

Tsunade nodded.

Mamoru eyed her with have lidded eyes. "That is something you two must have in common then."

Kanoko covered her mouth trying to stifle another yawn. "The brawl part or the not too fond of dinners part?" she asked twirling her long blond hair around her finger.

"Both."

She placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right there."

She leaned back in her chair comfortably, closed her eyes and began tapping her foot lightly to a tune that was undoubtedly stuck in her head.

"When did you become Mizukage?"

Kanoko's eyes snapped open sharply. She had a sour expression on her face. She didn't like it when people needlessly broke her train of thought for useless questions. "And why do you want to know?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at this. "Because becoming the Hokage is my dream." both Tsunade and Sakura smiled softly at hearing his proclamation yet again.

Mamoru and Kanoko were not so impressed. She leaned forward and looked up and down his profile and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Don't think what Kanoko-sama?" asked Tsunade quietly.

Kanoko scoffed. "I would have expected more of you really Tsunade. You of all people should know that this kid has no chance whatsoever of EVER becoming Hokage. Don't give someone like him these 'dreams' that he will never obtain."

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto.

But Sakura spoke over him. "You have no idea what Naruto has done! How dare you come to unfair conclusions on your own?!" she exclaimed. "Plus, he has more will than you do to be a Kage anyway! Every time I see you it looks as though you wish you were any other place but here! Obviously you don't know what it takes if your doing such a half ass job!"

Tsunade was surprised at her apprentices' outburst. Mamoru was unimpressed.

Kanoko smirked confidently and leaned forward in her chair. "You're a smart girl, but I bet you know that better than anyone else eh? Naruto is nothing special. I am sure he might be leagues ahead of you for all I know but there is nothing extraordinary about him. I know from experience that when you spend a lot of time with someone you become ignorant to their shortcomings. Naruto will never become Hokage."

"YES I WILL! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto was breathing heavily. "Your right. I am nothing extraordinary but I never give up. I will become Hokage."

"Stubbornness isn't enough to make you a Kage. You must have natural talent. Not every stubborn person can become a Kage, and it is about time that you learn this."

"You're not going to change his mind." everyone's turned their attention toward Neji. "I know what you think of him Mizukage, and I thought the same too. Naruto is just a loud, obnoxious, stubborn brat with no talent whatsoever, and from a certain point of view your right." Naruto's jaw dropped at this but before he could protest Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth. Neji continued. "But he has a will that I have never seen before. He won't quit no matter who he is up against, even if he is at every disadvantage imaginable he will never give up. Because of his attitude he has beaten people that he should never have, including me."

Kanoko surveyed Neji with mild interest. "Is that so?"

Neji nodded in confirmation.

Kanoko seemed to hold Neji in high esteem and the fact that Naruto had beaten him obviously came as a blow. "I don't see anything fantastic but maybe I am not looking deep enough." she mumbled to herself. "Your last name is Uzumaki is it not?"

He nodded with a frown, not knowing what she was getting at.

'Just as I though, Minato and Kushina's only child.' Kanoko turned to Tsunade, a smirk forming on her face. "Let's make a bet."

She was dumbstruck for a few moments. It was always her who made the bets; she couldn't remember the last time someone offered one. "What are the terms?"

Kanoko's smirk grew bigger. "If Naruto doesn't become Hokage before he is thirty I win and you will submit half of your shinobi to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Tsunade nodded. "And if I win?"

"If by some fluke of nature you win I will forfeit the title of Kage and will never return to my country." she said smoothly.

Sakura bit her lip looking between the two women, unsure if she wanted Tsunade to accept or decline.

Tsunade held out her hand which Kanoko took. "We'll sign a contract tomorrow." said Tsunade. She turned to Naruto and gave him a wink.

Kanoko turned to Naruto. "Now that that is settled I will tell you that I became the Mizukage late last year. Only been in this position a few months, the previous one was assassinated last December. Luckily Kiki found the assassin and killed him. I was asked to become the Mizukage the next day and I accepted."

Kiyoshi smirked at this. 'If only she knew…'

"Is it true that you're related to the Yamanaka clan?" asked Sakura

Kanoko snorted loudly. "Not that we go around bragging about it but yes, we are distant relatives. Our bloodline is an advanced mutation of theirs. Generations ago they banished those with the mutations from Konoha because a lot of us were unstable because our mind jutsu's became to such a point that we could if we wanted to we could make almost everyone bend to our will without them even knowing it. Kiki is the only one in the history of our clan to be able to do this from long distances and on a rather large scale. There are only a few ways to repeal it." she said arrogantly. She was proud of her family heritage despite its tainted past. 'I won't give them any more information then that.'

"What are the ways's to repeal it?" asked Neji.

Kanoko rolled her eyes. "Now you think I'd do that? I will only tell you one for I know you can't use it to your advantage. Our jutsu's are completely nullified by jinchuriki."

Naruto froze. 'I never knew that was possible…I guess there are more upsides to being a jinchuriki then I thought.'

Just then Lilie came around and placed the drink on the table quickly and was gone without a word.

"Now my sister and I are both overdeveloped. The ratio of my bloodline strength is probably similar to that of Neji's overdeveloped Byukagun. Kiki on the other hand is an anomaly, far and beyond my power."

Neji's eyes widened at being referred to.

Kanoko smirked a Neji. "Now enough of interrogating me, Neji do tell me why Tenten is wearing your mothers' dress."

Tenten winced. She knew it was coming but still it didn't lessen the effect.

Neji was as calm as ever. "What about it?" he asked. 'How does she know, she is not much older than me.'

Kiyoshi leaned forward, looking up and down Neji with distaste. "You do know that Hiashi wouldn't be happy that you're tainting a family heirloom."

Tenten inhaled sharply. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kiyoshi completely ignored her and continued to size up Neji. "You do know that your father and mother would not give their blessings to Tenten. She is not of noble blood and should she ever by chance marry into the family any child she would bear would be weak and may not even possess the family kekkei genkai of Byukagun."

Tenten looked down at her empty plate, unable to raise her head. Hinata from her spot at one of the normal tables was listening with great effort to the conversation. She had had enough. She got up from her chair and paced quickly too the stairs to the upper level.

Kiyoshi was not finished with his deduction. "The Hyuuga family is destined to fall, just like the Kuruma clan and the Uchiha clan. With the Hyuuga's fate of hatred and rebellion of head versus branch family, with a no backbone leader like Hinata and the only one with potential marrying tainted blood there is no hope for recuperation."

Neji stood up abruptly. "The Hyuuga clan will not fall!" he declared in unison with Hinata. Neji inhaled sharply, surprised that Hinata was there without him knowing. He looked behind just as she was drawing even with him. Her eyes set in determination.

"I assure you-u I'll change the next generation Hyuuga for-r you. When I am head I will personally see to it that ninja like as you are removed…indefinitely."

Kiyoshi's eyes bulged. "Is that a threat?"

Hinata duly ignored him. "I pity those like you when I become the head of my family. For now I will NOT stand for you or anyone else for that matter to insult the Hyuuga name. Neji we are leaving."

Together they swept from the banquet hall just like Matsuri and Gaara. Many eyes turned to them as they left.

At the head table Kiyoshi smirked inwardly. 'Things are going perfectly, I guess I do have to give Caihti, Mie some credit after all.'

* * *

Outside Hinata and Neji were met by strikingly cold moist weather. 

"Damn it." swore Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, what's happened to you?"

She flushed bright red. "Nani? What-t do you mean-n nii-san?"

Neji looked at her with the look of utmost disbelief. "You practically tore a Kage apart, twice."

Hinata inhaled sharply. "I did, didn't-t I? What is going on-n?"

Neji shook his head. "I don't know but I am satisfied that you did."

"Really?" asked Hinata with wide eyes.

He nodded. "If you are to be the head of the family you can't allow anyone to speak poorly of our clan."

She looked slightly calmer now. "Yes I guess so. I meant what I said Neji."

"About what?"

She looked up into his face. "There are going to be some changes to the Hyuuga family when I become head."

"You do know that it won't be liked."

"I know but-t still. I think I should stand for what right, even if I am standing alone." she said looking down at the paved ground.

"You won't be alone."

Hinata inhaled sharply. "Arigat-to nii-san." she smiled softly before stopping abruptly.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you-u notice? Tenten-n-san just left the banquet hall-l. Walk her home please nii-san."

He looked down at his cousin. "Demo shouldn't I-"

She smiled brightly. "I'll be fine-e Neji now-w go to her. Kiyoshi probably drove-e her away too-o."

Neji nodded and left.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her. She was walking slowly with a hunched back, and head bowed to the ground. 

"Tenten."

She rolled her eyes offhandedly and turned to face him. She tried to straighten up and look almightily but she could not hide the pain in her eyes. "Next time I see Hinata you may have to remind me to ask her why she put you up to this."

Neji was slightly taken aback by her words but he held up his façade of indifference. "What did Kiyoshi say that made you leave?"

She scoffed. "Oh you'd love to know wouldn't you? What insults he could have said. How low he could go to make me leave. What do you think the Hyuuga's concubine Neji? What about talent less kunoichi that should you even think about giving me a chance you'd be banished entirely from you clan for disgrace? What do you think of those? Is that why you didn't want to be with me? Because of that?" she sighed at his unfazed expression she just wanted to shatter it, to get a rise out of him even if it was anger. She hated it! "This is getting us no where." She put her hands on her hips. "Now really what do you want Neji?"

He frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes. He was at lost for words. Not knowing what to say. "Tsunade-sama gave me a mission to protect you."

Tenten almost chocked. She closed her eyes and shook her head in absolute disbelief. "Oh yea, I forgot about that, your mission. How I know you must be dying to get rid of it." she looked at him with heartless eyes. "I am so lucky that I stopped thinking, no hoping that you that you'd actually care for me as I am rather that for a job that needs to be completed." she was barely holding herself together. She didn't know what to do and he was just letting her vent, looking as though he couldn't care less about what she said. "If what you said is true then answer me this." she said quietly. She gazed at him pleadingly. "Why did you swear yourself to me (Chapter 13)?!" she demanded, her pleading voice echoing though the streets.

Neji didn't even flinch. He was as ice cold as ever. Never showing his true emotions because that would be showing weakness and he was not weak. "When I said that I was not myself."

Tenten forced a painful smile and nodded her head erratically. "I-I had a feeling that you'd say something like that." she closed her eyes and tried desperately to get a hold of her emotions. She opened them softly and gazed at the clear dark sky. "Neji…it's okay. It's-s night Neji, you don't have to keep up this demeanor. You are not bound by constrains of the day."

"Yes I am."

"Demo Neji-"

"Your abstract baseless theory doesn't apply to me." he snapped far more harshly than he intended too.

Tenten covered her mouth to choke back a sob. "Demo-o…Demo you said…you said…" she looked down at the road in defeat.

Neji didn't realize until now how easily he could break her. He continued in a more level voice. "I already told you that I was not myself then. I am Hyuuga Neji." he declared. "No matter what time of day it is I am always bound by my obligations as a Hyuuga branch member. I can not afford to have any distractions."

"Is that what I am?" she asked quietly. "A distraction? It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed. "That night you told me that the hardest thing about being a ninja was not to get consumed by it. If you are always in that bounded world you'll go crazy!! …you'll become lonely. You said its painful being alone."

"Why do you keep on bringing up that night?" he asked roughly.

"Because! That night I saw something in you that I'd never seen before! You'd acted your normal defensiveness-"

"Don't you get it?" he cut her off.

"But-"

"That night was a mistake!" he exclaimed. His eyes widening, realizing what he said. He was far more surprised at his outburst than she was.

Tenten winced in inner agony. She managed to hold herself by a thread and looked up at him. "I don't believe you." she mumbled quietly.

"I can't act like that again. You should know that from what you've seen at the banquet. Hyuuga's are being targeted and I can't be weakened by anything. My actions were against the way of the ninja. I refuse to let my personal feelings interfere with my life." his eyes were hard and unbending. He was not going to turn back on his words.

Tenten scoffed lightly. "Somehow being called a weakness is not something that I take kindly too. But really Neji what kind of life is that? Emotions are part of who you are. You can have a relationship and still uphold your duties as a ninja, even as a member of Hyuuga. Look at both of our parents! Asuma and Kurenai! Kakashi and Anko! Iruka and Shizune! It's hard, not impossible. We may be ninja but that doesn't mean that you have to shut out the world.

Neji's eyes softened slightly, Tenten noticed instantly. "It is not that easy for me-"

"Neji!" she cut him off. "It doesn't matter. She clenched her eyes shut to go through the inner pain. "It doesn't matter." she repeated quietly. She chocked back a cry and clutched her hands in tight, blood drawing fists. She was having an inner battle about what to say next.

"Ten-"

"Neji I love you!" she professed, cutting him off again. "And I know that if you were honest with yourself you'd admit that you love me too!" she exclaimed. She began to sob uncontrollably, her head lowered to the ground, tear drops splashing to the paved road. She had to wrap her arms around herself to gain any form of comfort.

Neji finally gave in and placed a hand on her trembling shoulders. She tried to shake it off but then he grasped her other shoulder with a firm grip. She sobbed even harder. She felt so trapped. Neji lowered his head to her bowed one. "Tenten…I am sorry." he mumbled.

She looked up at him with a surprised, tearstained face. He couldn't bring himself to smile at her crushed expression. He took one of his hands from her shoulders and softly brushed her thick brown hair back off her face and held the locks on her upper neck. Before he could think he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, and pulled away quickly and turned his back to her. He heard her let out a heavy sob.

He had only taken two steps when she desperately reached out for him. "Neji Matte! Onegai!" she begged. She gripped his shoulder from behind.

Neji shut his eyes tightly, and tried to get a hold of his own emotions. He didn't want to let Tenten know that he was in just as much pain as she was inside. He reached over his shoulder and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Arigato Tenten…demo I can't." he said quietly. He released her hand and continued on his way leaving the broken girl behind him.

Tenten chocked back another heart wrenching sob and fell to her knees, her legs scraping as they hit the pavement. After a while the tears flowed down soundlessly, clearly portraying that this kind of distress was habitual now, ever since her parents were killed. "Neji!" she called out hoarsely. She could no longer see him but she knew that he heard.

He winced, unable to hold back his grieving expression. It took all of his will power not to go back to her.

She thought she could feel her heart breaking when he didn't return. She lowered her arms to the ground, curled her back over and began trembling violently. "Neji!" she called again. She lifted her grimy, damp face, lined with messy hair. She was broken. 'How did it ever come to this?'

Neji had to stop when he heard her second cry. He was glad that she couldn't see him falter. 'What have I done?' He bowed his head and continued his way home. 'I had to do it. It was unavoidable…she is my weakness…I can't afford to be effected by her. I just can't.'

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 22! I WILL NEVER WRITE THIS LONG OF CHAPTER EVER AGAIN…IF I CAN HELP IT! IT WAS PAINFUL! 

Enough drama??

That was so hard to write! I cried when I was writing the ending! It is so sad. See guys this is the beginning of the climax. Arc 3 is about to begin!

I could picture something like this happening in the series, just not as dramatic obviously. I am sorry if I over did it. But my two best friends were broken up with by their boyfriends yesterday so I decided to make it super drama in thought of them.

Personally I do think that the problem in a lot of relationships is the girl. They play mind games and crap, and they get all moody when the guy doesn't do sweet things. I mean nobody perfect. To me I'd rather my boyfriend spend a day with me rather that buying me a ring, necklace or whatever. I hate how some girls are like that.

CHAPTER 21 –

As for chapter 21 here are the relations

Hyuuga –

Neji & Tenten – Kawahitztra (19), Saetsu (16), Keisha (14), (and one younger that I haven't introduced yet.

Hinata & Naruto – Arashi (heir for now, 17), Kenji (15). (two younger)

Hanabi & Konohamaru – Kasumi (14), (one younger)

Nori is the Raikage's son.

Uchiha –

Sasuke & Sakura – (one older not introduced), Chicka (18), Seto (17), (one unknown), Katana (14), (four younger)

Anyway please review, this chapter is over 12,000 words, that's A LOT so please give me some credit, this chapter was so hard to write it took ages to get out. It is over 30 pages long so yeah I do want a lot of review because I quite honestly think that I deserve if for the amount of time and effort I put into it, and to get it up so quickly from the last one.

I am very appreciative I do take time to read and answer every single review so please give me some support.

And I am sorry for tearing Neji and Tenten apart but it had to be done. Don't worry I am going to do something that is going to force Neji to made amends with Tenten.

Translations –

Kunoichi – female ninja

Demo –but

Arigato –thank you

Matter –wait

Onegai – please

Nii-san – older brother

Review please!

I need the support! I am exhausted!

Wrote non stop the entire day!

anyway,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	23. Capture

Purplewolfstar35 – thank you so much for your review. I am happy that you liked the beginning. I apologize if the quality of writing falls off after a while because at the moment I am in the middle of a very large scale revision process, and have not been able to finish off all the chapters. My writing skill was absolutely terrible at the beginning and I have not finished correcting all the errors. My grammar skills are still lacking but I feel I can portray a scene with a higher quality than I could before. Also I would like to say that my story moves at a snails pace for I do spend way too much time on useless things. At the moment I am at the climax and in between half and two thirds done this story. Long eh? Before this the longest story I wrote was a little more than ten thousand.

DelinquentDuo – thank you for the review. Glad you think chapter 21 is awesome. I know it was surprising, I wasn't even planning it. Just one day I was like, 'you know I really haven't posted any thing lately, maybe the readers are getting annoyed.' So this is what I came up with because I just wasn't getting anywhere with the banquet chapter, I hope you know why. I had so many major things I had to add and it made the chapter as long as a novel, over thirty pages on Microsoft Word. Yes Katana is a girls name, I was a little surprised when I read it under a baby names site. There is reason that her name is Katana as well but I don't think that it'll be in the story for a very, very long time.

NARUTO HINATA LOVER – thank you for the review, love the caps:P I apologize if the quality of writing falls off after a while because at the moment I am in the middle of a very large scale revision process. My writing skill was absolutely terrible at the beginning and I have not finished correcting all the errors. Again, thanks, I am not sure if you're here in the story yet but ne who, you'll hopefully find it eventually!

Youko-Kurumas-Kitsune – reply to chapter 21 - thank you for the review. I am glad that you liked it. I did put a lot of effort into it. It might be while before I get there though. I have definitely one more arc after the one that I started in this chapter. After than I am not sure how many month/years I'll jump, I do have a few events planned. I don't know if I should just jump ahead then explain in afterwards or retell them as their happening – cause that would take a really long time. I'll probably just pick and chose my favs.

- reply to chapter 22 – again thanks for the review. I apologize for the mountain load of information. I think I might have put in too many underlining plots. I hope that by the end of the chapter the confusion is cleared up. The dramatic scene was so hard to write since I was crying for part of it lol.

Stacie –damn you have long review. I hope that you got my reply. You are very right on most accounts. I am impressed. I thought I have woven it so subtly too!! Guess you pick up on every faint detail, become a CSI investigator or something, you'd be awesome.

naruto lover – thank you so much for the review. I am glad that you like it and took the time to review it. I hope that the last chapter didn't have TOO much drama or anything with Tenten's breakdown and Neji being an arrogant prick. It was hard to write.

tenjichan – oh my lord your caps almost blinded me lmao! Yes I promise that I'll get them back together I am not that cruel, just after a bit more drama and torture though…I think Neji needs a big problem before he is going to snap out of it, and forget about his damn pride. I am giving him the problem in this chapter lol. Hope you still think I am good author after this. This arc is going to be very, very painful for these two. I can only write long chapters when I have a lot of inner motivation/drive or have a lot of awesome reviews like yours. I am writing this at three forty pm on Sunday the twenty third of September because of your review. Already over a thousand four hundred into the chapter, thanks! It really does make me update sooner, so thank you! At the beginning my chapters were about a thousand five hundred/ three thousand, but I've revised most of those, and as I continue to write my chapters become longer and longer, now this one was really messed up cause it was twice as long as any other one. I thought of cutting if shorter but I wanted to have all this information in one chapter. And have a chapter that starts everything off like a spiral effect. You'll see what I mean. Thank you about recommending me to become an author I might just for fun or a pass time because I do love it. However all of teachers have either recommend that I enter some sort of engineering/medicine because I am good at maths and sciences, or law…because I love debating apparently. Anyway, I have to say that grade eleven really isn't too hard, (even if I did skip a grade) so I don't have much trouble writing fanfics and doing my homework. My sports are another matter though, that I do have trouble working around. I often train over thirty hours a week. I actually like chemistry, I know weirdo eh? Ha Ha thank you I am glad you read it so quickly, all the chapters are fresh in your mind you'll probably be the only one who understands this chapter because I make a lot of references to the previous ones. P.S. thanks for the all the alerts and favorites! The longest review reply EVER!

Liandrid313 – I know I went WAY overboard with the drama! I was just in a depressed mood at the time I was writing and so in effect I made it super drama-ish. This one is also pretty dramaish but not in the same way, you'll see when you read it. All those drama scenes are going to be explained in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter! I have been building to it for a while now.

WeaponsMistress – thank you for the review! I was getting a little worried about you because you're always so reliable!! Probably just cause I stopped updating for while, sorry bout that. I am glad that you enjoyed chapter 21 and 22. Ha-ha, hope you weren't forced to eat too much chocolate.

* * *

**Find Yourself**

**Chapter 23 – Capture**

Hinata had sensed them for a while now. Someone had been following her even since Neji left and they were doing a very skilled job of it too. She had tried to shake them off to no avail. She was having trouble making out who was tailing her, but whoever it was, was no friend to her. Her stalker was somehow cloaking himself within the rain that was now pouring down in remarkably large volumes. She winced as some sort of bug stung into her neck. She swatted it on impulse but it somehow managed to get away. She scowled, detecting them rapidly gaining ground on her. 'Do they intend to attack me?' She stopped abruptly a frown forming on her face. She reached up to take a few pins out of her hair; in favor of having it tied in a pony tail. She held the pins in her teeth while she pulled her dress up to her knees, securing them with the hair pins. Finally she kneeled down and took off her restrictive high heeled shoes and threw them off to the side. She bent her knees and got into her fighter stance. Her already activated Byukagun eyes were narrowed in concentration. "You obviously don't know what you're doing or whom you're dealing with." she said in a level voice just loud enough for him to hear. She was now a very experienced ninja. She would show no weakness in a battle and that including using a fair amount of will power not to stutter like normal. She couldn't let them think that they had the upper hand.

A very strong breeze blew through the roadway, splashing rain squarely in Hinata's face. She inhaled sharply. She knew who it was. 'No!' she exclaimed inwardly. She began to tremble slightly. He slowly came out from an alleyway behind her. "Damn it…" she swore under her now ragged breath. 'Stay calm.' She balled her fists in anger at her trapped position. She wanted to run away, run as fast as she could. She knew this was a fight that she could not win. She would have bolted had she not felt the presents of the cloaking jutsu which he had already cast, most likely when he first started tailing her. 'Within a few minutes at most I will be completely invisible and soundless to the world outside the little bubble that he and I are in. The only way to dispel the jutsu is to beat him.' She bit her lip. 'But I will be able to see outside the entire time…' she did not like the idea of this. Neji would surely be coming down this road when he returned to the household. 'But I don't even think that Neji's overdeveloped Byukagun would be able to penetrate this jutsu…especially considering who cast it. I…I guess I am on my own now.' She took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm her already fried nerves.

Hinata turned to face her opponent. She was torn between despair and outrage at whom she was now fated to fight. 'What would Naruto do?' she closed her eyes softly. 'I know that he would never give up…no matter what…no matter how hopeless it seemed.' she nodded her head with newfound confidence and opened her determined eyes. The fact that she had no chance of winning didn't matter anymore. Their Dojutsu eyes met in a battle of legendary bloodline limits. She allowed her anger to overpower all else as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

'There is something comforting in all of this…' thought Tenten. 'I never knew that I'd feel so calm after what happened with Neji and I. Maybe…just maybe I am like him. After all, now we are the same. I am not bound to anyone, except perhaps my teammates as comrades but nothing more. I guess this is one of the wonders of being human. When there is so much pain and suffering one can simply become accustomed to it, and try to pull through it unscathed.' She smiled sadly. Her tears were all dried up. She had no reason to cry in the first place. It made her feel foolish that she had even reduced herself to begging and pleading to Neji. After all that was not the way of the ninja. She was ashamed of herself for showing him such vulnerability. If only a little bit, she understood Neji, and his selfish pride for she, somewhere deep inside had it too. She was not even trying to follow her heart; it felt foreign to Tenten for that was what she had always done. But she knew better now. She was not ignorant enough to trust her heart, not anymore. She realized how weak it made her. She understood, maybe not completely but she would. She'd understand what inner strength you need to become a true ninja. 

She was in the master bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She sat down on one of the stools in front of a mirror and began to wipe down her face with a cold wet cloth. It froze like ice on her skin but it was refreshing. She pulled her hair out of its fancy up do and brushed it out evenly. She was slightly squeamish when she picked a bee out from in her hair, even more grossed out when it flew off out of her hand. She took off the dress only then remembering that it was Neji's mothers'. She couldn't help but smile softly. 'I wonder why he said I looked like her.' She quickly put on a pair of training clothes. She knew that she was not going to be able to fall asleep after what happened. She needed to think, and what better way to than while training. She tied her hair up in their typical twin buns. She was getting out of her stool when she suddenly she froze. She could hear someone opening her bedroom door. Doubling back quietly she reached into one of her cupboards. She grabbed two kunai's, placing one on the inside of the back of her shirt, grasping the other in her hand. She reached back to get a jouhyou for her to wield in her other. She slowly approached the already opened door that led to her bedroom and peaked inside. Of all people she had not expected to see him.

She walked into her bedroom and lowered her weapons. "Neji?" she asked quietly.

He nodded towards her. He was standing framed in the doorway, his expression unreadable and as calm and icy cool as ever.

She shook her head to rid herself of her initial surprise. "What are you doing here?"

At this he smirked. "I thought it would have been obvious. I've changed my mind."

Tenten refused to show any kind of jubilation or to break down running to him. "Is that so?"

He frowned at her. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, beginning to pace towards her.

Her arms hung limply at her side. She didn't know what to say. "Well I guess…"

He was right in front of her. "You guess? You practically begged."

"Begged?" she asked her voice shaking with humiliation and animosity. "Pleaded? What are you really doing here? Is this part of the mission too? Tsunade asked you to come here did she?"

He looked slightly surprised for a second, as though was expecting that she was going to act differently. His frown slowly turned into a smirk. For some unknown reason it chilled her, she had never seen that sort of expression on his face. It was familiar though…that smile. "Just put down you weapons Tenten. I don't think that you want to attack me."

She slowly lowered her weapons to the ground and straightened up, frowning at him. "Now are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

His smirk grew bigger, his eyes narrowed and emotionless. "I promised you I'd stay over didn't I?"

She inhaled sharply. 'How dare he taunt me!? That bastard!' she charged at him. "Why you!" Then a lot of this happened almost instantly. She blindly swung at him. He grabbed her arms long before she made contact, twisting them behind her with a loud crack. He ripped off her necklace, the emerald green pendant clattered to the floor. He effortlessly swatted away the kunai that her pendant had already created, roughly shoving her against the wall in a heap.

"Damn it you little wrench!"

Tenten stood up shakily and stared at him with wide eyes. One of her arms was bleeding and twisted at a painfully awkward angle, clearly broken. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice quavering.

His face darkened. "Wouldn't you love to know? I was actually getting excited that you'd submit to me under Neji's form, but I see that he was a little harsher than I expected with you…pity."

She felt a cold breeze blow through the window behind her, chilling her to the bone. She took a step back, inhaling sharply when her back came in contact with the wall. Her eyes darted everywhere only to fall on the man in front of her. It looked like Neji but she knew it wasn't. It couldn't be. She glared at him with all the anger she could muster. 'Even though I know that it can't be him I am scared. Those eyes, those cold eyes, I will never forget them…' She took a deep breath. "Who are you!?" she demanded.

His smirk just grew even bigger. He slowly transformed from head to toe into someone she'd never seen before. She took in his appearance. He was tall probably around six foot two or so. He had straight, professionally clean cut pitch black shoulder length hair. He was very tanned and had a strong jaw. He would have been very attractive had it not been for his eerie, contrasting very pale glossy green eyes. Eyes that were cold and soulless.

"Who are you…" she mumbled quietly. She tried in vain to hide the fear from her voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Come now, don't disappoint me." he said smoothly. A malicious glint was shinning through his eyes.

Then it hit her…hard. She gasped audibly. "You!" It took all her control not to break down under his gaze. She knew who he was. She pushed herself as hard as she could against the wall as though she was glued to it.

He took a step towards her. "I am flattered…truly. Proud that I have made such a memorable impression." his voice was smooth and deep.

"What are you doing here? I have never even met you before, what do you want with me?" she demanded.

He snorted at her ignorance. "Do you really think I knew Temari before what I did to her?" He laughed cruelly.

She turned her head away from him. Mizuika grasped her chin roughly and jerked her face to his level. "You spineless wrench!" he spat in her face. "Temari even tried to commit suicide after what I did to her. Did you know that? She did her best not to show weakness, never lowered her face. Don't you dare lower yours! I want to see your face! I want to see your pain!" he exclaimed. He continued smirking maliciously. "But then again she gave up on committing suicide when she found out she was pregnant with our child. Do tell me how is my son doing? Kieto is it?" he asked cruelly.

Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"As for your previous statement you know me a lot better than you think."

Despite her fear she looked surprised.

His smirk grew yet again as he slowly transformed into a different form. Someone she already knew alright. He mouth hung open and her eyes went wide in absolute horror.

"Kiyoshi."

* * *

"I can't believe that Shikamaru made me walk with you!" 

Temari scowled. "Well it's not like you were forced to. But since we are about a block away from each other, what's the problem?"

Ino returned the look of distaste. "Well it's not like you were forced to stay at a hotel by MY house."

The other girl turned up her nose. "You think I wanted to? All the nice hotels were taken by the time Gaara got here so we were forced to go to the crappiest neighborhood in the village."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Ino.

"You're excused. I was wondering when you were going to say that. This neighborhood does stink terribly." said Temari smoothly.

"Why you!"

Temari stopped suddenly, her eyes wide and apprehensive. "Shut up!"

"WHAT!" yelled Ino shrilly but Temari covered her mouth before she could protest further and pulled her down into a crouched position with her at the side of the street.

"Shut up!" she whispered into her ear. "I hear something." The air around them suddenly froze. The breeze was now non existent. The temperature began to drop rapidly. "Shit…" she swore. A shrilling noise started off quietly, but it rapidly grew louder until it was painful to the ears.

That something came whipping overhead and thousands of metal baubles came falling down, splattering on the road then expanded rapidly, catching everything within them, rendering them immobile. "Get out!" yelled Temari. She shoved Ino as hard as she could out of the way of the attacks. "Run!" she exclaimed.

Both sprinted as the thick metallic rain came pouring down on their heels. Their ragged breathing came quickly, as the speed of the attacks became too much. Upon the point of collapse Temari turned and swung her fan fiercely. "Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu!" she exclaimed. "Keep going Ino! You can't do anything."

Ino didn't even look back. She had to get help. She knew that if she stayed she'd just be in the way. 'Sorry Temari…' she bowed her head low and began to push through her exhaustion.

Temari knew that she was only prolonging the inevitable. With her jutsu she was only able cut up the thick liquidly metallic substance. But that didn't matter because the entire volume of it would then hit the ground, expanding rapidly then harden. On top of that it was too dense, and was only pushed back a few meters from the wind jutsu's. There was no escape. "Damn it." swore Temari under her breath. She had managed to uphold her position but she was now completely surrounded by the unforgiving substance. She continued to fight for as long as she could. She had hopped to give Ino time to get help but it seemed that the attacks had split up. A metallic shower had been following her as well and since she was not gifted with Rock Lee speed she was already overcome, solidified into the metal.

One stray bauble hit Temari's shoulder. Her eyes widened fearfully. "No!" It expanded encompassing her entire body in less than three seconds. "Gha…ghaaa…" Temari and Ino moved more. It would be many hours before they'd be able to wake up.

* * *

(WORD OF ADVICE – you may want to read over this section coming up after you finish the chapter. It is rather confusing) 

"Kiyoshi."

He frowned disappointedly at her. "I would have expected more from you really. You have never known the true Kiyoshi." he said.

She looked at him, her expression terrified and confused.

He returned back to Mizuika's form and grasped her chin tightly. "You would like me to explain it wouldn't you." he let go of her chin without waiting for a reply. "It was planned perfectly. This is what I had to do to get into Akatsuki. For Itachi it was killing off his entire clan, for Sasori it was killing the third Kazekage, for Kakuzu it was killing the first Hokage. But mine, mine was to plan this mission perfectly. The first part of the mission was having to infiltrate the Lightening country, and cause a civil war. I started it March of two years ago. I killed Kiyoshi's wife, impersonated her for a while. Unfortunately in the summer of that year I was abruptly forced to split myself in two. You see the leader of Akatsuki, Pein wanted me to do something else, to extract Shukaku from Gaara. You know what happened next. I captured his weakness, his kunoichi sister, Temari. Unfortunately that part of the mission was a failure. You from Suna and Konoha rescued Temari, leaving me heavily weakened and my prize, the jinchuriki Gaara out of my reach. In effect of my vulnerable state I was forced to abandon my place in the Lightening country for a few weeks. At almost any time I can do above jounin level impersonations on a massive scale, but I underestimated your village. I thought I could have my power split up. I was wrong. I didn't think that I would be pushed so far. I won't do that again. You made me jeopardize my grand mission. So then I returned to the Lightening country as the Raikage's wife but Kiyoshi didn't trust me anymore. He thought that his wife was cheating on him because of the absence. Soon he began to seek comfort from your fellow shinobi Ino and Sakura. Then I got an idea. Who else was in Konoha but the family that possessed the bloodline limit that would make me invincible? Of course rumor had it there was one young member of the clan, a genius of which they had never seen before, someone who had mutated their byukagun to an even higher level than the rest of the clan. That of course would be your Neji-kun. Wasn't it perfect that Kiyoshi's father was the one who so many years ago tried to steal the secret of Byukagun. It was the perfect plan. So then I attacked the Raikage and his jinchuriki daughter. The daughter is dead. The father isn't yet. He did something funny. He took part of his daughters' biju into his own body. I assume that some of my comrades are trying to extract it as we speak. So then I impersonated Kiyoshi, taking his position as the Raikage, fabricating some cheap story of how his wife and daughter died. It was then that I turned my eyes on you. When you came to the Lightening country I used you, asked you questions about Neji, his strengths and weaknesses."

"So this is why you wanted to know, so you could know the abilities of his byukagun and beat him, taking his kekkei genkai for yourself." she said quietly. All the pieces were fitting together.

"Yes and no. You see, I didn't really care about fighting or capturing Neji. I knew that I could beat him. I just wanted to know his deepest weakness."

"What are you talking about? So it was just a lie, you asking those questions?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't a lie. I just wanted something deeper, his greatest weakness." He smirked at her. "And without even knowing it you gave it to me. The thing that should it be taken from him he would surely go to the ends of the earth to retrieve it. Since your mission to the Lightening country my new target…has been you."

She inhaled sharply. She couldn't take it all in. How could this have happened?

"Yes you. Ever wonder why I kept on planting mind seals within you? It was to see how far he would go for you."

Tenten looked down at her feet. "He doesn't care, it won't work." But then a thought came to her and her head snapped back up. "You, it wasn't you who-"

"No." he cut her off. "Neji rejected you of his own free will. But he will come. Your other friends on the other hand were not so lucky, they lost their free will."

"What are you talking about?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"Did you honestly think that you're no backbone Hinata was acting of her own accord when she was confronting me? My Akatsuki partner ambushed Kiki before hand and overpowered her and controlled her through MY jutsu. She controlled Kiki's subtle mind manipulation powers, which are such to make a person bend to their will without their knowledge, should it be done properly. This jutsu would only be able to manipulate slightly. They would resist should it be something completely against their morals. Kiki as well influenced Hinata to convince Neji to come meet with you after the banquet. Naturally from the knowledge that I have gained from the mind seals I knew he was going to break it off with you. She also influenced Temari to stay at the banquet rather than go with Gaara when SUNA was driven away by me. It was planned perfectly all I had to do was push Gaara to a breaking point, forcing him to leave, for as Kanoko explained, her families powers have no influence on jinchuriki so we needed to separate them somehow. In addition to Kiki we also had Lilie's bugs' powers. As for her we have had her under a mind seal and our control ever since we extracted her biju when she was six. Before I was in Akatsuki I was a spy for them working under Orochimaru. I was his right hand man. I secretly took over his experiments and created a jutsu that allows me to implant most bloodlines into my own body. Then the foolish Eiji tried to kill Orochimaru and take the Sound for himself. We spared his life in favor of redoing the mind seal on his niece Lilie. Because of the mind seal we were able to use her control of bees to track you Konoha and Suna shinobi wherever you went. Remember that bug in your hair? That was Lilie's. She also helped us out by doing the singing in the banquet hall. The music was supposed to weaken your five senses. Also she was to plant a poison in the drinks of some of the kunoichi, yourself included. You should hardly be able to summon any chakra at the moment." He was smiling sadistically. "Of course I tried to get control of Kiki before we got here too. In the Water Country one of my copies assassinated the former Mizukage late last year, forcing them to appoint the next in line, Kanoko. Unfortunately Kiki was too skilled and I didn't succeed. She killed my copy. It was a pity really. After all I was forced to kill your parents during that mission."

"No!" exclaimed Tenten. She charged at him, swinging blindly. "No!" she felt tears of anger prickling the corners of her eyes. He effortlessly caught her arms and slammed her back into the wall, her head having the curtsey of hitting first. Stars burst in Tenten's eyes. She felt blood dripping from her head where she hit the wall.

"It was a masterpiece, a work of art. No one could have done this! No one could ever come up with a plan such as this! It is ingenious!" he declared.

Tenten's breath was coming in rasps. She had no way of escaping. Not that she cared. First she wanted to revenge her parents. She didn't care how out of her league he was. It didn't matter.

"But there is more. Oh yes, that is not it. Why didn't we capture the jinchuriki? It's because Emi and I didn't have enough strength to do it without causing a disturbance. We were only ordered to capture two kunoichi, Hinata and Temari. Both were to draw out the jinchuriki, Naruto and Gaara. However I wanted you too…Pein even told me not to take you for it was risking failure but I disobeyed him because I wanted the byukagun, and you're the only one that could bring me Neji. My other self is now capturing Temari along with Emi's cloaking jutsu. Emi is now impersonating Itachi and she's facing Hinata, under a cloaking jutsu as well. No matter what they will not be seen or heard. You see the cloaking jutsu and Kiki's mind jutsu's wont work on Naruto or Gaara for their jinchuriki. It disallowed us from taking them. As for why my teammate is impersonating Itachi? It is because we are spreading the rumor to Sasuke where his brother is, we want him to think his brother is here, so he will follow us. He will follow us to find his brother, and Naruto will follow us to get Hinata and Gaara will come for his sister. The fight between Naruto and Sasuke is inevitable. When both sides are weakened we will take them for ourselves. I want the Sharingan, and I am sure Akatsuki are eagerly awaiting their final jinchuriki."

It all fit. It was unbelievable that anyone could have woven it so perfectly. It was flawless.

"So now you know it. The grand masterpiece. I hope you know what is going to happen to you now." Before he could advance on her she reached into her shirt, pulling out a kunai that she had hid. She lunged at him, catching him off guard. The kunai imbedded itself into his chest. Using her exceptional speed she tore past him and out of her room.

He smirked and pulled the kunai out of his chest, a metallic substance oozing out of his pours. This 'iron blood' was his only hereditary bloodline. "So she wants go down fighting…this is unexpected." he mumbled to himself.

She sprinted down the stairs, taking three at a time. She darted to the front door, almost tripping over herself on the slippery wood floorings. She couldn't stem the heavily flow of blood pouring from her broken arm and skull. It was leaving a thick trail of bloody droplets behind her. She tried to wrench open the door. It was locked shut. She rammed herself against it trying to break it down but it was not budging. She turned to the window beside it punched it as hard it she could. "Damn it." she swore under breath. 'He must have cast some jutsu that disallows me to leave the house.' She heard him coming down the stairs at a leisurely pace. She dashed through the kitchen, flying into the living room. She dropped to her knees, the propulsion skidding her quickly behind the couch at the far end of the room, she was forced to fiercely dig her heal into the flooring to stop. She pulled out the weapons armoire that Neji had made for her birthday and began arming herself with everything she could. She carelessly formed bombs with her one working arm. The powder was pouring all over the ground. "Shit." she swore. It was times like this she wished that she was a medic and could heal herself. She pulled out the first aid kit and unprofessionally wrapped up her useless arm and secured it to her side with pines as to not let it get in the way when fighting. She shoved as many kunai's and jutsu scroll's as she could in her back pocket. She tied on a weapons belt and picked up a bottle from the armoire that she had never seen before. Her eyes went wide at reading the label.

'Perfect…Mizuika did say that the byukagun would make him invincible, meaning that he is lacking its abilities. This might actually slow him down.' She hastily put a glove over her only working hand. She poured the substance over a dozen needles. 'This should create a chemical imbalance within his Iron Blood, and hopefully render it useless. I doubt that he will defend himself when he comes in the room. He is too confident. He thinks that my only skill is weapons. He will depend on his iron blood defense to stop everything.' Smiling for the first time in a long time she pushed a couch to one side of the doorway. She jumped on top of the edge closet to the wall, hoisting the needles up at the corners, in a sling from chakra strings. She did the same at the other side of the doorway. Both sides were going to be triggered by the next person who walked through the door. It was aimed for what was most likely his most vulnerable spot for someone as skilled as him…his ankles. Then she quickly placed bombs randomly all around the room. She could hear him coming down the hallway, still at his arrogant leisurely pace. She frantically pushed all of the couches together at the far side of the room across from the doors to create a haphazard shield for herself. She hid behind one of them. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. 'He's five meters away…four…three…two…one…' He walked through the door way. She heard the sound of the needles being released.

"Ghaaa!!!"

Tenten looked over her barricade and threw out a small bomb in his direction, not even pausing to see if her needles worked.

"Bang!!!"

It had triggered a chain reaction with all the already laid down bombs. The room was full of smoke. Tenten coughed as the dust and rubble blew over the couches, falling on her. Tenten's mouth turned up in a smirk. 'It worked.'

She crawled slowly out the side of the couch. She was forced to withhold a gasp. The living room was completely destroyed. It looked as though a tornado had blown through it. It was unrecognizable. But that is not what drew her attention. There was a hole blown clean through the living room walls to outside.

She bolted. But she never made it. Something grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air by the neck.

"Did you honestly think that you had beaten me!?! You bitch!" he yelled. He threw her down using his super human strength.

She made a crater in the ground. "Khaa!" She had never been in so much pain in her life. His strength was at least equal to that of Tsunade's. She felt almost every single bone in her body break with that one direct blow. She raised her head off the ground. Wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her now fractured vertebrae. He was pacing towards her, his face was livid. He had gone berserk. She had been right though, he did underestimate her. Needles were now imbedded into the backs on his ankles. He hadn't lost his iron blood ability completely but she did weaken it as shown by his minor bleeding from a few areas. He was not heavily injured in the least. But that was not the point. He was furious she had even managed to give him a blow. He was healing quickly though. It must have been from one of the bloodlines he stole, most likely Kabuto.

He grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her in the air by the neck, choking her. "I swear you are going to pay for that." he said in a dangerously low voice. Her eyesight was beginning to darken because of her suffocating, injuries and her immense pain.

He roughly threw her back down on the floor, shattering the rest of her bones. This time she did not move.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi." 

His lips curled up slightly at the ends. "If you say so." he replied quietly. He stood their calmly, his arms limp at his side as though he had not care in the world. He was waiting for her to come. "Are you waiting for something?" he asked levelly.

Hinata hesitated. She knew it was foolish to charge at someone like him. The Sharingan was not to be trifled with but then again she was a close combat type, he one the other hand was a middle combat type. She bit her lip. 'Why not give it a try.' She sprinted to within ten meters then got into her stance. She knew she had to use 'it', even though she had yet to in real combat. "Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!" she exclaimed. She charged at him.

He looked slightly bewildered. 'She shouldn't be able to use any chakra…' His eyes narrowed. I can't battle in this form. I have no experience with using the Sharingan. It would be a struggle to beat this girl.' She had to do some quick thinking, Hinata was fast approaching.

"Two points!" Hinata hit him twice pushing him back.

"Four points!"

"Eight points!"

"Sixteen points!"

"Thirty two points!" She drove him harshly into a tree.

"Sixty four points!" He was impaled through the tree by the overwhelming force. She was back on him instantly.

"Hundred twenty eight points!"

Hinata immediately withdrew a safe distance back. Itachi was laying spread eagled on his back, blood dripping from his mouth. He stood up with great effort. "I was not expecting this…" he mumbled. A frown formed on his face. He held out his arms. Something sprouted from each of her fingers. From these small lumps a sort of papery substance was pealing off, but the size of the lumps was never diminishing. Instead slowly Itachi's entire body was drawn through these sores. These pealed off papery things were floating in the air leisurely.

Hinata took a step back. "Nani, what is this? Am I in a genjutsu?"

"No." said a soft feminine voice. It echoed through the streets with no root, and no way of knowing where it was coming from. "Remember Hinata-sama, you are not the only one here with a bloodline limit." said the voice again. It was airy and musical, but emotionless and unforgiving. In unison the sheets folded themselves into paper planes. They got into some sort of formation, and then flew at her in a flash.

Hinata inhaled sharply. She was not anticipating this. She bent her knees, returning to her fighting stance. The papers were now soared around her at a blinding speed, making in all seem a blur. Together they zoomed at her but this time she was ready. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" She began to spin gracefully, her feet propelling her in a circle. It looked like she was dancing. She fully extended her arms and with lightening fast movements, propelled chakra in a dome around her. It was different that Neji's Kaiten, but still an absolute defense. It combined her natural flexibility with precise chakra control thus giving her a complete range of attack. This technique belonged to her and her alone.

Emi sighed inwardly. 'What an annoying girl…she possessed the same techniques that Mizuika wants…now I understand why…'

Her paper planes continued to soar threateningly around Hinata, holding her undivided attention. Emi slipped half a dozen of the paper planes out of the circle without the knowledge of Hinata. The main ones charged at her again.

Hinata responded. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

The stray planes dove into the ground pushing their way through the earth until they were beneath Hinata. As a group they pushed their way through.

'Nani?' Hinata was forced to stop her defense because those papers had somehow entered her dome. The picks of the paper planes stabbed her in her tenketsu points all over her body then withdrew immediately back to where the other papers were.

Hinata winced. Her eyes were darkening. 'Nani…what was that…jutsu…"

The papers withdrew and swirled together, slowly forming a woman clad it Akatsuki robes. She was exceptionally tall, over six feet. She had long thick blue hair tied up in some kind of bun, a large yellow flower in the mist of it. Her eyes were dark and half lidded. She had a gold labret just beneath her lower lip. "You won't be able so fight back. You see that was like your jyuuken. I just inserted a poison that attacks your chakra circulatory system."

"No…" Hinata's was struggling to stay conscious but it was overwhelming. She couldn't fight it for much longer. "What do you…what does Akatsuki want with me?" she asked.

"Don't think to highly over yourself. It's not you we're after."

Hinata fell to her knees panting. "Then…then who?"

"You're to draw out Naruto, Temari to draw out Gaara." she said in a monotone. She then smirked. "And I can only assume that my partner is capturing Tenten to draw out your cousin…Neji."

"No…" she mumbled. 'Not again…' she was finally overcome with darkness and fell face first to the concrete but not before she saw Neji pass her on his way home. He of course could not see her for she was in cloaking jutsu. It rendered her invisible and silent to the world outside the bubble that she was fighting within.

* * *

Neji thought something was off. He knew it was. He brought his hands together. 

"Byukagun!"

He searched the street and saw nothing out of the ordinary. 'It's probably me just being overly suspicious after what happened with Tenten.' He frowned slightly, unable shake this feeling of forbidding. He shook his head. 'This is useless…I am getting paranoid, nothing is wrong.' His byukagun veins subsided and he continued to the Hyuuga Compound at a brisk pace.

Neji did not sleep soundly.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO IT! 

I'll do my best to get the next chapter up within two weeks.

Apologize for my lax action writing skills, I have never done it before.

Translations

Nani – what

Kekkei genkai – blood like limit

I HOPE that you guys now understand what's been going on. If I get a review saying they didn't get it I'll post an explanation with the next chapter.

Akatsuki –

Mizuika and Emi are partners. Mizuika is an OC, Emi is not. Her name in Naruto is Konan though. I gave her the name Emi before she was introduced in the manga.

Mizuika is the man who rapped Temari, and is the father of Kieto. Two years ago he captured her in hopes of getting Gaara. This backfired.

Emi's papery technique was inspired by her technique in the manga. She peals herself kind of. Anyway she has been impersonating Itachi, impersonating an elder of the Lightening village. She gives hints that she is Itachi, like showing Naruto the Sharingan eyes because Akatsuki want rumor to reach Sasuke where his brother is, for Sasuke is now looking to kill Itachi.

Akatsuki is planning to draw out Naruto by the capture of Hinata, and draw out Sasuke from Emi's impersonation, thus forcing Naruto and Sasuke to battle. Akatsuki plans to take them both when their defeated.

Hope you get it, if not re-read the part where Mizuika is talking to Tenten about his plan.

If you still don't get it ask me about it in a message or review and I promise that I will explain it perfectly.

thank you for reading!

reviews are greaty, greatly appreciated!

thank you my reviews!!!!

till next time,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	24. The Days After

**Review Replies:**

**xNejitenx** – thanks for the review! Always appreciated! Unfortunately you'll have to wait another chapter to see the girl's reaction. Enjoy!

**tenjichan** – damn you have a lot to say…not that I mind really lol. Kewl you want to be a lawyer too? Awesome! If you want to debate bout something give me a shout and I'll try and go easy : P thank for the kind of 'nerdish' comments lmao, my friends call me a jock nerd…lame I know eh?? You got the main idea of it so I guess its good.

**DelinquentDuo** – imagine what kind of headache I got when I was writing them. oh lord it was brutal but I had to put them in. I kinda of did it sloppily but I wanted to get it over with. Glad you like the fight sequences, I have never done action before.

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**- Kiyoshi is a genius!! Glad you liked the chapter; enjoy this one as much as you can please!!

**Naruto Lover** – I think this is the best time to say that I like reviews but death threats don't sit well with me. Thank you for the continued encouragement but please don't do the death threats.

**kirei hana35** – well not just Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino were captured as well. Anyway thanks so much for the review and please enjoy this chapter.

**Moruni Takinara** – glad you think it's kool .

_**Mizuika – was impersonating Kiyoshi (among others)**_

_**Emi - was impersonating Kiyoshi's unknown ally – (Cahiti for those who don't remember) **_

* * *

**Find Yourself**

**Chapter 24 – The Days After**

'_Even in the darkest of suffering a man can sleep but for the man who inflicts the suffering his mind cannot rest, ever.'_

She sighed in aggravation. "Who the hell do you think you are? That was not part of the plan!" she exclaimed her eyes flashing dangerously.

Mizuika smirked lightly. He was leaning leisurely on the side of a couch. He and his partner Emi were in the main room of one of Akatsuki's many hideouts. Itachi and Kisame were also at the 'bat cave' but they weren't present. This hideout was in fact not too far away from away from Konoha. "Come now Emi it has been a few days since we captured those girls and you are still on about it." he said rolling his eyes before resuming his observation of his partner pacing back and forth tensely on the floor in front.

"But what the fuck is your problem?" she asked glaring at him as she continue to pace.

"Emi that is harsh really."

"It was not part of the plan!! Our objectives are the jinchuriki, the one tail and the nine tails, and the plan was to capture the Hyuuga heiress to draw out Naruto and Temari to draw out Gaara. How dare you act on your own and capture Tenten by splitting yourself again. Hell you even allowed that third rate ninja to injure you."

His eyes darkened. "You don't know what you are talking about." he snapped.

It was her turn to give him a cocky smirk. "I only wish I could have seen it. You never did tell me how she managed to do it."

He scowled at her. "Correct me if I am wrong but you also brought Ino along with Temari." he said trying to change the subject. Luckily it worked.

"They were together! I couldn't let Ino escape and allow her to tell her people what was going on. Are you stupid?"

He snorted, getting up into a sitting position. "Really Emi, it's not like it worked. Ino got away. She was the only one to escape when we were bringing them here. Obviously it was with the help of the other three. But still, I have never seen you so tense. You're getting too loud, it's starting to give me headache." he complained massaging his head lightly.

"Good, you surely deserve it."

"That is only a matter of opinion."

"Well everyone's opinion but yours."

"Perhaps but mine is the only one worth caring about."

"That is also a matter of opinion."

"A circle has no beginning does it Emi?"

"Apparently not."

"Good now leave me alone will yea."

"No."

He scowled at her. "Why not damn it?"

She stopped in her pacing, a meter or two in front of him. Her shoulders slumped slightly, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Why Mizuika? Why do you have this…unexplainable...obsession with kunoichi." she sighed. "I know exactly what you did to Temari last time I am no fool but…"

His eyes widened slightly in faint surprise. 'I can't say I was expecting that…' he closed his eyes softly and leaned into the back of the couch with his arms behind his head. "Because it is fun."

"Fun?" she said her voice rang with anger.

"Yes…and it just too easy to do." he said brushing his fingers through his silky black hair. "They are so damn weak."

She snorted slightly. "I have a strong feeling that you won't care if I tell you that I don't like it."

"I am impressed Emi, for once you are right." he said lightly, still keeping his eyes closed. He could feel the anger that she was trying to hide. It was radiating off her. "Now, now Emi, don't get upset with me."

"Upset? Don't flatter yourself too much; your head might just explode. You could never get such a reaction out of me."

He snorted. "Yes, but from your perspective the only that counts as a reaction is a killing."

"You may forget it Mizuika but I myself am a kunoichi. I don't think it right to take advantage of them. Especially in this reduced state. It just isn't right." she said with all seriousness.

His smirked just grew even bigger. "Spare me Emi. I certainly don't think it right that you killed your own daughter just to withdraw her biju but you don't hear me harping about it do you?" he said smoothly, he knew he hit a nerve that he had never touched with her. "I think you must thank her father for reviving your daughter at the cost of his own life."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you ever…"

"What's a matter? You did see your daughter, when we were in Konoha, Lilie her name is?…she looks just like you."

She gritted her teeth together, she had had enough. She charged at him. Mizuika stood up from the couch in a flash and grasped her hand before it even came close to reaching its target. He shook his head disappointedly. "No matter what…not matter how strong you become you will always be a kunoichi…a liability…and definitely no match for me."

She narrowed her eyes, face hardened. She swiped at him with her free hand which he also grasped expertly. "Still as violent…and predictable as ever I see."

She glared at him with a look of utmost hatred. 'This bastard has crossed the line.'

He leaned in to her ear. "Females are not made to be shinobi." he whispered. "I told Pein not to appoint you into Akatsuki. I knew it was a mistake from the beginning."

She whipped her hands out of his grasp and jumped a few meters back. 'Damn him…I have been a member of Akatsuki for longer than he has. Her stance was portraying her hostility. She wanted to fight.

He laughed at her arrogantly. He shrugged his shoulders. "I know every move you have Emi and I know exactly how to counteract every single one of them." his expression darkened. "Don't fuck with me."

She smirked.

His eyes widened slightly. 'Wait…'

'He doesn't know this jutsu.' She charged at him.

'Who does she think she's fooling? Going against me head on?' He pushed her back effortlessly. Only then did he see her copy, except it wasn't really a copy. It was more of a shadow. It came through her body, kind of molding together, with her other self protruding through her body, going to punch. He noticed it at the last second and blocked.

'Perfect.' she swung her leg around at inhuman speed and kicked him around the other side of his knees. Her two self them quickly merged back together and jumped a safe distance back.

He slumped slightly but had too much pride to lower himself to his knee. "You bitch."

She rolled her eyes. "You are breaking my heart really. It must have this kind of arrogance that allowed Tenten to lay a hit on you. I should not have been able to do that and you know it. I wouldn't have been able to without you underestimating me. Think your opponent has a weakness and it becomes his strength."

He took a step back and plopped himself back down on the comfortable couch, eyeing her with an oddly soft and peaceful expression. "I don't know what you are getting so upset for. Kunoichi can not match up to shinobi…you may be the only exception to this rule, you may be no match for us of godlike level like Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein and myself, but nonetheless compared to most you are strong."

"So are the kunoichi we captured."

"No they aren't."

"Then do tell me how that one managed to escape. Also if that is the case then why do you feel the need to have Kisame drain all of their chakra ever hour?" she asked lightly.

"That is not the point."

"You're in denial."

He paused and looked up and down her exceptionally tall profile, definitely over 6'0'. "Why? What are you defending them for?"

"Because of people like you who treat females like dirt. I will be first to admit that most of us are vain, self-centered, ignorant idiots but so are most men. It is true that men have traditionally been stronger however with proper training and a hard heart of equal or greater strength than that of a man we females can be just as strong and deadly."

He was eyeing her with an amused looked before he burst out in a cruel laugh.

She scowled at him but it couldn't hide her look of disbelief.

"You are starting to sound just like that Mizukage Kanoko-chan.

She slumped with a mildly amused look on her face. "Whatever, I know that you are too thick skulled to ever see my perspective."

"Oh it's not that I don't see it." he said softly. It seemed that he had suddenly developed a fascination with his nails. "I see your point of view perfectly. It is just dumb."

"Don't fuck with me."

"That is my line think of something more original."

"It seems that your baseless repetitiveness is contagious."

"Whatever."

She snorted rudely. 'I wonder what those of Konoha did when they found out what happened.'

_

* * *

Well let's__ find out shall we – three days earlier_

"Neji we have to do something."

From his place sitting down on the porch of the Hyuuga household he continued to stare off with a vacant expression.

"Damn it Neji get a hold of yourself!" he exclaimed grabbing the cuff of his shirt roughly.

He narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but didn't make any move against him.

"What the fuck are you doing? We have to go now!! We know what happened! I know because Kiyoshi's ambassador flashed me Sharingan eyes, he is really Itachi!"

He lowered his gaze. "Has Tsunade issued a rescue mission yet?" he asked smoothly.

Naruto's grip on Neji's cuff slacked. "That is why I came to get you. Tsunade is calling all of us to her office."

"Who?"

"She already talked to the older jounin. We are next. I think she wants to send a lot of people and you damn it better be one of them."

He smirked weakly. "Why do you think that?"

"Neji what the hell is wrong with you? They took your cousin and Tenten."

"Yes, for Hyuuga I have to go after Hinata I guess. But Tenten?"

"What do you mean but Tenten? Who do you think your kidding? You are only fooling yourself you idiot."

He eyed him with an amused expression. 'I think that this is the only time that someone like Naruto could ever get away calling me an idiot.'

"So are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

'As expected.'

* * *

"We were wrong in assuming that Akatsuki would go after just the jinchuriki. I am sorry." apologized Tsunade to all who were left of the rookie nine and team Gai and Suna. "I need to assemble a large number of small teams to scout out what has been going on."

They all nodded but Neji spoke up. "Don't you think it impossible for Akatsuki to do this without any inside help?"

"What are you implying Neji?"

"I am saying that someone who had close access to us was relaying information to Akatsuki."

She frowned. "Who are you suspecting? Someone from Konoha."

"No, just the Mizukage. She and her sister have the ability to influence people on a massive scale."

She nodded. "That is right but what are your reasons?"

"Last night the ones who had been captured were acting off."

"How so?"

He remained silent. He didn't feel the need to go into details.

"But that does not explain how they were able to know where each of them were at any given time." said Shino.

Tsunade nodded.

Sakura perked up. "Wait you don't think that the Tsuchikage was in on it too? He could use his control of bees to track them everywhere without anyone knowing."

She frowned. "This is getting more and more confusing by the second."

"I don't think they would do that." Everyone's attention turned to Naruto. His hands were bared in fists to contain his anger. "I just don't think that they would do it."

Her eyes softened. "But then how do you think that Akatsuki got the information they did."

"I don't know they were being controlled somehow." he mumbled.

"That is impossible Naruto." said Tsunade.

"No it's not."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why is that Neji."

"Kiyoshi…he put mind seals on Tenten to control her."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. 'This is strange…' she sized him up. "Neji do you mind if I ask you to check out those who came from both of those hidden villages."

"What about the Lightening?" asked Sakura.

"Kiyoshi is missing."

"Oh…so you think he has something to do with this?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes."

"But from the profiles that you have about Akatsuki you said that Sasori was the one who has the ability with mind seals so how could it be him since Itachi's partner is Kisame?" asked Matsuri.

"This isn't fitting."

"Yes it is." said Shikamaru. "I can't believe that I didn't see it before."

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Tsunade.

"It is so obvious. They were neither Itachi, Kisame or Sasori but Mizuika and Emi."

"Why do you say that?" asked Gaara his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you remember? They were both master impersonators, and Mizuika could even inject bloodlines into his own body. He impersonated Kiyoshi, and Emi Caihti."

"How? For how long?" asked Kankuro.

"Ever since he withdrew Kiyoshi's daughter's biju. He can also split himself up too so one was probably with Temari, one with Orochimaru and another in the lightening impersonating Kiyoshi. It would explain a lot."

"But why show me Sharingan eyes? Why do they want us to think that he's Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Again obvious. Their going for a double mission. They want rumor to spread that Itachi was here in Konoha so that Sasuke will chase after them."

"Why?"

"Probably so you can fight him and then they'll capture both of you when you are weakened."

The silence was thick.

"Neji get the best of the Hyuuga family and interrogate everyone from the other Hidden Villages for mind seals."

* * *

I apologize for not updating in so long.

I just feel terrible that I have wound this story so tight that I have lost many readers. This is my first major fic and it has been a learning experience mostly. For anyone who still enjoys it thank you so much for the support. I will finish this story for you.

Please review, I will try to update in less that too weeks. I'll do my best.

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	25. With Ease Sneak Peak 2

****

Find Y**ourself **

**Chapter ****25 – With Ease**

**(This is ****sneak peak number two****, another look towards the next generation. I am most of the way through my next real chapter. It will be up within the next week and a half. I am getting enthused for this fic again. My review replies from last chapter will also be on the next chapter) **

The wind blew lightly through the training grounds, swaying the tall, limber trees in its wake, the leaves and branches rustling, humming softly as the frail rain came flowing leisurely down. The sun still hadn't risen yet, it was much too early. Faint sounds of the awakening wildlife could be heard by her alert, sharply trained ears. Taking a deep breath she suppressed a shudder as another breeze blew by, brining the moist, morning chill along with it. She had her eyes closed softly, her body relaxed in a practiced fighters stance.

For her it was just another typical morning meditation. Her skin, some of which was exposed was already covered in tingling Goosebumps. A fierce shiver made its way up her spine as she changed to another stance. She kept all of her senses alert and her breathing even. With her eyes still closed she focused on the sounds of the falling rain, and the feeling of it as it collided with her constricted skin, and drenched her clothing, streaming down her toned body in cold pools before falling, and crashing unto the ground. Her bare feet up to her knees were splattered with mud. Her face was in no better condition, but none of it was of care to her. She breathed in the fresh morning air, inhaling its cleansing saltiness, a feeling of contentment coming over her as she changed her stance again. She moved with such remarkable ease, it was awe-inspiring.

She took in all the sounds of the near forest, the birds calling, animals pacing through the sluggish forest flooring. She focused more and more until she began to hear an abnormal disturbance. She smirked inwardly. She could tell immediately that someone was coming, and it could only be one person. He was moving slowly, doing all he could to make himself undetectable. She was slightly disappointed that he thought so lowly of her as to think that she would not notice his approach. She heard him continue to make his way closer, just stopping a couple of meters short of the forest wall that was facing her back. She made no outward notion that she knew that he was there, but she could tell that he didn't think that she had detected his presents. She changed her stance again, gradually raising her outstretched arms over her head, rotating outwards from her waist, and arching backwards towards the ground. Her exposed stomach stung as it was submitted to the unforgiving moist chill. Her clothing was sticking sloppily to her form in bunches, slightly exposing her through the now partially see-through material, while her loose, soaked, long hair stuck somewhat to her face and neck in thick clumps, while the rest hung downwards, water flowing continuously through the strands and falling to the ground like a never-ending stream.

She continued to move gracefully between her stances while he watched her every move, not wanting to disturb her during her in her training. She turned again so that now she was facing the forest wall. She could feel the rising sun on her skin and could see the brightening world through her still closed eyes. She raised her arms over her head again, arching her back to the sky. She could feel his aura intensifying as he continued to regard her. It made her feel slightly rattled that she could get such a reaction from him, but it gave her an unneeded boost of pride nonetheless.

'Now would be a good time.' she thought lightly. "Do you enjoy watching me so?" she asked smoothly. She couldn't help but feel empowered when she sensed his form tensing up. She pulled her upper body back from the arch and at last opened her large, pitch black eyes that looked so much like her fathers. The rain was just now clearing up, though her still soaked clothing left very little to the imagination as he came out from the shaded forest into the brightening grounds.

"How long have you known?" he questioned as he continued to advance on her.

"Since the start."

He smirked, nodding in faint approval. "You're improving." he said in mild praise.

She retuned the smirk. "So why did you try to hide yourself?" she asked as she began tying her long blackish blue hair up in a ponytail using a bracelet from her wrist.

He shrugged indifferently as he came to stand at her side. "You looked so peaceful." He looked down at her knowingly. "It was shocking. I just could not allow myself to interrupt such a rare occurrence… but I still could not tear myself away…."

She scoffed at him without conviction. "What are you talking about? I can so be calm, mellow and peaceful if I want to be!" she protested, placing her hand emphatically on her hips.

"Evidently, but I would not have thought it possible unless I had witnessed it firsthand."

She suppressed the urge to snort. "You know, I think I deserve a little more credit. Just because I normally love everything to be in a constant state of panic doesn't mean that I don't like unwinding from time to time."

He nodded in offhanded understanding as he brought an arm back, and bending his knees.

"Spar?"

He nodded again. "I want to make sure that you are back to your old self before we greet the new arrivals from the neighboring countries. You do not want to give them the wrong impression now do you, oh the great Uchiha Katana."

She scowled at him. "You won't be disappointed Uzumaki Arashi." she bit back. "The arriving kunoichi won't even stand a chance. I am looking forward to destroying their egos."

"As I am looking forward to destroying yours."

She growled low in her throat, bringing her body into a fighting stance. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

He smirked provokingly at her.

"Why you!" she exclaimed before charging head on towards him.

He dodged her effortlessly but wasted no time before going on the offensive.

The fight had now begun between the two most skilled young ninja in all of Konoha.

* * *

The Hyuuga compound was bustling, just as it always was these days. The large main complex held the families of Hinata, the Hyuuga Family Leader, as well as her sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji, in addition to each of their spouses and many descendants.

Today was to be the long awaited arrival of a kunoichi team that had sent to Konoha from the neighbouring shinobi nations. It was said to be composed of the most skilled kunoichi between the ages of fourteen and fifteen from the Lightening, Earth and Water countries. They were coming to Konoha to train, to be trained, to spar and to fight with the legendary young ninja of both Suna and Konoha, particularly the kunoichi Uchiha Katana, Sarutobi Kasumi, Yashamaru of the Sand and Hyuuga Saetsu. Everyone affected by the arrival was on edge.

"Neji-ojisan!"

Neji withheld the uncharacteristic urge to sigh and turned to face his niece, Hanabi's daughter. "Yes?"

"Ojisan, do you know where Arashi-nii-san is? We have been looking everywhere for him." asked Kasumi in her soft, level voice.

He stood up from his position sitting on the steps leading down from the house to the sparing grounds and made his way beside her. "He should be here." he said looking thoughtful. His posture was perfect, head held high, his silver all seeing eyes were sharp and alert, just as they always were.

"Saetsu-nee-san and I have looked everywhere for him."

Neji frowned slightly. "I gave the team the day off. If he is not here than I do not know where he is."

Kasumi looked a little disappointed. "Oh…okay, thanks anyway Ojisan."

He nodded towards her before turning around and making his way back into the household.

"Any luck?" asked Saetsu once she had come up beside Kasumi.

"None."

"Chichue didn't know?"

"Nope…" she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Any ideas??"

Kasumi shook her head before plopping down on the steps that Neji had been sitting on a moment earlier.

"This is ridiculous…" sighed Saetsu as she came to sit beside the younger girl. "Arashi was told that he was to be the main trainer of the arriving kunoichi and now when the day comes he runs off."

"Yeah I know eh..." she said slumping over and resting her head in her hands. "Hey wait a second."

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't think that he would have gone to visit Katana do you?"

Saetsu looked scandalized. "Why would he visit _her_?" she asked rudely.

Kasumi couldn't help but smirk. "You know, she is not that bad once you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know _her_."

She bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Do you want to find Arashi-nee-san or not?" she asked jumping up. "Come on."

"No."

"Come on!" she exclaimed grabbing onto her arm, pulling her to a stance. "I know where she goes every morning. Follow me." Kasumi instantly took off at a blinding speed, Saetsu groaned loudly before following at a less than enthusiastic pace.

* * *

_**Translation**__**s (honorifics**__**): **_

_**Nii-san – older brother**_

_**Nii-chan – younger brother **_

_**Nee-san – older sister**_

_**Nee-chan – younger sister **_

_**Ojisan – uncle**_

_**Obasan – aunt **_

_**Chichue – father**_

_**Okasan – mother **_

**Overview**

**part 1 - Katana Uchiha (daughter of Sasuke and Sakura) and Arashi Uzumaki (son of Naruto and Hinata)**

**part 2 – Kasumi Sarutobi (daughter of Konohamaru and Hanabi), Saetsu Hyuuga (daughter of Neji and Tenten) and Neji Hyuuga**

**thanks for reading,**

**Much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


	26. Regroup

_**Review Replies**__** (Chapter's 24 & 25)**_**:**

**kindacrazynarutofan ****– haha, sorry for frying your brain, glad that you liked the chapter though! **

**Shikyo no Amatsu ****Shinsei**** – firstly, gotta say, I absolutely love your penname, it sounds really cool. If you could tell me what it means that would be awesome. I know that this will sound a little weird, but could you send me back the plot in a privet message to my author page? If you don't have it that is alright, I still have my plot listed, but I think what I sent you is the shortest form of it, and I didn't save it. Thanks for your last two reviews, and yes, Neji does love Tenten. **

**xXLife-sucksXx**** – thanks for the review!! **

**Liandrid313****– I really did want it to go really in depth. Thanks!**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**** – What is SQE?? Yeah I love the Emi character, she is so much fun to write, & I really wanted Naruto so show some maturity in chapter 24. **

**whitephoenix ****– thanks for the review!! **

**x.Hikari-chan.x**** – love the enthusiasm!! Unfortunately I cannot tell you anything about what will be happening, but to keep updated check my Notice 2 at the bottom of the page. **

**iyoku-ishi**** – thanks for the review! You see, Mizuika and I have this love-hate relationship. I love his character, love writing him, but my heart breaks for everything that he does to Tenten and others. **

**Aria****– first to comment on my grammar, it is appreciated, but I must admit that there is some room for improvement, anyways, glad that you have liked the fic. **

**DelinquetDuo**** – you have been reading this since chapter 6 or 7!! Thanks for continuing to read! Anyways, here is a real chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

**Find Yourself**

**Chapter 26 – Regroup**

He felt empty. There was no anger, sadness or bitterness. He just felt nothing as he returned to the Hyuuga compound after the group meeting with Tsunade-sama. It was as though he were now hallow, void of any emotion. It's not as though he were normally an emotional person, but now was different. He had failed, and failure was not to be accepted. He had failed as a ninja, he had failed as a comrade and he had failed as a friend. There was nothing anymore. He couldn't muster any feeling for anything. Everything had gone numb ever since he had heard what had happened the previous night. It was as though he were walking in someone else's shoes, inside someone else's body entirely. The real Neji Hyuuga would not have allowed for this to happen, the real Neji Hyuuga would have protected everyone. The real Neji Hyuuga was a genius, who could never fail. His eyes, abnormally dull, gazed over his approaching household. He hardly even noticed Hanabi as she came beside him.

"Neji?"

He made an indifferent sound.

"Neji...? Oh Neji, come on, snap out of it." she quipped. "I have already told everyone about what happened. They are sending you and I to interrogate the ambassadors from the visiting nations for any information. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Sakura have already detained them." she said looking up at him, a frown forming on her face. "Hey, Neji, come on. Would you quit it?!" she snapped, grabbing onto his arm, pulling him to an abrupt stop.

He looked down at her with forced indifference.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass Neji, now would you quit acting like such a child!" she ordered, her voice booming with an odd sense of authority. She smirked inwardly when he glared at her. 'At least I am getting some kind of rise out of him.' she thought grimly.

"How dare-"

"How dare I, what?" she demanded, cutting him off. "You are acting like a brat! Don't pretend like you are the only one here who is upset about all this! Or did you forget the fact that Hinata happens to be my sister? I won't let you place the duty of making sure you are fine upon us ninja when there are four highly skilled kunoichi who have been abducted by Akatsuki! Especially when one is the Hyuuga heir, and another has been your teammate since you were twelve!"

"I am fine. I do not need those like you making...these types of judgments…" he said though gritted teeth.

She looked outraged. "No, you're not fine! And these are not judgments Neji! Clearly, you are not focused, and you're sulking like a child! You hardly even noticed me when I came beside you just now! You will definitely be killed if you go into the mission with that kind of attitude, and your teammates will be worrying more about your apparent physical and mental incompetence than they would be about the mission. If you don't get with it I am going to tell Tsunade to not to allow you on the mission. I wouldn't trust you in the least if you went as you are now!" she exclaimed, her eyes fierce.

He frowned at her, giving her a look of distain before continuing to make his way towards where the detainees were being held, but before he could go very far Hanabi pulled him to a stop again. "I am serious nii-san..." she said giving him a genuinely concerned look. "…not really because Hinata is the heir, but because she is my sister, and I am not going to let anyone go on a mission to save her who isn't completely focused on it. I won't let you put her in danger."

He looked down, nodding, eyes softening solemnly. "Yes…I know Hanabi…" he mumbled. "I will not mess this up." he said quietly. He raised his head, returning her serious look. "I promise, I will return her safely."

Hanabi frowned slightly, looking up and down her cousin as though trying to size him up, before nodding in acceptance. "Alright…fine, I believe you…" she replied in a more level of voice. "I just wanted to be sure that you will be okay…plus I know that Chichue won't let me go on the mission." she added grudgingly.

Neji nodded in understanding. "Yes, because for now you are the hei-"

Hanabi slapped him hard across the face before he could finish. Neji almost looked shocked, his mouth slightly agape as he absentmindedly reached up to touch the red handprint that had just been embedded upon his face.

"Don't you DARE say that!" she exclaimed, her eyes wild. "Hinata is the heir, and will be for as long as she as alive…" she said, giving him a dark look. "Which I hope is going to be for a long time still."

Neji slowly came back to himself. He couldn't manage to return the glare. He knew that he had been in the wrong, though he would never admit it out loud. He nodded slightly, withholding the urge to sigh and began to make his way towards where the detainees were being held yet again, Hanabi following rigidly beside him. "You had better smarten up Neji. You really need to watch yourself." she said disapprovingly.

Neji bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. Had the situation not been so dire he would have beaten her to a pulp by now, but even so, his cousin was really pissing him off, and what was worse was that he knew that everything she had said was true.

He tensed slightly, in surprise when he felt her squeeze his hand affectionately. "Really…you're better than this nii-san…"

* * *

"What is going on here!?" demanded Eiji as he pushed Sakura away from him.

She scowled at him, using all of her willpower not to punch a lethal hole through his gut. 'Asshole…'

"Calm down Eiji…" said his father, Mamoru Tsuchikage-sama from beside his son. "I am sure that Konoha has a perfectly good reason for treating their guests with such disrespect." he said with an oddly calm voice, though his dark eyes betrayed his otherwise calm demeanor.

On one side of the room was Kanoko Mizukage-sama, sitting, relaxed across a comfortable looking chair, her younger sister, Kiki, sat on an arm of the chair, with a much sourer expression. Beside them a few paces was the Tsuchikage and his son Eiji, while Lilie stood a pace behind them, looking as though she would rather be anywhere but there. Opposite to them was a serious faced Shikamaru, arms crossed, head bowed in concentration. Beside him Kiba was sitting on a frail, rickety looking chair, glaring at the other side, cracking his knuckles all the while, Akamaru beside him, as always. Shino was beside him, unreadable as usual, arms hanging limply at his sides. Sakura who was making her way back beside Shikamaru was attempting to restrain her violent temper with great difficulty. She was absolutely fuming. She was going to blow.

"Do you really think you can keep us locked up in here for long?" demanded Eiji. "If you do then you all got another thing coming." he antagonized, looking over the other side of the room. His frown deepened when no responded. "That self-righteous bitch Hokage of yours must even be stupider than she looks." He held back the urge to growl when he still didn't get any noticeable reaction. Sakura had just dug her nails into her hands in attempt at restraining herself. "I mean hell, appointing you talentless brats to authoritative positions." he continued.

"Sakura." said Shikamaru giving her a warning look as he saw blood begin to make its way down towards her clenched knuckles, but she didn't even acknowledge him, her eyes were fixed on Eiji.

A smirk was forming on his face at finally managing to get a rise out of someone. "It is past the brink of insanity to allow jinchuriki to run wild as though their existence is of some true worth-" but he was cut short.

In an instant Sakura had charged at him. Kiba and Shikamaru were both thrown off in a vain attempt to hold her back. She swung her arm forward, grasping him unforgivingly from around the neck, nails puncturing his skin, and thrust him back first into the concrete wall a few meters behind, embedding his body several inches into the wall, never once loosening her vice like grip. In one continuous motion she punched the wall right beside his head, her unparalleled strength crumbling the wall where her fist had landed.

The room had frozen. Everyone was dumbstruck, while Mamoru was looking affronted, even though his back was facing Sakura and his son.

Sakura, her breathing was slightly laboured, more from anger than exhaustion. She leaned forward towards him, eyes fluttering closed, placing her hand deliberately on his outer shoulder, squeezing it slightly, her cheek coming to rest on the crevasse of his neck, her head turned towards him, so that her lips were almost touching his ear. The position would have been considered almost sensual had the situation not been so tense. "Eiji…" she said in a soft quiet voice, that only he could hear. "I swear to you that if you ever say that again, I will kill you." she breathed. His skin tingled with the feeling of her hot breath on his neck. She released him from her chokehold and turned back, making her way back to her side of the room. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she heard his battered body hit the floor, on his hands and knees.

"Sakura." said Mamoru, his voice for once not masking his anger. He was pissed. "I know my son, as well as his hot-blooded temper, but I must say…" he continued in a calmer voice. "…I am…disappointed in your apparent lack of…restraint…" he said choosing his words deliberately.

When she finally turned to face him from beside Shikamaru's side she refused to return the Tsuchikage's hardened gaze. Sakura regarded him as though he was something barely worth her notice, merely a feeble annoyance, nothing more. "I am afraid then that you will continue to be disappointed." she replied, a blank look on her face, her posture confident, and unbending, she was not going to be bullied by this man.

The whole room seemed to tense even more. It was Kanoko's long drawn out sigh that broke the thick silence. "Sakura dear, though even I must admit that I throughoutly enjoyed your…performance, and really I did." she said with a cunning smirk before her expression fell back down into an implacable façade. "…I also have to say that this game is getting old." she said as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulders. "Tell us. Why are you still holding us here?" she demanded, her authorative voice sending completely contradictory messages from her relaxed body language, as she continued to lay back in her chair, one hand behind her head, twirling her hair around the fingers of the other. "If I do not get a sufficient answer...immediately…then Kiki and I are leaving…through force if necessary. We have been more than compliant with you so far, I have had enough this."

Kiki seemed to brighten up a fair bit, but it was short-lived.

"Good thing that that is no longer an option." said Hanabi as she and her cousin entered the room.

Kanoko looked deadly. Kiki's expression wasn't far off. "Don't think so highly of yourselves Hyuuga's. Your arrogance will be your downfall, surely." said Kanoko, getting up off of the chair, though her sister was still resting, space-eyed on the arm.

"Good thing that Hinata-sama is the heir, rather than me then." she shot back.

"Yes, and where is your dear sister, Hanabi?" asked Kiki lightly, her eyes glazing over.

All of the Konoha ninja glared at her, though none with more hate than Neji. He stole a brief glance with Hanabi which she returned, before nodding. The message was clear, Kiki was in on last night capture, willingly or not.

* * *

**Major ****Notice 1**** - I know that the break was ridiculously long, and that this chapter was short, but seriously, I am back. I am going to finish this fic. I am about halfway though the first draft of the next chapter. **

**I am not going to say when I will update next because I am disappointed in my record thus far, and I doubt that many still trust me anymore, but rest assured, I am working on it.**

**Major ****Notice 2 ****– Apart from the day's that I release a new chapter, every Monday I ****update the progress**** on all of my fic's on the top of my author page. If you want to see where I am, and how I am progressing, you can check that out. I also give a short, three to five sentence preview for the next chapter, which shows where the story is going. **

**Check my author page for updates every Monday,**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


	27. Betrayal

**Review Replies: **

**Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei**** : hopefully you'll remember me!!! So so sorrrrry for another insanely long wait. So glad that you like the fic & review!! Hope you like this chappie. Your first look at Sasuke!!!!! OMJJJJJJ**

**nejiten's no.1 fan **** - LOL, gotta say that I always looooove the enthusiastic review, always brightens my day. OoOoOoo…awesome theoryyyyy, and I bet that you now know that you're right. **

**RisingTwinDragons93**** – thank you sooooo much for the reviewwwww!!! Much love!! **

**nejiten girlie ****– thankssss for the reviewww!! Hopefully this isn't tooooooo toooo late. **

**Several health issues have prevented by consistent return, some my own some from my relations. I had mono –**** yeah it sucked. If anyone has had it you know what I mean. I am still recovering a bit from it, but I am in pretty good shape now. I had the next chapter mostly done but it was a load of poop on a stick so I condensed it into this, and got right into the juicy stuff, ENJOY!!**

*********MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS IN 1****ST**** PART*********

**

* * *

****Find Yourself**

**Chapter 27: Betrayal**

Saying that interrogating Kiki was difficult would be the most insane understatement one could possibly make. It took all the Konoha ninja who were present, and that included, Neji, Hanabi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino to keep the situation from escalation into a full blown war between them and Mizukage Kanoko-sama, Tsuchikage Mamoru-sama, Kiki and Eiji. After much effort Shikamaru managed to catch them all in a shadow copy jutsu, long enough for Sakura and Hanabi to explain the situation to them before any fatalities occurred. After much protest from Kanoko, she eventually allowed Neji to check to see if Kiki had a mind seal placed on her, which did turn out to be the case. Once removed, the story out poured out, surprisingly without even the slightest hesitation from the Mizu girl. She told them that on the night of the banquet, when Emi, disguised as Cahiti came and cornered her in her room before overpowering her, and placed Mizuika's mind control seal on her.

Afterwards all the remaining Konoha and Suna ninja returned to Tsunade where she formed the teams that would go on the mission, which was practically everybody. Kankuro, against direct orders not to had already left in pursuit of his sister. The first team was Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Then there was Kurenai, Shino and Kiba along with Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji. Gai, Neji and Lee formed the final team. Gaara and Matsuri left in pursuit of Kankuro and with much persuasion from Matsuri Kanoko and Kiki agreed to join them as well. Each team moved separately from one another, though they were able to communicate with moderate success, as Kakashi placed at least two of his hounds in each of the teams.

It was only a day after their departure that Asuma's and Kurenai's team found Ino unconscious on the forest floor. Obviously she had managed to escape somehow, presumably with the help of the others who were captured. Shino and Choji agreed to return her to Konoha for medical treatment. It was shortly after that when Gaara's team found Kankuro, critically injured, and his puppets destroyed. They brought him back to Suna for treatment (the closest village at the time). Team Kakashi followed than so that Sakura would be able to heal him. After being healed he was ordered to stay in Suna, for they couldn't not leave Suna unprotected in Gaara's absence. Gaara's and Kakashi's team with the addition of Chiyo, a Suna village elder, and grandmother to Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members, then returned in pursuit of Akatsuki.

It was soon after that when Team Kakashi ran into the Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara. Sakura and Chiyo managed to dispose of Sasori after a fierce struggle. Kakashi and Naruto managed to overwhelm Deidara but could not kill him because Naruto, allowed the Kyuubi to take over much of his body during his rage, and Kakashi was forced to subdue him rather than finish off Deidara.

As the groups continued to progress closer into Akatsuki territory there were increasing numbers or traps, and fights. Team Gai ran into Kisame, though once he was defeated they found that it wasn't the real thing, and that who they defeated only possessed a quarter of the real Kisame's strength. The following day Gaara's team was attacked by Emi and Mizuika, and what was left of Asuma's and Kurenai's team was attacked by Kakuzu and Hidan, resulting in the most tragic fights yet.

* * *

It was as though the very night itself was being suffocated in a dead, lifeless silence. No one dared say a word. There was nothing to be said, nothing that could ease the pain of their loss. Only the faintest tenor came from the erratically swaying trees in the whistling winds that were blowing through the densely covered forest. It was as though the earth itself was mourning over the loss of the two great ninja, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhai. The last remnants of the teams were now reduced to measly eight, and all of them were now gathered around a comfortably sized fire, but the warming glow did nothing to lighten their moods. Everyone, even Naruto was looking grief-stricken and demoralized. In addition to the loss of the two senseis, Gai, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru had been forced to return to Konoha in order to treat their injuries and Gaara and Kiki had been taken captive by Akatsuki. It was certain that it would only be a matter of time before they would start to withdraw the Kazekage's biju. As for Kiki, everyone knew that Akatsuki was planning on using her subtle mind manipulation technique to control the group, and the only one who knew how to defend against it; Kanoko was still in a genjutsu coma, complements of Mizuika. Chiyo was attempting to heal her but it was to no avail.

Suddenly Matsuri went rigid, eyes widening. The sudden movement caught everyone's undivided attention immediately.

"What is it?" asked Sakura as she placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, her body finally relaxing. "It's him...Uchiha....Sasuke. I can sense him…he's very close." she said so quietly that most of the company had to strain to hear. She turned to her left, gazing into the East, her eyes glazing over, presumably looking in the direction that she sensed him, at something that no one but her could see.

"Oh…." mumbled Sakura as she withdrew her hand, lowering her eyes.

"No one is to go after him." said Neji's low steady voice with such authority it made Sakura wince. His eyes were pointblank, gazing over the entire group, lingering on Sakura and Naruto longer than anyone else. "It would be a risk to the success of the entire mission."

No one would dare object through Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but for once held his tongue.

"We have to get some sleep. It would be no use to run into Akatsuki's base if we're all exhausted." said Shikamaru lightly, though he knew as well as anyone that no one would be able to sleep, himself included. He had never felt so grief filled in his entire life. He didn't want to think about the tomorrow or the day after that, when he would have to tell Choji and Ino about what happened, but what worried him the most, was Daichi. Asuma made him swear to look after him, which he would have even if he hadn't made it his deathbed request.

Chiyo nodded. "Who is going to stand watch?" she asked quietly.

"I will." offered Sakura a little too quickly. Neji and Matsuri both gave her disapproving looks. "I can also try and heal Kanoko-sama."

"I'll stand watch too." said Neji sharply.

Sakura scowled at him. 'Damn it…'

Matsuri gave a nod of approval towards Neji before making her way towards the tents as well.

Shikamaru, Kakashi and Chiyo got up wordlessly and followed in Matsuri's wake.

Naruto got up sluggishly, looking at Sakura with a look of forced indifference that only she could understand. She just turned her head to the side a fraction on and inch and he understood in return. Neji hadn't even noticed their wordless exchange. Then Naruto, just like the others, went to bed.

Sakura tried to ignore the sinking feeling of betrayal in her stomach. She felt like she was lower than dirt for lying to Naruto, especially after all that he had done for her. She did her best to shake it off. She knew that she had to do this alone, although Naruto would never understand. Hopefully he would forgive her eventually.

She withheld a sigh and scooted over towards an unconscious Kanoko and immediately got to work. She could feel Neji's piercing eyes at her back all the while. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that he didn't trust her one bit. She played the part, working to heal Kanoko, making little progress, for a lengthy amount of time, hours in fact, without even the slightest falter in Neji's glare. 'I guess I have to move to plan B…' she pulled out a long needle from her back pocket. She took off the top protective casing before grasping it in her right hand. She continued to examine Kanoko's body more thoroughly. She could tell that she was slowly loosing his suspicion.

"Neji…" she called. "Could you help me for a second?" she asked. Again she could tell that his senses were once again on high alert.

He sat deliberately on her left, keeping his distance from her needle. "What is it?"

"Could you look into her chakra circulatory system, and tell me where it is malfunctioning?"

He nodded and got to work, helping her pinpoint the problematic areas. She was in fact helping Kanoko, but that had only been a very distant second priority. It was frustrating actually. Because of her façade she was wasting far too much chakra. After a few times he was relaxing again, focusing more on Kanoko, than her.

She had finally seen an opening. She held her breath, and reached back with her left hand to her back pocket, withdrawing another needle, that she had already filled with powerful painkillers that could knock anybody out almost instantly. She looked at his fully exposed and vulnerable back and hesitated. It was a mistake. He started to turn back to face her, when she plunged the needle into his upper back. His eyes went wide in outrage at realizing what she had just done. Sakura clambered forward, and did all she could to hold his mouth shut, to prevent him from calling out to the others. He was unconscious instantly but not before he managed to knock two of her chakra points. His body fell limply forwards onto Kanoko, a look of betrayal etched upon his face.

"I'm sorry Neji." she mumbled as got up. Her lip was trembling fearfully, just now fully realizing what she had done. She clenched her eyes shut as she stood up. She took a deep, calming breath and took off as fast as her legs would carry her in the direction that Matsuri had been gazing. 'Sasuke…I have to find you…no matter what…'

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, the goosebumps on her arms and the chill of her breath in the frigid darkness of the thickening midnight forest. She was anxious about what her comrades would do when they found out what she had done. She shuddered at the thought. Neji and Matsuri would definitely be the most cross with her, but she knew that everyone would be livid. A low groan escaped her lips as she thought of Naruto. She tried not to picture his betrayed face, but it was no use. She shook her head vigorously doing all she could to justify her actions. She had to do this alone. If Naruto had come, it would surely have resulted in a fight. With her alone, there was a much smaller chance of that occurring. She just wanted to speak with him after all.

As she continued through the forest she slowed steadily, in part because of her mounting exhaustion, again she cursed having used up so much chakra healing Kanoko, especially when she didn't have much stamina to being with, and also in part because of her inability to see adequately in the gathering darkness. It was times like these when she wished that she had some kind of dojutsu eyes or night vision goggles, or even some sort of tracking ability. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop, sighing melodramatically. She was become increasingly disoriented, and was beginning to lose her sense of direction. She turned, and leaned her back against a thick, chiseled barked tree. "Where could he be…Sasuke…" she mumbled closing her eyes softly.

"Sakura."

She inhaled sharply, her eyes shooting open, darting frantically to find the source of his voice. She finally found him standing, hidden in the dense shadows of several nearby trees directly in front of her. He looked just as she remembered him, only older and more mature, but he also had a darkness about him, and his eyes were harder and colder than before.

She was in shock. She couldn't move, as he began making his way towards her. "Why are you here Sakura?"

She let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. "Sasuke…I-I had to see you."

He smirked inwardly. 'No –kun eh?' he thought lightly. "It was too big of a risk. You should not have come here." he said frowning.

"But Sasuke-"

"How did you get away?" he asked abruptly as he came to a stop a few feet away from her.

"I-I was on watch with Neji, and I knocked him out when he was distracted…" she tailed off weakly because of his sudden change in expression. His eyes were wide, eager and excited for some reason, but all of that vanished almost instantly.

"Neji? You must have gotten much stronger Sakura."

She smiled hesitantly at the compliment. He had approached her again. He was very close to her, she could have reached out and touched him, and it took all her restraint not to do just that. She could feel his breath; see from his face, to his midsection. Everything was now rushing back but still she could tell that something was off about him. His body language was offset and abnormal from what she remembered.

"Sakura what do you want?" he asked as he took another step towards her. "You really should not have come here."

She took an involuntary step back, only to realize that her back was right against the tree that she had been resting on. "Why Sasuke…?" she said fighting to keep her voice even. "Why do you keep on saying that?" she stumbled. Something definitely wasn't right, but she still couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was now beginning to regret not brining Naruto with her.

He took a final step towards her so that they were now literally nose to nose as he eyed her with a slightly threatening gaze. She leaned away from him, plastering her back against the tree behind her, but it was still too close to him. He raised one of his arms, placing his hand directly beside her, blocking her way. "Well, I guess I am telling you to warn you that coming to find me…alone was a horrible mistake. Not that you had much of a choice though." he said smirking.

"Sas-suke…wha-t's wrong with you? What is it?" her voice shook, as she reached a slightly trembling hand towards his face.

His smirk just grew. He grasped her outstretched hand in his own. "I was told that you were a selfless person Sakura, but concerning yourself with my wellbeing when you should be fearing for your life." he said smoothly, refusing to release her hand despite her protest.

She was confused and distressed beyond recognition. "Sasuke, what's going on, what are you talking about? I am in danger? You're talking as though you don't know me-"

"But you see I don't really know you - well I do, but not as much as you would like to think I do. It is you however who doesn't know me. You have never known the real me. Though I am sure you have heard countless stories."

She winced weakly as his grip on her hand tightened. She was becoming increasingly anxious and uneasy. He was right against her, one arm blocking one side while his other hand was holding hers tightly. His head was looming a head over her own. "You're scaring me Sasuke…"

"About damn time you stupid girl!!" he roared. Both his hands shot towards her forearms and held her in a viselike grip. He lowered his head so that it was level with her own. "I was beginning to think that you didn't have an ounce of self preservation in you…not that it will do you much good anyway."

"Wha-!! Sasuke-!!"

She was cut off when he slammed her back first into the tree. She winced in pain at the feeling of the now thickly flowing blood from her head, back and from his grip which had broken he skin. She looked up at him terrified, shaking in fear. "You…you can't be…you're not-t Sasuke-kun-n." she stuttered, her eyes blurring over.

He smirked chillingly. "That was what I was waiting for." He took one of his hands off her forearm, moving it towards her hair, stroking it back affectionately, holding it at the base of her neck, enjoying her shudders, before finally transforming into his true identity.

"You-!!" exclaimed Sakura in a mix of anger and fear. Her shudders turned to violent trembles. She knew that she couldn't get out of this one.

He smirked down at her. "It's amazing really. Of all the people who I have revealed myself to, not one has used my name." he mumbled offhandedly as he caressed her hair. "Now why do you suppose that is Sakura?" he leaned towards her, she could feel his warm steady breath on her neck and that is when she snapped.

"Get the hell away from me!!" she hollered. She pushed him back as hard as she could, her inhuman strength, taking him by surprise. It only forced him back a few feet but it was enough to break free. She took off immediately as fast as she could. She could hear him swear colourfully behind her but she was already in full flight through the pitch black darkness. She knew that she had no chance of outrunning him when she heard him hot on her heels after only a few seconds. She groaned low, knowing full well what was coming. She made a split second decision, turning, to face him, already blindly propelling her arm in a punching motion, which he easily ducked, before he grasped her around her midsection, pushing with such force that she lost her footing, and collided unforgivably onto the forest floor behind with a dull thud. She could feel his heavy weight on top of her, holding her down as he sat across her waist and clenched an arm in either hand.

"Feisty aren't you??" he asked raising an eyebrow mockingly. She struggled in vain to get free, cursing all the while. "Oh, now Sakura, I am not going to fall for that again. If you get any momentum you would be able to throw me off, but I am not going to allow it." he said in a smooth, mildly sensual voice. He moved both her hands above her head before clasping them with one of his own. "Better isn't it??"

She glared daggers at him. "If you want to hear me beg you are going to be disappointed you disgusting, pathetic, worthless excuse for a ninja!!!" she exclaimed, her breaths now coming out in heaves.

He scoffed comically before leaning in towards her. "You know…I was going to wait until later…but I am not sure if I can…you might be almost as fun as Temari." he laughed cruelly when he felt her body tense under his. "I was beginning to wonder if you did fear me…I am glad that I didn't disappoint you."

Her eyes widened slightly, as she continued to fight frantically, but it was no use.

He raised his free hand to the base of her neck and stroked in affectionately. "You know that-" but he was cut short, as his whole body froze. 'Those damn…how dare they do this now…' He made a disgruntled noise under his breath.

Sakura tensed as well, unsure as to what had happened to cause such a sudden change.

"Let her go."

She could have died with relief at the sound of his voice.

Mizuika smirked faintly. He leaned in towards Sakura, his cold lips pressing against her collar bone. "You will be mine." he mumbled just loud enough for the new arrival to hear. He could sense the other ninja's growing hostility as he felt their long sword like blade against his throat.

"I don't like repeating myself. I said let her go."

"I do not see how you have the upper hand on this, the weakest Uchiha. I can crush her instantly if I so choose."

His eyes darkened, and in a flash Sasuke sliced into Mizuika's neck, but he moved just in time, but not before he crushed both of her wrists with the hand that had been holding them. Sakura cried out in agony, but Sasuke was in front of her in an instant, blocking her from Mizuika.

She was forced to bite down hard on the inside of her cheek to stop crying out. She took a deep, unsteady breath, trying to block out the throbbing pain. "Sas-suke I-"

"Why are you here?" he demanded cutting her off. It took her a moment to realize that the question was directed at her.

"I-I uhh-"

"It was a foolish thing to do. Next time I will not save you."

Her eyes widened and she had a sharp intake of breath at the harshness of his words.

"You would think twice about that if you knew what I was and still am planning on doing to her." added in Mizuika smoothly.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. He could feel Sakura shudder behind him. But then something struck him. This wasn't Mizuika, or at least not all of him. He could tell with his Sharingan…that not all of him was there. "Mizuika…you are not at full strength…not even close to full strength."

He frowned at him. 'How did he…? That damn Uchiha.'

"If you choose to fight, we both know that I will win. I though am not looking for a confrontation with you at the moment. It would be useless to kill you at a quarter strength. I need the whole thing."

"Cocky aren't you?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as he withdrew a kunai and got into a practiced fighters stance.

"Sakura get back." he said sharply, as he raised his hands on either side of him, shielding her from Mizuika.

"No…I can fight too." she said as she got unsteadily to her feet.

"You will only be in the way."

"No, I won't hide behind you anymore."

"How has that worked for you over the past three years?" he shot back sharply.

She scowled at his back. She was outraged that he would mock her like that. She didn't even care that Mizuika was watching the exchange with avid interest. "I have been fine without you Sasuke."

"Didn't seem like that when I got here."

"I have gotten stronger."

He finally gave in. She wasn't going to buy it. He took a step back so that he was only marginally ahead of her. He turned to her so that only she could hear. "I know, but you are injured, and too slow to fight him, and I cannot fight him while protecting you too."

She had a sharp intake of breath. "Oh…Sasuke…"

"You do have a point there Sasuke…plus I have a similar problem. You on the other hand are at full strength but why kill you here Uchiha, with only one of your teammates here to watch you fall."

A low growling noise escaped his lips as he began to make his way towards Mizuika but he was stopped when he felt an unsteady hand being placed on his shoulder. "Don't do it…please…he is just trying to anger you…" He reached back to remove her shaky hand but made no move to attack.

"Hmmm…it seems that my time here is at its end. Tread carefully Sakura…if I ever find you again, alone or otherwise, I will not let you go this easily. Besides your friends are not far away." And with that he turned around and vanished from sight.

She exhaled an unsteady sigh of relief, but she could tell that there was something up. Why did he leave so abruptly? There was more than what Mizuika had let on. It was highly suspicious.

"Sasuke…thank you…"

He turned to face her, standing about a foot away, and it was then that she finally got a good glimpse of him. He was eying her disapprovingly. "Why did you come here and alone too? I don't remember you being this suicidal."

She looked away from the harsh gaze he was giving her. "I had to see you again…" she mumbled.

"Well now you have." And with that, he turned his heel and began making his way back the way he had came.

"No wait Sasuke! I have to talk to you. I need to warn you, please. It's important."

He came to a stop but didn't turn to face her.

"Sasuke…Kurenai and Asuma were killed. Temari, Hinata and Tenten are being held captive, and they also just captured Gaara and Kiki."

"…I know…anything more?" he asked, finally turning to face her.

"Yes…it's that Gaara, he's a jinchurriki, a host for a biju and Akatsuki are most likely already drawing it out now."

"That must have been why he left."

She nodded in agreement. "That's right. They need all of Akatsuki present to withdraw it. The withdrawal takes three days, and when it's complete the host dies. As for Kiki, she comes from a clan that specializes in telepathic jutsu's, and hers is the most evolved. She can manipulate people to do things subtly, without them even knowing it themselves. The only weakness I know of is that it cannot work of jinchurriki because there are two minds in the same body."

He eyed her seriously and took a step towards her.

"Mizukage Kanoko-sama, Kiki's older sister is with us but she is unconscious from the fight, what-what's wrong??" she asked as he came right in front of her, eying her strangely.

He didn't answer. He just reached a hand towards her neck.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh…" He held his hand at the base of her neck. "Is he able to use seals…mind seals to control people?" he asked.

"How did you…?"

"He put one on your neck."

"When?" she realized almost instantly. "Oh…"

"It probably enhances Kiki's ability. Do you know how they are removed?"

She shook her head. "No, but Neji does."

He frowned slightly. 'I doubt he will do it now.' His Sharingan eyes scanned it over as he ran his fingers over the seal, which it seemed that only dojutsu eyes could see.

"Do you know how to?"

He didn't respond immediately, still analyzing the seal. "I can guess."

She gave a small nod in response as she lowered her gaze.

He pulled back, frowning slightly as he formed several hand seals before he placed one hand flat on the base of her neck. "Release!"

"D-did it work?"

Again it took him a while to respond with another curt nod, but he seemed oddly confused. "Sakura…this mind manipulation that the Mizu girl has…could it have made you come here in search of me?"

She gasped, her eyes widening in realization. "Yes…" she responded breathlessly.

"Could it have convinced me to come here to protect you?"

She nodded wordlessly since her voice had failed her yet again.

"Could it be controlling us now?"

She didn't feel the need to respond. He knew the answer. "But it is a subtle jutsu. It can make the choice between two or more paths a person considers choosing, but it could not convince someone to kill their best friend."

He nodded again. This was bad. Akatsuki could basically predict everything they would do and choose it themselves so it fit their schedule. And with only Naruto who was immune to it, and the Mizukage unconscious, there was now a gaping hole for failure. "Sakura, heal the Mizukage as soon as you can, and force her to tell you all the weaknesses of the jutsu, and how to protect against it…and come meet me back here tomorrow."

"You want to know the weaknesses too??"

"Yes." he confirmed. "I will track you from your hideout incase if Mizuika or anyone else shows their face again." He looked down at her seriously. "You cannot tell them. They won't let you come."

"I know. I'll find someway. I promise." she swore.

He seemed to finally relax for the first time but there was still something that was bothering him. "Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why haven't you tried to convince me to return to Konoha?"

A low sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't expected him to bring it up. "I hope that you know that my wishes haven't changed Sasuke…" she said quietly as she lowered her eyes. "I do also understand your own wishes though, and I know that if you are even half as stubborn as I remember you, you would leave as soon as I brought it up. My priorities have changed for this mission. Before your return was always number one, but now it's the retrieval of Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Kiki and Gaara, and since you are also looking to fight Akatsuki, annoying you with my wishes would risk failure."

He smirked slightly at her before he disappeared from her sight. She could sense him directly behind her. It was just like the last time he had left her.

"Sasuke I-"

But she stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"They are nearly here."

"Ohh…"

"Remember, come here again tomorrow."

She nodded solemnly. She could hear them already as they approached through the trees. "Sasuke-"

Her breath was caught high in her throat as she felt his other hand being placed on her shoulder and his felt warm breath on her neck. "Thank you…Sakura."

And with that he vanished, but not before Naruto and Matsuri had just now burst through the trees caught a clear glimpse of him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!**

**I finally have probably gotten a beta that will help me go over the entire fic,**

**Till next time,**

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


End file.
